The Grim Owl
by Jss2141
Summary: Crossover with the new series, The Owl House, things in the Owl House take a turn when Eda gets an unexpected visit from a certain death deity and a proposition. I do not own anything. Collaboration piece with Commander3428961.
1. Death and his Deal

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Life has been hard and I had to get a new laptop.**

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Let the story begin.**

* * *

After a rather interesting day, everything seemed to have calmed down and Eda was relaxing in her safe house/home with Luz and King sleeping together on Luz's sleeping bag.

"With her here, I don't see how things can get any more interesting." Eda commented as she sat on her couch, starring at the ceiling as she thought back on how one human girl could result in so much excitement.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"A knock? Nobody knocks at my door because nobody but me, King, and Luz know about this house." Eda said as she stood up from the couch and grabbed her staff.

Walking to the door, Eda opened it to see who was knocking. What she saw...could not have possibly surprised her more Standing in the doorstep of the Owl House, were two walking skeletons. One was a full grown adult was wearing a black hooded robe with a red inside while the other appeared to be a child that wore a gray tracksuit with a hood, he also had a tuft of brunette hair hovering over her right eye socket and a duffel bag over his right shoulder. Eda had seen a lot of strange things in her life here on the Isle but this was the weirdest of the weird.

"Good evenin, Eda." the skeleton man said in a Jamaican accent.

"Uh.. Hey. Is this something about how 'my time has come' and all that jazz?" Eda asked with a raised eye brow but no fear.

"Not quite. Believe me, ya got more years than I would like but this is more of a business proposal." the skeleton said before properly introducing himself. "As ya know, I am de Grim Reaper, and this is my son, Junior." he said while gesturing to himself and the smaller skeleton next to him.

The boy didn't say anything as he simply waved to the witchy woman.

"Oooookay. Would you and your son like to come in, uh Mr. Reaper?" Eda said as she stepped aside to let them in.

"Thank you an please, call me Grim." Grim said as he and Junior walked inside of the owl house.

"Nice place." Junior said with a whistle.

Taking a moment to admire the uniqueness of the house, Junior and Grim made their way towards the couch and sat down while Eda pulled up a chair to sit in.

"So, Grim, what exactly is this business proposal you told me about?" she asked the Reaper and child.

"At some point, my boy is to take my place. As death. However.. All reapers need to know magic. I know you already have one apprentice.. But my son needs to learn magic. All reapers need to know magic. So.. Let him take lessons.. And I shall pay you. . About ten million.. Whatever." Grim said as the owl lady gained a shocked look.

Eda nearly feel out of her seat at the offer she was given and almost immediately asked if she heard him right.

"I'm sorry, Grim but did you say you'll give me ten million snails(their currency) to take your son as a second apprentice?" she asked slowly as she place a hand over her heart.

"Yes, that is what I'm offering for you to take my son as a second apprentice." Grim said as he conjured up the Isle's currency, in a large bag and placed it on the coffee table between them.

"Wow" Eda said as she reached for the bag and looked inside to be greeted with with sight of dozens of snails in rubber banded stacks.

More than any she had seen or earned before, and all this just to teach a skeleton kid magic? Only an idiot would turn this down!

"Well Grim, since you've graciously offered all this money, I would be honored and happy to teach the next master life and death!" Eda said with a fast smile as she dragged the sack off the table to the side of her chair.

"Good. Pleasure doing business with you." Grim said.

Standing up and holding his bony hand out, Grim was meet with a respectable handshake from Eda as she stood up from her chair.

"So, is there any type of magic he needs to know? Summoning, elemental, possession?" Eda asked as they broke the handshake.

"I have a list of everything you need to teach Junior." Grim said as he reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll. "Follow each subject in the exactly order given. It will make teaching the next one easier."

"You got it!" Eda said as she grabbed the scroll while Grim turned to his son.

"And you Junior, I want you to be on your best behaviour for Ms. Eda. She isn't exactly the best from what research I've done on her." Grim said as Eda looked offended.

"Hey!" She said as Junior chuckled a bit before nodding to his father.

"I promise dad, I'll be a good and patient student for her." Junior said.

"Good. I'll see you soon." Grim said as he gave Junior one last hug.

Grim broke the hug before opening a large portal and walked into it to return to his kingdom in the underworld. Once the portal closed, Junior turned to Eda and asked a very important question.

"So...is there a spare room I can sleep in?" he asked as it was getting late into the night.

"Right this way" Eda said as she gestured for Junior to follow her.

Leading Junior through the house, Eda showed him to the clutter closet that Luz and King were currently sleeping.

"Sorry about this, I don't get much many visitors so bedrooms are short." Eda said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's fine. I can just sleep on the couch if you really don't have any other rooms." Junior said as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"Well.. If that's okay with you, it's okay with me." Eda said

Nodding to the witch that would be his teacher tomorrow and leaving the unknown girl with a demon to their sleep, Junior and Eda made their way back to the den. Junior sat on the couch while Eda summoned a blanket for him.

"Now, I hope you have lovely night sleep. Far warning though, I am not fully awake in the morning without a cup of apple blood." Eda said as she began to walk to her room, planning to look over the scroll of Junior's magic subjects before going to sleep.

""Apple blood?" Don't you mean "apple juice?"" Junior asked as he gazed at Eda, who turned her head all the way around to Junior with a smirk.

"No, I mean apple blood. That's just one of the many weird things you'll learn here on the Boiling Isles, kid. Better get used to it now, you'll probably be here for a while." she said to him as she turned her head back forward and went upstairs.

"I guess I have to." Junior said as he shifted on the couch. "See you tomorrow, Ma'am."

"See ya, kid. And just call me "Eda!"" She said before walking up the stairs to her room, opening and closing the door once she was inside. "Now, before I hit the hay, let's see what I'll be teaching Junior; and possible Luz too; tomorrow."

Eda walked towards her bed, snapping her fingers to make the back of money Grim gave her appear beside the bed, and sat down before opening the scroll to see the lessons recommend for Junior.

"These I can teach him." Eda said as she rolled the scroll back up, placing it on her night stand before switching into her night clothes. "Long day tomorrow."

Yawning a bit, Eda laid down in her bed before waving the lights off and going to sleep.

'I wonder if Grim will be mad with me teaching Luz in Junior's lessons too. Eh, I'm sure everything is gonna be fine.' Eda thought before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**(The Powers and abilities provided on this list are from this wiki: /Reapers)**

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time.**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious.**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses.**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to humans.**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone with a single touch.**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate human perception so they appear any way they wish.**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**


	2. Reaper and Witches

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 2 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 2 begin.**

* * *

Junior woke and looked around, hearing some footsteps

Opening his eye sockets, Junior sat up to see the human girl he saw sleeping from last night running towards somewhere in the house. From the glance Junior could get, she had dressed herself as an old school witch. A black old robe and what appeared to be a black witch hat, along with a name tag of sorts.

"I guess she's here to learn magic too. Bit to eager, though." Junior muttered as he got up from the couch.

He went over to the kitchen to make himself something something to eat, some sort of eggs he found in the fridge. He sat in a chair next to King as he was eating some sort of green sludge with eyeballs before he heard the others coming towards the kitchen. Taking a glance at the kitchen entrance, Junior was meet with the sight of the eager human girl, the small monster that sleep next to her, and Eda herself with a tired look on her face and his scroll of lessons in her hand.

Luz saw Junior and turned pale

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she hide behind Eda, grabbing her clothing in fear.

"Ah!" Eda screamed as she and King covered their ears from the screaming. "Geez kid, I don't need a wake up call! I have my apple blood for that!"

"G-Grim Reaper!" Luz said while pointing to Junior, assuming the worst from the stories she's read after seeing his hood.

"First of all, that's not the grim reaper. That's his son, Junior." Eda said as she removed her hands from her ears, pushing Luz from behind him to face Junior. "And second of all, again. I need my apple blood."

Walking to get a mug for her apple blood, Eda left the two kids and king to themselves as they just stared at each other. It was rather silent for a few seconds until King decided to break the ice.

"So...what's it like having the guy who decides when people die as a dad?" he asked, causing Luz to look even more nervous as she began to sweat a little.

"It's alright, he's a good father." Junior said.

"Uh. . You're okay with this?!"" Luz asked Eda as she got her morning drink.

"His dad is paying me to take him on as a second apprentice." Eda replied.

"So. . It's not my day to die?" she asked him, still nervous.

"Nope. You'll get to live a long and full life." Junior said as he went back to eating his eggs, which he was lucky to find out of all the weird food in the owl house fridge.

"Well...okay." Luz said as she calmed down before focusing on how he was eating. "By the way, how are you eating? You don't have an organs."

"It's a magic thing, I don't understand it myself. Even after my dad explained it." Junior said as Eda came back with her mug of apple blood.

"Okay. So . How do you like it here?" King asked Junior.

"Well, since this is my first time in the mortal world, it's alright. Though I wasn't expecting a place like this in the mortal world, it kinda reminds me of home." Junior said.

"Well that's good, it'll make seeing the rest of the Boiling Isles less time consuming from freaking out." Eda said as she took a sip of her morning drink and turned to Luz. "By the way, though the eagerness to learn is admirable, all your wearing is a old robe and a very dirty traffic cone."

Gaining a look of curiosity, Luz reached on top of her head and took off the "witch hat" she was wearing and wiped it off to reveal it was actually a traffic cone covered in dust and grime.

"Wow" Junior said as he waving in front of his face, moving the cloud of dirt from his face as Luz stared at the cone and covering his breakfast from it. "That is a very dirty cone."

"Yeah, well. . On the plus side.. Magic training!" Luz said as the excitement instantly came back as Junior finished his breakfast, finding it amusing that she could still feel hyped up to learn magic.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Junior said as he stood up and held out his hand. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, I never got your name."

"Oh, sorry, Junior right?" Luz asked as took of the old robe while Junior nodded. "My name is Luz Noceda, apprentice to the the great witch Eda!" she proclaimed as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Luz. I hope we can do great things together." Junior said.

The two smile at each other as a new friendship had been formed.

"Alright, now that I'm awake, let's get started." Eda said as she placed her mug down and wiped her lip. "Becoming a witch or magic user takes time and at the end of it, a witch is awarded a magic staff to show their prowess."

Mentally comparing it to a reaper and their scythe, Junior decided to take his scythe out to show that even though he hasn't become a full reaper yet, he still has to potential to be one. He did a wave of the hand and summoned his scythe, a rather large blade with a screw in the middle of it in the color of silver gray.

"Well.. I've got this. But I will look forward to seeing Luz get her staff." Junior said as he placed his scythe on his right shoulder.

"Oohhh!" King said as he saw the large weapon.

"Very nice, Junior. Now, magical staff, to me!" Eda said as she held out her hand for her staff,causing a number of things breaking and it hitting the walls.

When the staff finally arrived, a long wooden staff with an owl perched on one end, it came flying and hit Eda in the head before she scramble to grab it.

"Ignore that. Anyway, with me as your teacher, you two will be taking a different, less traditional route." she said to them.

Junior noticed some boxes to the side of the house and decided to asked about them.

"Is whatever's in those boxes part of it?" he said while pointing to them with his left hand.

"Observant, I like that. In a way, yes they are." Eda said as she walked towards them. "You see,most days of the week, I sell whatever treasures from the human society my faithful owly brings over." she said as she tapped the top of her staff, bringing the wooden owl to life before it went back to being wood.

"Cool." Junior said as Luz nodded.

"Yeah!" she said as Eda pulled out a few bottles.

"But my main form of revenue, is making and delivering only the finest potions and elixirs for my clients all over the Boiling Isles." she said as she handed the bottles to Junior and Luz.

"Snake oil?" Luz read on her bottle.

"Bottle of confidence?" Junior read he read on his.

"I know your father gave me a list of what to teach you, Junior, but I figured you could lend me a hand with my deliveries before we get started." Eda said as she pulled out a burlap sack and started filling it with potion and elixir bottles. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. After all.. Death needs to help people accept the end.. Accepting these things, may be good practice." he said with a joking tone, smirking at the witch's reaction.

"Hey! My brews don't cause death!" Eda said as she accidentally dropped a bottle, smashing it and unleashing a green cloud in the shape of a skull. "...That doesn't prove anything!"

Everyone became silent at this until King started laughing at the contradictory action.

"I'm only saying, Eda." Junior said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hm." Eda hummed as she picked up the full sack of potions and gave them to Luz. "Now, both of you follow me."

Luz lifted the sack over her shoulder as she and Junior followed her to a balcony, giving them a view over the Boiling Isles.

"The both of you will be delivering to that town there, Bones Burrow." she said pointing to a town with large rib bones around on side of it. "But be warned, I have rivals all around ready to take down my business and you two along with it. Can you two handle this?" she asked them with her right arm on her hip.

"You can count on us, Ms. Eda!" Luz said as she gave a salute, jerking the sack around until it slipped from her hand.

"Whoa!" Junior shouted out and reacted quickly, dropping his scythe making it vanish, and grabbed the sack before it could plummet to the ground.

"Mm hm. Nice save, Junior." Eda said as she gave a flustered Luz a deadpan look.

"I...try." he said as he pulled the sack full of potions back up.

Eda then guided her pupils to the front door and pushed them out, giving them one last order before they took off.

"Be back by night fall or face impending doom." she said with a smile as she closed to door on them, showing the wooden magical owl face, Hooty, on the front door.

"Have a nice trip!" it said.

Standing their for a few seconds, Luz turned her head to Junior to ask a question.

"You don't think she was serious, do you?" she said to Junior.

"Considering her tone and comparing it to when my mom threatens someone, no. I think she was just teasing." Junior said as he turned towards Bones Borrow. "Well, let's get to it."

As they began to walk Luz asked Junior a few questions that were still on her mind, "So, what's it like growing up around demons and all that? Also, about your mother, a human woman, married the Grim Reaper?"

"Would I be here right now, or would that not be the case?" he replied in the form of a question.

"Well, I suppose but how would that...work?" Luz asked as they began to walk towards Bones Borrow. "I mean, I know the birds and the bees and my mom is a nurse but still, how did they..."

"I try not to think about that topic too much. Too...sensitive. But even though my dad isn't the one my mom did..."that" with, he still raised me and loved me. And that's enough." Junior said as they soon heard a small shouted from behind them.

"Hey!" it said, causing them to turn around and see an angry and tired King running to them.

"King. . What's going on?" Junior asked as the small demon tried to catch his breath.

"Eda sent me, said I had to make sure you don't get lost." he said with labored breaths.

"Oh. Well it would help to have a guide." Luz agreed as she readjusted the sack of potions she held.

"Well, that is a good point but leave the distributing to us. My mom always said intimated people into buying things was her specialty when she was my age. Don't think you can do that if someone refuses to take it." Junior said about the demon's small and unintimidating size.

"What's that suppose to mean? Am I not intimidating?!" King shouted as she glared at Junior, looking cute more than threatening.

"In general, sorry but no." Junior said as he and Luz went back to walking towards Bones Burrow. "Now, let's get to these deliveries."

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" King shouted as he followed them.

Some time went on as the trio made deliveries all over Bones Burrow, seeing all the types of strange inhabitants and strange buildings. As it went on, Luz had learned a lot of this place from her standpoint as a human and saw that Junior was making more successful deliveries than she did. Though that could be due to his appearance, making him look like more of a local here in the Isles, then her appearance as human or a snack when some locals tried to eat her. It made her feel down, as this magical world was nothing like she had imagined it all her life, guest the concept of not meeting your heroes applies to this place too.

"Oh well." Luz said with as sigh as the trio was now sitting on the curb of a sidewalk next to a 'Not Dog" stand, resting after a long day of potion and elixir deliveries.

"Something wrong, Luz?" Junior asked as King at a not dog, sitting between them.

"I just...didn't think witch training would involve this. or that ...you'd be doing better than me." she said as she looked down.

"At delivering weird bottles of stuff? Don't let that get you down." Junior said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure once the actual magic lessons start, you'll do great."

"Maybe you're right." Luz said as she seemed to not have been affected by his words. "Let's just finish this last delivery and go home." she suggested as she stood up and lugged the almost empty over sack her shoulder, walking towards the last address with Junior and King quickly following her.

"Whoever this is...they asked for a lot." Junior commented at the somewhat tall order compared to the other ones still in the burlap sack.

"Eh, every weirdo has any number of problems. Best not to think about it." King said as they walked down an ally to their final delivery spot.

"I guess you're right." Luz said as they reach a tarp covered doorway. "And maybe this place isn't what I thought it was-" she cut herself off with a gasp.

Standing before them was a breath taking castle, so regal and pristine compared to the other places of Bones Burrow.

"Pretty." Luz let out as the trio stared at the castle.

"Wow, where has this been hiding?"Junior let out as the castle was just was fancy as his own in the underworld but it was too bright in his opinion.

"Well, we got a job to do. King said, feeling rather unimpressed by the castle and moved towards the door with Junior and Luz following behind. "Also, keep this in mind. Big homes are owned often by big weirdos." He said.

That sort of struck a nerve with Junior as his home was also big but he never saw his family as a bunch of weirdos, maybe Lord Pain but that was just because of his servitude to his parents.

"Hey, I take offense that!" Junior said as he glared down at the small demon before pulling him up by his tail, seeing him flinch in Junior's hand.

Luz, meanwhile, just ignored their argument and rung the door bell of the castle.

"I'm sorry, Junior, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you, I've never seen where you live!" King said as the glare lessened from Junior.

Letting on a sigh though his nose hole, Junior placed King back on the ground before pointing at him.

"Just watch what you say next time. Alright, King?" Junior said as the door swung itself open, allowing them to go inside.

Walking inside, the trio was surrounded by darkness as Luz tried to look for someone.

"Hello? We're here to deliver a package from Eda the Owl Lady." she said before the lights turned out, a large library with hundreds of books.

They then heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see the source, a smiling wizard with tan skin, a long beard and mustache, and purple eyes wearing a blue wizard robe with stars on it. Luz gasped at the sight of the wizard as he looked like a man straight out of her favorite wizard books.

"Today just got good!" she said as she smiled with joy.

As the the wizard made his way down the steps, Junior was a bit skeptical about him. Even though he didn't know him, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with him and that this was too coincidental with Luz's desire for this world to be exactly like she imagined it.

"Hmm I'm not sure I like this." Junior whispered to King as the demon somewhat had the same feeling from his eyes.

"You and me both." King said back as the wizard continued to walk down the stairs.

"It's a magical wizard!" Luz said with excitement as she grabbed her cheeks, doing a little dance as Junior and King looked at the man with suspicion.

"Old weirdo in pajamas." King said as the wizard reached the bottom of the steps.

"I was in my osolarium, reading the stars. And who might you be, with companions and eyes of curiosity?" he asked in a wise voice.

"I'm uh-" Luz tried to speak before the wizard rushed to them and slid to a stop.

"My girl, beg my pardon, but I sense something...unique about you." he said as Luz's excitement grew. "Come please. Won't you all join me for tea?" he asked as he drew a circle with magic, summoning three chairs and a table with tea cups and snacks while sitting down in one chair.

"Oh! Sure." Luz agreed before King grabbed her leg to stop her.

"Come on, let's scram. We've delivered his order." he said before climbing to Luz's shoulders. "Wizards are just old folk with glitter on them."

Ironically, the wizard wiped some glitter from her hand to the side of his chair.

"Yeah, he's too fairy tale like. Let's head back." Junior agreed with King, nodding to the door behind them.

"But the stars on his robe are so shiny and he's got a baby fox in his beard." Luz said before pointing to a cute animal in the wizard's beard. "Plus, there's scones on the table."

"Where?!" King asked, his doubt replaced with excitement at the mention of food, rushing to the wizard's table.

"King." Junior said in a tone before his known existent stomach growled, signalling he was hungry as well.

"And a little snack wouldn't hurt before we left." Luz said to Junior as she began walking to the table.

"Mmmm. Fine." Junior relented with a groan, sticking his hands in his pockets as he followed his friends.

They walked over, sat down with the wizard and enjoyed the scones and tea as Luz and the wizard continued to chat. But Junior still felt that something was off about this guy, something tricky and slimy. Like something was screaming at him louder at the very moment he sat down and took a scone, eating it while blocking out the conversation.

'Mom always said to trust my instincts about strange people.' he thought as the wizard said Luz was part of some prophecy, causing this sixth sense of his to increase. 'This guy is up to something and he wants to use Luz to do it!'

As he watched them talk, King took himself away from his eating and saw Junior's suspicion ridden face.

"Watcha thinking about?" he asked with crumbs near his mouth.

"That man is up to something. And I want to know what." Junior whispered back to King.

As Junior was about to question the wizard, Luz grabbed both his wrist and King to rush us back to the owl house on a notion of preparing for a destined mission. When they were out the door, Junior turned back towards the wizard and saw his smile turn from a real one to a somewhat laxed.

'What the hell?' he thought as the door closed.

Making sure Luz wasn't looking, he made use of an ability he was taught before coming to the Boiling Isles. Focusing his power into his empty sockets, Junior used soul detection to find the wizard's soul but he was surprised to see that it was being overshadowed by another soul. Though this skill wasn't like the soul awareness he needed to learn from Eda, this let him sense a soul that was within his view recently and the soul he was sensing was a big one, and sort of...evil. He'd have to tell Eda about this when they get back. Once they did get back to the owl house, Hooty the door owl greeted them in his usual way.

"Password!" he said once they were in front of his door.

"Hooty, just let us in!" King said as he glared at the owl in the door.

"None of you shall pass the door lord unless you know the password." Hooty said as refused to let them in.

"A bit of a stretch in the rhyme don't you think?" Junior asked before knocking on the door.

Eda responed in a fast fashion as the door was slammed open and Hooty's face hit the wall.

"Stop it, Hooty!" she said to the door.

"OW! JEEZ!" he let out as his beck a pressed against the wall.

After going inside the house in a rush, Luz began to prepare for her magical destiny quest she was given by the wizard. Junior followed his friend as he was currently trying to reason with Luz as she was preparing for her mission with the scroll from the wizard and a toy sword Eda got from the human society. King and Eda joined in but in the form of harshly laughing at Luz while Junior didn't find it funny.

"Something about him didn't seem right." Junior said to Eda, knelling down to her laughing form. "I didn't trust that wizard, Eda. Something felt off about him. I sensed his soul but it was being...controlled by another."

"Controlled eh?" she said as she stopped laughing, getting up from the floor before stepping to Luz, holding out her hand "Hey kid, let me see that map you got."

Luz complied with her teacher as Eda looked over the made, immediately coming to her suspected conclusion.

"Pff, this isn't real. If there was a celestial staff on the Boiling Isles, I would've stolen it ages ago." Eda said with a wave of the hand as Luz began to look sad, giving the fake map back to her pupil. "But don't let it get you down, couple of months her and you'll be able to see through lies like this."

Though Eda was oblivious to it, Junior was able to see that Luz was saddened by this reveal and a bit hurt to see that she wasn't special like she thought.

"Can I have some time alone?" Luz said as she looked away.

Eda shrugged her shoulders and she and King left the room, leaving only Junior and Luz.

"Hey, Luz." he said, gaining her attention. "Don't let this get you down, alright? I know life won't be as you expect it but its up to you to find what makes you special. Not some destiny or piece or paper, alright?"

"I guess." she halfheartedly said as Junior turned to leave her alone.

The trio made their way to the den as King snuggled up on the couch, sleeping after his harsh laughter. Junior took the cushion next to him as Eda stood in front of him, ready to begin his lessons after the deliveries she gave them had been done.

"Alright, Junior, time for lesson one!" she said as she had the scroll with his lessons on it in hand, looking over the first lesson once again. "The skill you'll be learning today is Chronokinesis, a very useful art."

"You mean time manipulation?" Junior asked with the non-professional term.

"Can do! Though it's one of the trickier forms of magic, it can be a very good tool in very tight situations." Eda said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now, the first thing you need to do is think of time as a being onto itself. A being that very few can rule."

"Like my dad when he uses it to tell someone when their time is up." Junior said as he described his future job.

"Yes and myself included." Eda said with a smugness. "But when us mortals use it, we can only do it for small increments while immortals like you can use it as long as you like. And the key to doing that is to feel time itself."

"Feel it?" Junior asked as Eda nodded and drew a magic circle in the air, making a portal before reaching in a pulling an old book about time.

"Exactly and this book will tell you exactly how before we put it to practice." she said as she held it out to him.

"Well.. Let's start." he said as he took the book and began reading it.

As Junior read the old book about chronokinesis, Eda decided to question King about this new customer wizard Luz was talking about.

"Yeah. He was weird. Told Luz she was a 'chosen one.' And didn't seem like he was all there in the head." King said as he didn't open his eyes.

"Well, I don't know him that well and I don't like this itch he's scratching in the human." Eda said as she took a seat in between Junior and King.

"Neither did I, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something is off about him. Like I could see just how rotten he is inside." Junior said as he continued to read his book, hitting the head on Eda's suspicion and causing her to go check on Luz.

But the young human was...gone and the window was left open as wind blew into the room.

"Oh no." Eda said as she rushed back to the den, needing to alert Junior and King. "The human is gone! And we need to find her!"

"Luz is gone?!" Junior shouted as he got to the key concept of controlling Chronokenisis, slamming the book shut to stand up while King jolted awake.

"Yes and we need to find her fast! We can start by taking me to where you met that wizard!" Eda said as she pointed to Junior.

"Right." he said as he ran to the door and lead the charge.

Feb 1King and Eda followed as Junior lead them towards the same alley with a tarp covering the end.

"This is where we found his castle. Just on the other side of this tarp." he said as he reached the tarp and pulled it back, feeling extreme shock at what he saw.

The glamorous castle from before was now destroyed and in ruins as Eda and King stepped next to him.

"This isn't at all like when we first saw it!" King said as he looked at the castle.

"I don't like this." Eda said before they made their way inside of the castle, seeing that it was just as crumbling on the inside as it was on the outside.

The trio looked around with caution at the falling apart bookshelves, crumbling ceiling, and rubble covered staircase. Some rolled up and tattered scrolls stumbled as Eda hit them with her foot before she picked it up to observe them, finding out they were the same as the map Luz showed her with the words "Chosen One" glowing at the top.

"I really don't like this!" Eda said as she narrowed her eyes, dropping the scrolls to the floor as Junior and King saw them.

Junior sighed in frustration, feeling like he caused this or didn't do enough to try and talk Luz out of doing this.

"Luz, if you gets herself killed, I will never forgive you...or myself." he mumbled the last bit as Eda heard him.

"Agreed, now we need to find her!" Eda said before turning to King. "I need you to track the human's scent. Since you three were here not long ago, it should still be fresh."

"You got it!" King said as he began sniffing the room, getting down on all fours and getting a good whiff. "Follow me!"

King turned around and ran out of the castle, following Luz's scent as Eda and Junior ran after him. As they ran, Eda called her owl staff to her all the way from the owl house, to aid in their speed by riding it. She offered Junior a hand to hop on but he instead summoned his scythe.

"I've got my own." He said as he threw his scythe down and hopped on it, riding it like a skateboard as King rode on Eda's staff.

The trio moved as fast as they could while following King and his nose until they arrived at another desolate place, a once proud village that was now devoid of people and crumbling while plant life had overgrown it.

"Are you sure Luz came this way, King?" Junior said as he and Eda got off their rides, holding them in hand as they gazed at the village.

"I can't forget that smell of her's, the mix of naive confidence and lemons." King said as he looked to Eda and Junior.

"Hmm." Eda hummed before walking to a fountain in the ruined town square, kneeling before what looked like an old cat puppet. "Wake up, shorty! I need answers! Where is Luz and what's your endgame?" She asked it as she set down her staff and grabbed the puppet, shaking it.

"If you want you pupil to instill owl wrath, look ahead and follow my path. Hahahaha." it said with a laugh as it turned it's head to Eda before crumbling to dust.

"AHH! The cat thing melted!" King screamed as he hid behind Junior's legs.

"I knew it, this is a trap for me. They knew Luz craved an adventure and used it for me to follow." Eda said as she stood up and grabbed her staff.

"Well, what now?" King asked.

"What do you mean? We follow and rescue Luz!" Junior said as he jumped back on his scythe, floating it in the air.

"That's the spirit, bone boy!" Eda agreed as she turned to her second pupil.

The owl lady then hopped on her staff, flapping it's owl wings to fly, and scooped up King before flying off at high speeds with Junior following, Eda then began to explain what she knew about this creature that tricked Luz.

"This guy is not some wizard, he's known as a "Puppeteer" demon. They specialize in tricking and manipulating people through their deepest desires! And he's using Luz's desire to feel special to get to me!" Eda said as she glared at the forest ahead.

"And we're doing exactly what he wants, good for us!" King said with sarcasm as he held onto Eda's staff.

"We don't have a choice, King! Who knows what he might do to Luz if we didn't!" Junior said as he rode his scythe like skateboard with the scythe head behind him.

"Exactly! Now faster you!" Eda said before slapping her owl staff in the head to make it go faster.

"URGH!" Junior grunted as he leaned forward and got lower, grabbing the hand with his left hand while let his right hang back to go faster as well.

"Well. . If we die.." King mumbled but stopped when Junior glared at him before turning to Eda.

A certain question was on his mind at why the demon was doing this and he had to get it off his chest.

"Eda, exactly how many people around here have a beef with you?!" he asked as he dodge a few tree branches.

"Kid, you have no idea." she said as they flew through the forest.

Things were silent for a couple of minutes before they saw Luz at some kind of alter in an empty lake, completely restrained with a giant squid demon and it's tentacles surrounding her with puppets at the end. One of them being the wizard Junior and King told Eda about.

"Luz!" Junior screamed as he saw his friend surrounded and kneeling on the ground.

"Adegast!" Eda shouted as they flew to the ground and jumped off their rides, though she made Junior stay back as she and Knig stepped forward. "I hope you're a quick study kid, cuz we may need that Chronokinesis." she mumbled to him quickly.

"Eda! I have you now!" Adegast said as his tentacles rose form the ground and wrapped around them.

Junior quickly held out his hands and forced his magic, remembering the book's words on understanding time and closed his eye sockets to focus.

"TIME. . . OUT!" he yelled out in hopes of saving them.

Before the tentacles could wrap around Junior, a small pulse of energy expanded from him and out to everywhere. Things began to slow down as Junior began to sweat from his skull until things came to a complete halt.

'It worked! I stopped time!' Junior thought as he began to feel stress from controlling a force if nature. 'But I can't hold it much longer!'

Moving as best as he could from the stress of the spell, Junior ran towards Luz and tried getting her restraints off. He quickly summoned his scythe to him, using it to chop the restraints off of around Luz without cutting her. Then he moved to slice the tentacles holding Eda, King, and others surrounding them. Once he was done, Junior couldn't take the strain anymore and time started up again as everyone around him began to move again once more as Adegast suddenly screamed in pain as his tentacles poofs away like smoke.

"Wha-when-how?!" Luz asked before she saw a tired Junior on his knees and breathing heavily, sweating. "Junior!"

As Luz knelled down to check on him, Eda and King picked themselves up as Adegast looked extremely confused.

"What happened?! How did you free them?!" he asked in shock as he looked around.

"Chrono...kenisis." Junior said between breathes. "The manipulation of time."

"What?! How?! There's no way a child so young can master a spell that powerful!" Adegast said as he looked for a way to escape, only to be corned by Eda and King.

"Master? No. But know enough to use for just a slip of a chance? Yeah." Junior said as he tried to stand up but still felt exhaustion from the spell.

Seeing as Adegast was running short on options, he tried bargaining to escape.

"Now come on, let's be reasonable! Luz, don't you want to have your special destiny? A chance at greatness?! I can-" he tried to barter until Luz cut him off.

"Forget it! What you gave me was nothing but lies! If I'm gonna earn my magic staff, I'm gonna do it the hard way!" Luz said as she picked up her toy sword. "I am a witch's apprentice and you shall taste my fury!"

Luz then charged at Adegast before jumping to him and impaling her sword in his head!

"AHHH!" he screamed as Luz jumped back, moving backwards as he continued to scream before he shrunk in size to that of a mouse and the sword impaled the ground next to him.

Everyone, with Junior having to use his scythe for a cane, surrounded the small squid before Eda picked it up with her fingers.

"Last time I take an outside referral." Eda said before holding him over her mouth, dropping Adegast to become a quick meal for the owl lady. "Oh, did any of you want some?" she asked afterwards.

'That was kinda cool but still kinda gross.' Junior thought.

"No thanks, but I don't know what to think anymore." Luz said as she picked up King in her arms. "so far, this place isn't anything like I thought it would be."

"You're not thinking of quitting are you?" Eda asked with a smirk as Luz looked away, gazing at the hollow and downing forest that was probably much cooler under Adegast's influence.

Eda did the same before, losing her smirk for a moment before an idea came to mind.

"Maybe this place isn't what you thought it'd be but I think I know a spot that is." she said as she began to walk towards he fallen staff. "Hop kids, I got a sight for you to see."

Everyone piled on to the owl staff, even Junior since he didn't have enough strength to fly on his now summoned scythe, and gave the word to fly them to who knows where. They would've seen for themselves if she didn't blindfold both of them a minute after take off. A couple of minutes of flying later and Eda had flown them all high in the sky as the setting son shined over the horizon.

"Okay, you guys can look now." she said as Junior and Luz took off their blind folds.

Junior saw the sight and had one word to describe it, "Amazing."

"Woah." Luz added.

"Behold, the Bones of the Isles." Eda said as she showed them an enormous demon skeleton covered in life and beauty. "When you're right in front of it, the Isles my seem slimy..."

"And stinky." King added from his spot inside the hood of Junior's sweat hoodie.

"And super gross." Eda said with a frown before gazing up to the sky. "But from a different angle, you can see all the beauty this p[lace has to offer." she finished as a shooting star flew through the sky.

"Definitely." Junior said as he smiled over the horizon.

"Yeah." Luz said.

"Mm hm." King hummed as he began to doze off, leaning on Junior's head.

"Hey, Eda, how did you know that wizard was lying to me?" she asked as Junior and Eda turned to her.

"Look, Luz, everyone wants to think they've been chosen for something great, that destiny's call will come when it's time. But if you keep waiting for something to make you special, you'll die before you can actually do it. So you need to decide when you want to be great, not destiny." Eda said as she smiled at Luz.

"She's got a point. Back home, I was always out shined by my sister in things I could never even begin to do but then, I figured out that I could be just as good at my own things instead of her's." Junior said as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. "They may not be much, but their my skills and talents and I wouldn't trade them for the world."

Luz smiled at there words, feeling that she was fine with waiting for her time to shine and when it did, she would be ready.

"Thanks guys." Luz said before asking one more question. "So, when exactly do ? I get my magic staff?"

"Hmm, not today but someday." Eda said as they gazed back at the horizon, enjoying the peace as leaned a bit into Junior's arm.

'I hope you do, Luz.' Junior thought as he the horizon, looking forward to his time, his lessons and his adventures here in the Boiling Isles and getting closer to his new friends, Eda, Luz, and King.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Successful attempt made)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious.**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses.**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to humans.**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone with a single touch.**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate human perception so they appear any way they wish.**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**


	3. School is an Abomination

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 3 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 3 begin.**

* * *

The sun was bright and shinning over the Boiling Isles as a new day had started and Eda had taken her students to the shore for a special lesson she had in mind.

"Nothing like garbage scrounging to wake you up in the morning, huh kids?" she asked them as she nudged Luz a bit.

Right before them was a large, dead, monster of a brown sea slug with giant red bumps on it's back, with back spines behind it's head and a gaping five flapped maw with sharp teeth inside. Surrounding it's body was junk from the human society that washed up along with it.

"I...do not like this." Luz said as she leaned back from the dead monster slug.

"It's a good think I don't have a nose, or else this would stink." Junior commented as Eda walked up to the slug.

"Ah, noting gets me more excited than that of a trash slug." Eda called the giant creature as she told them what it was. "I makes a life for itself, surviving off what others cast aside into the deep." she began as she pulled a rubber chicken out of it's mouth and threw it to the sand before smashing her fist into her open hand.

"And then, BOOM! One wave of sea salt water later and it croaks! Leaving lucky souls like us to scrounge and sell the goods it ate." Eda said as she pulled out a pickaxe and offered it to the Junior and Luz. "So, who wants the first swing?"

Luz recoiled in horror as Junior seemed rather calm at the notion.

"Please, no." she said as she moved to hide behind Junior. "And how are you so calm about this?"

"Growing up in my home, I have seen a lot of things the don't compare to this. Our guard dog, Cerberus, alone tops this." Junior said as he took the pickaxe.

"Wait! The legendary 3 headed dog demon is your family pet?!" King said in shock and excitement as he was about to walk away.

"Yeah, he guards my mom's vault of trophies, some magical or taken from her enemies." Junior said as walked towards the trash slug.

"So cool! And lighten up Luz, it's just scavenging a carcass. No big deal." King said as he walked away, laying a beach blanket with a duck design on the sand.

Junior chuckled at the way King put it as he began taking off his fingerless gloves.

"Okay. Let's get cracking." He said as he put his gloves in his left pocket.

"That's the spirit! Better than something they'd teach you on magic school." Eda said, happy that one of her students was getting into today's activity.

"Magic school?" Luz asked as she got excited, only to recoil a bit as Junior swung the pickaxe into the creature's teeth and breaking them like they were glass windows. "Tall towers, adorable uniforms, and dark secrets that could cost you your life? That kind of magic school is here."

"Yup and the worst part about it is that they teach you how to use magic the "proper way."" Eda said as she pulled a slim ball out of the slug before dropping it to make air quotes. "But magic is far from "proper." It's the wildness and unpredictability that make it so beautiful. I mean look at me, I didn't finish that hoity toity school and look where I am now. I'm living the dream."

Too bad for Eda and the way Luz saw it, it seemed like she was living off garbage and she was a hobo.

"Though from my point of life you aren't wrong about magic being free and not proper, but you're painting a pretty picture for yourself." Junior said as he pulled something from the trash slug, a somewhat decent red strip down the middle, black surfboard with a few cracks in it.

"Hey Junior, didn't you tell me you already have a lot of skateboards back home?" King said, remembering a bit of what Junior told him about his home life.

"Yeah but I guess one more won't hurt. And this is a surfboard." Junior said, remembering how he found information about different boards online back home.

"Uh. . I'm going to go home and look at pictures of animals that are. . You know. . Still alive." Luz said, not really feeling pumped up for this lesson.

"You sure, Luz? I can try and summon up an animal skeleton if you want." Junior asked as he save Luz's look of unease.

"No no! That's okay, you don't have to do that." Luz said as she began to leave before Eda stopped her.

"Hey hey, wait." She said as she ran to her first apprentice, seeing her somewhat nervousness at the lack of flair with this lesson. "Here's a lesson that could save you in a tight spot. A witch must always be resourceful, using whatever she has on hand to turn the situation in her favor."

Grabbing her wrist, Eda plunged Luz's hand into a small puddle of green goop and had her root around in it before pulling back and allowing Luz to see what she had brought out of the puddle.

"A greasy slime ball." Luz said as she stared at the object in her hand.

"Use it wisely, young witch." Eda said before taking her hands away from Luz and turning back to Junior, who was placing the surfboard he found to the side to keep.

"Alright, Junior, let's hit the stink nodes." she said as she began to traverse towards the slug.

"Well, you two have fun." Luz aid as he began walking back, giving Junior a pat on the shoulder and King a belly rub. "Love you, you little peach."

"See ya, Luz." Junior said as he made his way to the slug, dodging a few things that Eda was throwing off of the slug's dead mouth.

One thing that Junior dodged managed to get stuck on King's head, causing him to panic wile trying to get it off. A baritone if he remembered correctly from his music lessons all those years ago.

"Hang on! I'll help." Junior said as he ran back to King, dropping the pickaxe and began pulling that think off.

Groaning in effort Junior pulled and pulled as King waited and hurt a bit from his effort.

"Oh, DO take your time! I'm loving it in here!" he sarcastically said

"I could just leave it on, snarky!" Junior said as he kept pulling it off the small demon's head.

Eventually it came off, allowing Junior to see that it had a bit of slime inside it from the dead slug and that King's head was covered in a bit of it.

"Well. . not as gross as Cerberus when he gets dirty." Junior said as he tossed the baritone aside.

As the instrument his the sand, Junior then thought a bit about why Luz didn't want to join in the scrounging of the trash slug. Maybe it didn't met the standards for her but it still gave her some useful information to use. Like the note about being resourceful. As she came out from the slug, Eda could see her second student's thoughtful expression and possible worry for Luz as she left.

"You know, if you don't want to help with the slug, you could go make sure Luz hasn't gotten herself into trouble in the forest." Eda said as she looked towards Junior.

You sure, Eda?" Junior asked as he saw her pulling something she thought of value out. "I don't want to leave you with all this work to do by yourself."

"Don't worry. I've been doing this by myself for a long time, as you can see by my limited help." she said as she pointed to King on his beach towel. "Besides, even away from the town, things can still be dangerous for her so go keep Luz safe, alright? I'll make sure to grab that board you like before heading back."

Giving a nod to his teacher, Junior turned and heading off in the direction Luz went in. Hoping that she was alright, even if she was just walking to the owl house.

Eventually he found her.. And saw another girl from a distance with a wooden wheel barrel and a brown cauldron on it.

"Huh?" Junior wondered as he saw the new girl, who had dark hair, pointy ears, glasses, and wearing red tunic with a small black, hooded cloak with purple loose tights under it and black boots, with some sort of mush monster.

The girl tried to command it but it just failed and fell to the ground in a mess.

"A golem?" Junior guessed as he moved a bit closer.

Junior could hear the girl being frustrated about it until he heard something coming towards her. Moving just a bit closer, Junior gave a small whisper to Luz to tell her that he was here but before she could answer, another person came in on a wagon holding a cauldron. She had the same clothes as the first girl and reading a book. She had two-toned, chin-length green hair that is brown at the roots and has a ponytail pulling the front hair out of her face. Her eyes are tan colored and she has pale skin. She also wears triangle-shaped black earrings and black nail polish.

"Oh, Willow. I didn't see you there." she said, looking down from her book to the first girl, Willow.

Something in Junior told him that he already didn't like this girl. Even if he didn't know her.

"Oh, hey Amity." the girl named Willow said as she turned away from the blonde girl who a kind of smug atmosphere.

"You know class starts soon. How's your abomination?" Amity asked as she jumped down from her cart.

A groan was heard and Amity turned down to see a pile of mush that was most likely Willow's project.

"Oh dear, Willow. How are you going to get a good grade if your abomination is like this?" Amity asked while gesturing to the mud.

"Witch drama." Luz whispered as she and Junior watched.

Junior said nothing as Willow pulled her uniform hood over her head, to try and hide her embarrassment.

"This is way you're always called "Half a Witch Willow."" Amity said before her cauldron began to shake. "Oh, it looks like you've got a friend who wants to talk."

Amity moved to her cauldron and took off the top, before stepping back a bit.

"Abomination, rise." she said with a smug smirk and crossed.

A monster of purple, pink, and gray began to form from the cauldron before facing Willow with it's green lifeless eyes. It it pointed it's finger to Willow as it moved it closer to the glasses wearing girl.

"You're a star." It said as it was commanded to by Amity or out of it's own mind, drew a small smudge in the shape of a star on Willow's forehead.

"Aw, it's just like mine." Amity said as she pointed to a star on her cloak, with the words "Top Student" on it. "Except a bit smaller and meaningless, but as the top student, it's my sworn duty to tell struggling witches like you to never stop trying. And keep striving for that passing grade one day." she said as she threw and arm around Willow and turned to her project." Abomination cower."

The creation then melted back into the cauldron as Amity left Willow's side to put the top back on before giving Willow a goodbye.

"See you in class, superstar." she said as she welled her cauldron away.

As the snooty student left willow, Junior and Luz glared at her for the falseness of her words and smugness of her attitude.

"Geez, what a witch." Junior said as Luz stuck her tongue at her.

"I hate when she does that." Willow said as she wiped the muck from her forehead. "I hate making abominations! I hate getting bad grades! I can't stand this!" Willow said as she wiped the muck from her forehead and letting out her frustrations, Willow began to shake as her eyes turned green with magical energy. "GRRAAHHH!"

Suddenly the plant life around her started to go wild, producing giant thorn vines from the ground around her. One on the headed for them and almost grabbed Luz.

"Move!" Junior screamed as he pushed Luz behind him, summoning his scythe and slicing at the vine.

Two swings chopped off large bits before it grew back and swung at Junior, taking him from their hiding spot and slamming him into a tree.

"Ugh!" Junior let out as Luz yelped as the vine grabbed her and dropped near Willow.

"Luz!" Junior said as he got up and ran to her, his scythe still ready to slice anymore thorn vines.

Hearing the shout, Willow turned around to see Luz on the ground before her and Junior running to her with a scythe in hand. This was enough to snap her out of it and replace her anger with concern.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Willow said as the magic faded from her eyes and the plants stopped frenzying, rushing to Luz and undoing the thorns vines that trapped her legs.

"I'm alright, nothing but a few layers of skin were hurt anyway." she said before Willow leaned closer to her, studying her.

"Luz! Are you alright?" Junior said as he skid to a kneeling stop, checking her legs to see any significant damage.

"Yeah, I'm...mostly okay." she said as Junior looked back at her.

"I may not know much about flesh but I know it bruises easily." he said to her.

As the two friends talked, Willow leaned closer to gaze at them with curious eyes.

"All bones?" She said before gasping, "A Reaper?!"

Leaning closer to him, Junior felt a bit awkward as she studied his face and his arms a bit to see it.

"I read that Reapers are all bone but I didn't know how. Magic I guess but it's so much more amazing to see it in person." she said as she pulled his sleeve back, gazing at the gaps in her powers where flesh should be before turning to Luz. "And a human?!"

"Uhm . What human?" Luz asked as she tried to play it off.

"Your ears." Willow said as she pointed to Luz's round ears.

"Eep!" Luz squeaked as she covered her ears in a strange way.

Things were silent for about 2 seconds before Junior broke it.

"So. . I guess introductions are in order. He said but before they could be said, a large bell toll sounded through the forest, causing Willow's excitement to dwindle away.

"Sorry, I can't stay. I gotta get to school and fail." she said as she got up and walked away. "It was nice to meet you, reaper and human."

"Hey, wait!" Luz said as she and Junior got up, running to Willow. "That thing you did, with the flower and the thorns was great!"

"Yeah but it's not what I'm supposed to do." Willow said as she looked down a bit.

"What do you mean? That was great plant magic you did." Junior said as he pointed back to the to the remains of her plants.

"But I'm suppose to be doing abomination creating, it's the course my parents put me in at school." Willow said as she looked to the ground at her failed abomination.

"Like magic school?" Luz asked as she got in Willow's face, excited at the thought of magic school compared to Eda's teachings.

"Yes." Willow said with a nod.

"Sounds interesting." Junior said.

"Yeah! We have a teacher ourselves but her lessons can be a bit...unethical." Luz said with a wave of her hand. "Bet she wouldn't even let us enroll, but I wish I could spend just one day there just to see what it's like."

"I wish I could get a passing grade, just so people would stop calling me half a witch." Willow said as she gave her puddle of abomination a kick.

Junior gazed down at the muck of the abomination before he began thinking a bit, wondering if he could help Luz get this magic school fascination out of the way.

"Well...I think we can help each other out." He said as he felt an idea come to mind.

"As much as people would love to see a Reaper. Heck, Amity would probably kiss your ass, I can't just walk into the school." Willow said as she threw her hands up, guessing Junior's idea.

Luz and Junior turned to Willow in curiosity after she said that about Reapers.

"What now?" the human girl asked before Willow explained to him.

"Reapers are VERY well respected at my school from the textbooks we've read. No matter how powerful our magic is, it's nothing compared to the power of death." she said, stroking Junior's ego a bit at how the Boiling Isles represented Reapers.

Junior chuckled, liking that his limited kind was treated so well here.

"As much as I'd love to see Amity act like the dog she is, I have another idea." Junior said as he picked up some of the failed abomination's muck and spread it across Luz's face a bit before stepping back.

"Boom. This satisfies both your needs. Willow can get a good grade by having Luz become her abomination project." Junior said as he gestured to Luz before gesturing to Willow. "And Luz can see what the magic school is like by having Willow take her their as he project. It's a win win, just as long as Luz can be a convincing abomination."

Excited at the plan, Luz jumped for joy as she quickly agreed. So was Willow as she looked happy at the thought of it. Lying or not, she wanted to get a good grade.

"Thank you mister...?" Willow asked as she didn't know his name yet.

"Grim Junior but you can call me Junior." he said as he held his hand out to Willow, who grabbed and shook it.

"Thank you, Junior." Willow said as Luz took already got started, covering herself in the abomination muck from the ground.

"This plan is gonna be full proof!" she said before turning to shake hands with Willow. "I can't wait to see the magic school!"

"Hehehe. I think you'll like it, Luz." Willow said before trying to take her hand away, only for it to be stuck from the abomination muck on Luz's hand. "Oops, abomination goop."

The girls then began to pull away from each other and try and break the goop between their hands.

"Well, this is interesting." Junior mumbled as he saw them try to break the goop line.

After breaking the goop and seeing Luz fall into more goop, which actually helped save time in making her look like a passable abomination, Junior helped to put Luz in the cauldron and well her to the magic school. Even if he didn't want to go learn from the magic school or be swarmed by witches and wizards of all shapes and sizes, Junior could at least see it for himself. They walked for a good couple of minutes before a large white castle like school with a bell tower on the center building.

"Not bad." Junior said as he saw it, his hood up to hid his face in case a student recognized a Reaper like Willow did.

"Junior, this is Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. The starting place fro all wizards and witches on the Boiling Isles." Willow said as Luz lifted the lid to see it a bit.

"Oooooh." she said as Willow turned to Junior with a apologetic look.

"You know, you could still come with us. It might be fun to see everyone grovel before you." she said.

"I think I'll save that for when I inherit the throne from my father. I'll see you guys later after school." he said as he turned to walk away before turning back a bit. "And watch out for Luz's antics, she might cause a bit of trouble but she means well."

"Thank you." Luz said before processing it a bit. "Hey!"

Junior and Willow laughed a bit as they wen their separate ways, Junior back to the owl house and Willow with Luz to her abomination class. Once he got there, he saw Eda and King talking, curious about what they were talking about and about a few other things, like why was King holding a box of bone shaped biscuits with a little trash next to him. It was like he was training it.

"Oh, hey Junior!" Eda said while sitting in lawn chair next to a table, placing down a coffee mug that said "#1 Bad Girl" on the table. "I brought that board you were looking at earlier back with the haul I found."

"Thanks. May I ask what's going on here?" Junior said before pointing to King and the little slug.

"King and I have a bet." Eda said as she took a sip from her mug.

A bet?" Junior asked as he walked closer to Eda, seeing a pitcher of strange purple goop in the table.

"The bet is that if King can that little Trash Slug his loyal soldier in just one day, Luz will be his student to teach about demons. If he loses, I get to change his name to "Mr. Wiggles." And if he wins, I have to wear a shame hat and trade the owl house to live in a small shack." Eda said as she reached into her hair and pulled out a book. "Though, from our betting history, King has never won."

Opening the book to her second student, Junior was met with the sight of several bets they made in the past and each and every one had been won by Eda herself.

"Sounds like the bets my parents used to make all the time." Junior said as he gazed up to see what King was doing, giving a theory of how it would end. "How long until that thing tries to eat him?"

"My guess? By the time it's bigger than him and he runs out of treats to give it." Eda said as she took the book back and placed it in her hair. "On another topic, how has your control over Chronokinesis going? Any better since the first time you used it?"

Ever since the first time he pulled off stopping time and told Eda about it, Junior had worked hard to perfect it so the strain wouldn't be as much as the first.

"It's been going good. I've also been able to hold it up to about 3 seconds. Though it in stopped time, it feels like three minutes." he said as he made his way inside, hoping to find the surfboard he found from the trash slug earlier.

"That's good, Junior but I want you to be able to get it up to at least 5 seconds before moving on to your next lesson, okay?" she asked as she went back to watching King "train" the little Trash Slug.

"Got it!" he said as he entered the owl house, saying hi to Hooty before entering.

Looking around the house, Junior found the red strip black surfboard was leaning against the couch and he inspected it to see just how bad the cracks were so he could wonder how to fix them.

"Maybe there's something in town that can magically fix these cracks." Junior said as he turned it over to inspect the back fine, seeing how bad it is. "The fin looks stable enough but I should probably fix that too."

Putting the board aside, Junior sat on the couch and reached into his bag and pulled out a book her brought with him, a personal journal he brought to write down his thought about being here in the Boiling Isles, and and wrote down everything that happened so far today.

"Let's hope Eda doesn't get TOO mad about this." he said to himself as he wrote about Luz going to the magic school as Willow's project.

Junior didn't know why Eda had a problem with magic school and he had no right to judge her on it since he never went to magic school, but he hoped she wouldn't be angry at Luz for going to the magic school just for today. He had just finished writing everything down as Eda came into the house.

"Uh, Junior. . Where's Luz?" she asked him, curious as to where Luz is.

Quickly closing his book, Junior tried to think of an excuse to try and not worry Eda about losing Luz as a student.

"Uh...She's just hanging out with a new friend she made in the woods." he said, keeping the whole truth from Eda.

"Okay...but where is she and her new friend?" Eda asked as she stepped closer to him, the worry feeling in her slightly growing.

"Uh. . They should still be in the woods." Junior said as he placed his book back in his bag on the couch.

Narrowing her eyes, Eda had a feeling he was lying to her but he couldn't see it as much as she could with others. He didn't have any skin or eyeballs that would give the ever so noticeable twitch of lying.

"Okay...I'll go check on her then." Eda said as she turned around to look for Luz but actually to ask Hooty since he didn't lie at all.

"Hooty? Have you seen Luz?" She asked as she slammed his face into the wall after opening the door.

"I heard her tiny mouse feet. . But that might have just been some mice!" he said with a smile on his face, joking a bit.

"What?" Eda asked, wondering why he was trying to change the topic to mice.

"Anyway, I heard someone moving where my weather vane is pointing. Go out and see!" Hooty said as Eda moved away from the door to see the weather vane on top of the house.

"But that's pointing towards..." Eda said before gasping in shock and realization. "No!"

The owl lady then started running towards the direction to try and put her worries to rest, only for them to increase as she got closer. Junior seemed to hear Eda's shout and came to check it out. He came outside and saw where she was running, right where he came back from a couple of minutes ago. The magic school.

"NO! SCHOOOOLLL!" she shouted as it sort of echoed back to the house.

"Uh oh." Junior let out as he decided to wait for Eda to get back, a bit worried about just how she would be when she gets back.

Sitting on the front steps, Junior just waited as King continued to "train" his little slug, which was growing bigger and bigger with all of the treats he was giving it.

'That can't be good.' Junior thought as he saw the slug continue to grow.

"King. . You may want to stop." Junior said to him but it fell towards deaf ears.

"Ha! My pupil is almost at his peak! The world shall tremble!" King said to himself continued to "train" his little servant.

Junior just sighed in defeat as he continued to watch King feed the slug and it growing bigger and bigger with each reward meal. This went on for several minutes until Eda returned with crossed arms looking down, angry and defeated.

"Now. . Before you get mad. . I want you to know that Luz wanted to see what it's like." Junior tried to say to her, only for her to ignore his words.

King also noticed Eda's look and began to taunt her, knowing that the bet they made had been lost to her.

"So, I can guess by your look, Luz has sought refuge with the magic school, hasn't she?" King asked as he walked up to Eda. "And if that is the case, then that means, the winner of the bet is me!" he finished as he threw more treats up to his servant, the much larger Trash Slug, to celebrate.

"Yeah, yeah. You won. You got your soldier and I'm down one apprentice. Happy?" she said as she glared down at King, uncrossing her arms in a huff.

"Now now, Eda, don't be sad. You've still got Junior." King said as he walked up to her with his arms behind his back before whipping them out to show Eda a white cone hat with the word "shame" written on it. "And this! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Eda groaned as she snatched the hat from him, retreating to the shack beside the Owl House while Junior watched in paining silence. He knew what it was like to fail, what it was like to taste defeat against someone better than you. He felt that way his whole life with his multi talented half-sister, Minimandy.

"Eda..." Junior said as he watched her slam the shack door before turning and walking to a still laughing King. "That's not funny, King."

"Of course it is, I finally won a bet against Eda and I have a large minion to do my bidding. I don't see why you think this is a big deal to Eda." King said as he stopped laughing.

"It's a big deal because this really hurt her, even if it's just a misunderstanding, it really hurt her to see that one of her students in the place she can't stand or trust for whatever reason." Junior said before sighing, remembering that he had a part in making this happen. "And it's my fault too, but I'm going to fix it."

Junior then began to run off to where Eda came back as fast as he could.

"Where are you going?!" King shouted as he and his "soldier" watched Junior run off.

"To get Luz!" Junior said as he didn't stop, wanting to try and fix this so his teacher- no, so his friend would feel better.

Running as fast as he could, Junior dodged and ducked tree branches as he ran towards the magic school.

'I gotta hurry and find Luz.' He thought as he came a side of the school and began looking through windows. 'Come on, Luz. Where are you?'

Junior then came to a stop and saw Luz in a classroom with Willow, Amity and other guys, one with dark skin and a light blue version of the school uniform and the other was an adult with a strange creature on his head like a hat. Luz was currently laying on a table with Willow holding a scalpel while having a nervous look on her face. The adult and Willow were watching intently as Willow faced Luz, probably wanting her to dissect Luz in front of them.

"Oh no!" Junior said before seeing the dark skinned boy slapped 3 covered cauldrons to the ground and spilled the abominations inside out.

This served as a good distraction as Willow took Luz and ran out the door of the classroom. Junior almost let out a sigh of relief before seeing the man with the creature hat move to the wall and draw a magic circle for a spell.

"Oh no! I gotta get to Luz fast!" Junior said as he ran towards the front of the school, preparing to use his improve control over Chronokinesis to reach them before the effect of that spell set in.

Running towards the entrance of the school, Junior threw his hood over his head as he clapped his hands together.

"TIME OUT!" he shouted as he unleashed his spell, freezing the world for only 3 seconds/3 minutes as he entered the school to look for Luz. "Come on, Luz., Willow. Where are you guys?"

He raced pasted every corridor before he turned the corner to see them standing near a corner, frozen in what appeared to a talk about their situation. Junior quickly ran to them as he stopped to check on them.

"They both seem alright, just a bit tired." Junior said before looking around, noticing magic lines from the man's spell were spreading. "I gotta get you guys out and quick."

But before Junior could, he felt his stamina slip a bit as he must've reached his new limit with his Chronokinesis control.

"3 seconds are up, Time in!" he said as he started time up again, making it seem like he just teleported before the girls as they jumped in surprise.

"Junior?! What are you doing here?" Luz asked, her body still covered in abomination muck as they saw their friend with his hood up to hide his face.

"To bring you back to see Eda. She found out you were here and she's hurting." Junior said, gaining a sad look as he remembered Eda's mood before he left. "She may not show it, but Eda's happy to have you as a student and she's really down that she thought you chose this place over her."

"But...I didn't! I just wanted to see how this place for just one day, which is very lovely by the way, but I never planned to leave her for this place." Luz said, feeling a little guilty for Eda finding out about her being here.

"Then let's go tell her, before that guy does whatever I saw him start to do." Junior said before the magic lines moved around the corridors, placing red barriers in front of all of them.

"Too late, Principal Bump's already sealed us in." Willow said with a worried look towards a red barrier. "But there still might be a way out, come on!"

Willow took both of them by the hands, guiding them down the school corridors to find a way for them to escape. As they ran to find a new exit, coming up short as the barriers block them off at every turn, Junior remembered the advice Eda gave Luz this morning about being resourceful.

"Wait! Luz, remember what Eda gave you this morning?! With the slime ball!" he asked as they came to a stop at another barrier.

Luz then remembered the little slime ball from this morning as the monster hat man from before (that Junior now knows is Principal Bump) approached them with with his left hand forward, covering it in magic to use the abominations that acted as distractions from before at his command.

"Move!" Junior said as he pushed Luz and Willow to the right, running from the charging abominations.

The 3 kids moved towards a column nearby and took it for cover.

"I think I get what you're saying, Junior. She said that "witches must always be resourceful."" Luz asked as they sat down to rest, pulling it along with other things out of her pocket.

Willow let out a gasp as she took it from Luz's hand, observing it before explaining herself.

"This isn't a slime ball. It's a seed, I can use this to help us." she said as she smiled at Luz. "Thank goodness you had it with you!"

Luz smiled at her friend as she turned to Junior.

"Yeah, and I'm glad two people reminded me of it." she said as Junior nodded.

Willow placed the seed in her lap before drawing a magic circle above it before tapping the center, sprinkling it with her magic.

"Please, grow!" Willow commanded as she threw her hands in the air, allowing the seed to produce familiar thorn vines that shot to the ceiling and spread out through the school.

"Ah!" Luz screamed a bit as she and Junior ducked from the spreading vines overhead.

They spread at high speed, piercing the abominations before heading to Principal Bump, who gasped at the rush of plant magic as it wrapped around him and flung him to the ceiling.

"UH!" he let out in slight pain before gazing at the display of plant magic, amazed by it's speed, range, and beauty. "Incredible."

As magic school principal continued to marvel at Willow's plant magic, he unconsciously let down the barrier spell that he used to put the school on lock down and gave Luz, Willow, and Junior a way to escape.

"The exit's clear! Let's go!" Luz said as they made a run for it, with Willow placing the seed on the ground before joining them.

They had almost reach the last hallway before they were cut off by a familiar and smug but now angry face.

"NOT SO FAST!" Amity shouted at them, blocking their path with a look of rage on her face.

Junior groaned at her as he assumed this madness begun because of her.

"Not this bitch again!" he said under his breath.

Turning a glare to the hooded boy, not being able to completely see his face but did see a tone of pale white, Amity stood in front of them with a broken vine wrapped around her.

"I don't know who you are but I don't care! None of you are getting away until I get back! My! Badge!" she said as she threw the wrapped vine off her body to the ground and held out her hands. "Abominations! Seize them!"

An abomination rose from behind then, groaning as it planned to capture then until Luz shouted and punched it to mush. The trio then ran off again as Amity commanded the abomination to rise again to capture them.

"Why aren't you using your scythe?" Willow asked, remembering the big scythe with a screw in the top from this morning.

"I don't wanna risk hurting her or revealing that I'm a reaper." Junior said as they ran to the entrance, freedom within their grasp. "Besides, we're almost out."

They were one hallway short from freedom until two abominations rose and blocked their exit.

"GGGRRR! Enough of this!" Junior said as he ran towards one, jumping up and spin kicking it's head off before landing in a skid behind the last one.

The last abomination moved towards Luz and Willow as the young witch drew a magic circle, much larger than the last one for something big. With a cross of her arms, Willow commanded more vines to grow in the form of a wall to trap the abomination and give Luz a chance to escape.

"Go now! This is you chance to escape!" Willow said with glowing eyes, keeping her arms crossed while struggling with the spell.

"What about you?!" Luz asked as she was worried about her friend.

"I might get detention. But you might get dissected!" Willow argued as the abominations were able to slip their mush like bodies through the vines. "Just go!"

Willow commanded some vines to grab Luz and lift her to the door of the school with Junior not far behind. Once the vines had dropped Luz and Junior made it to the other side, the school door's shut themselves and left Willow behind to face whatever punishment she would receive.

"Willow!" Luz scream as she turned back to the door, worried about her friend. "We have to save her! We need to get help!"

"Then let's get head back, maybe Eda will help." Junior said placing a hand on Luz's shoulder before guiding her back to the owl house.

The duo ran back to the owl house as fast as they could, both worried about Willow and whatever punishment she had to face because of their idea. When they had gotten close enough, the duo was able to see that the witch in question was already out side and holding King.

"There she is!" Junior said as Luz began to run faster to her, the muck from before chipping off as she got closer to the owl lady.

"Eda!" Luz shouted as she suddenly hugged Eda and King by extension.

"What IS this?! I never understand when you do this!" Eda said, not familiar with being hugged.

Junior ran up to them as Luz began to explain and apologies for what happened.

"Junior told me that you saw me in the magic school and I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you think you weren't a good witch to learn from, you are the best witch to learn from!" Luz said as she broke the hug. "And what you said about the slime ball really helped save us but my new friends is in danger, we need to help them."

"Luz!" a familiar voice shouted as Junior and Luz turned around to see Willow and the dark skinned boy from before running to them.

"Willow! Gus!" Luz said in happiness as they hugged her, glad to see they were alright.

"Seriously? What is it with you and that...thing?" Eda questioned.

"You mean hugging?" Junior answered.

Once they broke the hug, Willow gave news that they didn't quite expect.

"You won't believe it, Luz. Everything is alright!" she said with a smile on her face.

"You're right, I don't believe it." Luz said with the smile still on her face.

"The seed, Luz! Principal Bump was so amazed by my plant magic, he placing me in the Plant Magic track at school!" Willow said before stepping back, snapping her fingers to change her uniform tights from purple to green.

"Sweet! Woooohh!" Luz cheered for her friend.

"But what happened to Amity?" Junior asked as he joined them while taking off his hood, curious to what became of the mean girl.

"Okay, 1st, she was asking if what she did today could count as extra credit. And 2nd, are you a reaper!?" the boy, Gus, asked as he began doing the same thing Willow did when they meet.

"Yeah, I am but just treat me like anyone else alright? I don't want to be treated like royalty here." he said as he held his hand out the him. "Name's Junior."

"Augustus but call me "Gus!" Luz gave me a nickname!" Gus said as he shook Junior's bony had a bit fast.

"Well, pleasantries aside, I can't wait to see you in action the next time I sneak in, Willow." Luz said as she placed her hands together, looking to the sky to envision the fun she could have and wonder she could see for a second sneak in.

"Oooooh." Willow groaned with a held a worried face to Gus and Junior.

"Yeah, about that? You and Junior have sort of been, how do I say this nicely?" Gus mumbled to himself as he pulled out two scrolls from his pocket. "You and Junior have been banned from entering the school ever again."

Unrolling the scrolls, everyone was able to see a picture of Luz, smiling and still covered in abomination muck, and Junior, with his hood up and face shadowed except for green eyes with the words "BANNED" above them.

"That's my students!" Eda cheered, dropping King as she held her arms up in victory.

"Oh well. I guess you can't have everything." Junior said with a shrugg of the shoulder, never too keen on the magic school to begin with.

"Says the Prince of Death." King muttered as he turned Junior.

While Luz was shocked by the bews, Junior glared at the smart mouthed demon and hoped Gus and Willow didn't here that.

"Even if you can't come back to, Me and Gus can come and teach you what we learned." Willow said, grabbing Luz's shoulder to comfort her on the news.

"Thanks guys, but no thanks." Luz said, gaining back her smile as she turned to Eda. "Junior and I already have a great teacher to learn from right here."

"I couldn't agree more." Junior said as he too smile at Eda, who was shocked to see that they had chosen her over the magic school.

The shock was gone in an instant as a smirk came to her face.

"Yeah, these two are off limits!" she said as she snatched the banned posters from Gus. "You snooze, you lose, academy twerps."

Willow and Gus laughed at her silly taunt as Eda then gained a wishful look as she stared at the posters, remembering her first wanted poster in her younger years.

"Baby's first wanted poster, I'm so proud." Eda said before turning to her apprentices. "Good job, kids. Looks like I'm a good teacher after all." she told them as she patted their heads.

"You are a good teacher, Eda. Just not traditional." Junior said, remembering how Eda described her teaching methods.

"Uh, pardon me, but I high five is done with hands. Not heads." Gus said as he popped up between them, ruining the happy moment with a lack of knowledge.

A silence followed as they stood like statues for a moment.

"Awkward." Junior mumbled as King snickered at the moment.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Successful and somewhat mastery. Time limit 3 seconds/3 minutes in frozen time)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious.**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses.**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to humans.**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone with a single touch.**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate human perception so they appear any way they wish.**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**


	4. Cursed

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 4 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 4 begin.**

* * *

Another day had presented itself to the Boiling Isles as storm cloud rumbled above and rarely anyone was seen outside, most likely to avoid the rain that would come. The same could be said for those in the owl house as Luz was recording King and his antics on her smartphone like it was a nature documentary, narrating his actions as well. Junior was walking into the den before catching sight of it and walking to them.

"What is going on here?" Junior asked as them.

"Junior, come here!" Luz whispered as she urged him to come closer.

Taking Luz's advice, Junior cam closer to her as she continued recording King while narrating.

"Here we are blessed with audience of the most fearsome creature in the world, the king of demon, facing off against his natural prey. The ducky sock." Luz said as she recorded King struggling to get a duck covered sock off his nose, shredding it to pieces with his feet before ripping the rest off.

King stood up and stomped on the scraps as he proclaimed his victory.

"Who is supreme now, sock?!" he shouted as he hit the pieces with his fists.

Junior gave a small chuckle at the scene before wondering why she was with King anyways, besides out of obvious boredom.

"So, what's all this about?" Junior asked as he saw something covered in a tarp behind King.

"I'm glad you asked, Junior." King said as he got up and went to the covered object, climbing up a chest to get to it. "Since Luz has been so busy with witch learning, she hasn't even learned about my kind. Now prepare yourself, human Luz, because this is the start of Demons 101!"

King pulled down the tarp to reveal a wooden board covered in pictures of different demons and other creatures on the Isles. This caught Junior's attention as he grew up in the underworld and learned a bit about demons himself, maybe he could help King a bit with his lessons.

"Hey, King, I lived around demons for a long time. I may know some of this." he said as Luz and King turned to him.

"Maybe so but I've taken the liberty of documenting demons Luz might encounter here on the Boiling Isles." King said.

"That may be true but we may both benefit from this. What've you got?" Junior asked as he took a seat next to Luz.

"Well for starters." King said as he placed a graduation hat on his head to make himself seem like the teacher. "Demons like myself dark, tricksters of twilight. Made of sulfur and bone to intimidate our foes!"

"And cute little paws." Luz said as she zoomed her camera in on King's paws.

"Yes, and cute little paws in some case." King said with a sigh.

Junior chuckled at the comment as he saw King's tiny little paws and he did find them cute.

"Face it, King. Cuteness is your thing." he said as King groaned.

"Moving on, we demons spread chaos all around us." He gestured to some pictures, "Our only weaknesses are purified water and passive aggressive comments, sometimes."

"Aw! You guys are sensitive!" Luz said, finding this so cute.

"Even demons themselves have inner demons, Luz." King said as he narrowed his eyes to the side before ripping off a picture to show a drawing a scary turtle like monster with pale blue skin, black finger and toe nails, and a spiky shell on its back. "The most powerful known demon on the Boiling Isles is the Snaggleback! He is a-"

"Bad boy." Luz finished as she added effects to her video, completely cutting off King as he lowered the novelty pen diamond been he was using as a pointer.

"Well. . This is informative." Junior said as Luz typed something on her phone, thinking how some of this stuff did correlate with a bit he knew about demons.

"Luz! Pay attention! This could save your life someday!" King said as he threw his arms to the side.

""Don't worry, I'm paying attention. This is my paying attention face!." Luz said before gaining a serious face and nodding to King.

"Well, I'm at least listening." Junior said as he saw the picture of the Snaggleback, "But I doubt we'll be seeing that anytime soon."

Before King could answer Junior's doubt, a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder gained everyone's attention as they turned towards the window.

"Oh boy, looks like it's about to rain." King said.

Luz let out a happy gasp as she got up from the floor.

"I love the rain!" she said as she ran to the door, wanting to see the rain.

"Luz, wait." King said, trying to give a warning as Junior went to Luz as she stepped outside.

"I always loved feeling the first few drops of rain when it starts." she said as she twirled a bit, walking to examine a flower close by.

"Luz, I think King was trying to tell you something about the ran, it sounded important." Junior said as he stayed under the pouch cover.

"Come on, Junior. It's rain. It's harmless and it feels good." she said back to him before speaking to the flower. "I bet you agree with me don't you, little flower?"

Just as Luz asked it, the first raindrop had came but it was far from harmless as it wilted the floor with steam coming of it.

"What the what?" Luz asked as he happy face was replaced with shock.

"Boiling rain!" Eda said as she came running towards the owl house, covering her face from the scolding hot acid like rain. "Get inside, now!"

As Eda roughly grabbed Luz's arm to drag her inside, Junior turned back to King and asked a rather enlightening question.

"Is the rain the reason this place is called "The Boilings Isles?"" Junior asked as as King nodded to him.

"Yeah, pretty much." he said with a shrug and his hands up.

Junior was then crashed into by Eda and Luz as they sprawled out on the floor.

"That was a close one. Is anyone hurt?" Eda asked as she turned to Luz, King, and Junior.

To say they were alright would be lying as King's demon presentation was destroyed, Luz was one the floor in a bit of pain and body displacement, and Junior had been knocked apart a bit as his head was knocked off, his right arm was next to Eda, and his left foot and left hand were on Luz's head.

"Nope, I think were good." Luz said with a bit of strain before King accidentally knocked down a coffee mug on her head, but Junior's hand caught it. "But I think Junior got a little hurt."

"Can someone help me put myself back together? Please?" he asked as currently a head.

After a few minutes, Junior was back together again as King put a band aid on the now hooded Luz's elbow.

"There and now we're boo boo buddies!" King said as he put a bandage on his nose.

Luz squealed as she turned to King, letting herself fall to the ground while staring at him with cute eyes.

"King, I love you so much!" she said

"So. . Boiling rain. Not pleasant." Juinor said as he leaned against the door, his head under Hooty.

"Maybe not, but it's so cool. The weather back home is nothing like this!" Luz said with her hood up, having cat ears on top as they stared out at Eda, who was using a shield spell to protect herself from the boiling rain with her staff floating on her right.

"Yeah but we don't call this 'weather', Luz. We call them plagues." Eda said as she waved her hands over a magic ball in her hands before counting off the plagues the Boiling Isles experience. "We have gore-nadoes, shail hail, painbows."

"Painbows?" Junior asked in curiosity.

"It's like a normal rainbow but looking at it turns you inside out." King said with a wave of his finger.

Luz didn't say anything as she tighten her hood to cover her face a bit while Junior just stared at King.

"I'm curious and a bit frighten to try and see if it would after me." Junior said as he looked at his skeleton body.

"Maybe you're immune, Junior. Or maybe not. Can't tell." Eda said as she turned to them. "But until the boiling rain stops, no one is seeing one foot outside tonight."

"And even if the rain doesn't do you in, the Snaggleback will!" King said as he pulled the book from before out of his hat and showed the Snaggleback page again. "They known to wander the rain and feed on any caught in it, there shells give them protection from it you know."

"Well, whatever comes, this force field spell should protect us from rain and unrealistic monsters." Eda said with a smirk at the end.

"Well, why don't you work on that force field spell. The rain is getting closer to my precious stucco." Hooty said with a frown for his house body.

"Alright hang out." Eda said as she grabbed her staff, impaling the ball of magic in her hands before twirling her staff and slamming it to the ground under her.

This expanded her spell until the house was soon encompassed by a magic force field, Eda still having her own as she walked towards the larger one.

Wow, someday I'm going to be just as cool as Eda the Owl Lady." Luz said as she took off her hood. "She's magical, she's sassy, and surprisingly still foxy for her age. Whatever it is."

"All that aside, I'm curious. Why do they call you "The Owl Lady", Eda?" Junior asked as Eda walked into the larger force field, uncasting her own smaller one.

"I was just about to ask that myself."? Luz added as Eda placed a hand on her hip while holding her owl staff.

"Because I'm as wise as an owl." Eda said to her students.

"Cuz she eats rats and coughs up their bones." Hooty said, giving his own answer.

"Please, it's because she likes shiny things and gets distracted by them!" King said with his hands on his hips and a book under his arm.

"I do not!" Eda argued.

King then pulled out the novelty pen from before and clinking the side of it, the diamond on top lighting up with a pinkish light as Eda's eyes went wide with awe.

"Sparkly, shiny, and shimmering. I must have it for my nest!" Eda said in a raspy tone at the end as she dived for it like a cut, failing as King put it behind his back and caused her to hit the ground.

"You have a nest?!" Luz asked in excitement "Can I see it? We could have a nest party!"

"You have a nest?" Junior asked in weird curiosity. "Like an actually nest for a bird?

"Is that a problem?" Eda asked him as Junior shook his head.

"No. Just curious is all." Junior said to his teacher.

"Good." Eda said as Luz pulled her up from the floor and held her head. "Putting up the force field took a lot out of me."

"Uh oh. I think father time is catching up with you, Eda. You're getting a bit slow." King said before Eda pulled his hat down to cover his head. "AH! Darkness!"

As King struggled to get the hat off of his head, Eda walked inside of her home wit ha tired look on her face.

"This is great! With us trapped inside the house, Eda can finally teach me a spell without any excuses!" Luz said as King finally got his hat off her face, walking inside with Junior.

"And maybe I can start the next subject of my scroll lessons." Junior said.

"But what about our lesson, Luz?" King asked, a bit upset that he didn't get to finish teaching Luz what he wanted. "You were going to get a chance to scratch a demon's tummy."

"You will get many more chances to have your tummy rubbed...Mr. Wiggles." Junior said with a smirk as he remembered the bet the Eda actually won in the end.

"YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" King shout as he popped his hat like a balloon.

Getting a chuckle and a giggle from Junior and Luz, the two left King as he frowned at the usual business of them learning magic over learning about demons. Even though Junior probably knows enough, he still wanted to teach Luz.

"Sorry, King. Maybe another time." Luz said as she and Junior walked off to find Eda.

They didn't have to walk far as they saw the owl lady laying on a couch in a change of clothes, a long sleeve red shirt and a blue dress with a stain on the lower right side. She was also wearing bunny slippers, that were dirty as well. Eda sighed in relieve of th comfort before her student's cast their shadows over her.

"Ah!" she shout with a jump as she saw Luz smile at her.

"Eda, have I eveer told you how awesome your fang looks?" she said, trying to butter her up as Junior just watched.

"Whatever it is you two want, no." she said.

"And your hair is like, gurl you gotta share your secret." Luz said, trying to butter Eda up to get a magic lesson.

"I'm not teaching you two magic tonight, I need sleep." Eda said as she pulled a blanket from the couch over her body, closing her eyes to try and sleep again. "This little owl needs her sleepy."

"Come on, Eda. Luz needs to learn something, and I'm ready to move to my next lesson." Junior said as he pondered on what his lesson was for a second. "It's...dream walking, right?"

"Yes but..." Eda said before Luz interrupted.

"Exactly and how am I suppose to earn my staff if you won't teach us? Please?" Luz begged.

"Sleep now, spells later." Eda said as she pulled the blanket over her head, smiling that she finally might get some peace and quiet for her slumber.

The sudden sound of clicking made Eda wake up as she recognized the sound of it.

"Shiny thing." Eda said as she got up with the blanket over her head and saw Luz holding the pen.

"Looking for this little trinket?" Luz said as she and Junior smirked at Eda, knowing her weakness.

Eda then jumped on the couch arm like a cat and tried to take it, only for Luz to move.

"you want the pen, there's an easy way to do it." Junior said with his hands in his pockets.

"Teach and I'll give it to you the sparkly." Luz said.

"I respect your cunning but I also hate you for it." Eda said as she pointed to them from the floor.

"Now was that so hard?" Junior said with a smirk as Eda got up and summoned her staff, getting ready to teach them what they wanted.

Junior and Luz sat before her as she tried to look like a professional teacher.

"If you two want to master magic like me, don't make a teacher repeat them...selves." Eda said as she dozed off before snapping back. "For a witch, their staff has power embedded in them to give them needed power."

"Gimme." Luz said while holding out her hands to get the Eda's staff.

"But before they earn them, the witch must know to cast spells on their own." Eda said as she threw her staff away. "Luz, tonight I'm gonna teach you how to make light."

Eda drew a magic circle in the air before it became a ball of bright light, filling the room with it's glow.

"For you Junior, your next lesson is Dreamwalking. Dreamwalking is divided into 5 simple steps." Eda said as she yawned a bit, turning to Junior. "Step 1 is a clear purpose behind your dreamwalking and focus your magic on that. Step 2 is to think about your target. Step 3 is to meditate about your target in your mind's eye or something. Step 4 is drifting to sleep without losing focus on your target. And finally step 5 is practice lucid dreaming, where you dream but you know you're dreaming."

"Cool." Junior said as he gained a smile while the ball of light lowered to Luz.

"Yeah." she said, focusing on the ball before it popped like a bubble in front of here.

"Boring. Come, Luz, why settle for another magic lesson when you could learn about all the different ways demons could kill you?" King asked as he stood up and showed them a drawing of a large tooth demon eating someone. "Look at these chompers."

"Shh! Magic time, King." Luz said as she quickly turned to him before turning back to Eda.

"Humans think magic comes out of thin air. But that's stupid." Eda said as she gazed at her students.

"You know, I always wondered why my mother always criticized her own kind." Junior mumbled as he thought about it.

"So where do you two think magic comes from?" Eda asked them as Junior snapped out of his thought before.

"Hmm, the soul?" Junior asked her, getting a 'no' from his teacher.

"The heart?" Luz asked, hoping to get it right.

Eda stared at Luz before gaining a smile.

"That is correct, magic does come from the heart. Literally." Eda said as Luz gasped in happiness before she pulled out a scroll and unrolling it to show a human heart with a large sickly green sack on it's right side. "Magic comes from this sack of magic bile attached to a witch's heart, right here." she said as he held it close to Luz's face and pointed to it.

"Gross!" Luz said as Junior gagged a the sight of it. "Can I have that to keep?"

"Oh god! I think it get why mom criticized other humans now." he said as he held his mouth shut, trying to stop any bile from coming out.

"No, you can't keep it." Eda said as she rolled it back up and put it back in her hair. "Now, everyone in casting a spell is dependent on the circle. The bigger the circle, the bigger the spell will be." she said as she drew a bigger circle to make a bigger ball of light.

"But...how do I do that if I don't have a magic bile thing?" she asked before Junior turned to her.

"My mom can do magic and she's human but she never told me how." Junior said as Eda thought about it too.

"Hmm, actually, I don't know. I mean witches did magic differently back then but I never bothers to figure out how." Eda said as she laughed with a snort a bit.

"Eda!" Luz said, upset at the news.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Eda said she ruffled Luz's hair. "Junior's mom did. Now, I need to lie down."

As Eda walked away, Luz still wanted to know more about doing magic as she pulled out her phone.

"Wait, I still need to know! Do that circle thing just one more time, please. I'll record it." Luz said before turning on her camera and recording Eda. "Okay, smile for the camera!"

Eda didn't smile as Junior chuckled at her deadpan face.

"Come on, Eda. One last spell won't kill you." Junior said as she finally gave in.

"Ugh! Fine kid." Eda said as she draw another circle but this was a bit sloppy and wavy as she drew it, getting more tired by the second. "Now the key to the ...spell ...is the circle...is.."

That's as far as she got as Eda suddenly face planted on the floor.

"Looks like you were wrong, Junior. That Last spell did kill her." King said as Luz screamed a bit at it

"Eda!" Luz screamed as she turned Eda over to see her face. "On no! My obsession with spells knocked her out!"

"Now just calm down, Luz. I'm sure Eda's fine, she just probably passed out and is sleeping." Junior said.

"I need to get help!" Luz said as she ran to the door, throwing it open before Junior and King stopped her.

"Boiling rain, remember?!" he said as he grabbed her hand while King held her leg.

"No. Let her try. It'll be funny." Hooty said before King slammed his door head.

"But what if something is really wrong with her?!" Luz asked as she threw a hand to Eda while holding her head.

"Shiny, shiny. Big nest." Eda mumbled as a smile grew on her face.

"You remember when Eda got her head cut off when you first met last week?" King asked as Junior's eye sockets widened.

"Wait, her head was cut off?!" he shouted in shock.

"This was before you came, Junior." King quickly dismissed him before returning to Luz. "Anyway, Eda can survive anything. She probably just fell asleep after chasing voles and mice all day."

After calming down a bit, Junior turned to King once again.

"You really like those owl jokes, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes I do." King answered.

"So, what do we do? We can't leave her on the floor." Luz asked as Junior shrugged his shoulders.

"Take her to bed I guess. Or nest since she's talking this owl thing so seriously." he said as they all helped get Eda upstairs to her bed.

With everyone taking Eda by a limb, Junior getting her arms while Luz and King got her legs, the trio carried the sleeping witch all the way up to her room but were a bit surprised at how heavy she was. When they finally made it to her opened door, the three were meet with the sight of an actual large nest in the room.

"That is one big nest." Junior commented as they carried her too the bed, setting her down beside it before looking inside.

Upon closer inspection, they found the nest was made put together by branches, vines, and leaves and had various shiny things inside like gold, jewel, and even a candle holder. There was also a skeleton of some sort of creature in the nest that none of them could or wanted to explain.

"Oh god." Junior said as Luz quickly moved it away before they all picked Eda up and placed her in her nest.

"I'm sorry for pushing so hard, Eda. Please don't hurt me when you wake up." Luz said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry. Still not your time yet." Junior joked to his friend.

Luz laughed at the joke a bit as she and Junior walked out of the room, leaving King as he gave one last smack to Eda's face before leaving with a giggle. When the trio arrived back downstairs, they went about doing their own things. King was conducting demon "research," Luz was trying to perform the light spell Eda did using the video on her phone, and Junior decided to try dreamwalking and with what he just saw in Eda's room, she will be his first target. Before JUnior could reach the couch, Junior suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Junior?" Luz asked as she turned to him."You okay?"

Junior turned to her and scratched his head a bit.

"I'm. . I'm fine." He said before he turned to his right leg, taking it off and using it to scratch his tuft of hair with it.

Luz and King looked at him weirdly before Junior turned to them.

"What?" Junior asked as he put his leg back.

"Junior, you know you just took your leg off and scratched your head with it right?" King asked as he pointed to Junior.

"I did?" Junior asked before his eye socket's widened a bit before turning around suddenly. "What day is?"

King went to his destroyed display and pulled out a calendar to check, only for Junior to snatch it away.

"Uh, rude!" King said with his paws on his hips.

Junior looked at the calendar and saw it was the almost the middle of the month, the night a full moon would occur.

"Oh, shit." he said before rushing to his bag by the couch, rummaging through it to find something. "Come on, where is it?"

"Junior, is something wrong?" Luz asked as she walked over to him, kneeling next to him with a worried look.

"My elixir, I need it!" Junior said as he threw some clothes aside.

"Elixir?" Luz asked before Junior found what he was looking for.

Junior released a breath of relief as he pulled out something wrapped in a black cloth and a rope tied around the center. He then unwrapped it to show a bottle of white liquid that gave of a small glow, looking to be about 3/4 full with a cork on top of it.

"Got it." Junior said as he was about to remove the top before Luz grabbed his shoulder.

"What's going on?" she asked with a sort of pleading face, worried for her friend.

"It's nothing, Luz. This is just an elixir made with my own bone marrow...and other gross ingredients, that I'm not going to tell you about. It. . Helps me." Junior said as he took off the top, popping out some white smoke coming out.

"Oh! Like the same elixir Eda takes?" King said as he got their attention.

Junior was about to take a sip of his before he turned to King, a look of curiosity on his face. Luz did the same too.

"Eda takes something like this?" Junior asked as he swished his own liquid in a bottle around.

"Yeah, it's all part of a theory I have about what she said about witches doing magic differently." King said as he took a notepad and draw his theory out. "You see every few times a day, i see Ed take a sip of a special elixir and then she gets a boost of magic power afterwards. I think that's where she gets her magic powers from and I know where to get it."

"Really? And if I drank some, then I could finally pull of this spell, right?" Luz asked, not seeing Junior's contemplating look as he gazed at his own elixir.

"That is a high possibility." King said with a nod before Luz suddenly hug him and spun around.

"Thank you, King. You are a prince among demons!" she said as she held him at arms length.

"Correction, King among demons." King said with a straight face.

"Sorry." Luz said with a sheepish face as Junior stopped gazing at his elixir.

"If you guys can get it and bring it to me, I could see it it's the same." Junior said to them.

"Alright. Lead the way, King" Luz said as she placed King down to follow him to Eda's elixir.

As Junior watched them leave for Eda's room to find her elixir, he couldn't help but wonder if if Eda had something similar to him and needed it for a reason. He hoped he was wrong.

"Okay, one bottle and I should be good for a while." he said as was about to take a sip of his potion before he heard something. "Huh?"

Junior let out as he put his elixir cap back on and placed the bottle down for a moment, going towards the sound from the kitchen. The noise was apparently...a bottle breaking as he ran into the kitchen and asked,

"What just happened?!"

The sight before him was King and Luz, who was wearing a bib, were on the kitchen table and the broken bottle on the floor had to be what Junior wanted them ti get for him. Eda's bottle of mysterious elixir.

"It was just an accident! We got the bottle and i wanted to try it just a bit before letting you check but then the thunder and lightning spooked me and I dropped it and Eda's gonna kill me!" Luz said with a worried face.

"Look, just calm down. Besides, why even learn a light spell when we have lamps all around the house?" King asked as he gestured to the candle lamps in the room, which soon flared up a bit before going out and plunging the house into darkness.

"You were saying?" Junior asked as he walked up to them, crossing his arms as he and Luz gave the demon deadpan looks.

"UH! It's just Hooty, he controls all the lights in the house. He probably just fell asleep." King said, shrugging his shoulders.

A crashing sound was then heard as Hooty hooted in distress, calling for help.

"Hooty!" Luz said as she threw off her bid, racing towards him with King on her shoulders and Junior running behind her.

The trio ran to the den and were met with a shocking sight, the den was completely trashed. The windows and furniture were smashed and the walls were riddled with claw marks but the most horrifying sight was Hooty as his door body was ripped from the doorway hinges and a beast, the one responsible for all the damage, was hovering over him. The mysterious beast dragged it's claws against Hooty as it growled at the trio before running off, leaving them to inspect the hurt Hooty.

"Hooty? Are you alright?" Luz asked as she poked his face.

"Come on, Hooty, give us a sign!" Junior said, worried for the wooden owl as King jumped on his door body and inspected the doorway.

"Whatever that things was, it escaped into the ran. I thought nothing could survive out there." Luz said to King.

"Oh my gosh, it must be some new kind of demon that could survive it. Like the Snaggleback!" King said before they all heard the beast shriek.

The ran towards the protection spell's edge and gazed up, seeing the mysterious beast break in through another window of the house.

"This is bad! This is really bad!" Luz said as she rubbed her hands together in worry.

"Why are you so happy about this?!" Junior asked in anger as he saw King's joyful face, not paying attention as he removed his leg and scratched his head with it again.

"Because this is the perfect lesson for Luz. A hands on way for you guys to see a demon in action." King said as he punched his hand.

"You want me to go towards that thing?! Not a chance!" Luz quickly disagreed.

"But what about Eda, huh? She's upstairs still asleep because you knocked her out, Luz!" King argued as Luz groaned, knowing King was right.

Luz and King prepared themselves with pillow armor and hockey sticks, Junior started to feel his mind drift and new thoughts began to flood forward. Feral like thoughts.

'My...My Elixir, I never took it!' Junior thought as he hurried back inside to find it, only to see that the bottle was severally cracked and almost half of it was on the floor now. 'No no no! This is barely enough!'

Junior had to act fast or things would go from bad to worse before they got better. Quickly taking a sheet from King's mess on the floor, he wrote down the recipe for his elixir, and stuck it in King's fur (somehow without King knowing). He took what was left of the elixir and brought out his scythe, using it to partially cut his bony wrist open. He hovered it over the almost broken bottle and letting his marrow flow into it before it healed.

The feral thoughts got stronger, letting Junior know he was running out of time. He placed his elixir on the kitchen table and ran over to a broom closet, ditched his hoodie as he locked himself inside.

"Damn! Of all times, why now?!" he asked himself as he held his hand, screaming a bit as something was happening to him.

He screamed in pain so loud, Luz heard as she and King were embarking up the steps to Eda's room.

"Junior?" Luz asked as she stopped in her tracks, not finding her friend behind them as they made their way to Eda's room.

To their shock, both Eda and Junior had disappeared. Though this turn of events was grave, they had to press on and try to find and save them.

"What if that thing got them?!" King asked in fear and worry.

"We HAVE to find them. Maybe with their help we can beat this thing." Luz said before they heard another crash from downstairs.

"Another one?!" King shouted as they turned towards the noise.

Wasting no time, Luz quickly scooped King up and ran back downstairs to the noise to investigate but ask she did, Luz finally noticed the note Junior placed on his back and took it off to read it.

'Elixir formula?' she read as she quickly read all of the ingredients before gazing at the last one, which was checked off. 'Bone marrow? Junior?'

Putting it aside for later in her pocket, Luz stopped in dean and gasped at what she saw. Standing before her was something she'd seen in old movies from back home yet at the same time, it was something entirely new. It was and 8 foot tall werewolf like beast with sharp claws and teeth but no flesh or blood. It was just all bones but as the lightning flashed, Luz and King were able to make out some her flowing from it's head down it back and also wearing torn sweat pants.

"Ju-Junior?!" Luz asked in fear as King turned to her.

"That's Junior?!" he said as the beast growled at them as it approached them on all fours.

"Yeah but, do you think he'll recognize us, like that?" Luz asked as worry and hope.

The beast started running on all fours and made a loud howling noise. It charged at them, looking hungry.

"I'm gonna say no!" King said as he held onto Luz for dear life.

Running back upstairs, Luz and king screamed at the top of their lungs as Junior chased after them. As they ran, Luz began to think of how Junior became this...this...creature! She turned a corner and ran to Eda's room for safe haven when it hit her.

'The bottle of elixir he had before, the head scratching, his interest in Eda's elixir, and the note!' Luz said as she dived into the room, shutting the door behind her as Junior ran by.

"King, I get it! That bottle Junior had before must prevent him from turning into that...that...Were-Skeleton!" she said as she placed King on the ground. "I think that's why Junior wanted to see Eda's elixir! To see if it was similar to his in case this happened!"

"But if he thinks it's similar then..." King said before looking around, seeing a torn off tag near Eda's nightstand.

Picking up the tag and pulling out another, King out them together to read "An elixir a day, keeps the curse away!' And if that was Eda's elixir, then that means the first beast was...

"Oh no! Eda's elixir wasn't to give her powers! It's to stop her from-!" King tried to say before the door was broken down, revealing the first beast to actually be a monster owl Eda!

"Eda?!" Luz said in shock as she saw her.

As the monster prepared to attack, Luz dropped her phone. The bright flash erupted and hurt Eda's eyes. Giving Luz and King, time to escape. As the the monstrous Eda shook her head to recover from the flash, it roared into the sky to show it's determination to find it's prey. Though, unknown to her, Eda's roar caught the attention of the Were-Skeleton Junior as he turned around and ran to her room. Once there, he growled and got her attention as Eda turned to him, growling back as they drew closer. As they did, Luz and King could only watch from the side as they stared each other down before Eda dove at Junior to engage in a ferocious fight, sending them both tumbling out of the room.

"What do we do?!" Luz asked as King turned to her.

"I think Eda has a spare elixir in here somewhere and didn't Junior slipped me a list of ingredients for his that you found? They should be in the kitchen cupboards." He suggested before he sighed, "I'm sorry, Luz. All this so my fault."

"King." Luz said before King went on.

"I got just wanted you to care about learning about demons as much as magic. I don't have may friend and I thought if you learned about demons, at least someone would care about a scrawny demon like me." King said as he looked away in sadness.

Luz thought of it for a moment to realize King was right, it must've been hard to get people to pay attention to you when you were so small. Even if you had some wisdom to give, they still didn't care. But Luz wanted to care and she need to if she was going to help her friends tonight.

"Well, why don't we finish the lesson?" Luz said as she pulled out the novelty pen King was using earlier and Junior's elixir ingredients. "And then, we turn our friends back to normal?"

"Really?" King asked, hope returning to his eyes.

"Junior and Eda have turned into demonic creatures and who better to help them than you?" Luz asked as King took the pen, jumping ot hug her with a giddy laugh.

After breaking the hug and getting serious, King pulled some leaf over of the plants in Eda's room and drew pictures of her and Junior.

"Okay. From what we saw, their both bigger, faster, and have big black eyes. Or eye sockets in Junior's case. Demons with black eyes are often sensitive to light." he said as he turned to Luz and gazed down at her phone. "That's it, we can use your magic rectangle on them!"

"I can't. My camera's busted." Luz said as she took out her phone to show the screen cracked severely.

"Then, what about that light spell? You recorded it, didn't you?" King asked as Luz sighed in defeat, remembering she can't do magic like Eda.

"No go. Eda never made the spell with circle." She said as she opened the video she took earlier of the light spell.

As she watched the video of Eda drawing the spell circle, her phone screen glitched and caused something to be revealed in the spell circle as Luz gasped. "There's a symbol in the circle!"

"A symbol?" King asked as he moved next to Luz, cheek to cheek as he saw the symbol on the screen. "Where?"

Thinking fast, Luz quickly took a leaf from a potted plant behind her and placed it over her phone and used the light from the screen to see the symbol.

"It's like this." Luz said as she took the pen from King, drawing a full circle with a cone and smaller circle near the top, a line down the middle from the smaller circle, and a isosceles triangle touching the sides of the circle with two slashes in the middle. "There."

Tapping the middle of the leave, the symbol began to glow before the light curled into itself, becoming a small ball of light that shocked Luz and King. It was exactly like the ball Eda showed her earlier, Luz performed the light spell through a different way! Cupping it in her hands, Luz lifted it up to gaze at it's beauty.

"It's wonderful." Luz said before gasping in realization. "I just did magic, I really did magic!"

"Shh!" King shushed as he stopped her mid celebration, which was jumping to her feet and screaming it to the heavens. "We're gonna need something bigger if we want to stop Junior and Eda!"

A loud crash from downstairs followed by two howls frightened them as they went back to the floor, covering the small ball of light as they remembered that Junior and Eda in their monstrous forms were still engaged in combat. The den was now in an even worse condition as Junior clawed at Eda's face, leaving scratch marks on each side as Eda clawed Junior back and left a large claw scar on his rib cage. Junior gained the upper hand, by biting Eda's shoulder, and clawing her leg so hard, she lost balance at fall to the ground. Eda roared in pain as she hit the floor, trying to push the Were-Skeleton off of her as he continued to bite into her shoulder, almost drawing blood. As Eda was about to claw him in the face, the sound of clicking drew their attention. Turning towards the sound, both beasts saw that King was holding the novelty diamond pen in hand and clicking the light on and off.

"Oh my, was it this? Very shiny, don't you guys think?" he asked them while leaning on the door frame.

Moving away from each other, the two beasts were entranced by the light as they let out little noises while gazing at it. Quickly pushing Eda aside, Junior was the first to charged at the shiny as King started running off to lead the both of them towards a trap he and Luz set up. Eda followed with haste and managed to catch up with Junior as King turned a corner, leaving both of them to slip on a pile of open books and paper as King hugged the wall, watching them crash into a wall. The two beasts picked themselves up before Luz, who was standing on a ladder threw a large tarp over them. They tried both fight themselves and fight the tarp as Luz watched them.

"I'm sorry, guys. But this is the only way!" Luz said as she turned to the wall, completing a large version of the symbol she saw from the light magic circle from her video. "UH!"

With a grunt and a slap to the wall, a blinding light filed the hall way as Junior and Eda got the tarp off of them to see it. Screeching and howling in pain as it consumed their eyes, overwhelming them and rendering them unconscious. Once the light died down, Luz and King reunited and gazed at their unconscious friends.

"I don't know how long they'll be out but we need to get their elixirs and fix them fast!" Luz said as she pulled out the list of Junior's elixir and handed it to King. "You go find the ingredients for Junior's elixir, he might've put some bone marrow away to help make it, while I go search Eda's room for another bottle of her elixir."

"Got it!" King said as he snatched the list and made his way to the kitchen to fix up Junior's elixir.

When he arrived, King noticed that Junior's cracked bottle was still on the table and leaking just a bit as it's was now 2/3 empty.

"That must be the marrow! I better get cooking!" King said as he ran to the table, climbing up and carefully grabbing the damaged bottle before getting to work on making a new batch.

Within 20 minutes of running around the kitchen and following the recipe to a tee, King had a new elixir ready for Junior and poured some into a new bottle before he ran back to Luz. Meanwhile, after searching her room, Luz finally found a spare green elixir in Eda's closet. When they meet of, they had a brief celebration before they dragged their friends to Eda's room to administer the elixirs. After a while, the two former beasts woke up as their old selves. Well, almost.

Eda was the first to sit up as she took in her surroundings, noticing a long straw in her mouth leading to the elixir Luz found before taking it out. She gazed at the straw before feeling her face and noticing that it was deformed a bit by her curse.

"AAAHH!" Eda screamed before finishing her elixir with a rush as the gem on her chest turned from reddish black to a light green, causing her leftover deforms to return to normal. "Huh. Wh-What happened?"

"I think I can filled you in a bit but not much." Junior said as he leaned up from the floor with his hoodie over him, a straw in his mouth leading to his white elixir like Eda's before he took it out and chugged the rest of the bottle he had.

"Junior? What are you-" Eda said before stopping and suddenly throwing something up.

It was a large pellet made from who knows what that cracked opened to reveal a pink monkey like creature.

"I-I'm just gonna lie here." it said in a male voice.

"I was wondering where that was." Eda said as she picked up her elixir, almost empty.

"Yeah, about that Eda, I-" Junior tried to explain before King walked to them.

"We found a back up inside your closet." King said as he jerked his thumb back.

"King? King!" Eda said, getting mad that King took her Elixir. "I ought to break every bone in your-:"

"Shh! Look." He as he pointed to the corner of the room, drawing their attention to Luz.

The young witch to be was practicing drawing the symbol of the light spell over and over, making a unknown amount of them to float above their heads like bubbles.

"Wow." Eda and Junior said as they gazed up at the numerous light orbs.

"But how?" Eda asked as she was surprised and impressed by the orbs.

"I don't know but she did it. All of ti." King said before looking down in guilt "Hey, listen, I really messed things up before and-"

"No, King. If anyone should take the blame, it's me." Junior said as he put his hoodie on. "Eda, it was my idea for them to take your elixir. If I didn't wanna compare it to mine, none of this would've happened."

"Well whose ever fault it was, you'll both be paying for it with a list of disgusting chores." Eda said, scolding them before her face softened. "But I suppose I can't plan you both entirely. I've been hiding something from all of you and I think Junior has something similar, don't you kid?" she asked as Luz came to them, lifting one more light orb into the air.

"Yeah, I do." Junior said as he grabbed the bottle that housed his elixir, gazing at it. "Do you wanna go first or should I?"

"I'll do it. When I was younger. . I was cursed. I don't know exactly HOW it happened but. . That's why people call me the Owl lady." Eda said as she picked up her bottle of elixir in her hands. "No one likes having a curse, but. . As long as no one steals my elixir, I should be fine." She looked to Junior, "Kid?"

Junior sighed putting his empty bottle down before telling his story.

"As long as I can remember. . People have called me the Wolf Reaper. I never understood why they called me that until I asked my parents about it when I was 10 years old, 4 years ago. They told that an enemy put a curse on me when to try and use me for their dirty work, to kill my parents. I was only a baby at the time so I could do nothing to stop it." He said as he looked at his hand. "They told me after my first change, I've been on a steady supply of a special elixir I have to take once a month to keep it at bay. And it works, but ...I wanna find a cure for it someday and be a proper reaper."

"Whoa. So, are you guys alright?" Luz asked.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. Like I said before, as long as no one steal my elixir and Junior takes his, we should both be fine." Eda said before gesturing to all of the light orbs Luz made. "But look at this, a human doing magic. Good on you, kid."

"Yeah, looks like you found another way to do it, just like my mom." Junior added, giving a thumbs up to Luz.

"Thanks guys but I wouldn't have been able to pull it off without the help of a great teacher." Luz said with her hands behind her back, looking at King.

"Oh ho, stop!" King said with a laugh, turning away with his eyes shut.

They then suddenly heard a familair voice as it called from downstairs.

"Hello?! Anybody there?! HOOT! HOOT! I'M ON THE FLOOR! IT'S COLD!" Hooty called as he woke up from his unconscious slumber, confused and scared.

"That voice. That awful voice!" King said in annoyance as he made his way downstairs to Hooty.

Luz grabbed the monkey creature and picked him up.

"We'll clean up the mess, you rest, Eda." Luz said as she grabbed the monkey creature and picked him up. "Alright, little fellow. Let's set you free."

"Ow, ow! I think my tail was digested!" the creature said in a bit of pain.

Eda slowly started to go back to sleep as Junior saw opportunity in it. He didn't expect all of what happened to happen but now was as good a time to try his dreamwalking as ever. He quickly exited the room and sat near the door way before mentally going over the process again.

'Purpose, see Eda's dream. Focus. Eda is my target.' Junior thought as he shut his eye sockets and focused his magic to his mind, and began his first attempt at dreamwalking. 'Eda's dream. Eda's dream. Eda's dream.'

After about a minute of focusing on his goal and desiring it, Junior opened his eye sockets to see himself standing in a black void with no one but Eda in front of him, looking at a strange door.

"No. No this again." Eda said with a bit of fear in her voice as she didn't notice him, causing Junior to worry about her.

"Eda?" Junior asked but got no response as the door suddenly opened.

The one behind the door was figure in a blur, only with big white eyes visible as it starred at Eda.

"You! You put this curse on me, didn't you?" Eda asked but got no response. "Who are you? Who are you?!"

Eda reached out the the mysterious figure before it gave off a white flash, consuming Eda as Junior watched.

"EDA!" Junior shouted before covering his face from the blinding light.

Another moment later, Junior woke up with a jolt as he began breathing heavily, looking around to see he was still in the hallway before looking back into Eda's room to check on her. She was up with a jolt as well as she released a held breath, that dream was no dream. It was a memory and a very important one at that. He then decided to make a promise to his teacher, as they shared a similar scar on their lives.

"Eda, I swear, I'll find a cure for your curse too." Junior whispered to himself before he silently made his way downstairs, leaving his teacher alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Successful and somewhat mastery. Time limit, possible 5 seconds/5 minutes in frozen time)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (1st Attempt, successful.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses.**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to humans.**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone with a single touch.**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate human perception so they appear any way they wish.**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**


	5. Covention Confrontation

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 5 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 5 begin.**

* * *

Some days, you think something exciting will happen and help you learn something you didn't know before but other days, it's just dull all work and no play. Today was seemed like one of those days as Eda, Junior, Luz, and King were working at Eda's human collectibles stand, waiting for any business to come by and purchase something. Eda was dusting the table with a feather duster, Luz was reading aloud a wizard book from home with King listening, and Junior, with his hood up, was currently writing in his personal journal while leaning against a shelf of items behind them.

"URGH! Stop reading that nonsense! That book's flowery language is an insult to witches everywhere! "Eda said, annoyed about Luz's reading of the book before turning around to Junior. "And you! Don't lean too hard on the shelves! They'll break!"

"Right, sorry Eda." Junior said as he stopped writing, closing the journal and using the pencil as a book mark before getting off the shelf.

"you two need to look more professional, you lazy about attitudes are driving away our customers!" Eda said as she waved the feather duster in their faces.

"Um, Eda. About that.." Junior said as he grabbed the feather duster to make her stop.

"What customers?" Luz asked as they all looked around, not seeing another soul in the place that is suppose to be a bazaar of sorts. "There isn't even another stand around. What's up?"

Eda's face turned grim as she gave her theory about this.

"This can only be an omen of chaos. A warning of some great horror that has befall the Isles today." she said as they looked at her.

"If today is suppose to be of horror, then why do Willow and Gus look so happy?" Junior asked as he pointed to the two magic school students that were walking to their stand with a poster of sorts in Willow's hand.

"Luz, Junior, something big is happening today!" Gus said as he and Willow stopped in front of Eda's stand.

"Guys, hey!" Luz said with a wave as Junior gave one as well.

"It's the annual covention! Student witches and wizards are able to see all the different types covens before they're placed in one." Willow said as she held up a post that said, 'Covention, Which Coven Are You?' with a small witch looking into a bubbling cauldron to see herself as a full witch, with the words 'Mystery Guest!' under it. "They've even got a mysterious guest this year!" she added pointing to the words.

"In my experience, limited as it may be, these things don't turn out well." Junior said, not really into the idea.

"But it's like a witch job fair! Eda can we go?!" Luz asked, excited and leaning on Eda.

"Nope, completely out of the question." Eda said as Luz slid down from her in disappointment. "I never joined a coven when I was young and I did it for a good reason! I may seem all fun and cluby but it's just a crooked system designed to rob you of your magical freedom and independence." she said as she slammed her fist on the table.

Willow and Gus had nothing to say to that as the former moaned in grief, not liking the system they grew up learning about insulted like that.

"But...if you like that system then no judgement. Besides I haven't been to one, since we were girls." Eda said, letting something slip.

"We?" Luz and Junior asked their teacher as she tried to dissuaded them.

"We?! You have a mysterious past!" Luz said as she got up from the ground and pointed at Eda. "Now we have to go, so see why and who!"

"Not. Gonna. Happen." Eda said with a deadpan face as she looked away.

"Fine, but just to let you know, this could've been avoided." Luz said with a smug face before waving to King.

The King of demons brought up Luz's book and began reading it's flowery story out loud for all to hear, much to the ire of the owl lady.

"Now this is just torture." Junior commented, putting his journal inside his hoodie as he watched Eda's face go blank at the words.

"So flowery. So terrible." Eda said as she suddenly began walking away, holding a strange briefcase with an eye on it.

She lift it in the air and it transformed into a doorway to who knows where before walking in it, hopping to leave them and the flowery book behind. Her hopes were shattered as Luz quickly picked up King and threw him in before the magical door could close. Junior turned to Willow and Gus before holding up his hand and showing 3 fingers.

"3...2...1..." Junior counted down before the door suddenly opened again and Eda walked out, King sitting on her head as he continued to read aloud.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she said with her fists clenched to her sides. "Name your price, just stop this nonsense!"

The price was obvious as Eda soon found herself with the kids and King standing in front of a large building in town, housing the one thing she did not want to see today. The Covention.

"Uh!" Eda let out as she rubbed her temples, donning a small cloak on her shoulders for something.

Next to her from her left was a still hooded Junior, King, an excited Luz bouncing on her feet, and a smiling Willow and Gus. After a few minutes of struggling, Eda had her own hood put up, though she need help from Junior and King.

"Gotta keep a low profile. You think all my wanted posters are solely for petty theft." She said that before some items dropped out of her hood, "Mostly. But it's also because I disobeyed the law, and never joined a coven."

"And. . You probably don't want people grovelling all the time." Luz theorized.

"Yeah and that's another reason I was against this. With all these people here, someone is bond to find out and the moment they do, probably everyone is going to be crowding me like hoard of rabid fans." Junior said as he pulled his hood down a bit, trying to keep his already covered face hidden.

"And if I'm seen, I could sent to jail...again." Eda said as Willow walked up to her and Junior.

"Maybe this won't be so bad, this informative event my convince you to join a coven or maybe..." Willow said before turning to Junior. "You could get a coven of your own. If you stopped hiding."

As interesting as that idea was, Junior just shook his head no while Eda drew a small magic circle that forced Willow's uniform hood over her head and face.

"Really, Eda?" Junior asked as he turned to his teacher.

"Don't look at me like that, she knows what she did." Eda said as Willow removed her hood, before pushing them to the door. "Let's just get this over with already."

As they entered, Luz and Junior were immediately amazed by the different creatures and tapestries to represent whatever coven they were apart of.

"Was I even alive before?" Luz asked as she looked around.

"I will admit, this place has flare." Junior said.

"Those are the flags of the main nine covens. But there's thousands of others you can join." Gus said as they began walking around.

Willow gave a short list of the random covens any young magic user could join at the covention. Plants, dolls, various cat covens for some reason, even a grumpy coven that ticked Eda off a bit as they ran off after she got a bit angry. Once they were a good enough distance away, Junior immediately had his attention caught by one that had a large elf standing next to a 2 stakes of bricks.

"Oh. Construction?" He theorized as he pointed towards it.

"Oh yeah, Construction is one of the nine main coventions you could join on the isle." Willow said as they watched the large elf lift two stakes of bricks into the air and they become a fully constructed house a few feet from him. "They're able to use power glythes to increase their strength."

The large elf pulled of his hat to reveal a stake of small papers under it before taking one and placing his hat back on. He peeled the front of reveal a rock colored fist on it before slapping it onto a small creature with red hair and a big nose. The creature's eyes widen before it felt a surge of magic power coursing through it's body. What it did next threw everyone for a loop as it picked up tehe large elf and threw him in the air.

"I am a destroyer of world! Fear my power!" it said before tearing down a construction coven sign before lifting a hammer, wanting to smash more things before two more construction coven elfs came to stop it.

"There is no destruction in the Construction Coven!" he said as his fellow elf held the hammer at bay.

"Woah!" Junior let out, impressed by the constructive and destructive display of power.

"Yowza wowza!" Luz said as well in amazement.

A reflection of Luz then appeared behind her, repeating her words as it walked into a nearby stand before vanishing.

"Yowza whaaaaa?!" she let out.

"I see you've fallen for the Illusionist coven, my coven. We like to spell with a little Showmanship." Gus said as he quickly drew a spell circle, disappearing in a puff of smoke before reappearing a feet few away and giving a bow.

"Acceptance, comradery, belonging, joining a coven sounds incredible!" Luz said as she stood on Eda's left, loving the idea of being in a coven.

"It really does." Junior said as he stood on Eda's right, before turning his head to her. "If it has all that, why didn't join one?"

"Watch closely, kids." Eda said as he turned them towards the Illusionist Coven stand, watching as they induct a new member with a magic tattoo. "Whenever someone joins a coven, all of their other magical attributes are sealed away and make them only able to do the magic of that coven."

"So, they're holding themselves back from reaching a greater potential?" Junior asked Eda as she nodded to her student.

"Exactly, Junior. Without being in a coven myself, I am able to do every and any kind of magic." Eda said with a smile as she created a ball of fire in her left hand and a ball of water in her right hand before discharging both of them. "That is why I am the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles." she said as she walked forward.

The kids follower her with faces of awe as Junior gave a smirk to her as they caught up.

"No wonder my dad asked you to teach me." Junior said as Eda tussled his hood but was careful not to knock it off.

"And don't you forget it." Eda said as they walked towards a panel with six guard like people standing in rows of three, causing Eda to lose her smile.

"What's up with this one?" Junior asked.

"It's the Emperor's Coven." Gus said, getting excited at the sight of it.

"The worst of them all." Eda mumbled and scoffed.

As Guz and Willow ran inside, Junior looked to his teacher and saw her scowl at the coven.

"Something wrong, Eda?" he asked as Luz was about to race after her friends before turning to Eda as well.

"Yeah, aren't you coming?" Luz asked as she jerked her thumb to the entrance.

"Not a chance, if you need me, I'll be waiting out here." Eda said as she turned her back to the coven.

"I get that you value your individualism Eda but I need to see this for myself and make my own choice on covens. So I'm gonna head in and see for myself." Luz said before turning to Junior. "You coming, Junior?"

"Hmm, naww. I think I'll stick with Eda." he said as he put his hands in his pockets and nodded to their teacher.

Luz shrugged her shoulder and nodded to Junior before she walked into the coven presentation, leaving the witch and the reaper.

"So, Eda, does this coven have anything to do with this past you talked about earlier?" Junior asked as he turned to her, wanting answers.

"Look, Junior, my-" Eda began to explain before hearing someone whispering about seeing her.

Turning her head, Eda caught sight of someone she meet earlier and must've ticked off since he was ratting her out to a large man with a cone over their face and a sword on his hip.

"Look, there she is." the bald green said as he pointed in her direction. "With that kid, right there."

"Uh oh!" Eda said before grabbing Junior's sleeve. "Come on, kid! Luz!"

"Whoa!" Junior let out as Eda dragged him into the Emperor's Coven presentation, wanting to avoid the guard.

As they went inside, Junior was met with the sight of a large open field and rows of seats full of people. It was like the colosseum that the Romans used for gladiator battles. As they found Luz and sat down next to her, Junior had to ask an important question.

"Okay, who'd you piss off this time?" Junior asked, sitting next to Eda as she sat next to Luz.

"That never happened." she said quickly to him before turning to the stage. "Let's get this mess over with."

Music began to play as the crowd began to cheer as a swirl of magic appeared on stage before becoming Principal Bump of the magic school. He drew a magic circle in the air to create a microphone with bat wings before speaking to the crowd.

"Hello, Bones Burrow! People ask me hat the height of magical achievement is. It's joining the Emperor's coven! An elite force, dedicated to enforcing his will!" He said as the crowd cheered louder.

As Luz admired the show and saw Gus had gotten an autograph on his forehead, Junior paid attention to the Emperor's Coven to see what made them so "elite" as 3 hooded and masked wizards of the coven appeared in front of Bump.

"Gaze upon those chosen by the emperor himself to usher in a new age of powerful and controlled magic." Bump said as the wizards drew a small white magic circle each before tapping it, unleashing water, fire, and lightning in a display of fireworks showmanship.

"And when does that elite force get here?" Eda joked to Junior, laughing a bit as Junior asked a similar question himself.

Sure these three seemed impressive but he had a feeling they weren't the best of the Emperor's coven.

"Members of the Emperor's coven have access to all forms of magic. Yes, all forms. Oooohh. Aaaahh." Bump said as the crowd copied his "oh" and "ah."

"All forms? Like you, Eda?" Junior asked as Eda continued to laugh.

"But only THE best of the best can be one of the best. And I know someday, that could be one of you." Bump said as he pointed towards a random person in the audience, Amity Blight of all people.

"Eeeehhh!" she squealed in excitement as Junior, Eda, and Luz just realized they were a few rows behind her.

"Amity?" Junior and Luz asked as the 3 wizard's disappeared from in front of Bump.

"And now, it is an honor to introduce the top witch and leader of the Emperor's coven, who is also our mystery guest this year." Bump said before pointing to thew crowd. "You know her, you love her! Give it up for Lilith!"

Eda's laughter stopped then and there as a flash of light came from the ceiling and formed a light blue astral raven preached on a stick. The bird dove off the stick and to the stage before Bump, landing and sending a wave of magic that wash over the crowd as a witch appeared in it before she waved her arms out to make the bird caw before it disappeared in magic particles. She was a tall, thin woman with pale skin and mint-green eyes. She has long, smooth black hair, pointy ears, black lips and black claw-like nails. A turquoise diamond-shaped jewel is embedded in her sternum. She was currently wearing a white hooded cloak over a formal dress covering her body and legs in two shades of black, and wears black high-heeled boots.

As the crowd the crowd cheered for her, Luz and Junior noticed the Eda's mouth was open as a look of shock was on her face.

"Eda?" Junior asked as he and Luz turned to her.

"Do you know her?" Luz asked as she shook Eda a bit.

"I...won't deny it." she let out as Luz gasped and held her cheeks.

"She's a apart of your mysterious past!" she whispered as Junior's curiosity with Eda's view on covens grew.

"Thank you." Lilith said with a smile as the crowd clapped, making her cloak and mask disappear with a snap of her finger. "It wasn't easy for me to rise to the top. I too, started from humble beginnings. Now, I have the honor of enforcing the Emperor's will. So work harder, be more! The Emperor's coven awaits you."

Lilith expelled her magic power for form a large raven, unfurling it's wings before dispersing in orbs for all to see. Eda looked at her in anger and annoyance as Junior recognized that look all too well. He'd used that look before, all his life, whenever he was out shined by his multi-talent sister. Later after the presentation was over, they exited the stadium with Eda looking rather annoyed.

"Alright. Let's go home, so I can wash the coven juice off my skin." Eda said as was grabbed by Luz.

"But we can't leave yet! We still need to take the quiz to discover what type of coven we're in." Luz said as she puled out a magazine and held it up on a book marked page.

"That doesn't apply to me." Junior said as Eda just turned forward and drew a magic circle, firing a beam through the magazine before she walked away.

Luz pulled the magazine down before gazing at the hole Eda made, which ironically picked one of the choices that perfectly described Eda.

"Oh! Eda's a punky potionist." Luz said as Junior walked with her, staring at the page.

"That was just coincidence." he said before Luz bumped into someone, Amity of all people.

"Hey! Watch where-" Amity said as she turned around before recognizing them. "Oh, it's you two. Willow's abomination thing and her mysterious someone."

"Well, it's nice to see you again." Junior sarcastically said as Luz nervously waved to her.

"Hey, Amity. Funny story, actually, I...am not an abomination. Sorry for the panic last week." Luz said as she straightened herself and held her hand out to her. "My name is Luz, a human. Nice to properly meet you and this is Junior." she added nodded to Junior.

"Ugh! Don't touch me!" Amity said as she slapped Luz's hand shake away, pointing at her. "You're the reason I got in trouble with Principal Bump and I never get in trouble!"

Amity turned to walk away before turning her head to Junior, gazing at him with a calculated look before turning to walk away.

"Well, in all honestly, you kinda had it coming when you were about to let him dissect me." Luz said as she and Junior began to follow her.

"You can't be here!" Amity said as she turned to back to them. "This covention is for witches and wizards only."

"Well, I'm training to be a witch and my teacher is a powerful witch a demon as her cohort." Luz said as she held up her first.

"Hmm, so are you this power witch's demon?" Amity said as she turned to Junior before turning her sights, else where. "Or is that him over there?"

Turning their heads, Junior and Luz were meet with the sight of King wearing various merchandise (A a green baseball cap, a pale green t-shirt, and a pink and light pink stripped scarf) from the stands of the covention and holding a cupcake in hand as two pastry chefs from the Baker's coven were walking behind him and asking him to join.

"So, that's what King's been up to." Junior mumbled as King quickly ate the cupcake he was holding and walked to them with another one, most likely denying their offer to join.

"Luz, Junior, look at all the offerings I got!" King said before tripping on the scarf he was wearing, dropping his cupcake.

As Luz went to help pick him up, Amity was planning to step on it with her boot before Junior kicked her foot away and sent her stumbling back a bit.

"Don't even think about it." Junior said as he picked up the cupcake and handed it back to King, knowing he wouldn't care about anything getting on it.

"I don't care what you think about me. But it's another thing to bully my friends!" Luz said as she held King, who quickly ate his saved cupcake.

"Your "friend" just kicked me!" Amity said as she pointed to Junior.

"And I'd do it again for a friend." Junior said as he glared at Amity, moving in front of Luz and King.

"People like you two give witches and wizards in training a bad name! Especially with that mangy pet of your's." Amity said as she crossed her arms.

"I am not a mangy pet!" King said as he scratched his face with his right leg.

"He is the goodest boy a witch could have and the King of demons!" Luz said as she smooshed her face against his.

"Look here, Amity, if you think you're the sparkling example for a witch or wizard in training should be..." Junior said.

"Which I am." Amity interrupted but didn't stop Junior.

"And that a human can't be a witch..." he continued.

"Which she can't." Amity interrupted again, pointing to an angry Luz.

"How about you prove it? I challenge you to a magic duel!" Junior shouted, causing everyone around to gasp in shock.

Even King and Luz were shocked by his challenge, the latter more since she was planning to challenge Amity. The smug witch in training closed her eyes and gained a smirk, thinking that she would come out victorious.

"I accept." she said as she opened her eyes, gaining a full confident smile as she stared Junior down. "So, what will be the terms for this little duel of ours?"

"If I win, you apologies for insulting my friends and you admit that a human can be a witch too!" Junior said as he jerked his right thumb to his friends.

"Alright but when I win, Luz has to admit to the whole Covention humans can't be witch and you BOTH have to give up your magic training. FOREVER." Amity said as she lost her smile and glared at Junior.

"What? Junior, you-" Luz tried to argue before King interrupted.

"Do it, Junior! You can beat her no problem!" he said as he pointed at Amity.

"Deal, Amity." Junior said as he held out his right hand, wanting to confirm the duel with a shake. "Shake on it."

Amity closed her eyes as she drew a purple magic circle around Junior's hand, causing it to glow before she shook it with her's.

"The Ever Lasting Oath has been made and sealed." Amity said with a smile as she broke the handshake, leaving Junior to bring it to his face and stare at it as the glow faded before he clenched it into a fist.

"Hm." he hummed with a nod.

"We meet back in the theater in one hour." Amity said as she walked away, brushing her hair back. "Let's see what kind of magic you can do."

"Uh, we can win this, right?" Luz asked, worried for Junior since Amity is the top student at the magic school.

"Without a doubt, Junior's got this." King said as he finished his cupcake

"Let's go find Eda. She might have some strategy to help me win." Junior suggested.

The duo, with King going back to exploring the Covention on his own, then ran off to try and find Eda, hoping she had some sort of strategy Junior could use to against Amity. While they already knew she could do Abomination magic, they didn't know what other magics she had up her sleeve, so they needed to think of a plan or train Junior a bit to be lighter on his feet. When they found her, Eda was face to face with Lilith and talking to each other. They didn't know what but they couldn't wait for her to finish as they ran to her.

"Eda, Junior needs your help!" Luz said in a panicking tone, worried for his and Luz's future in magic. "He challenged Amity to a magic duel and he needs your help to strategize or else well both never practice magic again!"

"I know I can beat, I just need a quick run down of any possible spell she might use against me." Junior said as he stopped Luz from sliding down to the floor in a panic.

"Hmm, it seems your students have meet my strongest pupil." Lilith said as he gazed down to them, seeing Junior with his hood over his head and Luz who still looked nervous. "And look at the ears on this one, a human? You can't teach a human magic.""

"And what's wrong with a human?" Junior asked as he put himself between Luz and Lilith.

"Oh? And what might you be hiding under that hood?" Lilith asked as she reached for it, only for Junior to grab her hand.

"It's a surprise. Now, back to Amity being your "strongest" pupil?" She doesn't seem all that special to me." he said as Lilith rose an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Well, it's at least good to see Edalyn has found a such a confident and loyal student." Lilith said as she stepped back and drew a small magic circle, burning all of the wanted posters of Eda and King around the Covention. "There, Edalyn. For the rest of the day, you won't have hide from the Isle authorities because I want to see just how good a teach you are to this...Junior was it?"

"Yeah, Junior." Junior said with a nodded as he and Lilith stared each other down before Lilith turned around and left to find Amity.

Eda glared at Lilith before throwing her arms around Junior's and Luz's shoulders.

"Come on, kids. It's time to prepare Junior for bloodshed." Eda said with a determined face.

"But whose blood?" Luz asked.

"Not mine, I don't have any." Junior said as as a joke before Eda slapped his back.

"That's the spirit!" Eda cheered before the left to find an empty hallway to use for a quick training session.

Slipping off her small cloak and putting on a sweatband, Eda turned to Junior as Luz against the wall between them.

" alright, Junior, let's get to work. You pay attention to Luz, this might help you someday. Now, I'm coming at you with a blast of fire. What do you do?!" Eda asked as she gave a weird pose.

"I'd Chronokinesis to freeze time and dodge it but if it doesn't work, I can do this. It's sort of genetic thing with Reapers. Whenever we get angry, we can produce blue fire from our bodies and right now, I'm feeling pretty angry." Junior said as he held out his hands, producing blue fire from them. "If push comes to shove, I may use my scythe on any abominations she makes."

"Wait, wouldn't that reveal what you are to everyone here?" Luz asked in worry.

"I know it would reveal me but your dream of wielding magic is more important than keeping my origins hidden." Junior said as he extinguished his flames.

"Hot diggdy! And I didn't even need to teach you a fire spell!" Eda said before turning the Luz. "Looks like it'll only be one student I need to teach that. Well, unless you made a oath to stop learning magic if you lose."

"Um, is there a glowly hand a part of it?" Luz asked before they turned to hear Amity and Lilith practicing not far from them.

"Abomination, rise!" Amity said as she created an abomination that went up to her shoulders.

It then tore off it's head and threw it to an unarmed baker of the Baker's coven and knocked him out, leaving him open to be thrown away by the same creature that got a power glyph from the Construction coven earlier.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" It shouted as it power up from the glyph sticker again.

"Is that it?" Junior asked as he didn't see that impressed.

Lilith heard him and turned to Eda.

"Your Male student is beginning to annoy me." she shouted as Amity turned and glared at him

Eda yelled back with a slap on Junior's back, "THEN I'M DOING MY JOB!"

Later in the arena theater, everyone in the covention was assembled to watch the apprentices of the top witch of the Emperor's coven and the coven-less Owl Lady face off for all of them to see. As Lilith and Amity stood on stage looking confident and smug, Junior mentally prepared himself as he clenched his fists and clenched them as his face was covered in the shadow of his hood while Eda stood by him, focused.

"He's so edgy. . He could be Batman." Luz said as she sat in the stands with Willow and Gus, right between them.

"Bat what?" they asked as they turned to Luz.

"It's a human thing." Luz quickly said as they turned back to the stage floor.

"Citizens of Bones Burrow! Today, the Emperor's coven would like to demonstrate just the kind of witch or wizard we recruit ever year through a magical duel!" Lilith said as she gesture for Amity to move forward, which she did. "Allow me to introduce, Amity Blight."

Amity gave a smug look as the crowd and all the magic school students that knew her cheered at her introduction.

"Today, the Emperor's coven would like to demonstrate just the kind of witch or wizard we recruit ever year through a magical duel!" Lilith said as she gesture for Amity to move forward, which she did. "Allow me to introduce, Amity Blight."

Amity gave a smug look as the crowd and all the magic school students that knew her cheered at her introduction.

"And today, she will be facing..." Lilith said before Eda held up her hand to stop her.

"Ah! Allow me, Lily." Eda said before turning to the crowd. "People of Bones Borrow, it is with a great honor that I introduce a student like no other! You may not know him but you know his father and I am honored to have him represent a coven-less witch like me here today. Say hello to the son of the Grim Reaper, Grim Junior!"

As Eda gestured to Junior with her hands, he proudly marched forward and removed his hood to show his skeleton face to the whole crowd. And if that didn't get them believing he was a Reaper, Junior held up his right hand and summoned his scythe to twirl between his fingers before slamming the bottom to ground on his side, kicking up dust as he glared at Amity.

The crowd feel silent as they were amazed by this. The son of Death himself was standing right before them in a challenge against Amity. Even Lilith herself showed a look of fear as she shook.

'He's...the son of death?!' she thought as she looked to Eda, seeing her confidence high and arms crossed. 'And Edalyn is his teacher?!'

As Lilith thought this, Amity was almost wetting herself as she realized that she was facing a force of nature itself! Would he kill her? Would rip her soul out just so she an see her own horrified face?! It was too much to bare as she ran towards him and bowed to him

"I AM not worthy! I apologize for ever thinking I could best you!" Amity said as Junior glared down at her, tightening his grip on his scythe. "I-If you wish for me to forfeit, I will and I will do anything else you-"

Amity was then cut off as Junior grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her up to see his face.

"SHOW SOME DIGNITY!" Junior shouted in Amity's face, his roar echoed through the theater as he threw her back to the floor and he flipped his grip on his scythe to point the end at Amity.

"You think I care about being the son of death? You think I care if people grovel and worship me? I don't! And I don't want you thinking that just because I'm death's son, doesn't mean I want you to back out of this challenge like this!" Junior said as he flipped his hand back and placed his scythe on his shoulders. "If this challenge is going to end, it's going to end with one of us admitting defeat after showing just how strong we are! Now are you going to lay there and grovel or are you going to show just how powerful of a witch you can be AND STAND UP?!"

As her breath come out heavy and her body still shook, Amity tightened her fists and stood up. He wanted her to treat him as a person, not the god to be he is, and fight him just like any other student. She didn't know if she could win but Amity refused to disappoint him.

"As you wish, my young Lord!" She scream as she drew a spell circle on the ground. "Abomination, rise!"

With a wave off her hands, Amity's abomination was created and rose from the ground the size of a small giant. It rose it's left foot up to crush Junior before he jumped back to dodge.

"Not bad." Junior said as he jumped on his scythe, making it hover as he stared it down. "Let's see how fast it is!"

Blasting off at high speed, Junior flew into the air before dive bombing the Abomination.

"Don't let him get too close!" Amity ordered her abomination as it rose it's arm to try and knock Junior out of the air.

It failed however as Junior jumped off his scythe and kicked the end of it, let it fly at the abomination with a spin before it sliced it's head off. As the body feel forward, Junior landed on the arm and slide down it before jumping at Amity while igniting his right fist in blue fire.

"RAH!" he shouted at he threw the punch Amity, who jumped back in time before it hit her.

Junior could see the mix of emotions in her eyes, fear, respect, and a bit of pride. She didn't want to just give up anymore but she also didn't want to win if it meant his destiny would be derailed because of her. Putting those thoughts aside, Amity skid to a stop as she commanded her abomination to get back up with a wave of the hand.

"Junior, behind you!" Luz said as the abomination rose behind him, planning to attack from behind.

Hearing his friend, Junior commanded his scythe back to his hands as he spun around and ignited the blade in his flames.

"Yah!" he scream as he sliced it up the middle, the flames melting it's body to mush as it groaned in pain. "That all you got?!"

"Not even close, my lord!" Amity shouted back as she drew two more spell circles and summoned 2 abominations half the size of the first one.

As Amity commanded the abominations to charge at Junior, the crowd was going nuts! Cheering for the both of them as an elite student was facing off against the son of death. Junior gave a flaming chop to the first one before using his scythe to pole vault over the second.

'She's good but something's off.' Junior thought as he turned around to slice one abomination in half, studying them. 'Compared to the one she summoned from before, these are more powerful but how could she get more powerful after just an hour?'

As spun back to Amity before impaling his scythe into the ground and put his hands together.

"Time out!" he shouted as he threw his hands forward, sending a pulse of energy to stop time.

When it was done, Junior ran over to Amity to study her to try and find out how she got this much of a power boost in a shirt time.

'Wait, power...' Junior thought before thinking back to when he and his friends first arrived at the covention, at the demonstration of one of the main nine covens.

Junior then check Amity's upper body before seeing the back of her neck, his suspension come true.

'A power glyph.' Junior thought as he grabbed Amity's shoulder and took it off of her neck.

"Time in." Junior said as time resumed around him, the two abominations shrinking down to size as Amity noticed Junior was now standing behind him and holding her shoulder.

"M-My lord?!" Amity asked before she saw what was in his hand.

The crowd was shocked and amazed at this turn of events.

"WHAAAAT?!" Eda said in shock and glee as she ran to Junior and snatched the glyph. "The high and mighty Lilith cheated with a power glyph from the Construction coven?!"

"Only because I knew you would cheat first!" Lilith argued as Eda held up her hands.

"Ah! I didn't cheat! I just let my student do his thing!" Eda said as she marched over to Lilith and began to visually mock. "Welcome to my level!"

"But-But I didn't know, I swear!" Amity said looking to Junior as tears formed in her eyes before she ran out.

"Amity." Junior said softly as he gazed to Eda still mocking Lilith with a victory dance before gazing to Luz, nodding to where Amity ran off too.

He made his scythe disappear before he ran off to find the young witch, hoping to calm her from the storm of emotions she was feeling. As Junior and Luz met up as they left the theater, Luz caught sight of Amity in a dark corner, sitting with her head tucked in her knees.

"So. .Amity DOES have feelings." Luz said before Junior elbowed her, shaking his head.

"She's been through enough." he said as he walked towards her, kneeling next to her. "Amity."

Amity flinched at his voice before lifting her head to see him and quickly turning away.

"Pl-Please. I didn't know about the-" she tried to say.

"I know you didn't and I don't blame you for being upset." Junior said as he sat down next to her with Luz sitting next to him. "Being an apprentice for the best of the Emperor's coven must be a huge weight to bear, isn't it?"

"Yeah. She expects so much and I fear what will happen if I disappoint her!" Amity said as looked Junior in the sockets, "But. . You are the Prince of Death. The next Master of the forces of nature. And I challenged you! Seriously, if that's what you want, I WILL-"

"Stop." Junior said as he held up his hand. "Amity, I understand the pressure people can put on you to be something great but you can't let that blind you to all of the possibilities in the world. Not everything in life is going to be how you think it is. Things may come along to change that view but that doesn't mean it has to be a bad change, it just opens your eyes to new possibilities and wonder that you've never seen before."

"Like what?" Amity asked as Junior turned to Luz.

"Like a human using magic." Junior said as he nodded to Luz.

Luz understood what he wanted and took out a notepad and pen, she drew the magic symbol for the light spell she discovered not long ago and tap it.

"I get that you've worked your whole life to get where you are Amity and you must hate that someone like me just comes along and thinks she can be a witch." Luz said as she held up the orb of light and presented it to Amity. "but that just means I'm going to try even harder to become a witch."

Though Amity was amazed that Luz could actually perform a spell, it was small compared to what others her age could do.

"That's just a simple spell, any child could do that." Amity said as she turned away before looking back. "But I don't think it's even been cast like that."

"Exactly, just because it isn't done the natural way, doesn't mean it isn't possible. That's why Luz is gonna have to improvise as she comes a long." Junior said as Luz made the orb disappear and held up her notepad.

"I know it won't be easy but that doesn't mean I'll give up on learning magic." Luz said with a small smile.

Letting out a sigh, Amity gently took Junior's right hand a drew a purple magic circle, causing it to glow before it went back to normal.

"The oath is unbond, my lord. You and the human are able to continue your training." Amity said as she let go of his hand and stood up to walk away.

"Amity, thank you. And keep what I told you in mind, alright?" Junior said as he and Luz turned to her.

"I-I will, my lord." Amity said as she turned her head to Luz. "Even if I won't, I can tell she won't stop."

Amity left the two as they stood up from the ground. Luz then turned to Junior with a bright smile and he hands on her cheeks.

"Where did you learn to be this cool?" she asked, loving how cool Junior was with his words to Amity.

"Life, I guess. You learn a lot from failure after experiencing it so many times." Junior said with a bitter smile as King made himself known, stopping Luz from asking another question.

"Junior, Luz!" King said as he came running, covering in a lot more merchandise from the other covens. "I come bearing offerings from the Swag coven!"

"King!" Luz said as she knelled down to hug him. "You really took a liking to all of those offering, huh?"

"Yes I did and i even got something for you guys." he said before pulling out two bags that had "Covention" on it. "Tote Bags!"

"Wow, thanks King." Junior said as he took one.

"And they have so many uses, like this!" King said as he jumped into the one Luz got. "A chariot for my subjects to carry me, now away, Luz!"

Junior and Luz had a small laughing fit as Eda came from behind them, like she was in a rush.

"We need to go, now." Eda said as she looked back from where she came from.

"Why?" Junior asked.

"And how did you get away from Lilith?" Luz asked.

"Let's just say Lilith needed a little "snack."" Eda said as she laughed a little, while walking ahead of them.

"What's she talking about?" Junior asked.

"Oh, you just missed this epic battle between Eda and Lilith!" King said as Eda turned back to them.

"And I won, by technicality." Eda said with a finger put up.

"I'm not going to ask." Junior said with a straight face as he walked forward.

"Hey, Eda? Do you ever think I'll be a true witch?" Luz had to ask.

"A true witch? Kid, no one really knows what a true witch is." Eda said as she turned to them, pointing to two creatures behind her. "Suckers like these think a true witch is one in a coven but me, I'm coven-less and I'm stronger then they'll ever be. A true witch is being your OWN witch."

"And to me, you're already on your way." Junior said as he patted Luz on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Luz said with a smile as Eda walked back to them.

"Now let's hurry and book it before my sister realizes I tied her shoes together." Eda said before a sudden scream of anger was heard, drawing their attention. "And that's our cue, so let's go."

Eda pushed them to the exit, a banner saying "COME BACK SOON! WE'LL GET YOU EVENTUALLY!" hanging over it as it opened for them.

"Wait, so Lilith is your sister? Your blood sister?" Junior asked with a look of realization.

"Yeah, that is huge chunk of your past!" Luz said in shock of the truth.

"You think that's shocking? Just wait til you kids hear about my parents." Eda said with a wave of her hand.

"You're parents are still alive?! I have to know more!" Luz shouted in more shock, throwing her arms up.

"You do not! Trust me!" King said in disagreement.

As Luz continued to question Eda about her past, Junior thought back to his reveal to all of the Covention and the display of power he showed off.

'Well, it's only a matter of time before all of the Boiling Isles know I'm here. I just hope nothing too bad will come from it.' Junior thought as they continued to walk home.

Meanwhile, in the back of the Covention center, Lilith was walking into her dressing room while massaging her temple before tripping on her still tied shoes.

"Ah!" she shouted as she tripped forwards, reaching up to a desk with a strange device on it to get off the floor. "Why must you make it so hard, Edalyn? I just want to help rid you of that curse."

The device on Lilith's desk then opened itself, showing the symbol of the Emperor's coven on the back, as Lilith gasped in shock and reeled back. On the screen of the device was a sort female like creature with her hands held together and wearing a white robe of the Emperor's coven that covered her face. He skin was light brown and her hair appeared to like a clawed hand with another behind it acting like tied bun. Her left eye was showing as it's sclera was green and the cornea was red.

"I see you let the owl lady get the best of you, Lilith, but this has brought some interesting news to the emperor." the woman said to Lilith.

"You mean, the son of death?" Lilith asked, remembering Junior's words to her student and his display of power.

"Indeed. Such a being of the highest honor being mentored by your sister of all witches, it is a wrong that must be corrected." she said as she pointed to Lilith. "So the emperor has order that you not only capture your sister for what he promised you, but you must also bring this "Grim Junior" in so that he may have a proper teacher. One that only the Emperor's coven can give him, like yourself."

Lilith looked away for a bit before bowing to the woman, who appeared to be her superior.

"I will capture her, ma'am. And give the young lord a teacher fit of his standing." she said.

"Wonderful." the woman replied with an unseen smile as the communication ended, leaving only a mirror like screen.

Lilith rose her head and stared at the mirror, gaining a scowl as she took her new orders to heart.

"I will capture you, Edalyn. And your royal student too." she said as she closed her communication device.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Successful and somewhat mastery. Time limit, possible 5 seconds/5 minutes in frozen time)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (1st Attempt, successful.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses.**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to humans.**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone with a single touch.**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate human perception so they appear any way they wish.**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**


	6. Conjuring Chaos

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 6 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 6 begin.**

**Warning: Intense scenes later.**

* * *

It was a calm morning in the Owl House as Junior mad his way downstairs after a fresh shower and a new pair of clothes. Junior walks into the living room to see Eda, King, and Luz on the couch as Eda was playing some sort of card game with her animated owl from her staff.

"I didn't know you liked card games." Junior said as he walked up to them and sat next to Luz as she and King sat watched Eda play.

"I could never resist a good old game of Hexus Hold Em." Eda said as she shuffled her cards between her hands.

"Hexus Hold Em?" Junior asked.

"Yep, it's the most tricky game on the Boiling Isles. Any proper witch knows how to play this game." Eda said with her legs crossed.

"Cool, cards. The old rectangles that old people seem to like!" Luz said before Eda placed a card on the table and something happened.

The cards began to spark with magic energy before they stood up on four legs and gained roaring jaws, each side charging at each other like two herds of animals fighting over territory.

"Whoa!" Junior let out as he and Luz leaned back from the sudden and feral fighting.

"Whenever it seems like the odds are stacked against you, that's when you break out your wild card." Eda said as she drew a card with a stone tower on it.

The card glowed with magic before the 5 cards on the animated owl's side burst into flame abd formed into two words.

'WINNER:  
EDA'

The owl returned to the table and gave a graceful bow before Eda rose with a victory gloat.

"Yeah, baby!" she said before she got up close and pointed in the owl's face. "In your adorable little face! Oh I love the feeling of victory! It feels...fluffy?"

What Eda didn't know was that she was growing things out of her arms, sort of feather like things.

"Uh, Eda!" Luz said with worry on her face.

"You're changing!" Junior added as he flicked one of the feather things.

"Changing?" Eda asked.

"Your curse!" Junior and King said before Eda finally noticed.

"Aahhh!" she screamed as she looked at her arm.

The group quickly headed up to Eda's room to look through her closet for more of her elixir. They found the chest she keep them in but when they opened it, they saw that she was out of elixir as all that was in the chest was empty bottles.

"Oh shoot! I'm out of my elixir!" Eda said as she picked up an empty bottle.

"Is there anyway to get more?" Junior asked with concern.

"Let's hope she can because if not, we'll be seeing this thing again." Luz said as she held up her still cracked phone, showing a picture of Eda in her cursed monster form.

"You know even though it should be repulsed by myself, I look so fierce!" Eda said as she fluffed her hair.

"Eda, focus!" Luz said as she out her phone down.

"Right, right. I know guy in the market that can give me my fix." Eda said as she punch her open hand.

"Market!" Luz celebrated.

"Imma steal everything I can!" King said as he, Luz, and Junior began to leave the room.

"Before we head out, how about another round of Hexus Hold Em?" Eda asked as she reach for her card but couldn't find them. "Hey, where are my card?"

As Junior had his back turned to Eda, he pulled out her deck of Hexus Hold Em cards to King and Luz as the owl from Eda's staff then came and took them in it's feet.

"Fly ahead with them, she'll follow us to get them back." Luz whispered as the owl took of flying.

"Owl-bert(or Albert), you sore loser!" Eda said as she noticed he had her cards and ran after him. "Come back here with my cards!"

Junior sighed as he watched Eda run for her cards.

"Eda likes her cards like my mom likes her booze." Junior mumbled as he, Luz, and King followed Eda.

A short while later they were at the market and Eda was wearing a cloak to hide herself and her slowly increasing curse feather as she bang on the closed metal cover of a potion shop named "Mr. Elixir," calling the name of the owner.

"Come on, Morton! Open up!" Eda screamed as King went to join Luz on a bench while Junior stayed, not wearing his hood up since word of his appearance at the Covention spread through the Isles.

"Just a minute!" a voice, Morton's call.

"You know, King made a big pot of my potion when we both changed and I've got plenty more to spare. Maybe they could work on your curse." Junior offered before Eda shook her head.

"I'm faltered for the offer but like your curse, mine requires a special mix to work." Eda said as she keep banging.

"Oh well." Junior said with a shrug of his shoulders.

As the two waiting for Morton to open shop, Luz and King looked around the street for entertainment from the everyday people of the Boiling isles going about their daily lives until something strange caught her attention as she got up to tell Eda.

"That's one intimidating parade." Luz said as Junior and Eda turned around.

"That's no parade." Eda said as they all stared at a group of red robed wizards pulling a cart with a large worm like demon tied to it, ot roared in defiance at it tried to break free. "Those are demon hunters, their wandering nomads that hunt the biggest and most power demons to sell them for a living." she explained as the one leading them drew a spell circle and summoned lightning to his hand.

He blasted the demon to force it to submit before stopping and turning to them, showing them his green skin, red eye while his left eye was covered with an eye patch and his outer teeth.

"Hmmm." he hummed as he narrowed his eyes at the group, mainly on Junior since the rumors were still fresh.

"I don't like the way he's looking at me." Junior said as he turned away from him.

"Me either since I'm about to be his query if you don't open up, Morton!" Eda said as she turned back to the shop, banging on the metal cover.

Morton, a man with shoulder length black hair and a funnel like hat wearing a brown tunnic over a white long sleeve shirt, slide to metal cover up.

"Sorry Eda! I've been up all night tasting poisons and I'm not feeling too hot." he said as he held his stomach.

'How would be feel great after tasting his own poisons?' Junior rhetorically asked.

Taking the empty bottle of her elixir, Morton rubbed his chin as he gazed at it.

"I'll see what I have." He said as he began rummage through his products.

Meanwhile, as the demon hunters left with their catch, Luz saw that Willow and Gus were in town this morning and crossing the road.

"Hey, Junior. It's Willow and Gus!" She said as she shook his shoulder. "Let's go say hi!"

They walked over to see their friends and noticed they were very bummed out.

"Hey, what's wrong guys?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, who hurt my babies?" Luz asked in curiosity as she pointed at them.

"Them." Willow answered as she jerked her thumb over to a laughing group of witches from school.

One had dark skin, half black half gray hair in a pony tall wearing a red school uniform while throwing a snack into the mouth of another that had glasses, wave black hair while wearing a blue uniform. The third girl was holding what looked like a soda while in a yellow uniform with pink hair in a sort of bun and had 3 eyes while the last one, Amity, was looking at a potion jar.

"Amity is throwing a moonlight conjuring and invited everyone in class but me." Willow said as she looked to the ground in sadness.

"And she won't stop bragging about it on her Penstagram account." Gus said as he drew a spell circle and summoned a small scroll that looked unfurled to show a picture of Amity and her friends posing.

"Penstagram?" Junior asked as Gus showed him and Luz to text of the post, it reminded him and Luz of social media back home.

**""WITCHCHICK128:**  
**IT'S CONJURING NIGHT! NO DORKS ALLOWED!""** Luz read aloud as a jack-o-lantern, heart, and ghost appeared afterwards. "What a jerk!" Luz said as she glared at Amity's group while Gus unsummoned his scroll like phone.

"But what exactly is a "moonlight conjuring?"" Junior asked as Luz snapped out of her anger to wonder as well.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked as she turned her attention back to Willow and Gus.

"Once every so often, witches get together and bring something to life using moon magic." Willow said as she showed a book about the Moonlight Conjuring.

"So like a Frankenstein party?" Junior asked as he raised his known existent left brow.

"I don't know what a "Frankenstein" is but there's also story telling and games." Willow said as she pointed to Junior.

"So it's like a slumber party! But with magic!" Luz said, loving the idea of a magical slumber party with her friends.

"Yeah but Gus and I have never been to one and to do the conjuring you need at least 3 people." Willow said as she pointed to the picture in the book.

"Well, how about me and Luz join you guys?" Junior asked as everyone turned to him. "That's more than enough."

"Yeah, Junior's right, we can have our own conjuring! Without guys like them." Luz said as gestured to Amity's friend group as they were walking by.

"Sorry you can't come to our conjuring, Willow. Real witches only!" the 3 eyed girl said to Willow before turning to her friends.

"Oh, leave her be. It's not her fault for a lack of talent." Amity said before turning to Junior. "But, of course, you are allowed to come to our conjuring, my Lord. We would be honored to have you in our party."

Her friends gossiped in agreement, all respecting and hoping Junior would come and join their conjuring.

"Hmm, I'll think about." Junior said, not say yes or no to disappoint either group.

"Well, my friends and I do hope you will grace us with your visit." Amity said with a bow as the other girls in her group quickly did the same before leaving.

As soon as they left, Willow mimicked as Amity in a mocking voice.

"Oh, we would be honored to have you in our party!" she said before huffing in anger as she made thorn vines grow around her feet.

"Bitterness leads to shorter lives, Willow." Junior said as Luz noticed the thorn vines growing.

"Yeah." Luz said as she slapped one away, watching it rescind into the ground. "Don't get all prickly over them because we're going to have our own, better conjuring." Luz said as as she hug Willow by her shoulders.

"For real? I can finally cross this off my bucket list!" Gus said as he pulled out a list from his pocket.

On said list from top to bottom was:  
**Grow haunted bread**  
**Lose my baby fangs**  
**Finish digging tunnel under Hexside**  
**Own human bucket**  
**Moonlight conjuring**  
**Get my squamping permit**  
**Be surprise in a giant hollow cake**

"It's right after owning a human bucket." Gus said as she used a pencil to check off "Moonlight conjuring."

"You want to own a human bucket?" Junior asked in curiosity.

"Doesn't everyone?" Gus asked with the smile still on his face.

"Weird thing to want but I like the enthusiasm, Gus. We'll go tell Eda." Luz said as she and Junior went to tell Eda about tonight conjuring and ask if they can have it in the owl house.

"No. Not tonight." Eda's answer was after finished talking with Morton.

"But why? It doesn't seem like that big a deal." Junior wondered as Eda walked over to King.

"Because I've got business to attend to in the night market for more elixir and I need you two to watch my house and all of my precious trinkets." Eda said.

"Especially me!" King said in a sing song voice before Eda picked him up.

"You'll becoming with me as well to look out for pick pockets." Eda said before turning to Junior and Luz with a sly look. "Or if I wanna pick pocket."

"Pick pocket!" King and Eda cheered.

"Then Willow and Guz can just come over while you're away." Junior suggested.

"Yeah, we can still look after the house and-" Luz said before King was pushed into her face.

"Out of the question. Besides, conjuring is sitting in a circle while holding hands. Baby magic if you asked me." Eda said as she walked away from them.

"But Eda..." Luz tried to say.

"Luz! Junior!" Willow said as she and Gus walked up to them, smiling at them. "So, did she say yes?"

"Well, you see- So guys-" they tried to tell their friends before Gus pointed to the sky, showing a raising moon with the face that kinda looked like a skull.

"Look, the moons rising for tonight! The celestial powers align only this time of year for the conjuring." Gus said as they looked up.

"Oh boy, I can't want to have my first conjuring with enough friends!" Willow said as she and Gus looked back to Junior and Luz. "Thank you so much, guys! So, what did Eda say?"

Caught between getting in trouble with Eda and not wanting to disappoint their friends, Junior and Luz silently agreed to do the conjuring since their friends happiness seemed more important at the moment.

"Yes, Eda said yes. We can have it at the owl house, tonight!" Luz said with a smile and her arms out.

"Just as long as we don't make a mess. Well, a new mess." Junior said as he recalled how Eda likes to keep the owl house in a sort of half mess/half clean state.

"Yeah!" Luz said as she fist bumped the air and laughed to the side.

"Yeah!" Willow and Gus cheered before chanting. "Moonlight conjuring! Moonlight conjuring!"

While they cheered at the thought of their first moonlight conjuring, Luz and Junior gazed at at the skull faced moon and silently prayed tonight would be fine.

"I know but that's why people love me." Luz said as she began to walk after Eda, planning what they would do to get the conjuring for Willow and Gus tonight.

"Yeah, but it can get out of hand." Junior said back as he followed her, still hoping tonight would be fine and without trouble.

Said night arrived quicker than they thought as Eda was now preparing herself to visit the "Night Market" for some more elixir while Junior and Luz sat on the couch.

"Luz, Junior, I'm leaving you two in charge tonight." Eda said as she donned her cloak. "Make sure Hooty doesn't cause any havoc."

"Hoot hoot. I'm a big boy house, I don't need a pair of babysitters." Hooty said as he opened his door face and pouted at them.

"How can he get in trouble? He can't move his house body, can he?" Junior asked as Eda shook her head.

"No but it's good to keep an eye out." Eda said as Luz stood up and gave her a salute.

"You can count on us, Eda. We won't do anything to betray your hard earned trust." Luz said as she gave a nervous smile and looked away for a second.

'Oh god, she is terrible at lying.' Junior thought as he saw Eda get suspicious of Luz.

"You acting suspicious. And your doing that thing where you hide in you hood." Eda said as she glared at the young witch in training.

"Meow, I'm not." Luz said with her cat eared hood up and covering her mouth.

'I need to change the subject!' Junior thought before looking around and noticing King is missing.

"Hey Eda, I thought you said you were taking king with you. Where is he?" Junior asked, saving Luz as Eda turned to him with a smile.

"Oh, King's right here." Eda said as she opened her cloak, showing King sleeping in a baby harness she was wearing. "He just gets so out of it when he's weightless. Look."

Eda think shook King around a bit as he kept sleeping, making Luz aw at how cute it was.

"Aw, what a dangly baby!" Luz said as he played with King's feet.

"Shh! You'll wake him." Eda said as she pulled herself and King back.

Junior chuckled as he got up from the couch

"Great. Well, don't worry. Everything will be fine." he said as Eda began walking out the door, her smile being replaced with a serious look.

"Alright, I'll be off now." Eda said as she held her staff in her left hand before turning back to them. "And kids?"

This look made Luz whimper a little as she lost her smile and hid behind Junior a bit, who wasn't that scared of Eda compared to his mom but still lost his smile.

"If you two mess up my house, I will NEVER trust either of you again." Eda said in a deadly serious tone before quickly switching to a smile. "Have fun!"

Eda tapped her staff to the ground as Owl-bert unfurled his wings, allowing Eda to hope on her staff as it flew off to the night market. Luz gave a wave goodbye to Eda before she dropped her smile and held her chest.

"Oh boy! Are we really doing this?" she asked Junior.

"Well, it's too late to turn back now. Besides, Willow and Gus are really looking forward to this. We can't let them down." Junior said as Luz got back up and stood firm.

"You're right, you're right." Luz said before smiling and turning to the side of the house, were two bushes for sitting. "Okay, the coast is clear, guys."

The bushes then started to glow as two voices shouted out from them.

"Release!" they shouted before the bushes burst into leaves, revealing Guz posing with his left arm tucking into his side and his right arm pointed out while Willow posted in a T shape with her eyes closed.

They both had new clothes for the occasion as they broke their poses.

"I'm a sneaky little sneakster!" Willow said as she gave a innocent look with placing a finger on her chin.

"Leaves are in my pants. And I like it." Gus said as he whispered the last part with a smile.

Junior chuckled at Gus's antics as they all made their way into the own house, ignoring Hooty's attempts to tell a story about how a sparrow flew into his mouth earlier today.

"Sorry, Hooty. Maybe another time." Junior said as he closed the door on him, missing Hooty give a blank face before he coughed up a the sparrow that flew into his mouth.

"Welcome to living room. Which really is living, you can see the walls breath." Luz said as he presented the living room to Willow and Gus before pointing to a wall.

"Such enchantment." Willow said as she saw the wall puff in and out like a chest breathing.

While she admired the wall, Gus was rummaging through on of Eda' chests of unknown content.

"So many human treasures." he said as he pulled out a black ball with the number 8 in a white circle on it before pulling out a human skull. "And real human remains. Or are these spare body parts for you, Junior?"

"No, no, those..." Junior said as he rushed to Gus, gently taking the skull and putting it back in the chest before closing it. "...are not spare body parts for me."

"We've got snacks, we've got music." Luz said as she held up a bowl of eyeballs and cranked up an old record player that gave a chilling laugh.

"A human bucket!" Gus said as he walked over with a bucket on his head like a hat.

"My man!" Luz cheered as she pointed a Gus with a wing.

"And we have two great friends to do the conjuring with tonight! This is gonna be great!" Willow cheered as she held her hands together.

"Is there anything else we need to tonight?" Junior asked as Luz nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, how does it work?" Luz asked.

"We sit a circle around something we want to bring to life but it has to be something meaningful for our first time in a moon light conjuring." Willow added as she turned to a lovely potted plant in the living room. "Something amazing."

"Like this cool buff figurine!" Gus said as he potted up behind the plant, moving it aside to show a dark skinned toy man with a red shirt that said "Beef Bob" and spandex with blue legging. He clicked the chest and the toy said,

"I'm half beef and half Bob."

"Yes! It's perfect!" Luz said as she pointed to it with a smile as Willow had a straight lip.

"That's not exactly what i was going for." Willow said as she looked away.

Gus then put on a sad face as his lip quivered and his eyes looked like they were watering.

"Please just say yes to the toy. This is too much." Junior whispered to her as he tried to look away from his whimpering friend.

"Hm. Okay, we'll bring the buff boy to life." Willow said as she smiled as Luz hugged him.

"Yes." Luz said as Junior gave her a thumbs up.

"The buff boy rises tonight!" Gus said excitedly as he pupped his fists in the air.

The group then sat in a circle with a few candles light around them as Gus placed the toy in the center.

"According to the books I've read about the conjuring, we need to say the incantation and make a connection with the doll." Willow said as they all held hands, Willow, Junior, Luz, and Gus then closed their eyes to focus on the object.

"Figurine." Gus argued quickly before they begun the incantation.

"Moonlight we call, we sing. Moonlight take this chance. Moonlight come tie the string. Moonlight start the dance!" Willow and Gus said perfectly with Junior saying nothing since he didn't know the words and Luz trying to say the words.

The group glowed with a white layer of magic covering them as the moon rose into the sky and flashed, the group inside sending a pulse of moon magic over the house as all the candles went out.

"Uh. . Hooty?" Junior asked as he opened his eye sockets and saw that all the candles had gone out.

"Little man, rise up." Gus said as everyone stared at the little toy.

The house then began to shake as they all looked around them, with Luz and Junior worried what would happen. They stood up before feeling the house shake even more as crumbling was heard outside.

"Hooty!" Junior shouted to the house but got no answer before everyone fell back to the ground with other objects falling as well.

"Uh, guys, was that an earthquake or did Hooty hiccup?" Luz asked as a book fell on her head.

Junior rushed to the door once that house stopped shaking and threw it open, to see that the house wasn't on the ground anymore. It was standing with two large owl/chicken like legs!

"Uh, guys, I think instead of the doll, we animated the house." Willow said as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"I can verify we did!" Junior shouted back as Luz came rushing out before Junior stopped her from running off.

Hooty then began walking somewhere as everyone got outside and he shut the door.

"Hooty?! Hooty, what are you doing? You need to stop!" Luz said as she look at Hooty, only to see his eyes glowing white with moon magic.

"By the power of the moon's enchanting light, I have risen this night. Hoot hoot." he said in a trance like state.

"He's not listening, he in some sort of trance." Gus said as he grabbed Luz's shoulder.

"Well there has to be something we can do to snap him out of it!" Junior said as Hooty continued to walk through the woods.

The walking house pushed throw some trees as that caused Gus to slip and almost fall off before Willow and Luz caught him.

"Hang on, Guz!" Luz said.

"I was right, our magic spread to the house instead of to that doll." Willow said.

"It's a figurine!" Guz said.

The house shook again as Luz and Willow were about to slip off the edge.

"Guys!" Junior said as he took Luz and Willow hands, grounding them as he saw Hooty was about to walk over a cliff. "No! Hooty, you need to stop!"

What Junior didn't know was that when he took their hands, they all were cast in the same moonlight glow that they used to animate the owl house by accident, as Hooty came to a stop. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that Hooty was only one step away from stepping off the cliff.

"At least we're stopped." Junior mumbled as he helped his friends up.

"How did we do that?" Gus asked as they all broke hands and stared at them.

Luz thought about it for a moment before an idea popped into her head.

"Everyone, hold hands again." she said as they all head hands and were coated with the moon magic again. "Hooty, backwards walk."

Hooty obeyed Luz's command as he began to walk backwards into the woods.

"We must be controlling Hooty with our friendship." Willow said before quickly dismissing it. "Or maybe it's the moon. Yeah, the moon."

"Maybe it is friendship, you can't rule out all factors." Junior said as he liked Willow's talk about their friendship.

"This is so cool. What should we do with this?" Gus asked as Luz broke the connection for a second.

"On one hand, we should probably get back to where the house was." Luz said as she looked back to where Hooty once stayed.

"On the other hand, we have a giant walking house that is begging us to take it for a joy rife!" Gus said as Junior looked up at the moon, seeing it slowly failing.

"Its a little risky." Junior said as he turned to his friends.

"Yeah but we've got plenty of time. We just have to get back before Eda gets back and she won't kill us." Luz said before they all took held hands again with Junior being the last one.

"Alright, I guess a little joy riding won't hurt." he said as he completed the circle, ordering Hooty to walk away from the cliff and into the woods as they began to cheer in joy.

But unknown to them, they were being watched from the shadows as the demon hunter from before grew interested in the walking house. They continued to walk Hooty around the forest for a bit

"Eda is most likely going to blow her top for this." Junior said aloud as he turned to Luz. "But at least YOU'RE having fun."

"Don't pretend you're not!" Luz said as she looked to Junior. "I see that smile on your face."

Junior didn't deny that he was smiling as he shook his head at his friend.

"Hey, look. Over there." Willow said as Hooty stopped walking and they all looked towards the woods, seeing the 3 eyed girl from Amity's friend group walking with a bag with an eyeball design on her shoulder and a crow to her ear.

"That's Boscha, one of the girls that made fun of us earlier." Gus said as Boscha seemed to be talking into the crow.

"Yes, mom. I'm going to Amity for a moonlight conjuring and no, you can't come. And FYI, it's sad that you're asking." Boscha said as she let the crow go, most likely to fly back to her mother.

As Boscha was about to leave and continue to Amity's house, she caught the sight of something in the corner of her eye and turned around to see the owl house behind a hill. Luckily she couldn't see Willow, Gus, Junior, and Luz.

"She sees us. What now?" Willow asked as Luz came up with an idea.

"Gus, can you make a megaphone with your magic?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just a sec." Gus said as they broke the connection, drawing a quick spell circle from his finger and create a translucent megaphone.

"Great, and Junior, can you have some blue flames on standby?" Luz asked her bony friend.

"I guess but why?" Junior said as he thought of something infuriating very quickly and made two fireballs in his hands.

"Wait, wait I have an idea, too! Oh, I'm such a bad girl!" Willow said before she whispered her idea into Luz's ear as said girl smiled even more.

"It's perfect, now just wait for my signal and I want you and Junior to!" Luz said before pulling them close, whispering into their eyes about what she wanted them to do and getting smiles from them.

Luz then gestured Gus to put the megaphone in front of he, lowering her voice a bit and making it a bit creepy. "Hey, you! Stop being so mean to everyone, nobody likes a jerk."

They had a good laugh as the first part of their prank was underway.

"Ew, am I really getting lectured by a talking house?" Boscha said before turning away and shutting her eyes. "Whatever, I'll just add you to the list of houses I T.P. later."

"But don't you see child, I am no mere house!" Luz said in her disguised voice before giving a thumbs up to Junior and Willow before they made Hooty full stand up to show Boscha his new legs. "RAHHHH!"

Willow then used her plant magic to force any roots inside Hoot's stone bottom to grow and hover around the house before Junior lightly coated them in his blue flames to give them the look of flaming tentacles.

"AAHHHH!" Boscha screamed as she ran to Amity's house, not looking back to see the flames extinguish and the roots fall to ash.

"Ahahahahahaha." the group laughed as they broke the connection.

"My first time pranking someone and I think I've got a taste for." Gus said as he raised his fists and narrowed his eyes.

"Let's follow her to Amity's house and show off our conjuring! See whose half a witch then." Willow said as she looked to Gus.

Junior and Luz shared a quick look before they gaze at the moon, it's skull face still present as it continued to set.

"No. We should probably head back." Luz suggested as Junior agreed wit him.

"Yeah, I'm in no rush to get anymore damn groveling." Junior added as he could just visualize Amity's friends groveling over him like she did when they he revealed himself.

"Amity just updated her Penst-gram." Gus said as he held his scroll in front of them.

**""SHOUT OUT TO MY FELLOW WITCHES!**  
**#HUMANSCANBITEIT?!""** Luz read with a emoticon of someone vomiting and a no entry symbol.

Luz gasped in shock before she gained a determined look on her face.

"Let's show her a real conjuring!" she said with narrowed eyes as she grabbed Junior's hand with a force.

"But Luz!" he tried to argue before Willow and Gus completed the circle and made Hooty move, letting out a sigh in defeat as the group had decided to go on with this showboating.

'I just hope nothing bad happens.' Junior thought as his friend Hooty's cheered as Hooty moved to Amity's house, no one noticing several shadows quickly following behind them.

After a few minutes of stomping around through the woods and into a small town, scaring the citizens, the owl house came to a stop in front of a rather nice small mansion with a gate the said "Blight Manor."

"Look, there's Amity's house." Willow said as she, Luz, and Gus smiled while Junior still looked against this. "Time to show her what a real conjuring looks like.

They commanded Hooty to walk towards the house before he was suddenly caught by a rope flying over head and anchoring him down.

"AAH!" they screamed as the sudden shake broke their connection.

"What was that?" Willow asked before something caught Luz's attention.

"Um, is that a giant crossbow?" Luz asked as she pointed to a large crossbow ahead of them and the demon hunter from before manning it.

Junior let out a frustrated sigh as he face-palmed, hating that this was happened when he wanted to just head back.

"Why tonight?!" he asked himself as another rope shot over the house and hooked to the ground, keeping Hooty in place.

The lead demon hunter jumped up to the house and landed before them, raising his head to show them his determined face.

"Knock knock." he said as Luz, Gus, and Willow covered together while Junior summoned his scythe and stood between them and the hunter.

The two glared at each other as the head hunter stood tall before them and pointed to Junior.

"The Reaper is free to go." He said before pointing to Luz, Willow and Gus. "The rest of you, are mine."

"You're insane if you think I'm just going to let you take my friends!" Junior said as he gripped his scythe harder.

"With all do respect, as demon hunters, we need to make a living from hunting demons and this thing here is our catch. Fair and square." the demon hunter said as he drew a spell circle and summoned some lightning to his hand, drawing the sword on his back. "I do not wish to fight a being of your standing but I will if it means to keep our catch."

"The you'll be disappointed." Junior said as he coated his scythe blade in flames. "Let's do it then."

Their leader charged at Junior, only for Junior to strike first as is scythe gave him long reach. So the demon hunter had to used his sword to to block the blade as he knocked back off of Hooty. Junior quickly followed him as he raised his scythe for an overhead slash as the hunter blocked the blade, his lightning magic helping to hold back the flames of Junior's scythe.

"Uh!" he grunted as he was able to push Junior back, watching him flip before he landed back on the end of Hooty's concrete.

"Leave now!" Junior shouted as he jumped back at him and began attacking at high speed, forcing the hunter on the defensive.

'So, this is the young reaper we heard about.' the demon hunter thought as he moved his sword to block as many blows as he could, not use to fighting a person. 'He is truly worth his title but I will not let him stop us!'

They deadlocked blades as the leader turned to his group, grunting as he ordered them.

"Don't just stand there, get the beast and tied up those brats too!" he shouted at them as his fellow hunters moved quickly.

"No!" Junior argued before the hunter jumped back and kicked Junior off his feet.

"Forgive me, young lord death but the hunt comes first!" the leader said as he grabbed Junior by his foot and picked him up to slam him back into the dirt, adding lightning magic to shock him.

"THAT...was a mistake." Junior said as he got angrier as his flames burst from his body and clashed with electricity shocking him, exploding as the leader was blown back from Junior. "If any of want to-"

Junior stopped speaking when he realized that he didn't see any other hunters, that the leader was the only one there in front of him.

'No! I forgot the others!' Junior thought as he turned around to see his friends being tied up by the other hunters.

"Get away from them!" he screamed at them as he used his flames to boost his jump so he could saw his friends.

As Junior had his back turned to the lead hunter, he didn't notice that the hunter drew a much larger spell circle and aimed it at Junior.

'Forgive me, young lord, but this hunt is over!' the hunter thought as he placed Junior with a large blast of lightning.

"AAAHHHHH!" Junior screamed as the attack caught him in mid air and surrounded him in a sphere of lightning, withering in pain as his friends watched.

"Junior!" they shouted in fear as the attack stopped and Junior fell to the ground before them with a thud, kicking up dust as his scythe landed next to him. Luckily the blade didn't hit him.

The lead hunter jumped back up and landed in front of Junior.

"Tie up the young lord. He won't be out long but he should be out long enough for us to finish this." he ordered his fellow hunters as they picked up Junior's unconscious body.

"Get away from him!" "Put him down!" "Leave him alone!" Luz, Willow, and Gus shouted to them before they were pushed into the owl house, having the door slammed on them as they fell to the floor.

The demon hunters wasted little time as they managed to pull Hooty to the ground and restrain him on a large flat wagon as Junior was restrained in a 3 rings of stone. He was gently placed on the wagon as the hunters began to trek through the woods, planning to take all of them to a special location. Minutes passed as Junior had yet to wake up and Luz, Willow, and Guz were still inside the owl house as Luz kicked the door to get Hooty's attention as Gus chewed the ropes to try and break them.

"Hooty, you need to snap out of it! We need you!" Luz said as she kicked with both feet.

"For this to end as you want this night, the power and hands of four must unite." Hooty said still in his trance like state.

"¡Oye, no me hables así!/Hey, don't talk to me like that!" Luz said to Hooty before turning to Willow, who was too sad to even try and break out. "Willow, I need some help with Hooty!"

"I'm sorry, Luz. This is all my fault,I should've never asked you to help us with this conjuring." Willow said with a frown, feeling if she didn't ask Luz to hold it at the owl house then all this would've happened.

"Willow-" Luz tried to say before they came to a sudden halt, causing them to roll over on the floor. "Did the house stop?"

"Yes, and I think my insides too." Gus said with a groan as his face was against the floor.

The door soon swung open as the lead hunter gazed down at them and laughed sinisterly. He grabbed them by the robes and pulled them to their feet before guiding them and pushing them off of Hooty to one of his fellow hunters.

"Move the house and rip out the demon inside! We can sell it as exotic meat to restaurants." he said as he jumped off of Hooty, pointing at one of his owl legs as he spoke to a hunter with a large chin and fangs from his lower jaw.

"No, you can't eat Hooty. He won't taste good! "Luz said before asking in worry. "And what did you do to Junior?"

"Hey! I'll have you know, I am a refined owl, so I taste good! Hoot hoot." Hooty said to defend his taste, not really knowing what he was saying.

"What do we do about these worms and young Reaper?" the man with a large chin asked as they gazed at the tied up Luz, Willow, and Gus.

The leader gained a smile as two ideas came to mind.

"Those these 3 over that cliff." he said as he pointed to a cliff near where they stopped, before jerking his thumb to Junior as he was leaned against the wall next to Hooty. "And as for the Reaper, we can give him to the Emperor's coven. They'd love having a student like this to teach."

The hunters did as told as one of them picked Junior up and started carrying him away while the big chinned one started pushing Luz, Willow, and Gus to the cliffs. After about a minute or two of walking Junior started to wake up.

"I am going to feel THAT one tomorrow." He said before he saw someone was carrying him, "Oh . . Pig shit."

"Oh, looks like you're awake, young lord." a hunter with green skin and misplaced eyes said as he took Junior off the wagon, jumping down to the ground. "We deeply apologize for this but we must make a living."

"Yeah, I get that but what did you do to my friends?" Junior asked as he tried to use his fire to burn through his restraints, only to fail when he saw they were made of stone.

"Right now, an associate of our's is discarding them off the cliff while I have been tasked to take you to the Emperor's coven." he said as he began to walk away from the other hunters, holding Junior's scythe in his other hand.

"What? No, put me down! I am not going to the Emperor's coven!" Junior said while he struggled in the hunter's grip.

"Apologies but I can not. While I respect you as the future taker of souls to the after life, my orders are absolute." he said before he heard something strange behind him, causing him to turn around to see.

While the hunter was shocked by the sight, Junior couldn't help but be happy as he saw Luz, Gus, and Willow safe and sound while standing on a very large thorn vine with a leaf on top surround by others beside it.

"Willow, nice work!" Junior complimented as he saw her hands glowing, letting him know she used her plant magic to saw them before she used a vine to snap the ropes holding them.

"We may be children, but we're powerful children. Now, I believe you have two friends of our's." Willow said as she commanded the large vines to attack the hunters.

As the demon hunter fought off the vines, Willow commanded some vines grabbed Junior and his scythe from his captor before using the sight to cut him out of the stone restraints.

"Thanks Willow!" Junior said as he took his scythe and cut the ropes holding Hooty down and cut him free, rushing to the door and slamming it open. "LUZ, GUS, WILLOW! HURRY!"

They didn't hesitate as Willow lowered the large leaf and they ran into the house as Junior turned to the hunters, glaring at them.

"YOUR SOULS ARE THE FIRST I'LL CLAIM WHEN I INHERIT THE MANTLE! he shouted at them before rushing into the house and slamming the door shut, seeing Luz, Willow, and Gus already holding hands.

"Hurry, Junior!" Luz said as she and Willow held out their hands to him, wanting to complete the connection so they can escape.

Junior nodded to them as he placed his scythe by the door, grabbing their hands as the moon magic returned to them and Hooty stood up once more. The leader hunter noticed the noise after dealing with a vine and turned around to see the house on it's legs again.

"Oh sho-" he tried to say as he lifted his eye patch, revealing an uninjured eye before Hooty stepped on him.

"Back inside the owl house, Luz looked outside to see the moon was close to setting over the horizon and that the time limit on Hooty's walking was coming to an end.

"Oh, man. We better book it back before Eda gets gets home, fast!" Luz said as they commanded Hooty to walk back home, leaving the defeated demon hunters near the cliff.

As Hooty made his trek back to his original spot, Junior felt something was wrong somewhere. And it concerned Eda, he didn't know how but he could just feel it.

"Eda, she's close." Junior said to himself as he moved to the window, looking out ahead to see Eda on the ground wrapped in some sort of magic chains and King with a collar around his neck in a little sailor's outfit.

"Junior?" he heard as he saw Luz, Willow, and Gus looking at him with confused looks.

"I gotta take care of something, Hooty should still head back without me." he said as he turned back to the window and jumped out.

"Junior!" they shouted in shock as they quickly head to the window and looked back to see Junior using his flames to slowly land on the ground.

"Just keep going!" he shouted at them before he turned his attention to Eda and King, seeing a small pig demon with green skin getting up in King's face. "I don't know what's going on, but that pig is going to fry."

Running to the stand, Eda, King and the pig didn't notice Hooty coming towards them and stomped through the stand.

"Sorry, mister!" Luz said as she, Willow, and Gus saw Hooty crush the stand, waving at him as Junior ran closer.

He was close enough to see Eda get herself up off the ground and laugh at the scene with a snort before realizing what just happened.

"Wait, wait, was that my house walking on two legs?" Eda asked herself as Junior stopped before her.

"Yes, it is and I'll explain later." Junior quickly said as King, Eda, and the green pig demon turned their attention to him.

"Junior?!" Eda and King said in shock as they saw him

"A Reaper?! At my stand?! What an honor! I heard rumors of a reaper being on the Boiling Isles but I never thought I'd see him for myself." the pig demon said as he jumped down and bowed to Junior. "What do I owe this visit, oh prince of death? You humble follower, Tibble, awaits your command."

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood when I saw these two restrained near your stand." Junior said as he saw something on the ground and walked to it, picking up a bottle of the elixir Eda came to the night market for and gazing at it. "Do you mind telling me why?"

"Oh, well you see, young lord. These two tried to back out of a wager we made." Tibble said as he stood up and looked at Junior. "I bet them in a game of Hexus Hold Em, that I would get whatever I wish in exchange for that little elixir in your hand there. Obviously, I came out the victor and for my reward I choose to take this little bone boy." he finished as he pointed to King, who was standing behind Junior's legs.

"I am not your bone boy!" he said as he pointed to Tibble.

"I see and as for her?" Junior asked as he nodded to Eda, still trapped in magic chains.

"Oh, well she is the notorious "Owl Lady," a witch wanted for not joining a coven. I was just doing my civic duty and reporting her to the Emperor's coven so she my be shipped to the Conformitorium!" Tibble said as he puffed his chest a bit.

"I see. While I commend your smarts, I can't allow this." Junior said as spun the bottle on his finger, gaining a glare as he stared at the pig.

"What? But why young lord?" Tibble asked in shock and confusion.

"Because, what sort of student would I be if I didn't save my teacher?" Junior said to Tibble as he turned to Eda, lifted the elixir to her so she could drink it.

"Teacher?!" Tibble said in shock as Eda guzzled the contents of the bottle down and receded her curse once more.

"Yes!" Eda said in victory as she drew a small magic circle, breaking the chains holding her before she picked up her staff.

"No no no no no!" Tibble said as he back away, wanting to flee for his life before a wall of blue fire cut off his escape. "Ahh!"

"Now that Eda is free, you're going to learn a lesson about messing with the people I care about." Junior said as coated his hands in blue flames, glaring down to Tibble as he started to sweat.

"No, please my lord! I'm just a simple scammer trying to get by! Have mercy on my soul, please!" Tibble said as he began to shake and cower before Junior.

"I am, Tibble. Now feel my mercy." Junior said before he raised his hands and commanded the flames behind Tibble to consume him and burn him alive

His scream of anguish filled the night as he crumbled to the ground, withering in pain.

"M-My lord!" he screeched as he reach out to Junior before his hand feel limp, signalling his end.

Junior snapped his fingers as the flames extinguished themselves to leave a dead and charred Tibble on the ground.

"Whoa, kid. You killed him." Eda said as she and King stared at him before they caught a whiff of something, something strangely delicious. "Wait, a dead body isn't suppose to smell good."

"Normally, that;s the case but with him, it's different." Junior said as he bent down next to the dead pig. "You see Eda and King, cooked pig is common food in the human world and the underworld. Nice and juicy with a tender feel when you bit into it."

"Tender?" Eda asked as her mouth watered a little.

"Juicy?" King asked as his mouth watered as well.

"Eda, King, allow me to introduce you to "Roast Pig."" Junior said as he took took two legs from now cooked Tibble and handed them to Eda and King.

"So good, so delicious looking." King said as he licked his lips.

"I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do, almost." Eda said as she took a bite of the roast pig, immediately loving the taste as she ate it at high speed. "So good!"

"Yeah, it's amazing!" King said with a full mouth as he at the piece of the pig that was once his new master.

"Now, back to the subject at hand." Eda said as she finished her part of the roast pig and turned to Junior. "Why was my house walking through the market?!"

Junior had hoped Eda would've forgotten than after her saved her and showed her a new delicious food but his hopes were dashed.

"Well, hehe, funny story Eda." Junior said with a sweat-drop before explaining what had happened after she left for the night market, ignoring King as he mercilessly decided to continue eating the roasted pig that was once Tibble.

As Junior came clean about what happened, Hooty had finally returned to his original spot and set himself back in place as if nothing happened tonight.

"Are we back?" Luz asked as she had her eyes closed and prayed the entire way back, opening one to see if they made it back.

"Yeah, I think we are. Guess Junior was right." Gus said as he and Willow looked around side through a window.

Hooty's door then opened to show that he was no longer under the influence of the moon's magic.

"Is the room spinning or is it just?" He joked as he blinked his eyes a few times. "Ju-Just a little joke for ya."

"Sorry about this Hooty. Didn't mean to cause all this." Luz apologized while Gus and Willow looked away in slight guilt.

"It's alright. I'm just happy that I was along for the ride." Hooty said before his door was shut.

The one who shut the door was a stern looking Eda with a stern King, still in a sailor outfit, on her right and a guilty looking Junior on her left.

"Oh my." Luz said in worry as she, Gus, and Willow had wide eyes at the sight of Eda, King, and Junior, now realizing a part of what Junior had to do back at the market.

"Now we're in trouble." Junior said as Eda looked to him.

"Yes, you all are." Eda said as she took Junior by the arm and marched him over to the others. "Junior told me everything."

"Oh man!" Luz said as her fear of punishment grew.

"You four held a moonlight conjuring." Eda said as she pushed Junior to stand next to Luz.

"We did." Luz said as she shut her eyes.

"You animated the house. MY house!" Eda said as she put a hand on her chest.

"Yeah, we did." Junior said as he grew worried for the punishment.

"Wait, don't punish them." Willow said as she stepped in front of Junior and Luz. "If Junior did tell you everything, then you should know that me and Gus pushed them to do it."

"Yeah, so whatever sick punishment you had planned, just do it! DO IT!" Gus screamed in Eda's face as he stepped in front of Junior and Luz too, getting a slightly disturbed face from Eda as she wasn't expecting him to be this intense.

"Willow, you and Gus don't have to do this." Luz said to her with a guilty and sad look.

"Yes, we do Luz." she said as Luz smiled at her and Junior gave a thankful pat on Gus's shoulder.

"Well, you're all guilty by association and so you'll all be receiving punishment." Eda said as drew a small spell circle, summoning some cleaning supplies above the kids. "By cleaning the owl house, top to bottom."

Walking past them, Willow caught a spray bottle and paper towel, Luz caught a wooden mop bucket with a mop with a bone handle in it, Junior caught two scrub brushes, and Gus caught a broom.

"Oh, and one more thing." Eda said with an intense glare to the kids before leaning closer, replacing her glare with a happy smile. "That was the greatest thing I have seen in a while and you can count me in for another conjuring next year! Now, get cleaning.

This brought smiles and ease to them as they got to work cleaning up the owl house as Eda and King relaxed on the couch, with King tried to get the little sailor suit off.

""You know, I can't believe they animated the house like that." King said as Eda laid down on the catch, opening her eyes once she thought about it.

"Yeah, and I know Junior has some potential to do that, but I think it was more than just him." Eda said as she raised her head, gazing at the cleaning kids and wondering just how much magical potential they truly have inside. Especially, Luz.

"Mom was right. What goes around comes around." Junior said to his friends as he got on his knees, dunking the scrub brushes in the mop bucket to get them ready to clean.

"Yes, parents are usually right." Luz said as she thought back to her own mother a bit. "Still though, I wished we could've stuck it to Amity with our conjuring."

"Yeah, but I guess it wasn't meant to be since no one will know about it." Willow said as she sprayed some cabinets with the spray bottle, smiling even though they didn't prove to Amity what they could do.

How wrong Willow was as back at Amity's house, her friend group had failed in their attempt to bring something to life, A simple doll lying in front of them.

"So what if we couldn't move a dumb doll? We have more important things to do than animate something." Boscha said to the same girls from Amity's group, including a new one with light hair from the plant core like Willow. "Penstagram!"

All the other girls agreed with her as they summoned their scroll and went through Penstagram as Amity gazed out the window, disappointed that they couldn't bring something to life. Boscha gasping brought her out of it as she looked a saw the shocked look on her face. Amity moved over to Boscha and saw what shocked her on her scroll. It was a photo of the owl house walking around the isles from different angles as Luz, Willow, Gus, and Junior held hands while covered in moon magic.

**"TIN3NOZ:**  
**OH MY GOSH HAVE YOU SEEN THIS"** commented with three shocked faces.

**"4EYEDPRIDE:**  
**#WALKINGHOUSE"** commented as he took a selfie of himself and the walking house, showing his pale skin and multiple eyes.

**"BONEZBOROUGH_BRO**  
**#AMIDREAMING?!"** commented as he took took a self but a bit closer to see the group of kids at the front.

**"GUTZ-N-GOREY**  
**#REAPERCREW!"** commented as he got a close up photo of Luz, Willow, Gus, and Junior smiling as they held hands.

To say that they were shocked was an understatement as they saw photo proof of not only Willow doing something as powerful as bringing a house to life but that Junior, the young reaper had joined her and the human over them!

"What?!" they shouted after Boscha sent the posts to all of them, getting shocked looks all around as the news set in.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Successful and somewhat mastery. Time limit, possible 5 seconds/5 minutes in frozen time)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (1 Attempt, successful.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses.**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to humans.**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone with a single touch.**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate human perception so they appear any way they wish.**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**


	7. Books and Friends

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 7 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 7 begin.**

**Warning: Intense Scenes.**

* * *

It was a cold night in the owl house as Junior and Eda were sitting in the living room about to commence with is next lesson, trying to make up for the lack of lessons for him as of recently. Luz and King had already gone to bed and since this was a chance Eda could teach one student at the moment, she decided to make the best of it.

"Alright, Junior. Tonight, to make up for lost time, instead of one lesson, you're getting a double lesson!" Eda said as she crossed her arms before him.

"A double lesson, huh? Alright." Junior said as he laid his arms on his knees.

"Now, I know this might seem a bit much but I would be doing it if I didn't believe in you." Eda said as she drew a magic circle, summoning a small portal the dispensed one book. "Tonight, you will be learning two very handy spells that will help in very dangerous situations."

"Okay, so what are they?" Junior asked as Eda held the book out to him, taking the book as before reading the title.

"The first one you'll be learning is a simple one, healing." she said as Junior opened the book a bit, re-crossing her arms. "A rather simple title for such an important spell but it could literally mean the difference between life and death."

Junior nodded to his teacher as he looked up the page on healing, finding the with ease before raising his head to her again.

" But wouldn't you need hurt for me to practice it?" he asked as Eda smirked.

"Way ahead of you kid." she said before turning to the steps and shouted, "Oh Kiiiinnng!"

Hearing a groan from upstairs, and the patter of little feet against the floor, King cam down the steps to tiredly glare at Eda for interrupting his sleep.

"What?! I'm trying to sleep!" he shouted at them as he walked up to them.

"Me and Junior need you for his next lesson in magic!" Eda said.

"Me? What do you need me for?" King asked as he walked up to Eda.

Instead of a verbal answer, Eda pulled King closer to her and gave him a pat on the back before she gave him a swift yet powerful strike to the chest causing a dark purple bruise to form and King's breathing to become a bit shallow as the little demon held his chest.

"GAH!" he let out in pain as he began to fall to the floor, holding his chest and trying to breath properly.

"King!" Junior said in shock as Eda caught him before he hit the floor

"Real sorry about that King." Eda said as she quickly held him in her lap. "But this situation is perfect for Junior to learn healing magic. Now, Junior, the main key to healing a person life force, the energy that lives in all things as you read in that book."

"Life force?" Junior asked Eda before looking into the book, reading that all things have life energy or a soul with in it.

If properly practiced, one could manipulate that energy into doing anything you please. And all that is needed is to resonate with a soul or manipulate the life force around you or within you to heal someone.

"Alright, just try and focus on on King's soul, manipulate it and heal his body." Junior humbled to himself before raising his head to Eda and King, who was crying a bit from the pain.

"Hurry up and heal me!" King shouted as Eda rocked him a bit to calm him down, but it was pointless from all the pain he was in.

Junior nodded to his friend as he reached his hand out to hover them over King, closing his eye sockets to focus on his soul. Junior saw a black void, nothing in sight before he suddenly saw a small light before him.

'So this is King's soul? It feels...warm.' he thought as he focused on it, making it glow brighter and brighter before Junior opened his eyes to see King himself was glowing along with his hands.

The bruise on his chest was slowly fading as the color of King's chest returned and his tears began to stop. His breathing soon flowed normally as he took deep breathes and opened his eyes to look at Junior.

"Good job, kid. A bit slower compared to most healing magic but it's a good start." Eda said as Junior continued to heal King, making him glow brightly before it faded away and his injury was healed.

"Ah, thanks." King let out in relief before glaring at Eda with a fire in his eyes. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL TURN YOU INTO THE EMPEROR'S COVEN MYSELF IF YOU EVER USE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Okay, okay, I promise. Truth be told, I didn't enjoy doing that either." Eda said with a small frown before she let King go, letting him head back upstairs while mumbling under his breath.

Sighing in relief at King finally being healed, Junior wiped his brow as he turned to Eda for his next lesson of the night.

"So what's next?" Junior asked as he handed the book back Eda, who threw it over her shoulder.

"Next, is the most sneaky of spells. Invisibility." Eda said to Junior as she drew a spell circle to turn herself invisible.

"Okay, seems simple enough." Junior said as he looked to where Eda once was.

"Everyone says that." Eda said as she re-appeared behind Junior, crouching with her arms on her knees.

"AH!" Junior shouted as he jumped a bit as he turned to see Eda, not even hearing her get up or her footsteps.

"But even the simplest of spells, can be the hardest to learn." Eda said as she smiled at his small fright.

She summoned another book from a portal and opened it as she stood up.

"So, here's how you do it." Eda said as she turned to book to show Junior the picture in the book. "The key to an invisibility spell is simple light manipulation and mental focus, you have to concentrate wanting the light to pass through you. To be as if you are not even there."

Junior read the book while listening and began to focus, shutting his eye sockets again.

'Concentrate, concentrate. Be invisible, be invisible.' he repeated in his as Eda decided to sit back on watch him as he did it.

Hours seem to pass as Junior just sat there before he finally got it and became completely invisible. Right before he feel flat on his back and asleep.

'About time.' Eda thought with a yawn, having sat and watched him just to see if he could pull it off. 'Now, I can get some sleep.'

Eda then picked Junior up and set him on the couch before she went upstairs to her own room, feeling successful about pulling a double lesson for the son of death.

Timeskip: Next day.

As everyone was wide awake and Luz was reading her favorite book out loud with Junior and King listening, Hooty suddenly swung his door opened as he shouted.

"Ding dong ding! Hoot Hoot!"

"Your book has come to life! Destroy it!" King said as he pointed to Hooty, shocked that the words of the book matched this exact moment.

"It did not, King. It's just a coincidence." Junior said as Luz went to check the door.

She looked around for anyone before gazing down to see a basket with a blanket cover tucked in.

"Eda, you've got a basket!" Luz said as she pick up the package and brought it into the kitchen, where Junior and King went to see what it was. "I think it's a gift."

"Maybe it's an offering. I am the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles." Eda said as King tied a dining bib around his neck.

"Whatever it is, I hope it's edible!" King said as he pulled the cover of the basket down, revealing not food but the face of a sleeping baby with blue spiked hair. "Oooh, fresh meat!" he said as he rubbed his paws together.

"Nope, I am not eating that!" Luz said as she raised her hands to her face, looked aside and walked away.

"No one is eating anything!" Junior said as he pull the basket away from King, pointing at him with a glare. "You are not eating a baby, King!"

"Neither am I, witches eating babies is 1693 stereotype. We've evolved from that." Eda said as she looked at the young baby. "Who sent this anyway?"

"Hey, there's a note." King said as he saw a note tied to one of the handles of the basket and ripped it off to read. "Take care of my baby please, until morning. Yi yi." King read out loud.

"No! I am not a babysitter. No way, no how!" Eda said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Do this and you will be rewarded 10,000 snails, XOXOXOXOXOXO. Signed the Bat Queen." King finished as Eda suddenly changed her attitude.

"Bat Queen? 10,000 snails?" Eda asked before King reached into the basket and pulled out a few gold coins, some of the snails promised to them. "Change my mind, we're doing this!"

"Of course you would, anyone would for that kind of money." Junior said as reached in and pulled a few snails out himself, tossing them in his hand.

"But whose the Bat Queen?" Luz asked as she came back over.

"The richest demon on the boiling Isles! One deed done for her and you can expect a lot of good things from her." Eda said as she took a snail from Junior's hand, holding it up to shine in the light. "Well, this should be a snap. Just gotta keep this little thing alive until then and we are set!"

Eda flipped the snail coin in her hand while King sniffed the few coins in his hand.

"This is gonna be our greatest adventure yet. Learning the meaning of love and life through taking care of an innocent child." Luz said as she held her hands together, getting dreamy eyes as she look to the ceiling.

"Sorry, Luz but you and Junior have other plans for this little adventure." Eda said as she drew a spell circle, summoning a load of book to fall into Luz's hands. "You two need to return all the books I checked out from the library, today."

As Luz struggled with the pile and Junior put the few snails he got in his pocket to help her, Eda whispered to King about wanting to keep the reward of 10,000 snails all to themselves and King agreed.

"Now, let's take a look at the little baby." Eda said as she pulled the blanket off, revealing a baby head with bat wings and clawed feet.

The baby then screeched loudly as it's nap was disturbed, causing the entire house to shake as Eda covered her ears and King went into a possum like freeze.

"ON SECOND THOUGHT, YOU TWO SHOULD STAY TO HELP WITH THE BABY!" Eda screamed to them as Luz and Junior were almost out the open door.

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Junior shouted back, thought he was just pretending not to heat Eda.

"WELL, WHATEVER YOU SAID, WE SHOULD HURRY AND GET THESE BOOKS BACK! GOODBYE!" Luz said as she and Junior exited the owl house, leaving King and Eda to take care of the young Bat Prince of the Bat Queen. "You don't think we should've stayed and help them do you?" Luz asked Junior as they could hear again once outside and walking away from the owl house.

"King did say Eda can survive anything." Junior said as they heard Eda scream a bit before a loud thud was heard. "I'm sure she can handle this, she's the owl lady after all."

"Yeah...you're probably right." Luz said as they continued their trek to the library to return Eda's books.

After walking through town for a few minutes, with monsters all around them bowing their heads to Junior and shouting/praising his title, Junior and Luz arrived at the library and were amazed by it's wondrous appearance.

"Nice." Junior said with a nod.

"Yeah." Luz mindless said as they entered the library the library, taking in all that there was to see in this magical place of knowledge.

As they continued to gaze around, the books Luz and Junior were carrying gained a magically glow as they were lifted out of their hands and towards a man with round glasses and gray business cut hair at the front desk, a librarian, as he put them through a red spell circle.

"Late. Late." he said as each book entered the circle, causing it to flash, before he examined the last book. "Cover in grass stains, AND blood stains? I take it these are Eda's books, young lord death?"

"Yeah, hehe, they are." Junior said as he rubbed the back of his head, lucky that this guy was being so calm around him. "Sorry if they're in bad condition."

"Yeah, the night that made them that way was real crazy." Luz said as she looked to the picture frame on the front desk, holding a picture of a smiling Eda with her thumbs up under the words, "LIBRARY CARD REVOKED" in bold letters.

The librarian sighed as he summoned a small looking but very long scroll in front of them.

"I'll add them to her tab." he said as began writing down the books that were just returned under Eda's name. "By the way, the library will be closing early for tonight's Wailing Star meteor shower." he said as pointed behind him to a poster with a blue, sad screaming star falling from the sky.

"Well, that should be something." Junior said as he and Luz looked at the poster with interest.

"Yeah, what is it?" Luz asked as she was rather excited about it.

The Librarian just stared at Luz for a moment before answering towards Junior.

"Forgive my tone towards your friend, young lord, but this is a library." he said as Eda's tab rolled back up and disappeared, putting his hands behind his back. "Read about it."

"This is a library! I will read about it!" Luz said as she ran off to learn, missing Junior's sigh at her excitement and the librarian's shush to be quiet.

"Sorry about her, she means well." Junior quickly apologized as he went off after Luz.

"All is forgiven for a friend of your's, my young lord." the librarian said to him with a quick bow.

"Great, thanks." Junior said as he ran off to find Luz.

Following to were Luz ran off to, Junior was meet with the sight of Luz knelling in front of a strange looking filing system with faces on it. He looked up and saw it was called the "Demon Decimal System" and that it was advised not to feed it. Knowing Luz, she will do the opposite.

"Don't do it." Junior said as he turned back to Luz, seeing her unwrapping a small candy in her hands. "Do not do it."

Luz looked in between the organization system and Junior, gaining a mischievous smile as she nodded to him.

"Yes." she whispered as she feed it to the demon system, getting a face full of placement papers as a result.

Junior said as Luz picked herself up and ran off to somewhere else in the library.

"Eda is too much of an influence on it." Junior said as he followed after Luz, seeing her now flying off with other books while holding on to one of them. "When did I become the responsible one of this dynamic?"

Junior said nothing else as he grabbed onto another moving book, catching up to Luz as she stared at an area of crystal balls with people looking into them, like their were library computers.

"This place is so cool! For a library." Luz said as he turned to Junior.

"Yeah it is. Remind me of my castle library back him." Junior said as he picked a random book off a shelf. "It's pretty cool but it pales compared to his place."

"I'll bet its just as awesome!" Luz said with a bright smile.

Junior chuckled at her excitement before putting the book back.

"I think you're too excited after looking around this place." he said before he and Luz heard a familiar voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" the voice said, surprising Luz and Junior.

"Is that Amity?" Junior mumbled as Luz freaked out a bit.

"Ah! We've been caught! Quick, camouflage yourself!" Luz said as she moved her arms over her body like a square.

Junior stared at her with a deadpan look before Luz stopped doing that and recognized the voice as well.

"Look." Luz said as she moved to hide behind a bookcase, looking to towards the kids section of the library to see Amity reading to a group of young children wearing smaller version of Hexside's school uniforms. "Amity is reading to kids?"

"Who knew?" Junior asked with a smile, happy to see the mean girl/devoted follower of him have a nice hidden side. "Let's get closer."

As Luz was about to hug the walls and sneak in, Junior grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to his side.

"I wanna try something Eda taught me last night." Junior said as he began to focus his magic, wanting to turn him and Luz invisible so they could walk into the book reading without Amity noticing.

It worked and they walked in, standing to the side to see and hear Amity read about a Rabbit? At least, if looked like a rabbit on the book's cover.

"'We're you're friends and we wanna help,' said the Tin Boy with a yelp. Otabin smiled and paced the floor. 'I've never had real friends before.'"Amity read, smiling down to the kids as she showed them the book. "'Then we'll be your first,' the Chicken Witch clucked. Otabin couldn't believe his luck. So, Bookmaker Otabin surrounded by friends, bound a book of friendship and that's the end.""

The children cheered and clapped to Amity as she closed the book, feeling wonderful after that amazing story time from the top student of Hexside.

"This is something you don't see everyday." Junior whispered to Luz as she nodded.

"Yeah, she's so nice. Maybe this could be a chance to befriend her like Azura does with her rival." Luz whispered back as they saw the kids began to leave.

They goodbye and thank you to Amity as she walked the little kids out, one of them hugging her legs as she gained a surprised look.

"Goodbye, Ms. Amity. Thank you." a child with red skin, no eyes, and a giant toothy maw, said in a deep voice as Amity patted his head and smiled.

"You're welcome, Braxxus. I'll see you all next time." Amity said as Braxxus broke his hug.

"Yay!" he cheered as he ran to catch up with is friends.

As Amity smiled at the leaving children, she didn't notice Junior and Luz moving to her left and saw her smile.

"You did a good thing, Amity." Junior said, causing Amity to jump a bit at the sudden voice before he made himself and Luz visible again. "Those kids really loved that you read to them."

"M-My Lord!" Amity said before she quickly bowed to him. "It is an honor to see you again and an honor to be praised for a simple task!"

Junior sighed at the bow, knowing it was normal now but still didn't feel comfortable with it you.

"It's nothing, you just did a really nice thing by reading to those kids. And can't you just say 'nice to see you ' or something like that? You know how I feel about that." Junior said as Amity got up from her bow.

"I could, but it's not as respectful a greeting towards you." Amity said to him.

"Come on. You should take pride in the fact that people respect you." Luz said as she nudged Junior a bit. "And it is nice to see that you've got a sweet center under that sour exterior, Amity."

"It's just some extra credit for school, the child's smiles are simply a welcomed bonus." Amity said to Luz as she took the book she was hold back to the children's section behind her, picking up a few books on the way.

Well, since we're here, Junior and I could help you with the kids!" Luz said as she and Junior followed her. "We can take shifts reading to them and I just so happen to do the best voices for the characters. Monster voices!" Luz ended in a deeper tone with robot moves.

Amity put the book on the kiddie table in a huff as she started to get irritated with Luz.

"Listen human, I don't come around that owl house of your's and bother you while you do...whatever you do there! Just leave me be before you get me in trouble again!" Amity said as Luz looked a little hurt.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Amity." Luz said as she turned around, walking away as Junior stayed.

"Luz." Junior said as he saw his friend leave before turning to Amity, giving her a stern look. "Amity, you know Luz doesn't mean to get you in trouble. Things just happen."

"I-I know, my lord! I just-" Amity tried to explain before Junior put a hand on her shoulder.

"I get that Luz training to be a witch still upsets you but you shouldn't let that stop you from trying to be her friend. She's making an effort, you could at least do the same." Junior said as he lost his stern glare and gave her a caring look.

Amity stared at Junior for a few moments before she asked something important on her mind.

"My Lord, with all due respect, how are you so caring?" she asked as she looked at him with awe.

"Hehehe. Well when life threw trouble my way, I sort of threw it back and I've learned from my own mistakes." Junior said with a chuckle. "If I can help others learn from their mistakes, I can help them-"

"Make peace before they go." Amity finished saying as she bowed to him again. "I am sorry for interrupting you, my Lord but I've read that in a textbook before. And it does makes sense."

"Good, then I hope you keep that in mind and take it to heart, Amity." Junior said with a smile, getting a smile in return from Amity before a new voice interrupted the moment.

"Hey, Mittens!" the voice, a male one, said as Amity lost her smile and pouted with her face glowing bright red. "Mom said you forgot your lunch again!"

Junior and Amity turned to the source of the voice to see Luz standing next to two older people that appeared to be twins. The male twin had short darkish green hair, golden eyes with a mole under his right eye, and pale skin while wearing dark grey underclothes and a burgundy tunic with a belt round the waist and black boots. The female twin had long darkish green hair that is tied in a bulky plait, golden eyes with a mole under her left eye, and pale skin while wearing dark grey underclothes and a burgundy tunic with a green gen in the center of her chest and a belt round the waist and black shoes. The male was also holding up a winking bunny shaped lunch bag.

"Amity, did he just call you "Mittins?"" Junior asked as Amity's blush increased. "Who are they?

"Yes. And they're...my older siblings." Amity said as she marched towards them, Junior following close behind. "They're names are Edric and Emira."

"And when are you going to stop being a jerk to your friend?" the male, Edric asked as Amity snatched the the bag from him.

"Soon enough. I have had a chat with my lord." Amity said as she looked to Luz for a second before looking back to her older siblings.

Luz looked a bit happier from that as the girl twin, Emira, walked to her side.

"I hope it works out, she's a keeper." Emira said before looking to Junior and gasping. "You're Grim Junior, the son of the Grim Reaper! You've been the talk of Hexside ever since-"

"The Covention, yeah. I figured." Junior said with his hands in his pockets.

"Now, if you will all excuse me." Amity said as she nodded to her siblings and Luz before bowing once more to Junior, walking away as Junior stayed with Luz, Edric and Emira.

Its nice to finally meet you." Edric said as he quickly shook Junior's hand up and down.

"Uh. . Likewise." Junior said Emira did the same, giving Junior the same feeling he head with Amity before.

A kind of nagging feeling about these two being meaner than they were letting on as they lead Junior and Luz through the library.

"So, you're the human Amity's been talking about?" Edric said to Luz as they returned to the main foyer.

"I'm Emira and this is my brother Edric." Emira said as she introduced them to Luz and Junior but Junior already knew.

"You're Amity's older brother and sister. She already told me that." Junior said as they turned to him.

"Oh wow, Amity actually told you about us! I didn't think she would after how the human embarrassed her at school or how you humiliated her at the Covention." Emira said as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, wait, I didn't mean to embarrass her! I just wanna be as cool as cucumbers with her!" Luz said as Junior turned to her.

"Don't worry, Luz. Amity's coming around, just wait." Junior said before Emira took him by the shoulders.

"With all do respect, lord Junior, don't waste your time on Mittens. Ed and me are way more fun than her." she said as Edric nodded to his left.

"Come on, we'll show you." he said as they lead Luz away and Junior followed.

Junior watched from behind as they pulled pranks all over the library and he was not amused in the least. Luz might've been having fun, but this just confirmed Junior's feeling about them. Amity had a reason to be mean, it was because she grew up around people like them. People who pushed her into finding solace in books and her studies, making her into a bully because they bullied her.

'This has gone on long enough.' Junior thought as he went to find a librarian, wanting to get Edric and Emira out of the library before they caused anymore damage. Though he hoped Luz would be sparred.

His wish came true as he saw Amity walking to him with two librarians at her side.

"Wow, I was just about to find them." he said as Amity smiled at him.

"Great minds think alike, huh, my lord?" Amity asked as she didn't stop as Junior joined them.

About a minute later, Edric and Emira were pushed out of the library while Luz walked out next to Junior.

"You two have made reading to disruptive, now stay out." the librarian said before he looked to Junior and Luz. "And are you sure you wish to vouch for her, young lord?"

"Luz was just watching, she didn't pull any of the breaks." Junior said as the librarian nodded to him.

"Very well." he replied with a nod before he shut the library door, missing the Blight twins and Luz laughing even though they got caught and kicked out.

"Wow. All due respect my Lord, you're kinda a buzzkill." Edric said as he turned to Junior.

"Well your kind of buzz needed killing." Junior countered.

"Is this because of Mittens? Don't let her stop you from having fun." Emira said as she nudged Luz. "She gets it, am I right?"

"Yeah but I think it only made Amity madder at me." Luz said as she still laughed a bit.

"Oh, that was Mittens mad at you, this is Mittens when she's mad at you." Edric said as he pointed to his face, taking a deep breath and puffing his cheeks with a pout as his face was slowly turning red before taking a breath to stop. "Phew, I almost passed out."

"Yeah, that's when she's really mad at you." Emira said as she crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm all for a good joke every now and then but I don't like jokes that inconvenience others." Junior said as he looked stern with the older kids.

"Oh, come on! Who did it possibly hurt?" Emira said before she remembered who she was talking to, "With all due respect."

"It could've hurt quite a few people. You're fortunate it didn't." Junior said.

"You're not really going to lecture us are you?" Edric said before he too remembered who he was talking to, "Uh, My Lord?"

Junior sighed at this, hating that he was nagging people who should've known better because they were older than him.

"Lecturing is for your parents to do. I am just giving you some friendly advice. Stop before you DO get someone hurt." Junior said, almost begging them.

Edric and Emira look to each other and nodded, knowing what he was trying to tell them.

"Okay, we'll cool it with the pranks. You won't get anymore trouble from us today. Right, sis?" Edric said as he look to Emira, who nodded.

"Yes, we'll behave, young lord." Emira said as they bowed with their arms behind their backs, missing them crossing their fingers and lie to Junior.

Nodding to them, Junior turned to Luz and suggested they head back to the owl house. Luz nodded to him as Junior began walking back, missing Emira and Edric pulling Luz aside and telling her about something involving the library and the Wailing Star.

"Meet up with us here at Midnight, alright?" Edric asked Luz.

"Okay, but what about Junior?" Luz asked as she saw her friend get smaller as he walked away.

"Look, we know he's the son of death and we have nothing but respect for him but he's sort of like Mittens. Too high strung." Emira said as she placed a hand on Luz's shoulder. "Come on, it'll be fun. Trust us."

"Hmmmm. Okay, if you're sure." Luz said as she gave them a thumbs up and quickly ran to catch up to Junior, waving goodbye to them. "Bye!"

As Luz left with Junior and the Blight twins went home, Amity and listened to the conversation as she grew upset. She was happy that Junior tried to talk with them but still angry that her siblings were still up to no good with whatever they were planning with the library, she still felt indifferent towards Luz as she was still in between friend or not with her. She got so upset that she was making the red face that Edric mimicked earlier.

"Woo, almost passed out." Amity said to herself as she held her chest, almost fainting from her upset mood.

As Junior and Luz walked through the forest to the owl house, Junior decided to talk to Luz about Amity's siblings.

"I do not like them, Luz. They're bad news." Junior said to her.

"They can't be all bad, Junior. I mean, you remember what Amity was like when we first met her and she turned out to not be so bad." Luz said with a shrug.

"Luz, it was growing up around those two that made her that way she is." Junior said before taking a deep breath. "Now, let me give you some advice. Don't go near them. If you do, I will come after you."

"But if you don't like them-" Luz tried to say until Junior cut her off.

"To make sure you're safe. I don't trust them." he said as they got back to the owl house.

Arriving back at the owl house and opening the door, Junior and Luz were meet with a sight they never though they'd see. Right before them was Eda, cradling the baby bat creature in her arms like it was her own child, and King, with two pillow tied to his head.

"Well, this is a sight to see." Junior commented with a smirk as Luz smiled at her teacher.

"Aw! You look so motherly, Eda." she said.

"Say the word "motherly" with my name again, and I will rip out your tongue." she said with a deadpanned face, the baby sleeping in her arms.

"Aw, how could I not say that when your holding this little rugrat?" Luz asked as she and Junior walked over to the baby, gently poking it as Junior watched from behind.

The bat baby suddenly awoke from it's nap before barfing out a duplicate from it's mouth that barfed another duplicate from it's mouth.

"Did that baby just give birth?!" Junior shouted in shock and Luz reeled back from the weird sight.

The baby bats took the the air before one of them started breathing fire!

"AAHHH!" Everyone shouted as they ducked out of the way of the flames.

"Well, I see you've still got some life lessons to learn, so enjoy them. Parenting is a reward of it's own!" Luz quickly said as she picked up a colorful satchel bag and exited the owl house.

"I thought this was a bat baby! What kind of bat does this?!" Junior asked as he got up from the floor.

"Bat demons! Not the same as regular bats!" Eda said as she held King close.

"I see! Well. . Good luck!" Junior said as he ran towards the door, ducking whatever the bat demon babies were throwing around the house.

"You just got back! You can't just leave us again like this!" King shouted as Junior turned to them.

"Don't worry! I'm...Just going to find something!" Junior said as he opened the door. "I'll be back!"

Shutting the door behind him and his back against it, Junior took deep breathes to calm himself as he saw Luz running off to who knows where.

'Luz, please do not go where I think you're going.' Junior thought before he decided to follow her and hope for the best.

Junior activated his invisibility as he ran after Luz in a hurry, concentrating all of his magic power to keep it up while taking short breaks when he could. Hours later, when midnight came, he was disappointed to see that Luz was waiting outside of the library for Edric and Emira, having ignored his warning to stay away from them.

'Oh Luz.' Junior thought as he saw the Blight twins approach the library and watch in silence as Luz tried to pose coolly for their arrival.

After they made themselves known, twins used a special scroll to enlarge the keyhole on the front door and enter the library without picking the lock. Junior quickly followed them inside before the keyhole could shrink back to normal.

'I have to admit, that was an impressive spell.' Junior thought as Edric pointed to the stain glass window above the door.

"There! The Wailing Star's passing!" Edric siad as they all turned to the stain glass, seeing it glow as the star actually wailed as it passed by.

'Wow. This place never stops being so surprising.' Junior thought about the Boiling Isles as he turned back to the Luz and the Blight twins.

But as Junior turned back to them, he noticed the books in the library started to glow and light up the library. Luz also shared his interest as she took one off the shelf and opened it, with birds soon flying out of it.

'How-The Wailing Star! This is must be why the library was closed early.' Junior thought as Edric said what he was about to think.

"The Wailing Star infused the books with magic to make them alive!" he said to Emira as Luz closed the book on birds, seeing them vanish into thin air.

The Blight twins shared a quick look and mischievous smile as they and Luz began to open every book from any section they could find. The effects varying from creatures popping out, new clothes appearing on them, and strange word bubbles coming out of their own mouths. They even got into a snowball fight using 3 copies of the same book.

'This...is nothing like I thought they would do.' Junior thought as he sat on top of a book case and watched them laugh and fight with snowballs. 'But still, Luz doesn't need to be around them. They're nothing but trouble.'

Junior then noticed Luz run off the the children's section Amity was reading from earlier today went after her, jumping down from the book case and running after her while making as little noise as possible. When he arrived he saw Luz open the book Amity read earlier named "Otabin" as the small rabbit like creature came to life holding a large needle and thread in hand.

Luz read the book with a smile as Junior moved beside her to listen, feeling happy to read such a cute story about a man who just wanted a friend. The happiness soon ended as the Blight twins entered the room and showed a rather horrific discovery. That they could alter the creatures that came from picture book if they drew on their original page bodies It was horrific and they just found it funny as a small duck from a kid's book gained big muscular legs! The duck panicked in a frenzy before Emira closed the book her brother drew in before they both laughed.

'How can they just laugh?! It may just be because of the star but these are living creatures!' Junior thought in anger, trying to keep his flames from appearing as he saw the twins turn to Luz.

"Okay, Luz, you try!" Emira said as Luz back up in fear.

'At least Luz isn't finding this funny.' Junior thought before he saw Luz open the book and hold a pencil but she hesitated, a good sign. 'Don't do it, Luz! I know you don't like this.'

'I-I can't do it." Luz said before Edric forced her hand.

"Here, let me help you." he said as he guided Luz's hand and made her give Otabin large eyebrows, a grit teeth and giant claws hands.

'Oh no!' Junior thought in worry and panic as he saw the new creature rise from the book before Luz quickly shut it.

"I can't see it. I just can't." she said as she held the book to her chest.

'Thank you god.' Junior thought before he saw Emira and Edric lead Luz away and drooped the book, with the pages open on the floor. 'Crap!'

The book gained an eerie glow before shaking and a large hand popped out.

'Oh no you don't!' Junior thought as he ran to the book, scooped it up and shut it, cutting the hand off as it fell to the floor and vanished. 'I am fixing this, right now!'

Junior reached into his pocket and pulled out something he found in the owl house a while ago, something he really appreciated cause it help him with his journal about his progress and adventures. A simple pink erasure that king almost ate because he thought it was human candy. Junior quickly opened the book and erased the changes to the monstrous changes to Otabin before erasing the changed to the duck from earlier. He set the books on the shelve before running to find Luz and the Blight twins, determined to stop them from making more "creative changes" to other books. He followed them to the romance section of the library and watched as they opened a secret entrance to a hidden room in the library.

'What the?' Junior thought as he listened and found that this was Amity's hideout. 'So, this is Amity's home away from home.'

"Mittens has gotten to big in the head." Edric said as he and Emira went over to Luz. "She keeps ratting us out every time we cut class."

"We need her to learn that she has to mind her own business, so we're going to find her diary." Emira said as she lean close to Luz.

"And post the pages all around school for everyone to read!" Edric said before he and Emira celebrated a bit.

"Wait. But is't that taking things a bit too far?" Luz argued, not wanting to humiliate Amity in such a way or at all.

"Not at all. We're her family, so this is just some tough love. No biggie." Emira said as she and Edric began to search for Amity's diary while Luz look completely against this "tough love."

'Tough...love?!' Junior thought as he walked towards the doorway, loosing control of his anger as his invisibility flicked a bit. 'Revealing your sister's deepest secrets is tough love?!'

It made Junior so angry because he would never want this put on him and his journal as he entered the hidden room, he saw that Luz had found Amity's diary next to 4 volumes of her favorite book series that Amity is revealed to be a fan of, The Good Witch, Azura. She opened it to her and see Amity's diary entries before Edric and Emira noticed she had it.

'This. Stops. NOW!' Junior thought as he saw the book become coated in blue magic and taken from her by Emira and a spell circle.

Junior undid his invisibility and rushed to the diary, grabbing it before the Blight twins before they could open it.

"Lord Junior?!" the Blight twins shouted in shock as Luz was shocked as well.

"Junior?! But when did you-" she tried to say before Junior cut her off.

"Like I told you, I'd come after you to keep you safe and it looks like I made the right choice." Junior said as he turned back to the Blight twins, glaring at them as blue flames started around his body. "As for you two, we have a word for people like you where I come from! Scum, trash, the foulest a soul can be!"

The Blight twins reeled back in fear as Junior walked over to where Amity's diary originally was and put it back, with no burned pages or crisp cover from his flames. He turned his glare back to the twins as they slowly began backing up before their backs hit the bookshelves behind them while Junior walked towards just watched from the side as she subconsciously back up towards the entrance of the hidden room slowly.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your souls out right now!" he shouted to them, his flames merging to form a giant flame around him but they weren't burning anything.

Not the floor, not the books, not even the Blight twin's clothes but the heat of the flame was making everyone sweat as it grew.

"We just wanted to teach Mitten a lesson! Get her to not be so uptight!" Edric said as he held his hands up.

"By humiliating her?! What good would that do if it makes her distrust her own family?!" Junior shouted as he pointed to them, his finger just a few inches from them as his eyes gained a green glow. "As older siblings, your job is to protect your younger sibling and show them you trust and love them! And from what I've seen, you two just mock and humiliate her when she's just trying to become a good witch! I know she may be a bit cold but have you ever thought that you guys are the reason behind that?!"

Unknown to them to all of them, Amity had came to the library too on a mission to stop them her older siblings from causing trouble and hide near the entrance of her library haven. Hearing everything Junior had been saying about.

"He's...He's actually standing up for me." Amity said with a little blush, never dreaming that a force of nature would be defending her.

"M-My Lord. ? We. . " Emira said as Junior turned and focused his glare on her.

"You...what?" Junior asked as his rage burned brightly.

"W-We promise to back off Mittens! We swear we'll never mess with her again and be better siblings to her!" Emira quickly said as she turned to her brother. "Right, Ed?"

"Ye-Yeah! Yeah, Em! We promise!" Edric said with a fast nod to to Junior. "We'll even quit cutting class!"

Junior's glare lessened a bit as he looked into their eyes, seeing the fear and panic in their eyes but only a tiny bit of truth. How would he know they would keep their words and become better siblings? He couldn't tell, so he had to set an example to get them to learn.

"M-My lord?" Amity suddenly said as she made herself known, causing everyone to turn to her as she slowly walked in.

"Amity!" the Blight twins and Luz said as Junior dulled his flames down, to where only his arms and he were flaming.

"Amity..please...come here." Junior said with a wave of his hand.

Amity did as he said and moved close to Junior before he suddenly hugged her.

"The way you act, the reason why you push yourself. I understand and I get that being like that makes it hard to make friends, but you don't need to worry about that anymore." he said before breaking the hug.

"W-Why is that?" Amity asked as Junior turned to Luz as nodded for her to come off.

"Cuz you've two friends right here." Junior said with a smile as Luz walked over to Amity, smiling as well to her. "Me and Luz."

"I-I...thank you." Amity said as she gained a smile.

Amity gained a few tears in her eyes as Junior turned back to to Edric and Emira, glaring at them once more as Luz and Amity finally talked as friends. Junior walked to the twin Blights and roughly took their hands.

"Time out." Junior said as he made time stop as Luz and Amity froze before them.

"M-My lord?" Edric asked as he and Emira looked around at the frozen world.

Before either twin could say anything else, Junior ignited his hands to burn the twins hands before he snapped their wrists and breaking their hands. Both twins screamed in pain as Junior didn't release his grip, holding them in a vice as they continued to reel from the pain and the burning.

"Consider this a warning." Junior said as he pulled their hands to make them jolt and face him, shutting them up as they looked into his eye sockets. "Keep your promise."

Junior then made his hands glow as he healed their hands to fix their bones and uncooked their flesh. Letting go, they look at him and fear as Junior resumed the flow of time.

"Time in." Junior said as he stood up and glared at the twins, not letting Luz or Amity know what he just did. "Get out of here."

The twins didn't hesitate as they got up with a jolt and ran out in a panic, confusing Luz and Amity as they saw her siblings run away.

"Let's get out of here. The sun's about to rise." Junior said as he had began to walk out of Amity's hidden sanctuary.

Amity and Luz looked to each other before shrugging and following Junior out, stopping to grab Luz's colorful satchel as she never took it inside the library.

"Well, that was quite an adventure." Luz said as she put her satchel on, turning to Amity as they all walked down the steps. "Sorry about-"

"Don't be. At least my lor- Junior stopped you all before something really bad happened." Amity said as she walked ahead of them before Luz grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait. I noticed that you only had volumes 1-4. So, do you wanna borrow this for a while?" Luz asked as she pulled out volume 5 of the Azura series and handed it to Amity.

Amity took the book in hand, gaining a small smile as she turned to Luz.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to get it back to you once I'm done...my friend." she said as she turned to walk home and most likely sleep a bit before reading it.

Luz smiled at the word "friend" as she turned to Junior, who smiled back as they began to walk back home.

"Junior, I can't thank you enough for looking out for me." Luz said as Junior waved his hand at her.

"Don't. It's what friends do for each other, right?" Junior asked as Luz nodded to him.

"Yeah, it's what friend's do for each other." Luz said as they continued their walk back to the owl house, just now remembering they left Eda and King with 3 baby bat demons.

Junior and Luz arrived back at the owl house as Hooty was still sleeping, gently opening the door to let the owl sleep.

"Hey, guys. We're-" Luz said before stopping and seeing the sight before them.

Eda, King, and the 3 demon bat babies where sleeping on the couch in peaceful bliss, King laying on Eda's lap and the babies all cradled in her arms as the owl lady slept with a smile on her face.

"How cute." Junior said as he and Luz smiled at the scene.

The moment lasted only a few seconds before Hotty swung open and shouted like a door bell!

"DING DONG! Hoot!" he shouted as Junior and Luz jumped back at the sudden move.

Before either of them could complain, something squeezed it's way through the doorway and stood in front of Junior and Luz. It was a giant version of the baby bat demons with a feminine face wearing lipstick and long black hair that came to a point in the middle of her forehead and a single lock of hair falling to her left side.

"Whoa, you must the Bat mama." Luz said as she and Junior recoiled at how big she was, about twice their size.

"Uh, It's...a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Junior slowly said as the Bat Queen looked to them.

"Yi Yi. And it is pleasure to meet you, death son." the Bat Queen said before she suddenly whistled.

The whistle awaken her three babies, that she wasn't surprised to see 1 become 3, as they woke up and flew into her hair and poked their heads up to appear as 3 sets of extra eyes.

"Ah. Such snuggle dumplings." she said about her babies before she began to retch and puke something out.

That something was a large wooden chest that opened itself to reveal the 10,000 snail gold coins she promised them for taking care of her baby or babies now. The Bat Queen then spit out a strange whistle made from a small skull and a red nozzle on top.

"In case trouble, Eda is owed one." the Bat Queen said before she turned around, squeezed out the door and flew away as Luz went to shut the door.

"After everything they must've went through, the reward doesn't seem too much now." Junior commented as he picked up some snails from the chest and gazing at them before letting them fall back into the chest.

"Mmm. Sweet little babies." Eda mumbled as she tried to pull them closer before noticing they weren't there and woke up. "The babies! Where are my babies?!"

Luz just made a bird with her hands and made it flap away into the air.

"The Bat Queen came and picked them up." Junior added as the news seemed to hit King and Eda hard.

"Aw. And I just taught Junior to pick locks." Eda said with a sad face, looking down to an equally sad King.

Junior raised a non existent eyebrow to that, surprised that she would either name one after him or name one after herself.

"Huh?" Junior let out.

"I called one of them "Junior" because . . I didn't know what else to call him." Eda said as she turned her eyes to him.

"Well, at least all you hard work paid off. Look at all the snails you earned." Luz said as she gestured to the chest of snails and picked up the small skull whistle that still had a little Bat Queen saliva on it. "And look at the cool whistle she gave you. You may wanna wash it before you use it."

"Yeah." Eda said as she and King gazed sadly at the ground, taking the whistle as Luz and Junior walked before them. "We did it all for the money."

King couldn't keep it in anymore as he began to cry tears of sorrow at the baby bats being gone.

"I MISS MY LITTLE BABIES!" he shouted as he hugged Eda, who rested her head on King.

"You guys really bonded with them, didn't you?" Junior said, a bit happy that Eda and King got some actual happiness out of this instead of just happiness from the money.

"Yes! Yes we did! and now they're gone!" King cried as he hugged Eda even tighter.

"Actually, I thought this might happen and I snatched a little something from the library that might help." Luz said as she reached into her satchel and pull out a book, holding it out to Eda as she took it.

The name of the book was "Coping with Empty Nest Syndrome", a beige hard back book with a picture of a sad mother bird in her nest and 3 other birds flying off in the distance.

"Hehe. Thanks, kid. So how was your night? You too, Junior." Eda asked with a small smile as she and King gazed at them.

"Well, it was good." Luz said with a smile, remembering the fun she and the Blight twins had with the books.

"Then almost got bad." Junior commented about what the Blight twins almost caused.

"Yeah but it ended much better." Luz said as she turned to Junior, remembering that they finally made Amity a friend instead of an enemy.

"Hey!" Hooty said, swinging himself open to face them. "You guys wanna here about my night?"

"Ugh! No!" "No!" "You didn't do anything!" Eda, Luz, and Junior said to Hooty with frowns.

"No one wants to hear about you just staring into the distance!" King shouted as his sadness was replaced with annoyance.

"Alright, Alright, geez! Hoot!" Hooty said as he shut himself, leaving the grouches to themselves.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Successful and somewhat mastery. Time limit, possible 5 seconds/5 minutes in frozen time.)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (1 Attempt, successful.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses. (3 Attempts, successful. Mastery.)**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to humans. (3, Attempts, successful. Partial mastery)**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone with a single touch.**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate human perception so they appear any way they wish.**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**


	8. Swapping Places

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 8 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 8 begin.**

* * *

The new day was bright and peaceful as the group had set up Eda's stand of human items in the market and awaited customers. Though even with the news of Junior being Eda's student, business didn't rev up and thing had gotten dull. So dull that King was currently trying to reach for a flag hanging on a string above the stand by jumping as Junior just watched from the side, finding it amusing to see King try and fail to reach it. Junior laughter was finally let out as king tumbled off the table and to the ground.

"Stupid flag!" he said as he stood and pointed to it, a sock from the stand's merchandise over his left eye, before pointing to Junior. "And stop laughing, Junior!"

"Ha ha. Sorry, King. I can't help it, nothing else to do besides watch you try and fail." Junior said with a smile as Luz walked to them with a ladder and 2 engraved wooden signs under her arms.

"It has been a bit slow today but I have just the solution to fix that." Luz said as she set up the ladder and climbed it. "This will get us customers in a flash."

Luz set the 1st sign on top of the original sign of the stand before placing the second one under and tapped them both, showing that she engraved light spell symbols on them as the signs suddenly began to light up.

"Who doesn't like a stand with a light flash?" Luz as she turned to Junior and King as he sign added writing and a winking Eda to the original words.

The stand was now named, "Eda the Owl Lady's Human Collectibles. Sponsored by the son of death, Junior." The winking Eda buzzed every time it wink while Luz climbed down the ladder.

"So, we're using me as customer bait?" Junior asked as he stared at his new "sponsored" market stand.

"Sorry about that, I didn't want to be too subtle." Luz said as she held her chin and looked at it, thinking it wasn't enough.

"Well, since she's on the run..." Junior said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I think it's just perfect." a sarcastic voice said as Luz, King and Junior turned to the source.

"Oh! Hi, Boscha and other hexside students." Luz said as she recognized the girl in front of the stand as the 3 eyed Boscha from Amity's "friend" group. "See anything interesting? It's reaper sponsored." Luz ended with a little song voice as she pointed to Junior's "sponsorship" board.

She had two others with standing behind her, one of them being the dark skinned white and black hair girl from the same group and a boy with light gray skin and dirty blonde hair covering his ears and nose wearing a skull cap, a blue version of the school uniform, and red and white boots with bat wings on them.

"Hmm, tempting as it is, not really. I'm just here to take a short Penstagram photo with your weird sign." Boscha said as she summoned her scroll while mumbling. "And maybe get a quick photo with the young lord to increase my followers."

Boscha turned around and posed for the picture, getting a photo of her with the sign in the background along with Luz's bad scrunching face. She then quickly angled her camera to get Junior in another photo before he could notice.

"That's not funny, Boscha." Luz said with a frown as Boscha turned to her.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Spit your human venom in face?" Basha asked as she wiggled her fingers before getting an alert from her scroll and turning to it. "Whoa! Just one photo with him and it's an instant million likes!" she said as she showed her friends, who gasped at the sight of it.

"Wait, Luz has venom?! Why didn't you tell and why aren't you melting their face!?" King asked as he pointed to the jerky friend group.

"Yeah, humans can't do that, King." Junior said as he looked down to King before turning to Boscha, who was still looking at her scroll. "But even if they could, I don't think that is needed something like this."

"Yeah, King." Luz said as she knelled down to King. "It's not worth it over to handle a teen like her." Luz finished while narrowing her eyes at Boscha.

King then grabbed Luz by her hoodie and pulled her to his face.

"No, you're both wrong! Let me show you how it's done!" He said as he jumped into the table and yelled, banging his chest. "Rawr! Bow before me, now!"

Boscha and her friends just stared at King for about 2 seconds before smiling at the little demon.

"Aw! He's such a cutie!" Boscha said as she picked up King and hugged him before taking a photo them together, glamouring it up for her followers. "How much do you want for him? I must own this little cutie."

King struggled in Boscha's grip before pushing off her face and landing on the table.

"Honey, you can't afford this." King said with his eyes shut and wiggling his finger.

His payment for this wasn't groans of failure but more awws and coos of cuteness as he opened his eyes to see Boscha and her friends still fawning over him.

"That is not how you're suppose to react!" King shouted before Junior patted King on his head to calm him down.

"Give it up, King. Everything you do is too cute to be sassy or threatening." Junior said before Boscha gasped and took out her scroll again.

"Forgive me, my lord but this is perfect!" Boscha shouted as she took a picture of them. "And excuse this joke but you're two cute boneheads!"

Junior blushed a bit at the cute comment as Boscha typed the text, **#AdorableBoneheads** under the picture before posting it and hoping to get another million likes.

"Uh, thanks. Now I hate to seem like an ass but Eda's got a rule." Junior said as he scratched his cheek. "Either buy something or please leave to make room for more customers."

At that moment, Eda decided to make herself known and stick her nose out of the tent behind them and sniff.

"Oh no." Junior mumbled as he held his head, knowing what Eda is planning to do.

"I smell customers." she said before jumping out of the tent and standing between her "employees" and Boscha's group. "Hey, kids, can I interested you in the latest fashion trend of the human realm?"

Eda drew a spell circle in front of her and made smoke fill the area before revealed herself in human "fashion," which was anything but fashionable. A Russian red star hat, heart shaped sunglasses a brown leather jacket over a black "100 % Dad" shirt, blue fish oven mitts while holding a golf club, a pink shirt, and zigzag stockings. It was a fashion apocalypse as Junior's head had physically turned itself 180 degrees to not look at it. Boscha's friends seemed to agree with Junior as they laughed at the fashion fail.

"Yeah, no thanks." Boscha said as she and her friends walked away. "Sorry, my lord, but if this is fashion, we must decline."

"I completely agree!" Junior said as he turned his head back around, holding it in place to not jerk itself back.

"Welp," Eda said as she cross her arms and undid her fashion spell, frowning. "I hate that kid."

"Yeah, most teens are sour." Luz said as she picked up King and went to Eda. "But I'm a little sweetie, as you can tell from the gifts I made you."

Luz pointed up to the flashing signs she made for the stand as Eda look up to them, though Junior's sponsoring would do good for business, it was still a bad idea.

"Luz!" Eda said as she got up on the table and began prying both signs off.

"What? Did I spell something wrong? Or did I spell-" Luz tried to joke with a suave face before Junior clapped her mouth shut.

"Do. Not. Finish. That. Joke." Junior said as Eda was able to pry it down.

"Good call, Junior." Eda said as she pointed to him, jumping off the table and dusted the light orbs off the signs. "And in case you've forgotten, Luz, I'm still sort of wanted!"

Eda made her point by putting the signs under the table and pulling out her and King's wanted poster.

"Even with Junior being my student, every guard in the Boiling Isles would be here in a flash to arrest me. if I had my name in lights." Eda said as she rolled up her poster.

"Well, there's no guards right." Luz said as she put King on the table. "And what does that matter when you could just poof all your problems away?"

"Problems don't just vanish just because you want them to, Luz." Junior said as Eda put her wanted scroll in her hair.

"And what do YOU know about problems? All you have is your stupid teen drama!" King said he walked over to Eda before gesturing to him and her. "You couldn't possibly understand how hard our lives are compared to your's and Junior's."

"You're pampered like a baby all day. How hard can that be?" Eda asked before jerking his thumb to Junior. "I'm not even going to compare it to Junior's life since he has a huge responsibility in the future as the next death."

"Yeah, my life is no picnic but I like it. And you should like your life too, King." Junior said with a shrug.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed this but how can I like it...WHEN YOU GUYS KEEP CALLING ME A BABY!" King screamed as he threw his arms in the air.

"Then why are you screaming like a baby?" Luz asked with a sly look and smirk.

"BECAUSE MY LIFE IS A LIVING NIGHTMARE!" King said as he shook his arms in the air.

"Whatever you say...Mister Wiggles." Junior said with a smirk of his own, remembering the bet he lost to Eda on Luz's teachings.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP AGAIN?!" King scream to Junior as he jumped to him, wanting to scratch his skull with fury for bringing up that bet.

"Whoa!" Junior shouted as he caught King in his hands and held him back, keeping his swings at bay. "Calm down, King. It was a joke!"

"Nothing will be calm!" King shouted as he continued to try and claw at Junior.

"Well, there's only one thing to do when people can see eye to eye about their lives." Eda said as she smirked and rubbed her hands together.

"Hug each other til we can't breath?" Luz asked as she got between Junior and King, hugging them with one arm each.

"Fight to the death?!" King shouted as he swung his arm like he was holding a weapon.

"Sit down and talk?" Junior asked as he got strange looks from his friends." What? Is my guess really the weirdest?"

"No, no, and hell no." Eda said as she pointed to all of them before crossing her hands over her face. "We body swap!"

Junior, Luz, and King stared at her in silence as they processed this idea of Eda's.

"Are you sure you don't spit vemon, Luz?" King asked as Junior removed his head and ducked his body out from Luz's hug before putting it back on.

"And you guys still think my guess was the weirdest?" Junior said as he crossed his arms and raised an nonexistent eyebrow at Luz and King.

"Nope, not anymore." Luz said before she looked at Eda. "But are you sure about this body swap, Eda?"

"Yes. I am very sure and trust me, there's nothing like it." Eda said as she summoned her staff and had a dreamy look on her face. "It's like demonic possession with the ones you love in this life."

"Wow, I didn't know you felt that way about us, Eda." Junior said in surprise but sort of understood it, they were like a second family to him after the weeks he had been here and the crazy adventures they've shared.

"I still can't believe this is possible? It's just like my movie from the 2000's." Luz said as she reached for a piece of human collectible and show them a movie. ""Freak Fraturday," about a college jerk switching bodies with the house mascot to gain a better appreciation for his life."

"That...sounds like a terrible movie." Junior said as he stared at the cover, seeing a human in questionable clothes holding a slice of bread and a goose wearing a ball cap and shoes while holding sunglasses.

"It was surprisingly good." Luz quickly said before losing her smile and holding her head. "Still, maybe we should talk about this before we-"

"Body swap!" Eda yelled, interrupting Luz as she held her staff up and spun it above her head.

"AAHH!" Junior shouted as he quickly jumped back into the stand tent to avoid the body swap.

"Ohh!" Luz said as she watched in interest.

A magic beam them covered Luz, Eda, and King as move smoke filled the area.

"Guys!" Junior shouted as he poked his head out, trying to see through the smoke as he now body swapped friends.

"Junior? Did it work? I can't see." Luz said as she walked find him before hitting the mirror on the side of the stand. "Well, I found the mirror."

Getting up from the ground as the smoke cleared, Luz was meet with the sight of her face on Eda's body. The swap had worked and now she was the most powerful witch and wanted criminal on the Boiling Isles.

"Oh my god! It worked!" Luz(as Eda) said as she felt her face and ears. "I'm so wrinkly and pointy."

"Oh my god!" Junior said in shock as he saw Luz's original body walk to the mirror and look at their reflection, seeing who they were now.

"Hot dog! It's me!" Luz(as Eda) shouted in glee as she turned to her original body, though the hair became a big wild.

"Not anymore!" a familiar voice said as he looked at himself/herself in the mirror. "Bow before me and my new meaty hands!"

"King?!" Junior said in shock, seeing the little male demon now in a female Luz's body in the form of his eyes and a sharp took poking out of Luz's mouth. "This is even freakier than I thought it would be!"

"But wait, if you're me, King, and I'm Eda than that leaves..." Luz(as Eda) put together as a cough altered them to the small cloud of smoke still on the table.

The smoke slowly cleared to reveal King's original body standing with it's hands on the hips, a golden fang on the right side of the skull face, and a familiar pair of golden eyes with eye lashes.

"How do I look?" Eda(as King) asked, still in her/his pose.

"I...I don't know how to feel about what I'm seeing right now." King(as Luz) said as he/she stared at Eda in his body while Luz(as Eda) stared at King(as Luz).

"I don't even entirely know who's who anymore." Junior said as he rubbed his eyes sockets, hoping to clear any blurry vision on the craziness he's seeing.

"Don't worry about, Junior." Eda (As King) said as she then addressed Luz and King. "Alright, here's the deal. Which ever one of us proves that their lives are easier in their new body compared to their original one, if freed from house cleaning duty. And you know what that means."

Junior gagged a bit as everyone else shivered, remembering how Eda explained what "house cleaning duty" was. Cleaning the entire owl house and Hooty, who was the door of the owl house. You'd think it's be easy or simple but you'd be wrong since Hooty has a sort of neck of undetermined length, it allows him to look around the owl house while still being in the door but he prefers to use it to roll around in the mud and dirt around the house like a pig. Getting all forms of dirt and gunk in place that no house should have.

"Well, I won't be cleaning that house!" King(as Luz) said with confidence as he/she pointed to himself/herself. "A teenage body with a tyrant mind is the ultimate combination! By the end of the day, I'll have an entire army of feeble teenage youths bowing before me." he/she said to Luz(as Eda).

"Well, good luck with as I use a little magic flare to sell everything in the stand." Luz(as Eda) said while leaning on some merchandise with is finger twirling. "And the guards won't notice a thing."

In all her twirling, Luz(as Eda) accidentally draw a magic circle and fired off a random magic beam into the air that forces her to fall to the ground.

"And with that, I think I'm gonna stick around the stand and make sure Luz doesn't blow anything up." Junior said as he, Eda(as King) and King(as Luz) stared at Luz(as Eda).

"HA! Well wasn't that cute?" Eda(as King) asked before turning to Junior while jumping off the table. "But seriously, don't let any merchandise get destroyed. Now if you need me, I'll be getting pampered like a King in his palace."

"My life is not a joke!" King(as Luz) said as he pointed at Eda(as King) walk away before turning down to Luz(as Eda). "But your life IS a joke! BAMP!"

With a poke of the noise and running of with a giggle, Junior and Luz(as Eda) were left to man the stand as the young reaper walked over and helped Luz(as Eda) up.

"You really think it's going to be easy to be Eda?" Junior asked as he helped her stand up.

"Ha, everything will be fine! I have magic! I can do anything I want!" Luz(as Eda said as she threw her fists into the air.

"As long as you're not caught." Junior said as he saw Luz(as Eda) walk in front of the stand.

As Junior watched Luz(as Eda) gaze at the stand and mumble to herself for a few minutes, he was caught by surprise when the intercom of the market suddenly turned on and Hooty's voice came out.

"Oh wow! I'm so happy that someone had finally called! Now we can talk for hours and hours and hours and hours..." Hooty said as people at the market started going crazy a bit, most likely finding his voice very annoying.

"I'll be honest, I sort of expected this reaction whenever Hooty talks too long." Junior said as Luz(as Eda) turned to him and nodded in agreement. "Okay, uh, Hooty?!"

Junior tried to reply towards the "unique" owl before hearing a short screeching sound and wondered why Hooty suddenly went quiet but quickly assumed whoever ran the loud speaker fixed the problem. Any who, Luz(as Eda) was now doing some stretches and random walking styles to try and get the functions of Eda's body, or more likely trying to walk in Eda's high heels. It only ended in failure as a seemingly successful strut turned into a flop that broke a lamp.

"How the heck does Eda walk in these things?" Luz(as Eda) asked as she raised one of the high heels to her face.

"It's probably a grown woman thing." Junior said as he walked up to Luz(as Eda) before pointing towards the lamp she broke. "And you do realize that you'll have pay for that somehow."

"Oh no, I don't have the snails to pay for this." Luz(as Eda) shuffled on her knees to it before realizing something and getting on her feet. "I don't need to pay for it, I just need to use my magic to fix it!"

"Uh, Luz, I don't-" Junior tried to say but fell short to deaf ears as Luz(as Eda) drew a random spell circle to try and fix the lamp, only to be sent flying with another magic beam acting as a rocket thruster.

"UH!" Luz(as Eda) grunted as she landed behind the stand, slowly getting up from the ground. "Dang, I didn't realize Eda was so powerful."

"Luz, I really think you shouldn't cast another spell!" Junior said in worry as he ran to the front of the stand.

"But if I don't, then how am I-" Luz(as Eda) tried to say before she accidentally fired another beam of magic that sent her flying again to her left. "Oh no, not again!"

"Luz!" Junior said as he ran after her again.

Eventually, Junior came up with an idea to help her focus on just her pointers fingers for practice using two oven mitts. The key was to just focus on the pointer finger as that part of the oven mitt was cut out.

"Okay, Junior, let's try this again." Luz (as Eda) said as she put the oven mitts over her hands.

"I hope this works." Junior said as Luz(as Eda) went over to the lamp and drew a spell circle over it.

It seemed to work differently than before as the lamp gains a golden glow and explode in energy and smoke. When the smoke cleared, it show that the lamp had not only been fixed but had been unnecessarily upgraded.

"What the?" Junior questioned as he saw the lamp now had three different types of lamps and human legs with a lamp shade acting as a skirt or kilt.

"It worked! I made magic!" Luz(as Eda) said in joy as he jumped with excitement.

"I-I can see that but I don't think anyone-" Junior tried to saw before someone came and looked at the lamp with interest.

"Oh! How unnecessarily extravagant! I'll take this!" the bulky man said in a shrill voice, his face sort of like a snail's but with his eye stocks to the side of his head and a strange seaward like strand of hair on top of his head. He also worn a light gray shirt and blue pants that were ripped near the ankles.

"Of course, good sir!" Luz(as Eda) said before she draw a smaller spell circle. "Zippo swappo! Sold to a savvy shopper!"

The new "lamp" gain a magic glow before it suddenly started walking, amazing it's new owners as he threw a snail coin to Luz(as Eda).

"I can't believe that someone actually bought that." Junior said with wide sockets before Luz(as Eda) walked over.

"It's all in presentation, Junior." she said before standing next to him behind the stand. "Now, let's see what else I can magically magic with my magic!"

"Can you magically improve your grammar?" Junior asked with a deadpan look as Luz(as Eda turned to him.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to." she said as used her magic to remake the sign from before, only bigger, flashier and more crowd drawing. Along with a flashy top hat. "Step forwards and feast your eyes on the wonders of the human realm!"

As time went on, Luz(as Eda) continued to sell items and Junior only became more and more concerned, if all this was working on the buyers in the bizarre then it was only a matter of time before the Emperor's guards would notice as well.

"Thank you all, come again!" Luz(as Eda) said as she waved the customers who just approached the stand and bought things goodbye. "See, Junior? Nothing a little flash can't do and not a guard in sight."

"Maybe not yet but that doesn't mean they won't come." Junior said as he counted the snails they earned from selling, getting much more than what Eda would normally get when she was here.

"Oh, stop worrying! Nothing bad will happen as long as I, Eda the Owl Lady, am here!" Luz(as Eda) said as she pointed to her chest.

"Oh, really?" someone said as they approached the stand, having a hooded cloak cover their body and face except for a large pointy "nose" sticking out from the hood. "Are you THE owl lady?"

"Uh oh." Junior said as he finished counting the snails, putting the coins in a small chest before turning to the new stranger with a bad feeling.

"That depends, good sir. Are you a fan of..." Luz(as Eda) asked with narrowed eyes, taking off her top hat and reaching inside, pulling out a bouquet of smiling flowers and smiling again. "wonders?"

"Yes, I am but I'm also a fan of..." the strange said before his cloak fell off to reveal that he was a guard. "the law!"

"Oooooooooooh. . fuck." Junior cursed as he was grabbed by the shoulder.

The next thing they both knew, after a failed attempt at an amnesia spell, Junior and Luz(as Eda) were taken to a building named "Police Precinct 128" with the symbol of the Emperor's coven on it. As Luz(as Eda) was getting mugshots that captured her shame in getting caught, Junior as well as Owl-bert were placed inside of a jail cell with restraints put on them.

"A thousand apologies, young lord, but I must proceed with the orders we were given." an coven wizard said as he gently guided Junior into the cell while throwing Owl-bert inside and shutting the gate. "By order of the Emperor, as soon as the owl lady is put away in the Conformitorium, you will be released and taken to meet his highness before given a new teacher, provided by his coven."

"Junior! Owl-bert!" Luz(as Eda) screamed to them before the guards guided her into an interrogation room. "Please, listen, this is all a mistake!"

"Luz!" Junior shouted as he banged his wrist restraints on the cell bars.

"We understand you are upset, having form some sort of bond with the criminal, but there's nothing to be done about it. We are merely following our orders, young Lord." the wizard said as he went to join his fellow wizards.

"Your orders? You sound like Charles!" Junior said as he compared them to his family head guard. "There's more to life than just following orders!"

"I don't know who this 'Charles' is, but our orders stand, young lord." another wizard said as they turned to see the interrogation of Luz(as Eda).

A shadow walked past them, causing them to shock as they saw who it was. Junior saw it too and immediately knew who was standing before them.

"Great. Just when I thought today couldn't be any more fucked up." Junior mumbled as the person, Lilith the head of the Emperor's coven, stood before his cell and gazed down at him.

"Greetings, Lord Junior. I take it you know why I am here?" Lilith asked as she gave Junior a quick bow.

"Yeah, I know. You heard L-"Eda" was captured in the market and you wanna be the one to haul her off to the Conformitorium to become a proper witch in a coven." Junior said with only a slight mistake, not wanting to give away this disaster of a body swapping experience.

"No, I'm afraid you are wrong, Lord Junior." Lilith said as she got gasps from her fellow coven magic users, the guards, and Junior.

"What?" "What?" "Huh?" they all let out as a guard walked over to her.

"But Madame Lilith, the orders specifically say she is to be taken to the Conformitorium." the guard said as he pulled out a piece of paper with the orders written on it. "It says so right here."

Lilith said nothing as she drew a small blue spell circle and ignited the paper, turning it to ash in a matter of seconds.

"There are new orders now." she said as he put her hand down and turned to Junior. "I will be right back, Lord Junior. I must speak with my sister."

Giving a small bow the him and walking past the guards, Lilith walked into the interrogation room to talk with "Eda."

"Oh...This will not end well." Junior mumbled as he saw Lilith stand before Luz(as Eda).

"Hoo." Owl-bert hooted with a nod of agreement.

Junior couldn't hear their conversation or read their lips but it was playing out about as he would've envisioned it. Luz(as Eda) trying to convince Lilith that this was all a mistake but Lilith just saw it as a desperate attempt to get off scott free while she pulled out a LONG list of Eda's crimes.

'My god, just exactly how many crimes has Eda done?' Junior thought before Lilith gain a smile and went to Luz's(as Eda's) side with her hands on her arms.

Junior could see Lilith talk but he was able to see a look of surprise on Luz's(as Eda's) face before Lilith restrained her in magic bind and the guard inside put on a glove with the symbol of the Emperor's coven on it, glowing as he tossed the table to the side.

'No! They're going to brand and force her into the Emperor's coven! I have to stop them!' Junior thought as he summoned his blue flames, hoping to melt the cuff off him but it seems the were smart and put him in fire proof cuff. 'NO! I didn't wanna summon my scythe unless I needed to but I guess I have no choice!'

But as Junior was about to summon his trusty weapon, he failed to notice Luz(as Eda) had resisted the branding and accidentally draw a large spell circle in the air. An explosion destroyed that side of the building, along with the wall and glass dividing the interrogation room from the others, and knocked out most of the guards and wizards while Junior and Owl-bert were safe thanks to their cell.

"Dear Lord. We REALLY need to teach get her better control." Junior said with a sigh as Luz(as Eda) coughed into her now free hands before shouting into the smoke.

"Owl-bert, get Junior and come to me!" she shouted.

Owl-bert gained a determined look before hooting to Junior and shifting his eyes to the staff handle.

"Grab it?" Junior asked as Owl-bert gave a nod.

Junior did as Owl-bert motion and grabbed the staff before he was pulled out of the cell, the bars being destroyed as the wooden owl and Reaper prince crashed into Luz(as Eda). She quickly picked them both up as drew spell circles to get them out of their restraints.

"Thanks." Junior said as he rubbed his body wrists.

"I'm so sorry, guys! Eda's life is a lot more crazy than I thought!" she said with a frown, now realizing that her life was pretty easy compared to a magical witch criminal.

"Then let's go find her and King so you can switch back!" Junior suggested as they ran out of the police precinct.

But as the trio went to find King(as Luz) and Eda(as King) they failed to notice Lilith recover from the explosion and stand up, her hair a mess as she saw them run.

"Grrr." she growled at them as the other guards began to recover as well.

"Okay, if I was Eda who was also King, where would I be right now?!" Luz(as Eda) asked as Junior ran next to her.

"Do you know how confusing that sounds?!" Junior shouted to her as he turned back to see Lilith and a few guards with a multi-mouth standing at the blown hole of the precinct.

"I know it sounds confusing because this is confusing!" Luz(as Eda) said as she began to panic!

As the duo looked around for their friends, the sound of poundings got their attention as they turned around to see their friends, King(As Luz) and Eda(As King) in a display window for a...kitten cafe.

"Luz, Junior! Get my dang body over here!" Eda(as King) shouted while wearing a little bee costume as King(as Luz) banged the glass with a panicked expression and wearing a blue shirt with the word 'volunteer' on it.

"Well, they must have had quite the day." Junior commented.

"Yep, I guess they did." Luz(as Eda) said with a smile as they ran to their friends. "Now, we need to get them out of there."

As Luz(as Eda) was about to draw a spell circle, Junior grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I think that's enough spell casting for one day, don't you think?" Junior asked as he stepped up to the glass. "After all the chaos you three must've caused today, I think a little broken property wouldn't hurt, now would it?"

Junior didn't wait for them to answer as he summoned his scythe to his right and spun it in his fingers, building up speed before grabbing the handle and smashing the non bladed end into the display window to break it and free his friends.

"FREEDOM!" King(as Luz) cheered as he/she grabbed Eda(as King) and jumped out.

"Come on, come on! We gotta go!" Luz(as Eda) screamed at them as they ran from the kitten cafe, angering whoever owned it as they ran.

"King, what kind crazy stuff did you get my body into today?!" Luz(as Eda) asked as they ran down an alley before stopping at problem before them.

"There they are." Lilith said with two guards by her side along with the multi-mouth dog, which bark a few times.

"I could ask you the same question, Luz!" Eda(as King) said as they tried to run again but were cut off once more by another problem.

Boscha and her group of friends, with one more with blonde hair, were flying towards them with the same red bat winged boots on all their feet.

"Oh dang, I forgot they were chasing me." King(as Luz) said as Luz(as Eda) lightly glared at him/her.

"How...in all of creation could it have gone THIS bad?" Junior said as he rubbed his temple, not believing it would become this level of madness. ""How is it, out of all four of us, I am some how the most reasonable?!"

"I have no idea, I think we've all learned how hard each of our lives are, minus Junior, right?" Eda(as King) asked King(as Luz) and Luiz(as Eda).

"Yep!" Oh yeah!" they answered as Eda(as King) took the owl staff.

"Then let's fix this mess. Junior, step back!" she/he said she tossed the staff in the air with a spin as Junior quickly jumped back. "Body swap!"

Junior watched as the trio was once again covered in the magic of her staff before the smoke clear to reveal that they were not only back in their bodies, but still wearing the clothes they had on before they swapped back.

'After today, I'm done wondering how the magic here works.' Junior thought as they noticed they were in their bodies again.

"Yes! My small adorable body!" King said as he lifted the shirt he was forced into, now more a dress.

"And I'm me again!" Luz said as she took off the ripped oven mitts as the small costume on Eda ripped itself off her body.

"Okay. . So. . Anyone agree that today has been bullshit?" Junior asked as he rubbed his temple once more, feeling a headache begin to form.

"Hey, potty mouth! There's a lot of ladies present!" Luz said as Junior turned to her with the hardest deadpan he could muster.

"Really? That's what's on your mind when we're surround by the Emperor's coven, a group of magic students, and two strangely scary old women?" Junior said as he pointed to all of them, the latter being behind them.

"Well, I see your point there but-" Luz tried to say before she was interrupted.

"ENOUGH! Time and again, I have held my hand out to help and yet, you refuse every single time run back to your sad life. Well this time, I am done reaching out to you, so instead.." Lilith said as she looked to Junior, holding out her hand. "Young Lord, I beseech you, leave my sister and come with me. You deserve the best teacher in the Boiling Isles and under my tutelage, you will reach your truest potential."

"I can't do that, Lilith. I get why you want to be away from Eda, I get why you think she needs to be in a coven, and I you see her as a threat but, I refuse to leave her." Junior said as he turned to Eda.

"Why? You know who she is and the chaos she is capable of!" Lilith said as she waved her arms to the side.

"And that's why I need to be her student. This chaos and craziness she brings is what makes her and her view of magic so unique. It helps me learn things you could never teach me, things I am proud to use when the time comes her and besides, a crazy student should stick by her crazy teacher, right?" Junior asked with a smile as Eda teared up a bit at the speech.

Lilith couldn't think of anything else to say before sighing, thinking the Eda's chaotic teachings have rubbed off on the poor prince.

"While your loyalty is admirable, it is irrelevant, Lord Junior. I am sorry but you will be given a proper teacher once Edalyn is caught." Lilith said before pointed to them, signalling their capture.

"Well...fuck shit." Junior cursed as Eda turned to him.

"Don't fuck shit just yet, kid!" Eda said as she held her staff up and spun it at high speed.

"Oh no, not a-" Junior tried to say, recognizing that familiar move.

"Body swap!" Eda shouted as she fired the beam all around them, switching everyone's bodies like she switched her's, Luz's, and King's earlier.

When the smoke cleared, everyone seemed to be frozen in place, not moving until the multi-mouthed dog began to bark and...speak?!

"Eda! You rotten witch! Put me put in my body!" Lilith(as a dog) said in rage as everyone around them started finding out they weren't in their original bodies anymore.

It wasn't long after that chaos started to reign as they all began fighting each other to try and get their original bodies back. The owl group just stood and watched the chaos unfold as they wondered how it became so violent so quickly.

This CAN NOT end well." Junior said as he saw an old woman getting hit with a chair from somewhere.

"This is only temporary, right? So we can escape?" King asked as he looked to Eda, who just stared back for a moment.

"Maybe...?" Eda said with shrug shoulders and an uncaring face.

"Eda, I just wanna say that, things can become crazier than you think they'd be. But with you guys around, it doesn't feel as crazy." Luz said with a smile.

"That was sweet, Luz. Now let's go home and never speak of this day again." Eda said as she unfurled her staff's wings and they all hoped on, except Junior.

"I can make my own ride." Junior said as he summoned his scythe. "And besides, Luz actually did sell some stuff. We should swing by and get the profits the guards left at the stand."

"Profits?" Eda quickly said as Junior flew off towards her stand, quickly following him to collect the money Luz made in her body.

Time had passed, the moon had risen, and things had become call for the group as they were now flying together back to the owl house with Junior holding a sack full of snail coins from the stand. On Eda's staff, King was at the front, Luz was in the middle, and Eda was in the back as Junior flew on their right on his scythe.

"So, hey, who is going to be the one to clean Hooty now? Because it's starting to get-" Luz said before she got interrupted.

"Apocalyptic?" Junior said as he looked to them, thinking about how gross Hooty can get.

"How about we all do it since none of us-" Luz tried to saw before Eda and King interrupted.

"Not it!" they said as Luz frowned.

"Dang it." she said as Junior glared at them, still holding the bag of snails.

"Either you two clean Hooty or I can just throw this bag of snails into the ocean!" he told them as held the sack in front of them.

"You wouldn't!" King and Eda shouted in shock, looking to see Junior's series face.

"Oh, I will! And I'll throw the sack of snails my dad gave Eda to teach too if you don't!" Junior shouted to them as he made himself go faster, pulling ahead to get to the owl house faster. "I know where you put it, Eda!"

"NOOOOO!" Eda screamed as she made her staff go faster, wanting to stop Junior from throwing away two sacks of good money!

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Successful and somewhat mastery. Time limit, possible 5 seconds/5 minutes in frozen time.)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (1 Attempt, successful.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses. (3 Attempts, successful. Mastery.)**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to humans. (3, Attempts, successful. Partial mastery)**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone with a single touch.**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate human perception so they appear any way they wish.**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**


	9. Back to School

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 9 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 9 begin.**

* * *

After "negotiations" with King and Eda to clean Hooty, ending with Luz and Junior relaxing in the owl house while King and Eda scrapped, scrubbed, and disinfected all of the nasty corners of Hooty's house body, the group was now spending a new day going through the boxes of human realm treasures Eda had within her home except King as he was laying on the couch arm. It was rather calm compared to most of their antics but a good break from anything chaotic, at least until Gus came barreling in and asked Luz for a big favor.

"You want me to come to Hexside with you to school tomorrow? But aren't I still banned?" Luz asked her friend as she sat on the floor with a book labeled "Junk to sell" on her lap and pointed towards her banned poster on the wall.

"Eh, consider it a favor from Bump." Eda said, rummaging through a box and pulled out a blue coffee mug. "That dweebus factory can't offer you anything I couldn't. No offense, dweebus." she quickly apologies to Gus.

"None taken, my family has a long line of dweebuses." Gus said as he put a hand to his chest.

"That's an actually thing?" Junior asked as stopped rummaging through a box of stuff while sitting on the couch, pulling out a an old blue bone chew toy.

Luz then slammed her box on the ground and stood up in a huff, drawing everyone's attention.

"Well, I for one, would love to go back to Hexside someday. It's better than unpacking the junk boxes of "the Eda coven."" she said with sarcasm at the end while gesturing to the owl house.

"Oh? You think you clever, little miss witch in training?" Eda asked with the same sarcasm as she stood up and looked at Luz.

"Aw, snap!" King said as he jolted up and jump on a box behind Eda. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Knock it off, King!" Eda shouted to him.

Junior then put his box aside and stood in between the two parties, acting as a neutral party to prevent any more conflict.

"Come on, guys, let's just calm down before this gets out of hand." he said with his hands up to both of them.

"She should consider herself lucky to be in the bad girl coven!" Eda said, naming her "coven" before realizing, "Which, ironically only has two girls in it."

"Eda, I Know that. For whatever reason, you hate Hexside. We all understand that, but Luz has friends there and I think she should make up her own mind to learn there or not." Junior said to Eda.

"Ha!" Luz cheered with a fist pump before Junior turned to her.

"And Luz, you need to consider our mentor's feelings. I don't know why she hates the school, but from the time I have spent here, Eda probably has a good reason to hate it." Junior said, cheering Eda up a bit.

"But I still want to learn magic, something Eda hasn't been teach me as of late! Only you!" Luz argued to Junior before gesturing to Gus. "And where better to learn it, then Hexside with my other friends?"

"Oh yeah?! You wanna learn at Hexside?! Well be my guest!" Eda shouted with a frown as she stomped towards the door and opened it. "Just don't come crying to me when that school drills it's uptight, uniform, boring teaching ways in your head!"

Eda slammed the door shut as everyone looked towards it, Luz was still fuming with an angry look while the guys gave looks of worry.

"Wow, she's really's upset." King said in a caring tone before he replaced it with an excitement voice and hands rubbing. "I gonna rub it in."

"King!" Junior shouted as the little demon went to mock Eda, sighing a bit before turning to Luz. "It's up to you, Luz. No one else."

The human girl just let out a sigh as she sat on the couch, holding her face in her hands as she looked to the floor.

"Well, even if I wanted to, I'm still banned." Luz said in a defeated tone of voice.

"Uh...Luz. About you ban." Gus said, putthing his brain into overdrive to try and get Luz to come to Hexside with him even though she was banned.

He could only think of one way and it was a way Gus never liked to take, he had to lie.

"It's...been lifted!" he said, lying through is teeth. "Thanks to my title as the Human Appreciation Society President, I was able to have the ban lifted!"

"Really?" Luz asked with hope.

"You did?" Junior asked in curiosity.

"Yep, I sure did." Gus said, lying once more before Luz grabbed him by his collar and shook him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Gus! I can't wait to come to Hexside tomorrow!" Luz cheered before she stopped shaking him and dropped him to the floor, jumping on the couch. "I get to see the whole school now and save the president as a bonus!"

"Great, Luz. I'll see you in front of the school tomorrow." Gus said as Junior helped him to his feet and guided him to the door.

After Gus left, Junior and Luz went back to sorting through Eda's boxes in silence. With one being excited for the next day while the other was worried a bit about Eda, hoping this wouldn't be a repeat of how she felt when Luz first went to Hexside disguised as Willow's abomination project.

'I'll talk to her tomorrow and hope she's feeling better.' Junior thought as he went back to the box he left on the couch.

Timeskip - Tomorrow

After they finished sorting through Eda's human items, Luz was preparing herself to head to Hexside to help Gus with his Human Appreciation Society and get a full tour of the school.

"I can't wait to see Hexside again! I'll finally be able to learn magic in a real magic school!" Luz said with excitement, bouncing on her heels as they walked to the door.

"Well, while you do that, Luz, I'm going to talk with Eda." Junior said as he and Luz were at the door, King napping somewhere in the house after they all had a rather quiet breakfast. "She's been a bit quiet since yesterday and I wanna make sure she's alright."

Luz nodded to her friend before heading to Hexside for Guz and his club problem as Junior thought about how he would talk to Eda. He didn't want to upset her even more and he didn't want to seem like he didn't care if she was hurting. He thought about this for a while before working up the courage to go to her and see her her sitting on the front step of the house.

'Here's goes.' Junior thought as he walked up to Eda and asked, "You alright?"

"Hm, I don't know Junior. You ever see bitterness before?" Eda sarcastically asked as Junior sat down next to her.

"Yes, everyday. My mom is pretty bitter towards a lot of people and that's just her usual look." Junior joked as he looked to Eda.

Eda chuckled at the joke a bit before stopping and gazing back into the forest, right in the direction of Hexside.

"What do you want, kid? Another one of your lessons that your dad gave me?" Eda asked as Junior shook his head.

"No, I just wanna see if you're okay, Eda." Junior said as he turned to her. "Like I said yesterday, I get why you don't like Hexside but you have to let Luz see it for herself instead of just going from your opinion."

"I know, Junior, I know. But I'm just trying to protect her." Eda said as she gazed at a purple flower near by, picking it out of the ground. "Hexside's mission is to take anything different and unique and mold it into the same bland mush as every other witch or wizard in the Boiling Isles."

To make her point, Eda ripped the flower from it's stem and drop the flower remains to the ground.

"Maybe so, but this is Luz, she's more unique than anything or anyone on the Boiling Isles and it'll take more than a magic school to change that." Junior said as he caught one of the flower petals.

"I know that too but I'm just worried she might-" Eda tried to say before Junior put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you don't just wanna protect her, you want her to keep the things that make Luz herself but you can't stop her from exploring something for herself." Junior said as he gazed at his teacher. "I'm sure, even if she decides to learn from Hexside, she'll still be her. And hopefully she won't have any problems with the school anymore."

"Like I did when I was there." Eda said, coming to a realization. "Luz needs to make her own choices about magic and not just mine."

"Exactly, and besides, it doesn't mean you still can't teach her stuff." Junior said with a smile to Eda.

"Yeah, Junior's right." Hooty said, joining the conversation from his door as flies flew around his door. "You taught me everything I know, Eda, and I turned out alright."

As Hooty said that a fly landed near his face and crawl down the door, giving Hooty a chance to try and eat it as he stuck his tongue out to reach it while making slight gagging noises. The enlightening mood Junior and Eda had reached was then replaced with disturbing silence as they gained straight, deadpan faces at Hooty's attempt to eat a fly.

"I gotta do something to get Luz into Hexside." Eda said as they continued to watch the magic owl try and eat, too disturbed to take back what she just said.

"Yeah, maybe not a bad idea." Junior quickly said, wanting to stop looking at Hooty's attempts to eat the bug.

They got up from the front step of the owl house and headed to Hexside, a pleasantly quiet walk as they tried to forget what they saw Hooty try and do. As they passed anyone walking along the way, people jolted straight and quickly bowed in respect to Junior as the son of death.

"Well, I guess this is good. No one is trying to arrest you." Junior said to Eda as they saw Hexside closing in the distance.

"Yeah, I guess." Eda said as they stopped before Hexside, taking in the school appearance and glory as the wind blew a few leave by. "And let's the nightmare begin."

"You're exaggerating, Eda." Junior said as they walked to the school entrance, needing to find Principal Bump right away.

With most of the students being in their track classes, the walk was trouble free as Eda lead them to Bump's office and stood before it.

"Here goes nothing." Eda said as she knocked on the door.

"Remember, Eda. We're here for Luz." Junior said as he stood on her left.

"I know. . But it's still not comfortable." Eda said as she crossed her arms.

"It's okay. I'm here for ya." Junior said to her as the door opened.

The door to the office opened and Principal Bump looked out to see two very surprising sights. One was the biggest topic of the Boiling Isles since his reveal at the Covention, Grim Junior, and the other was the most wanted criminal on the Boiling Isles since her refusal to join a Coven, Edalyn the Owl Lady.

"I know this seems strange, Bump, but there's something I need to talk to you about." Eda said as Bump turned his gaze to Junior. "And no, this is not about enrolling Junior in the school."

"I figured as much. It's just an honor to have a real Reaper here." Bump said as he moved aside to let them in.

"Yeah. I got that." Junior said as he and Eda walked inside, Bump following inside after closing the door to his office.

"You know my Lord, I hope your temporary ban hasn't upset you too much." Bump said as he sat in his chair.

"Don't think about it, Mr. Bump. It's all water under the bridge." Junior said.

Once Eda and Junior sat in two provided chairs, things became a bit quiet before Eda put on her usual demeanor and reach for a pencil in a flesh looking mug with an open mouth design.

"So, Bumpy, it's been a long time since I was in front of your desk, huh?" Eda asked as she balanced the pencil between her nose and lip, putting her feet on Bump's desk. "I have to admit, I kinda miss the yelling at me for causing fight or stealing something."

Bump turned to Junior with a deadpan look as the young prince just mouthed, 'She's nervous.'

"That can still be arranged." Bump said as he drew a spell circle, causing his hand to glow green before he waved Eda's feet of his desk, before any pushed aside possessions. "I get you don't wish to enroll Lord Junior into Hexside, so why is he and you here, Edalyn. Not that I mind the young lord's presence."

Eda let out a sigh before pushing her hair back, removing the pencil from her lip and putting on a serious face.

"Alright, here's the deal. I want to enroll my human, Luz, into Hexside for some witch training." Eda said before furrowing her brow and frowning. "Now before you get all judgey-"

"That's not a bad idea." Bump said, surprising Junior and Eda.

"You no good-" Eda tried to say before Junior covered her mouth, helping her finish digesting what he said before removiong Junior's hand. "Wait what?"

"It's not? Even after the trouble she caused?" Junior asked as Bump stood up from his desk.

"Not at all, I think the students and faculty here at Hexside could learn quite a lot from having a unique exchange student." Bump said as he walked over to some filling cabinets to his left, smiling a bit at the idea.

Eda and Junior gain hopeful smiles at this, thinking that this was going to be easier and less troublesome than they thought.

"However, there are still some things to be answered for." Bump said as he stopped Eda from putting her feet back on his desk, not even looking back at her as he levitated her into the air and back in her seat upside down while taking out a large stack of papers with a large book sandwiched in between.

"Oh yeah, the abomination thing." Eda said as she straighten herself in the chair as Bump walked back.

"I...don't think this is about that, Eda." Junior said as Bump held the papers and book on his desk.

"You are right, Lord Junior. What I'm referring to has nothing to do with that." Bump said as he frowned at Eda. "What I'm referring to is the necrotic experiments, the graffiti, the scams, the cheating, Miss Jenkinmeyer's teeth."

Eda's pupils shrunk quite a bit as she slowly slid down in her seat, wanting to be as small as possible as Junior saw Bump stand up again.

"What I'm referring to is all of the trouble you caused here as a student, Eda." Bump said as he dropped the papers and book on his desk. "Right here in your permanent record."

Junior and Eda looked up to the top of the stack and saw that this was indeed her permanent record from her time at Hexside with her name right on top.

**Permanent Record**

**Edalyn Clawthrone**

"Oh dear god." Junior said as he saw the amount up close, amazed and shocked by just how much trouble Eda caused when she was around his and Luz's age.

"Hmm." Eda hummed as she furrowed her brows, her pupils still shrunk at the sight of her permanent record. "I expected there to be more." she said to Bump.

"More than this?!" Junior asked in shock, curious to how she was IMPRESSED by the amount of trouble she caused.

"I was a wild child, Junior." Eda said as she turned to him.

"Good God." Junior mumbled as he shook his head, holding it to process this moment.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?" Bump said as he stood up from his desk and walked to the door. "Follow me to the first mess Eda will have to clean up."

Junior and Eda rose from their chairs and followed Principal Bump through the school, wondering which of Eda's pranks/problems she would have to clean up. After a few minutes of walking around the school and stopping by a janitor's closet, they had arrived at the first spot Eda would need to clean and she did NOT want to do it.

"URH! I don't wanna do this!" Eda said through her teeth as Bump stood to her right and Junior was on her left, staring at a set of lockets with some rather interesting graffiti on them.

'Pretty cool.' Junior thought as the lockets had only a few colorful messages that Eda left so many years ago.

'Eda Rules, Bump eats Stink, Hoot Hoot, Eda,' and a few lightning bolts. If Eda put her mind to it, she could've been a good artist but she was a trouble making free spirit, through and through.

"And there's the disobedient, winy student I remember." Bump said as he patted Eda's back before handing her a mop. "Your first job, Edalyn, is to clean the lockets of all the hexed graffiti you made."

"Does she have to do it by herself?" Junior asked as Bump turned to him and bowed a bit.

"If you wish to add Eda in her punishment, Lord Junior, I will not stop you but if she caused it, she must fix it." Bump said as he raised his head. "Besides, wouldn't you rather enjoy a tour of Hexside Academy instead? The classes may interest you."

"Well... I don't know." Junior said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The choice is your, Lord Junior but if you change you mind, please don't hesitate to ask." Bump said as he turned back to Eda, smirking at her. "Best of luck, Edalyn."

Eda just stuck her tongue at Bump as he walked away before getting started on cleaning her graffiti. It would've been easier said than done if it wasn't hexed to prevent itself from being cleaned by dodging any cleaning supplies.

"So, that's why he called it "hexed graffiti."" Junior said as he saw Eda miss and miss before the graffit formed a new message.

"MOTHER NOOO!" It spelled as Junior was shocked by this.

"It's alive?!" he asked as Eda tried to clean it again but failed and groaned.

"Yes. It's alive." she said as she slumped her upper body to the floor.

"Well I should in that cause, I should probably help." Junior said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, I'll most likely see most of the school by the time you're done if I do help you out."

"Then what do you suppose would help with this attached graffiti?" Eda asked as she straightened herself up.

Junior held his chin and thought about it, wondering what he could do to deal with this living writing.

"Maybe...this could help." Junior said as he held out his hands, lightning them on fire with his blue flames. "If your graffiti isn't heat sensitive, I could heat up the lockers without leaving scotch marks and corner it into one spot."

"Hmm, no it is not. Give it a go, Junior!" Eda said as she became happy with this plan.

Junior nodded to his teacher before placing his hands on the lockers, heating them up while spreading his flames around it to corner the graffiti in one spot.

"No! No! MOTHER, NO!" the graffiti spell as it was forced into the center of the lockers, stuck in a stationary spot before Eda twirled her wet mop and smacked it on her hexed graffiti.

"Thanks, Junior." Eda said as she scrubbed the spot clean.

"Anything for a friend." Junior said as he pulled his hands back, calling back his flames before extinguishing them and leaving no scotch marks.

After a few minutes of scrubbing, the graffiti was gone and the lockers were clean once more.

"So, what's next?" Junior asked as Eda put the mop in it's bucket.

"I'm glad you asked, Lord Junior." Bump said as he came back to check on Eda's progress, seeing she was done. "There is a long list."

Bump then pulled out a list to Eda and gave it to her so she can see just what she had to do.

"If you want my opinion, move on the the ghost Eda cursed ladies changing room with." Bump said as he drew a spell circle, making a burlap sack appear as Junior blushed a bit.

"L-Ladies changing room?" he stuttered, embarrassed by the thought of going in their even if ti was to help Eda.

"Oh, don't let you hormones get the best of you, kid. It's no different than the men's chancing room." Eda said as she stuffed the list in her hair to look at later and took the sack.

"What was that?" Bump asked with narrow eyes, mental debating on adding another offense to Eda's file in the form of "peeping."

"Nothing! Come on, Junior!" Eda quickly said as she pulled Junior to the changing room, hoping to avoid bringing up anymore undocumented crimes she did in her school youth.

After a few minutes of running through the corridors of Hexside, Junior and Eda were in front of the door to the ladies changing room. While Eda was ready to get this chore done, Junior was less than willing to actually go in since it was specifically meant for ladies only. He might've been home-schooled most of his life but he knew not go places only a woman is allowed to go.

"Come on, kid. We're burning day light." Eda said as she pushed him to the door.

"No, Eda! Wait!" Junior shouted before they entered the room, covering his eye sockets to not see anything he shouldn't have if any school girls were inside.

"Relax kid, its empty." Eda said as she stepped from behind him, crossing her arms with a smirk at his face.

Junior slowly removed his hands from his face and saw that Eda was telling the truth, the room was completely empty with the two of them there. Well, except for all the ghosts that were currently flying around. The ghosts then froze in midair once they saw who was in the locker room with them and began to cover in fear. Not of Eda but of Junior. They could feel his demonic energy and could immediately recognized it, it was the energy of a Reaper.

"Looks like they recognize what you are." Eda said with a smirk, turning to Junior with a smirk. "I thought ghosts wouldn't fear you at least until you hit 18."

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either but this could actually work for us." Junior said as he looked around before summoning his scythe to his hands. "Get ready to catch them."

The ghosts began to shakes even more but couldn't move from their spots as Junior glared at them a bit. Eda quickly readied the burlap sack. 20 minutes, it was 20 agonizing minutes of chasing ghosts around the ladies changing room and forcing them into the burlap sack before Eda and Junior had completed the task. They weren't unscathed however as Eda and Junior were covered in purple ectoplasm from the ghosts, Junior didn't mind it since he just burned it off his body but he couldn't do that with Eda because he was afraid of burning her.

Eda and Junior then made their way towards the cafeteria of the school with Eda lugging the sack on her back before they entered and head to Bump, who had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Here! The girl's changing room is ghost free." Eda said as she dropped the back before him.

"Impressive, Edalyn. It's Lord Junior has been a good influence on." Bump said as he picked some ectoplasm out of Eda's hair. "I would've thought you'd give up by now."

Eda growled at the comment before Junior decided to step forward.

"Look, I get that Eda may not seem like the type, but when it comes to the people she cares about, she pulls through and would do anything for them." Junior said as he smiled at Eda, remembering about a week ago when Eda wanted to rush to save Luz from the puppeteer demon and teach her that her destiny was her's to make. "You'd be surprised how caring she is under that snarky demeanor."

Eda and Bump were surprised by this proclamation as the former's lip quivered a bit, quickly turning away to not let them see her cry.

"My Lord..." Bump said slowly before he shook his head to get his witz back. "I apologize for my tone but when Edalyn Clawthorne was my student, she was a horrible and rowdy student."

"Well I didn't know her when she was younger but I know that she has matured since then." Junior said with a shrug of his shoulders. "She still likes to have fun but she is more reserved than she probably was back then."

"Well, I can't argue with that, young lord." Bump said before bowing to Junior a bit. "Your maturity exceeds your age. More than any I have met before you, Lord Junior." He then raised his head to Eda, who was wiping her eyes to clear the tear. "But Eda still has more to do."

As Eda finished wiping tears from her eyes, she caught the sight of two hexside girls talking and practicing spells at a lunch table. They performed a spell together and hugged when it not only worked, but that their friendship helped them pull it of with confidence.

"I know but if it's for Luz, I'm up for it." Eda said as she gave a determined smile rubbing her hands together for the next chore on her list. "So, what the next deed, Bumpy-kins?"

Bump smiled at Eda's bravado before his smile turned cheeky and show her a plunger in his left hand, giving a clear sign of what her next clean up would be. Eda's smile became strained as she groaned at the hint of her next clean up in Hexside.

"Oh boy." Junior commented as he could guess what the next stop would be.

And so, after a rather discussing chore of cleaning a bathroom, they did the rest of Eda's list without much trouble over the next hour or so and once they were done, Eda and Junior began walking with Bump back to his office to finalize Luz's enrollment.

"Alright, the graffiti graffiti is all washed off, the ladies room is clean of ghosts, I apologized the Miss Jenkinmeyer for her teeth." Eda said as she counted them off with her fingers.

"Caught all those wild cerebi things." Junior said with his hands in his pokect, walking behind Bump as Eda walked in front of him.

"Yes, that too! I think my debt should be all cleaned up don't you think, Bump?" Eda asked as she turned to Bump, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I believe so." Bump said as he held put his hand to shake Eda's, which she generously accepted. "It'll be quite interesting to see what a human exchange student can show Hexside."

"And you'll keep this day a secret from the Emperor's coven?" Eda asked as she lifted a hand to her face, blocking it as she looked around a bit.

"Rest assured, Eda. From this day on, consider Hexside a safe hold for you and your pupil. Well, our pupil, now." Bump said as he put his hand on his chest. "As the principle, I guarantee it."

"Well, that's good." Junior said with a smile, happy that Luz would get a chance to learn more about magic than just from Eda.

However, they soon heard a large boom and turned to see a large door with three closed eyes suddenly opened them as it was pushed roughly from the inside. Willow was standing near it as a sort of barricade bar fell off.

"Um, what the home is that door?" Junior asked as he turned to Bump.

"That...is detention." Bump was able to saw before he door was destroyed.

Coming from the inside of detention was Luz, who was wearing a Hexside uniform hood cloak and carrying another Hexside student, and Gus, who was wearing a fake crown with the word 'President' on it, holding a large bone in their arms while breathing heavily. Gus slid down to the floor while still holding the bone as Luz noticed her friends.

"Eda? Junior?" she asked as the two were silent at the scene.

"Guess who got you into Hexside?" Eda asked in a sing song tone, raising her hands with a happy smile on her face.

'I don't think so anymore.' Junior thought as he took in the destruction Luz and Gus caused for whatever reason.

"Huh?" Luz let out before screaming, dropping the bone and student, as a large worm like creature with a humanoid faces and red eyes come out of detention and hissed at her.

"Luz!" Junior shouted as he summoned his scythe, ready to rush in and help her before Bump grabbed his shoulder.

Junior turned to the principal as he raised a hand and snapped his fingers, causing the worm creature to freeze before it's eyes turned normal at the sight of Bump. It became nervous as he slithered back into detention.

"Oh! Very sorry, Principal Bump, sir." it said in a male voice.

"What happened here?" Bump said with an angry looks stepping forward to Luz. "Did you cause this?"

"Oh, kid, please no." Eda said with a groan, hoping Luz wasn't the cause of this mess.

"Ugh! The young lord aside, I should've known any student under your tutelage would cause nothing but trouble!" Bump said as he turned to her while pointing at Luz. "Eda, consider our deal off! Now take this trouble maker and leave my school! Consider both of you ban-"

"Stop!" Junior shouted, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. "You can't just go back on your word just because of one mess!"

"With all due respect, Lord Junior, this human-" Bump said as he pointed to Luz.

"I know Luz, and even though she gets into trouble sometimes, she does it to help the ones she cares about." Junior said as he turned to Gus. "And my guess is that all this trouble started because Luz was helping you with the Human Appreciation Society, right Gus?"

Everyone then turned their attention to Gus, who flinched at the sudden attention before taking a breath and calming himself. If it was time to come clean, then come clean he would.

"Junior's right, Principal Bump. All this happened because of me." Gus said as he grabbed his small cloak. "I lied to her about the ban being lifted and brought her on campus for the Human Appreciation Society because I wanted to keep my spot as President. But that was wrong, so please, don't blame her for my lies."

"Hmm, if that it true, Agustus, would you be willing to take the punishment for this in her place?" Bump asked as he stepped forward to the young wizard, gesturing to Luz as she was joined by Junior and Eda.

"Yes, sir. Without question." Gus said as he looked up to Bump.

"Huh." Eda let out as she kindly smiled at Gus, impressed by his willingness to take the blame for this. "Good on ya, dweebus."

Junior gave Gus a small smile with a thumbs up while Luz held her hands to her heart, touched by Gus's sacrifice.

"Very well." Bump said as he turned around to Luz and walked to her. "Given the pardon from the young lord and the honesty of Agustus, I'm happy to tell you, human, that barring anymore incidents, you shall be enrolled in Hexside, next semester!"

Luz gasped in happiness, smiling brightly as she clasped her hands together.

"Now, hold it. Hold it." Eda said as she turned to Luz, pulling Junior in as well to talk to them. "The only reason I'm allowing this is because I have faith in you, Luz."

"And because of our talk earlier." Junior added as Eda gave a sheepish smile to him before turning back to Luz.

"That too. And remember, you're smart enough not to fall for the one coven nonsense, Luz. You can learn a lot from the witches and wizards here." Eda said as she leaned into whisper. "And I know you can teach the kids here a thing our two about being breaking the mold like in our "Rebellious" coven."

"Hey, nice rename." Junior whisper to Eda with a smile, making it include him as well and not just "bad girls."

"I didn't hear that." Bump said as he turned to Gus. "As for you, typically I would say detention but it appears to be out of order right now."

Bump looked around the the wreckage of the once detention door before grabbing Gus president crown.

"So instead, I hereby remove you as member and president of the Human Appreciation Society." Bump said as he took Gus's crown from his head.

"Does that mean I can be president?" the student Luz dropped on the ground said, regaining consciousness after whatever he went through in detention.

"Impressive? Still alive. Sure." Bump said as he threw the crown onto his head.

"Yes." he cheered as he raised his fist in the air, his face still on the floor as Bump walked to Eda.

"Now with all that out of the way, come with me, Eda. We need to file some papers for the human's enrollment." Bump said as he walked past Luz, Eda, and Junior.

"What? Paperwork?!" Eda said as she put her hands on her hips before groaning and turning to Luz. "You better enjoy this school when you start, kid."

"I'm sure she will." Junior said as Eda patted her head and followed Bump. "And I'll stay with her to make sure she doesn't cause anymore damage today."

"You better, Junior." Eda said as Junior and Luz turned to Willow and Gus, smiling at each other.

"Wanna finish our tour, Luz? You can join too, Junior if you haven't seen all of Hexside." Gus said as Willow stepped next to him.

"I can show you guys all the plant not the touch in the green house. And then you can touch them anyway!" Willow said as she put up her hands like a scary claws.

"Yeah, let's go!" Luz said as she walked up to Willow, locking their hands as the plant student did the same with Gus. "You too, Junior!"

Luz lead her group as they laughed back to the plant room, grabbing Junior hand and dragging him along the way. Junior laughed a bit with them before hearing the student Luz and Gus broke out of detention and left among the wreckage, still on the floor telling them to help him up.

'A quick healing should do.' Junior thought as he quickly turned his head back the the student, charging some healing magic in his open right hand before firing it as a blast to the student and giving him enough strength to stand.

Timeskip: early evening.

After a long day at Hexside, the group was now back at the owl house as Eda carried in the school record that Bump had keep all these years. Apparently she wanted to borrow it so she could browse through old memories. Eda took sat in front of the couch as Junior and Luz sat on the couch behind her, watching as the owl lady let out a sigh and opened the large book from her records to look through.

"Why did you bring back your track record at Hexside again?" Junior asked as he and Luz looked over her shoulders.

"To relive some fond memories." Eda said as she looked through the book, which held every problem she caused at the school.

"Ooooh! Apparently, she was a redhead when she was younger." Luz said as she pointed to a picture of Eda at their age, wearing a yellow track uniform.

"She looks more like bright orange." Junior commented as Eda kept flipping through pages, each incident getting crazier or weirder with every flip.

"She looks more like bright orange." Junior commented as Eda kept flipping through pages, each incident getting crazier or weirder with every flip.

As Eda flipped through the book, Junior and Luz saw that each inccident had a number on it and signaled that Eda got into a LOT of trouble. It wasn't in any exact number but it was crazy to see just how much trouble one student can get into. Incident #5523 was when Eda unleashed the ghosts in the Hexside Ladies room.

"Oh man!" Junior said as he looked away, not wanting to see or know how they got a photo of the ladies room WITH the girls including a smirking young Eda inside wearing nothing but towels!

The next one was Incident #3421, where Eda summoned an army of abominations to help her sister, Lilith, get her lunch money back from a thief.

"At less it was a nice gesture." Luz said before reading that they turned on Eda.

Incident #9677 was when Eda hexed the school bells to sing a ridiculously catchy pop song nonstop. No one was even able to go home early because of it.

"Uh! I hate pop music, I prefer rock." Junior commented as he saw kids in the photo holding their ears from the noise.

Incident #2601 seemed not as crazy but just as chaotic as Eda found and let two giant bugs into the school that ate everything in sight. Eda was even laying on one's back and posing for the camera!

"Did you really have to pose for that one?" Luz asked with a little giggle at Eda's "innocent" face in the picture.

"Yep." Eda said as she came to a disgusting one, Incident #7662.

Young Eda feed the school griffins spicy food until they puked all over the sports field, it wasn't right. I just wasn't right.

"Wow, Bump was right. You were a terrible student." Luz said with a smile.

"More like the worst student." Junior said with a smirk before they all had a good laugh at Eda's troubled but fun looking youth.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Successful and somewhat mastery. Time limit, possible 5 seconds/5 minutes in frozen time.)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (1 Attempt, successful.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses. (3 Attempts, successful. Mastery.)**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to humans. (3 Attempts, successful. Partial mastery)**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone with a single touch.**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate human perception so they appear any way they wish.**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**


	10. Protect the Palisman

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 10 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 10 begin.**

* * *

A new day was shining and bright in the Boiling Isles as Junior, Eda, Luz, and King had decided to head to the playground in Bones Borough, or "Slayground" in the Boiling Isles term. It was rather unique just as everything else in the demon realm, with the biggest eye catcher being a sandbox with octopus tentacles in it. Junior, Eda, and Luz were sitting on a wooden bench on the side as they watched King play with or try to "rule over" the young kids in the slayground. Eda was just relaxing with her eyes closed, Junior was just watching with his hands in his pockets, and Luz had a worried face while biting her nails ad tapping her foot at a face pace.

"What if King gets, hurt? What if the kids are mean to him? Oh man, my parental instincts are going into overdrive!" Luz said as she turned to Junior.

"You know you're not his parent, Luz. And this is a playground, what's the worst that could happen to him?" Junior said as he turned his head to Luz.

"Junior's right, ease up kid." Eda said as she opened her eyes to look at King. "Just look for yourself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Luz said as she cupped her hands next to her left cheek. "I can't wait to see what cute game he's playing."

When king reached the top of the slide, he pointed to the little kids like he was telling them what to do.

"Hmm, I think the game is called "Little Tyrant."" Junior commented before he saw another kid clip up the slide and pushed King down it. "And he's just been dethroned."

King then scrabbled to his feet and ran over to them like a child running to his parent.

"EDA! That snotty child took my throne from me!" he complained like a child while pointed back to the slide.

"You mean that literal snot nosed baby?" Eda asked as she pointed to a child with dark skin, red hair and a green booger running down his left nostril who was riding a little blue dragon on a spring.

"No, he is a usurper! I demand you blow him up!" King said as he made explosion sounds. "Kaboom!"

"Kaboom!" the child cheered on his ride.

"King, that is a very big over reaction." Junior said as Eda nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. I'm not wasting Owlbert's time by blowing up a five year old." she said as she unscrewed the wooden owl from her staff, bringing it to life and holding it in her hands. "He's got better things to than that."

"Like what?" Junior asked as he didn't see Owlbert do much of anything except stay on Eda's staff.

"Like this." Eda said before she began to tickle her little owl, causing it to coo in joy as it unfurled it's left wing to get more scratches.

"So cute." Luz said as she brought her hands to her cheeks.

" You know, I've been wondering, what does one have to do earn a creature like Owlbert?" Junior asked as he petted Owlbert's head with is finger.

"Earn? I made him for the branch of an ancient tree. He's my Palisman. We're bonded for life." Eda said as she brought him up to her left shoulder.

"Made him? So you're kind of like his parent?" Junior asked.

"In a way, yes. And I would utterly annihilate anyone who hurt my little Owlbert." Eda said with a serious look on her face, scratch his little tummy again.

"You know what? Fine, don't help me!" King said, getting everyone's attention again. "Revenge will taste even sweeter when I bring him down myself. Hehehehe."

As King laughed in glee of his intention to get revenge, the very child who started this had walked behind him and pushed him to the ground.

"Tag! You're it!" He said before briskly running away with an innocent laugh.

"Uh oh. Here it comes." Eda said as she smiled at King before turning to Luz and Junior while waving her hand. "The mighty demon king's squeak of rage."

"Squeak of rage?" Junior asked with a smile, chuckling at bit before King opened his eyes on the ground.

"Nyehh. Nyyeeeh!" he let out as he got back on his feet before falling to his but and throwing a tantrum while screaming in a high pitch like a tea kettle steaming. "NYYYYYEEEEEHHHH!"

King got back on his feet and ran to the child who pushed him, still screaming in such a high pitch that Junior couldn't hold back anymore and bust out laughing with Eda doing the same.

"It's like a little tea kettle every time." Eda said as she wiped a tear from her eye with a snort.

"He tries so hard to be a mighty demon but he's just too small and cute." Junior said as he stopped his laughing, holding his stomach to calm himself.

Luz turned to her laughing friends before noticing Owlbert scratching himself with is right foot and saw something at the bottom of it, a oval hole with a single point going inside it. (Think Pac-Man's symbol)

"Hey, what that little hole?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Oh that's his interlock. So he only fits on my staff." Eda said as she grabbed the staff, letting Owlbert fly off her shoulder. "Every Palisman...has...one." she slowed down before suddenly fainting on the bench.

"Eda!" Luz screamed as she and Junior jumped off the bench to check her, shaking her a bit. "Eda!"

"What happened?!" Junior asked as Owlbert sat on the bench back, looking at Eda with worry. "Why did she just faint?!"

"I don't know! Eda, please wake up!" Luz said again as she shook Eda, finally getting her to wake up.

"Huh? What?" Eda said in confusion before Luz held her sit upright and Junior picked up her staff. "Oh no, the curse is acting up!"

"Oh no!" Junior said, remembering the first two times he saw Eda's curse act up and his vow to help her.

"We need to get home, now!" Eda said as she got up from the bench, taking her staff from Junior as he, Owlbert, and Luz followed her.

"I'll get King." Junior said as he ran to get him, seeing King and the kid who pushed him on top of the slide again. "King, time go!"

"5 more minutes, please!" King said with a clenched fist, walking to hurt the 5 year old before him.

"NOW, King! Don't make me come up there!" Junior said as King stopped.

"Dang it." King said as he dropped his arms and pointed at his "opponent." "This is not over!"

"Okay! Let's play again real soon!" the child said as he was about to hug King but couldn't since Junior snatched him by his collar.

"Come on!" he said as he ran back to Eda and Luz.

After a long walk home, Eda threw her staff on the couch and fell face first on it while yawning.

"Junior, you stay here and watch Eda while I get here elixir." Luz said as she and Junior walked up to Eda with Owlbert sitting on the couch back.

"Sounds like a-" Junior, after letting King go on the floor, tired to say before Eda cut him off.

"I'm a full grown woman, I can get myself." she said, her face still in the couch as she waved her hand to them. "I just need a little nap first."

"Eda, I don't think we can put this off." Junior said as Luz nodded in agreement.

"We could stay home and take care of you." Luz said before she gasp with an idea in mind, putting her hands on her cheeks. "We could put King in a little nurses's outfit."

Everyone turned their heads to King, who was busy trying to make a plan of revenge, as he shot his head up at the idea.

"MEH?!" he let out as he turned to them, confused and weirded out at the idea.

"Luz, no one wants that." Eda said at the idea, turning it down.

"I do." Luz said in a low husky tone, losing her smile as she stared at King.

Junior stared at Luz for a second, feeling a few warnings go off from the way she said that and took a small, slow step away from her.

'The mental image alone is weird enough.' Junior thought as Eda pushed herself up..

"Look, I'm fine, kids." she said to them.

"Fine? You collapsed in the middle of the park." Junior argued as he stepped around to face his teacher.

"My point is I've had this curse put on me longer then you two have been alive. I don't know who did it and I don't care right now, I just need to nap." Eda said as she put her face back in to the couch.

"How can you be fine with not knowing who did this to you?" Luz asked in shock.

"Who cares who gave it to me, kids? I'm fine, alright?!" Eda said to them as she got up again.

"No, Eda you're not! Not if it makes you turn into something you're not and makes you hurt the ones you care about!" Junior shouted to her, feeling a bit offended that she could just throw something big like a similar curse to the side like it was nothing. "I may share the part about not remembering who put this curse on me, but I know that having something like this doesn't ever make you "fine!" I never does!"

"Junior." Eda said with a sad look as Luz shared it.

"I want to help you, Eda. I really do, but I just wish you wouldn't act like it isn't that big a deal when you know it is." Junior said as he looked down to the floor, clenching his fists in frustration before Eda puts a hand on his head.

"Look, Junior, I know you worry about me because you care. But your really don't need to." Eda said as she pushed his head up, smiling a bit at him. "I've been fighting this curse and winning every single time and this time won't be different. Besides, you've got your own life to live, don't you and Luz have something planned with Tweedle Dum and Twerple Dee?"

"You mean Willow and Gus?" Luz asked as she remembered the thing they invited Junior and Luz to. "Yeah, they did invite us to the grugby match between Hexside and their rival school, Glandus High."

"Then go to that. Have some sports fun." Eda said as she moved her hand from Junior's head, reaching out for Owlbert to bring her her staff and connect him to it. "Though, I never fixed you for the sports type, Luz."

"That was before I discovered Hexside pride!" Luz said as she got close in Eda's face before she jumped back. "Ugh, to think that Glandus would ever challenged Hexside!"

'You never even knew about them until Willow and Gus brought it up.' Junior thought as he stared back at Eda, still worried about her.

"Eda, I still think we should stay." Junior said as Luz turned to him as Eda got up from the couch.

"Ugh! Enough of this sympathy party!" she said before pointing to the door. "As your teacher, I order you two to go out and have fun at this sports game."

"Yay, sports!" Luz cheered as she ran to the door, stopping at King first. "Kisses and hugs before we go!"

As Luz gave King a quick kiss, Junior still thought about Eda's situation and decided to try something.

"Time out." he said as he froze time and everyone else around him, turning to his frozen teacher/friend. "You may say you're alright but I still worry."

Junior moved quickly to his bag under the couch and pulled out his bottle of white elixir, full and ready for next month.

'I don't know much about mixing elixirs, but I have to try.' Junior thought as he rushed upstairs to Eda room, grabbing a bottle of elixir by her nest with one of the other empty ones.

Junior rushed back down to the den and sat the bottles in front of him, he uncorked his bottle and Eda before lifting them up and slowly mixing them into the empty bottle. The two liquids swirled around in the bottle before becoming one glowing color of light green.

'Alright.' Junior thought as he corked the bottles, rushing to put his back in his bag and putting Eda's back in her room while still holding the next mixture in hand.

He went back to the den and stood in front of Eda.

"Time in." Junior said as everything went back to normal, time flowing again.

"Junior?" Eda said as she notice him in front of her. "I thought I told you to-" she tried to say before he held the new mixture up to her.

"Eda, this is a mix of both our elixirs and to be honest, I don't know if what I'm thinking it will do will happen." he said before grabbing Eda's open hand and placing the bottle in it, looking up to her with pleading eye sockets. "It may not work, but I pray it will, so please, take this after I leave. I don't wanna lose someone important to me."

Eda gazed into Junior's worried eye sockets before looking at the new light green elixir in her hands.

'How long has it been...since someone cared about me on this level besides Lilith?' Eda thought before smiling a bit, enjoying this warm feeling in her chest.

"Kid, If I died before your training is complete, I'll kick my own ass." she said as she look him in the eye sockets, joking a bit as Junior smiled a little.

"Hehe, yeah, that would be like you." Junior said as he slowly let go of Eda's hand, leaving the bottle with her as he slowly made his way to the door. "We'll see you later, Eda. Okay?"

"Okay, Junior." Eda said as she saw Junior walk out the door to catch up with Luz, while still holding the new bottle in her hand.

As Junior closed the door, he looked back at it for a moment, silently praying that his sudden elixir mixture would work.

'Please, please work.' he thought before running after Luz, who was most likely halfway Hexside by now.

Soon enough, after catching up with Luz and hearing her come up quirky insults for the game, they got to Hexside.

"Hey, Gus. Willow." Junior said as they walked past a gondola like creature with six legs and wings.

"Hey, Junior. Hi Luz." they said before Luz, Gus, and Willow pumped themselves up for the game.

"Happy game day, fellow... Hexsidians? Hexsites?" Luz tried to say, wanting to know the exact term for Hexside fans.

"Actually, Luz, most people would call us...WINNERS." Willow said with an intense face at the end, wearing a gold yellow cap with "HEXSIDE" on the front.

"Woah. A little intense for a game, don't you think?" Junior asked.

"Not at all. Grudgby games are the best!" Gus said with a smile, wearing a golden yellow sweatshirt with "HEXSIDE" on it. "While the players go through amazing and action packed trials, the audience gets to wave flags as they watch! Look, I've been practicing."

Gus pulled out two purple flags before humming and doing a twirl with his arms out before bringing them in and shimmying his shoulders with a serious face.

"Ooooooookay." Junior said as he starred strangely at the flag dance.

"Hm." Luz hummed as she looked down at her's and Junior's clothes. "Is it weird we don't have any resembling Hexside to wear?"

"Uh, I think it's weirder that your unintentionally wearing the colors of Glandus, Luz." Willow said as she pointed behind Luz, having an awkward face while while Gus twirled the flags in his hands. "You're good though, Junior."

Luz and Junior turned their heads to see a poster for the Hexside vs Glandus game, noticing that Luz's short hoodie shirt was the exact colors of a Gladus player.

"Ouch." Junior commented as a giant Hexside student was walking past them.

"Hope you're ready to lose, you Glandus nerd!" he said as he poked his giant finger on Luz's head and forcing her to squat before coming back to normal.

"Hey! I am a Hexside nerd!" Luz screamed back at him before turning to Junior. "Any chance you could spar me your hoodie?"

"Sorry but I don't have anything under this and no one wants to see a bare rib cage." Junior said while shaking his head 'no.'

"If you need some Hexside clothes, you could check the school lost and found in the cafeteria." Gus said as he stopped waving his flags and pointed them to the school.

"Ah. The old lost and found." Luz said with a reminiscent tone. "The place were mouth guards go to die."

"Really?" Gus asked with fascination, turning to Junior for a straight answer.

"I...cannot answer that." Junior said as he followed Luz into the school, deciding to tag along and see what Luz would find in the lost in found.

With Luz leading the way, the duo was able to find the chest in no time and opened it to see what they could wear to the game. What they found was astounding.

Junior reached in and picked up a blue and white cap with the school name on the front.

"Cool." Junior said as he put the cap on.

"Yeah!" Luz said as she grabbed a bunch of stuff from the lost and found, ready to show her spirit for the school she would be attending next semester.

A few minutes later, after Luz had changed, she and Junior made their way back to their friends and ready to support Hexside at the Grudgby game. Luz pushed the door open to surprise Willow and Gus with her new school spirit attire, a drinking hat with two soda and flags on each side, a blue sweat shirt with a gold strip in the middle, a cheerleader shirt, and gold and blue pom poms.

"Go Hexside!" Luz cheered as she jumped into the air and did the splits.

Though the impact sounded rather painful as popping bones could be heard.

"Oh, that does not sound good." Junior said as he stepped from behind her, the Hexside cap still on his head.

"Nope, nope it does not." Luz said with the smile on her face gone.

"Well lucky for you, the advantage of being a skeleton, is that you know a few things on how to fix stuff like that." Junior said as he knelled down in front of Luz.

Using such knowledge, Junior fixed the problem by gentle pushing her back to the floor, closing her legs and used his healing ability on her to pop her bones back into place. Luz let out a sigh of relief as Junior stood back up and held his hand out to her.

"Thanks." she said as she took his hand and stood up and looked around. "Uh, where is everyone else?"

Before anything else could happen, they found that the transportation to the game had already left without them.

"Hexside rules!" the large student charged, hanging onto the back banner of the gondola creature as it flew to the game.

"Oh no! We missed the the bus!" Luz said as she and Junior ran down the school steps, seeing that Willow and Gus stayed instead of getting on. "Why didn't you guys hop on?"

"We couldn't just leave you guys." Willow said with a caring smile and head tilt. "You're our friends."

"I was about to." Gus quickly said, looking away as Willow elbowed him in the arm.

"Gus." Willow said in a harsh whisper.

"Well, is there another way to get the Glandus? Like walking or another bus?" Junior asked them.

"It'll take to long to walk." Gus said before rolling his flags and posing with them. "Glandus is located in the middle of the island."

"Uh, great." Luz said as she looked away.

"And I can't ask my parents to give us a ride on their staffs because they're working right now." Willow said with her arms up.

"Wait, Junior, can you fly us on your scythe?" Gus asked, getting everyone to turn to him.

"I could but I can't carry all of you. One of you would be left behind." Junior said as he summoned his scythe, placing it on his left shoulder. "I don't have enough power to carry more than two people."

"Hmm." Luz hummed as she thought about a solution to their problem. "If you can't carry more than two people, how about you carry one while I carry the other?"

"Huh? How are you going to do that?" Gus asked as they turned to Luz.

"Because I know where to get a staff!" Luz said as she took Willow's hand. "Come on!"

As the group followed Luz, with Gus falling behind because he was pleaying while waving his flags, Junior moved beside Luz and whispered to her.

"You don't really think Eda will let you borrow Owlbert for this, do you?" he whispered to her.

"It'll be fine, I'll just borrow him for the game and bring him back before she notices." Luz whispered back as she continued to lead them back to the owl house.

Junior sighed as he made his scythe briefly disappear.

"Good luck." he whispered to himself as they arrived back at the owl house and entered along with Luz.

He followed her through the owl house to Eda's room and they saw that King standing in front of her bedroom door.

"Hey, King, is Eda up?" Luz asked as she and Junior stopped in front of King.

"Who-a?" King questioned, nervous about something.

"Eda, the owl lady. Our teacher, our friend." Junior corrected him as he rose a non-visible brow at King's attitude.

"Oh, OH! Yeah, no! Eda's sleeping like a log in there!" King quickly said as he looked away from them.

A loud growl came from Eda's room as everyone froze in surprise.

'Was that...?' Junior thought before King nervously laughed.

"Hehe, man she can snore like a monster." King said as he pointed to them.

"Well, in that case, do know where her staff is? We kinda need to borrow it." Luz said before Junior nudged her shoulder a bit.

"Isn't that it against the door way?" Junior asked, pointing past King to the staff leaning outside her room. "I thought Eda wouldn't leave her staff out here while she's napping."

"Don't worry, Junior! Eda won't mind if you guys borrow it!" King said as he took the staff from the door and pushed it in Luz's hands. "Take it! Go go!"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure anymore. I think I should ask for permission instead of just taking it." Luz said as she looked at the staff then King.

"Where was that 2 minutes ago?" Junior asked before a sudden shriek came from Eda's room.

"That sounds like a "yes" to me! Off you guys go!" King said, taking a quick look at the door before gesturing them to leave.

Luz looked at the door of Eda's room before looking back at the staff in her hands.

"Well, we do owe Gus and Willow since they waited for us." she said as she looked to Junior. "And it is just for this afternoon. I'm sure Eda won't mind, right?"

"Not a bit!" King said with a cheeky smile to Luz and Junior, who wasn't looking to convinced of King's words. "Eda's got a big heart! She'll understand."

"Well, alright. We'll be back soon, King!" Luz said as she ran back to Gus and Willow, leaving Junior with King.

"Uh, aren't you going too, Ju-" King tried to say before Junior knelled in front of him and pointed in his face.

"King, if you're up to something or you're lying about Eda's condition, just know if Eda doesn't kick your ass later...I WILL." Junior said as he frowned at King.

"Junior, come on! We're gonna miss to much of the game!" Luz called to him as Junior stood back up and adjusted his cap.

"I'm coming, Luz!" he shouted back before doing "I'm watching you" gesture with his fingers at King and walking back to his friends.

"Alright, whoever is ready to board Air Luz, please hop on." Luz said as Junior walked out, seeing Owlbert awake and Luz in a takeoff position.

"Me me me!" Gus said with excitement as he eagerly got behind Luz, holding up his flags. "My boys are ready to fly!"

"Then I guess you're riding with me, Willow." Junior said as he walked past Luz and Gus to summon his scythe and make it float before hoping on like it was a skateboard.

"Ooooh! This is so cool!" Willow said with her fists shaking in excitement, jogging over and hopping on Junior's scythe in front of him. "And the ratio between the weight is surprisingly even with that big blade."

"Alright, Owlbert, our next stop is Glandus High! Onward!" Luz said as she pointed to the sky, signalling Owlbert to start flapping into the air with Junior following with his scythe.

"You know where to go, Luz?" Junior asked as she turned to him.

"I'm sure Owlbert knows the way. Now punch it, buddy!" Luz said as she turned back to Owlbert and gave a slap to the staff, causing him to fly off as Luz and Gus shouted in surprise as Luz's hat flew off.

"Guys!" Willow shouted in worry.

"Hang on, Willow!" Junior said as he made his scythe fly after them, while losing their game hats.

When Junior and Willow were flying after them, they saw Owlbert flying erratically as loopty looped in the air before diving into the forest below. Junior and Willow followed as they saw their friends crashes constantly into several trees before they were heading straight for a big one.

"AAAHHHHH!" Luz and Gus screamed before they crashed into the tree, falling into the bushes below as Owlbert rebounded in the air.

"Guys!" Junior said as he flew to the ground, allow Willow to get off before he unsummoned his scythe. "Willow, check on them! I got Owlert!"

Willow nodded to Junior before running to Luz and Gus, allowing Junior to turn and see Owlbert hitting the ground head first.

"Owlbert!" Junior screamed as he ran to the Palisman, sliding to a halt beside him and cradling him in his arms. "You alright?"

Owlbert only let out a frightened squeak in response, looking up to his head and seeing a large crack down the middle. Junior saw a large crack in Owlbert's head and winced a bit a how deep it was.

"It's gonna be alright, Owlbert. I think I can fix you right up." Junior said as he lifted his left hand, making it glow with some healing magic. "Just hold still and I should be able to heal this crack."

"Owlbert?" Luz asked as she saw the Junior holding him with a healing hand ready to use.

Owlbert hooted in fear of Luz before unlocking himself from the staff, flying away in fear of Luz.

"Owlbert!" Junior said as he tried to stop him but failed as he was just out of reach.

"Oh no! No no no!" Luz said as she ran to Junior, who stood up from the ground and held the staff. "Owlbert, come back!"

The owl palisman didn't listen to Luz as he flew away, scared and hurt from Luz's attempt to fly them to Glandus High. Junior handed the staff to Luz and immediately ran after him, worried about the little owl as Luz, Willow, and Gus followed with out question.

"Owlbert, wait! It's alright!" Junior screamed to him as the palisman turned back to him, giving him a look of fear before turning back and flying faster.

"Owlnert!" Luz screamed as she ran next to Junior with Willow and Gus not far behind.

Eventually, the group saw Owlbert fly through a distorted pair of trees in the forest, stopping at the entrance to rest a bit before they go in.

"Man, who knew humans could run so fast?" Gus said as he hunched over to catch his breath before standing straight and narrowing his eyes. "Must be their dorsal fins."

"Gus, humans don't have dorsal fins." Junior corrected him, not bothering to turn around to him.

"Owlbert went through those trees, let's go!" Luz said, using the staff to point at the tree before Willow stopped her from moving forward.

"Wait, you need to be careful, Luz! It's easy to get lost in this part of the forest!" she said as Luz turned to her.

"This is Eda's palisman, Willow. We can't just leave it." Luz said as she held the staff to her.

""Him". Owlbert is a "him," not an "it", Luz." Junior said before raising right hand, igniting it with his blue flame to light the dark entrance. "Let's go. Before he gets hurt again."

They walked through the forest, looking for their friend until they came upon a strange looking cave. The decided to investigate it and stepped on something very loud and very crunchy as they walked.

"Wow, these are the loudest twigs I've ever stepped on." Willow said as she tried not to look away but down.

"Willow, those are bones we're stepping on." Luz said, turning back to her friend and Junior continued to light the way.

"Not if I never look at the ground." Willow said as she tried to smile, to which Junior face palmed at.

Something swift moved past them, causing the group to jump as Junior lit both hands in flames and held them out.

"This is nothing like the forests I'm used to." Luz said as she poked some large web with the staff.

"Wait." Junior said as he looked around, at the floor, the ceiling, and the webs around them before seeing something walk towards them. "Shit. Guys, this isn't a forest we're walking through. It's a damn nest, look."

Junior held his hands out and made the flames a bit brighter, revealed the something walking towards them were the 3 bat monster babies Eda took care of for the Bat Queen for a day.

"Hey, I remember you guys." Luz said as Willow and Gus hid behind her and Junior. "You're the Bat Queen's babies."

"Then that means we're standing in the Bat Queen's nest." Junior said as he looked at Luz.

The babies let out a screech as Willow and Gus began to back away.

"Wait, THE Bat Queen?!" Gus asked before he and Willow backed up into some spider webs.

"Uh, between her and Eda, I think I prefer Eda!" Willow said as she pulled some web out of her hair.

"Guys, it's alright. We know her, you don't have to be scared." Junior said before he and Luz walked towards the babies.

"Um, we're looking for a small owl." Luz said as she knelled down before the babies and pointed to end of Eda's staff. "Have you seen-"

"Luz." Junior said, putting a hand on her shoulder but not burning her and pointing ahead. "In the shadows, it's Owlbert."

Looking up and ahead, Luz saw that it was indeed Owlbert but as they saw him, Owlbert took a step back into the shadows with a scared look.

"Owlbert, I'm so happy you're safe!" Luz said with a relieved face.

"Everything's going to be okay, Owlbert." Junior said as he slowly walked towards him with his hand out, extinguishing his flames. "You don't have to be afraid, I can heal your injury. We're not going to hurt you, we'd never do that to our friend."

As Junior was halfway to Owlbert, a familiar gray foot blocked him from them before stepping out to reveal a frowning Bat Queen was before them.

"Bat Queen!" Junior let out as he took a small step back while everyone else gasped.

The queen stepped towards the group, causing Junior to back away to them as she hissed at the kids.

"Greetings, small human, son death." she said to them, narrowing her eyes at them as Owlbert hid behind her.

"I-It's-" Willow stuttered out as Gus hid behind her.

"It's the Bat Queen." Luz said, looking back to Willow. "She asked us to babysit her kids a while ago. Don't worry, me and Junior got this."

"Luz, I think you should leave the talking to me. She doesn't look too happy right now." Junior said as he stepped forwards to the Bat Queen and gave a quick bow. "Greetings, Bat Queen. It's lovely to see you and your children again. I'm happy to see that they're growing healthy and save."

"Wow, he really knows how to say hello." Gus said as he nudged Willow.

"Must've been his upbringing to politely speak to other royals." Willow said back.

Though Bat Queen appreciated the greeting, she still growled at them with her hair in a bit of a mess. Junior took a deep breath to calm himself before getting to the point of their visit.

"I apologize for our unwelcomed visit but something happened with our friend, Owlbert, and he got hurt." Junior said as he looked down to the owl palisman, a bit sad at the sight of his cracked head. "I wanted to see if I could heal his injuries but then he flew off in a fright."

"Yeah, so if you could kindly let us grab him and go, we'll be out of your hair." Luz said as she tried to walk to Owlbert before the Bat Queen held her foot out in front of Junior.

"Being careless with a staff is serious problem. I protect him." Bat Queen said, not looking away from Junior.

"Yes, I understand and thank you for that but you see, he actually belongs to Eda and you do owe her a favor." Luz said as she gentle pushed Bat Queen's foot off Junior.

"Death son, I will speak to you, only. Owl lady is careless! Her staff not in her sight. She takes you on as student. You at least try to be friend to him, you try to heal." The Bat Queen said as she gestured to Owlbert before she growled at Luz and taking a step forward. "But she also has human! Human who does nothing but steal, hurt and frighten!"

"Huh?" Luz let out in confusion.

"You can communicate with Owlbert?" Junior asked the queen.

"Yes, he tell me all!" Bat Queen said as he large eyes glowed bright yellow with Owlbert's doing the same.

"Owlbert, I never meant to hurt you. It was an accident." Luz said as she knelled down to his level. "Please, you have to trust us."

Owlbert's eyes stopped glowing for a moment before looking to Junior, seeing that he still felt bad about Owlbert getting hurt. He gave a small nod to him before flying and landing on the Bat Queen's head. He spoke to the queen as his eyes glowed for a bit before she turned back to them.

"Junior's trust is safe. Human trust must be earned." Bat Queen said as she took to the air and flew back into the shadows, her be babies following as she landed on a sort of geyser. "Earned by trials!" she said while spreading her wings.

Flames sprouted out from 3 smaller geysers as the cave was lit up, revealing a large pile of treasure and treasure chests behind the Bat Queen. This was proof that Eda was right about her being the richest demon on the Boiling Isles.

"Oh, dear God. This is not going to be easy, is it?" Junior asked out load as Willow stepped to Luz.

"The Bat Queen is notorious for her impossible trials. From what I've heard, no one is able to win against her." Willow explained as Gus walked behind her.

"So was Castlevania IV on Super Nintendo." Junior mumbled quietly to himself about that because he knew none of them knew what that was.

"But I have to, it's the only way to get Owlbert back. Besides, how hard could they be?" Luz said to them before turning to the Bat Queen.

"If there's one thing I've learned in all my years, it's to never say that phrase or you will immediately screw yourself over." Junior said to her with a sigh shaking his head.

Luz wasn't determined by this as she held the staff firm and planted it in the ground in front of her.

"I accept your challenge, Bat Queen." she said with a determined and firm face.

"Well, don't worry. We'll back you up, Luz." Willow said as she turned to Gus.

"Me and my flags will support you all the way!" Gus said as he raised his flags.

Bat Queen raised her right hand at them, focusing her magic to make it glow, and clenched it shut. This caused Willow and Gus to be ensnared up to their heads in webbing that sprouted from the floor.

"What?" "Hey!" Willow and Gus complained as they saw Junior and Luz weren't trapped in webs.

"No helpsies. Human must do alone." Bat Queen said to them before turning to Junior. "I not encase young lord cuz he has Owlbert trust and he honorable as next death."

"Hmm, though I do wanna help you, Luz, she's right. These are your trials." Junior said as he looked to her and walked backwards next to Willow and Gus, summoning his scythe and embedding the blade in the ground so he could sit on the handle.. "If you wanna earn back Owlbert's trust, you gotta do it alone. I've got faith in you, Luz."

Luz took a deep breath and nodded to Junior before facing the Bat Queen.

"I can do this, I can do this." Luz said to herself.

"Now, let the trials begin!" Bat Queen siad, making the fire geysers flare around her for effect. "Your first trial, milk the spider demon."

Turned their heads to where she was pointed, everyone was met with the sight of a large spider demon with horns like a cow, four legs, a bell around his neck, and a large pair udder under it's thorax. It had a bucket in its mouth and spat it in front of Luz.

"Oh boy." Luz said as she picked up the bucket, placing the staff down and stepping to the spider demon while starring at it's udders.

She was growing a bit nervous at the strange demon before she looked to Owlbert, seeing the crack on his head and remembering that all this was her fault. She had to fix this and the look he gave her, plus Junior look of reassurance, gave Luz to kick she needed.

"Alright, you. Let's do this!" Luz said as she turned back to the spider demon, determined, and reached for it's udder.

The demon resisted and jumped over Luz to get away from her.

"If you run, you'll just make this harder for both of us!" she screamed as she ran after the spider demon, still determined to complete the trials.

Eventually, Luz was able to wrestle the spider in place and milk it, getting some weirdly normal colored milk and presented it to the Bat Queen. To show her completion of the first trial, one of the fire geysers extinguished itself.

"Next trial, removed bee's nest!" Bat Queen said as she pointed to a tree near her nest, right at a green nest in the shape of a tear drop hanging from a branch.

"Seems easy enough." Junior commented as Luz picked up the staff and climbed the tree to the nest.

His beliefs were betrayed as the nest suddenly turned purple to reveal that it wasn't a nest, but a large bee/wasp like demon with sharp teeth and bat wings. It roared in Luz's face as she fell from the tree.

"Nevermind." Junior quickly said as he and Willow saw Luz run from the bee/wasp demon before hearing something and turning to Gus. "Gus, what are you doing?"

"Escaping so I can help Luz." Gus said, using his flags to tear through the webbing holding him.

"But she can't accept help, she needs to do this on her own." Junior argued, even though he wanted to help her.

"Aha!" Gus laughed as he teared away the webbing, freeing himself. "Freedom is mine. Now, Bat Queen, you shall rue this day for-"

Bat Queen just raised her left foot and clenched, using her magic once again to trap Gus in webbing but this time hang him from the ceiling in a sack and suspend him in the air.

"Also, Bat Queen won't allow you to help." Junior quickly added as Gus gave a bland look.

"Now you tell me." he said, not looking at Junior.

"I thought you would've remembered." Junior commented back, turning back to Luz's trial and seeing her fight back the bee/wasp demon with the staff and drive it out of the Bat Queen's nest.

"You better run!" Luz said with a victorious smile, holding the staff over her head as the second fire geyser extinguished.

The second trial was now complete and Bat Queen didn't look too happy about it.

"Grr, third trial! Give my babies a bath!" Bat Queen said, a little annoyed that Luz had actually completed two trials and used her magic to summon a wash bucket and scrub brush while her 3 babies flew down to Luz.

"This one doesn't seem that hard." Willow said before Junior turned to her with a deadpan stare.

"You weren't around when Bat Queen dropped off her babies, they're more trouble than you think." Junior said as he turned back Luz, seeing her being tackled by the babies to the ground while trying to scrub one of them.

"Oh, I see now." Gus commented as they saw Luz try and clean all of them while trying not to hurt them or get hurt.

This was easier said than done since one of them was trying to bite into her shoulder, but Luz perceived and kept scrubbing them clean until they were all covered in soap suds.

"That's it, Luz. You can do it!" Junior cheered her on, happy to see she had almost finished the trials.

"C'mon! It would go so much faster if we help!" Willow said as she turned to Junior. "Please, cut us loose!"

"No! If I don't do this on my own, Owlbert won't want want to come back!" Luz said as she scrubbed harder. "All this happened because I was selfish and put myself before Owlbert, he needs to know I care about him and will do anything to make up for it!"

"Well said, Luz!" Junior said at her, happy to see she had learned her lesson. "You're almost done, now finish it off!"

Luz nodded to Junior as she picked up the wash bucket and poored the water over the 3 babies, making them squeaky clean and acuttully looking like normal babies.

"Aw." Luz awwed as she held her cheeks, taken in by their cut new look.

It ended as quickly as it began as the babies shook themselves dry and hissed at Luz with their normal appearances.

"AHHH!" Luz screamed in horror as she fell back, holding her chest at the scare the babies gave her.

The babies flew away as Luz stood up, seeing the final fire geyser extinguish itself as Gus freed himself again.

"Freedom once more!" he said as he landed on his hands before webbing covered him again, leaving only his jerking feet visible.

"I think that was it." Junior commented as Luz picked up Eda's staff turned to the Bat Queen.

"Okay, Bat Queen, I've completed all your trials, and I've proved that I care about Owlbert." Luz said as she saw Owlbert perch himself next to Bat Queen's right foot, stepping slowly towards him. "I am so sorry for all that happened, Owlbert. I never should've taken you without Eda's permission and I promise from now on, I'll be more careful. Will you come home with me and Junior?"

Owlbert looked into Luz's eyes, seeing her regret and honesty from today's events, before looking to Junior, seeing him smile at him and nod that he can trust Luz again.

"Ooo. Ooo." Owlbert hooted as he flew to the ground, ready to got back home with Luz and Junior.

Bat Queen, however, didn't agree as she raised her left foot and used her magic to trap Owlbert in webbing just like she did to Willow and Gus.

"Owlbert!" Junior shouted, jumping from his scythe and looking to Bat Queen. "What are you doing?! Luz completed your trials and Owlbert forgave her!"

"No! Final trial! You must face...ME!" Bat Queen proclaimed as she threw her wings out, having the geyser she was sitting on fire a large pillar of flames behind her.

"What?!" Luz said in shock as Bat Queen charged at her with a battle cry!

"Luz!" Junior shouted as Luz ran away from Bat Queen, who landed behind Owlbert.

"He will never return with you!" Bat Queen said as Luz tripped and fell to the ground.

"Dammit!" Junior said as he grabbed his scythe, yanking it from the ground.

"Junior, cut us out! We can help Luz!" Willow said as she turned to Junior.

"Alright, hold still." Junior said as he twirled his scythe, slicing the webbing off Willow and Gus.

"Thanks." Willow said as Gus stoop up before looking behind Junior. "Junior, behind you!"

Turning around Junior saw that the 3 bat babies were before them, wanting to stop them from interfering with their mother's final, unfair trial.

"I got this, Junior! With my flags!" Gus said, bringing his flags out and waving them to get the bat babies attention away from Junior and to him and Luz. "AH! That was not what I planned!"

"Thanks anyway!" Junior quickly said before looking back to Luz, seeing her running away from the Bat Queen. "Hang on, Luz!"

Focusing his fire into his legs, Junior took off like rocket and flew after Luz and the Bat Queen. After a minute of following them, Junior saw that Luz had gotten tangled in some purple vines on the ground and Bat Queen was going in for the attack. He growled as he shot towards them and got in front of Luz, swinging his scythe so that blade didn't cut the Bat Queen. Only slap her across her large face away from Luz.

"Get back!" Junior said as he hopped on his scythe and flew at Bat Queen, angry that she broke her deal on the trials. "Owlbert is come home with us! Luz earned his trust back!"

"RAH!" Bat Queen shouted at him, clashing with him with her left foot against his scythe handle. "Human no take him! He stay, I protect!"

"Why though?!" Junior asked as he grabbed his handle and kicked her in the nose, causing her to let go and fly back in pain. "Why are you trying to hard to keep Owlbert here even when Luz passed your trials?!"

"It none of your business!" she screamed at Junior, flying back at him and grabbing his scythe with both her feet. "Now, moves aside! Final trial not done!"

"This trial is done"! Junior said as he put more magic into his grip to push Bat Queen back, preventing her from hurt Luz.

Back to the ground, Luz had gotten herself free from the vines and looked up to see Junior fight off Bat Queen, but as she watched Luz noticed something strange on Bat Queen's right foot as she grabbed his scythe blade.

"Is that?" Luz said as she narrowed her eyes to see it better before gasping in shock and realization. "It makes sense now. Junior! Look at Bat Queen's right foot!"

Hearing his friend's suggestion and a little curious about it, Junior moved his scythe a bit and saw her right foot. Gasping at what he saw as his anger was gone.

"It's...an interlock." Junior said as he saw the hole, a circle with a rectangle edge going to the center, before turning back to Bat Queen. "That's why you were able to communicate with him. You're like Owlbert, you're a Palisman!"

Bat Queen gasped in shock, her secret revealed as she let go of Junior's scythe and flew down to the ground with Junior following suit.

"That's why your so determined to protect him." Junior said as he unsummoned his scythe. "Something like what happened to him, happened to you and you don't want him to be hurt like that again, right?"

Bat Queen looked away from them before looking towards he interlock, clenched her foot before placing it back on the ground.

"It is true. I was once on a staff made for a giant, grand and unmatched. But I was broken, discarded,...and forgotten." Bat Queen said as she turned her back to them.

"I think...I think I know how you feel." Junior said as he looked down, remembering the times in his life when he felt alone in his family.

Thinking that he was untalented, ignored,...unloved. Cast to the side as his multi talented little sister got so much more attention then he ever could. It was a sad time for him, a time he didn't want to feel ever again.

"Is that why you're so aggressive in protecting Owlbert?" Luz asked as she walked next to Junior.

"Not just Owlbert." Bat Queen said as she turned around to face them, her eyes glowing yellow like they did when she communicated with Owlbert. "I protect all those broken!"

Multiple eyes glowed in the darkness of Bat Queen's nest, revealing hundreds of animal shaped Palismans with their interlocks revealed and their wounds clear for Junior and Luz to see. Birds, insects, mammals, amphibians, all either scratched, cracks, or having broken off limbs were shown as Junior and Luz turned back to the Bat Queen.

"After I broken, I make home for us in forest. For the lost, the forgotten, and the broken." she said as her eyes returned to normal and looked at Junior and Luz.

"So many of them, hurt and abandoned." Junior said, clenching his fist at how heartbreaking it is to see so many of them here.

"We get it, Bat Queen, but Owlbert isn't lost or forgotten." Luz said as she looked to her with begging eyes. "He has a home and someone who loves him more than anything in the world waiting for him to return."

Bat Queen stared at Luz and Junior, seeing their sad face at this reveal before closing her eyes and turning away.

"No, he stay. Not go back with you, human." she said while walking away, showing some authority as a self-proclaimed Queen of the Palismans.

"You can't just keep him here against his will! He forgave Luz!" Junior argued, still heartbroken at all these broken companions but held his ground.

"Yeah, it's his choice to come back! Not yours!" Luz added, re firming her face to her.

"Here, it is!" Bat Queen shouted as she turned back to them, stomped towards then ready to attack them.

Junior put Luz behind him as he summoned his flames, ready to protect him and Luz before a sudden flapping got his attention. Looking down in front of him, Junior saw that Owlbert had freed himself from the webbing and was standing before the Bat Queen with is wings out.

"Hooo." he let out as his eyes glowed, speaking to the queen once again as her eyes glowed to understand him.

"You...you care for them and trust them greatly." she said as the wind blew through her nest/sanctuary, their eyes returning to normal.

Owlbert nodded to Bat Queen before turning around and walking to Junior, who snuffed out is flames, and Luz, who had her hands out to welcome Owlbert.

"And we feel the same about him." Junior said as he watched Owlbert nuzzle Luz's cheek.

"I understand. You may take him home." Bat Queen said before pointing her wing to Gus and Willow, who were running towards them with her 3 babies still attacking them. "Your friends are free to leave too."

Bat Queen whistled a note before her babies stopped attacking them and flew to stand in front of her.

"I don't think I can ever wash this off." Gus said with spit in his hair and on his clothes.

"Bat Queen, we thank you for letting him come back with us." Junior said as he gave her a small bow, which the others quickly copied. "Do you...Do you know what happened to your owner?"

"It has been long time, thousands of years." Bat Queen said as she shook her head. "I forgotten."

"Well, if you ever want to search for the truth about them, We'll help." Luz said with a smile.

"Yeah and..." Junior said with a small pause, remembering that sad time in his life. "I know it's not exactly the same...but I know what it's like to be neglected."

"You do?" Bat Queen asked as Junior looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, and it makes me happy to see that you've made this place where they won't feel alone anymore." Junior said with a sad smile as he looked up to all the Palismans. "Even if you're broken, there's always a place for you. Somewhere."

Bat Queen smiled at Junior as she nodded to him.

"Thank you, Lord Junior." she said as he children climbed into her hair, flying away into a tree in the distance.

Watching her fly away and seeing the Palismans slowly retreat back into the darkness, the group was silent for a moment before Willow broke it.

"I can't believe you guys took on the Bat Queen!" she said as Gus did a little dance, hugging Luz and Junior.

"And we're still alive!" he cheered as Willow broke her hug.

"Thank you guys for helping me get Owlbert back, especially you Junior." Luz said as she turned to all of them before looking down. "Sorry you had to miss the game against Glandus though, Willow and Gus."

"Don't worry about it, Luz! This was way better than any Grugdby match!" Gus said as he pumped his flag hold fists in the air. "It had trials, I got to do my flag dance, and I'm only slightly traumatized. Hurry!"

"Hehe, alright." Junior said as Luz joined his laugh a bit.

"Come on, guys. Let's get Owlbert home." Luz said as she turned to Owlber, who was perched on her left shoulder.

"And this time, I'll fly. It's about time I worked on trying to fly with more than two passengers." Junior said as he lead them out of the forest, summoning his scythe to fly them back.

After a rather difficult flight back home and waving Gus and Willow goodbye, Junior and Luz relaxed on the couch as Owlbert set himself in the middle of them.

"That was crazy." Luz said as she turned to Junior.

"Yeah, but we're used to crazy." Junior said as he turned to Owlbert, gazing at his cracked head. "Now, let's see if I can still fix that."

Gently picked the Palisman up in his hand, Junior focused his healing magic into his right hand and placed it on Owlbert's head. A about a minute had pasted before Junior stopped and took his hand off, revealing that the crack didn't heal.

"I guess I can only heal organic beings." Junior said with a frown, a little said that he could heal his friend.

"Hoo." he let out as he shook his head, letting Junior know he had down enough for today.

"If you're sure." Junior said as he put his hand down and Luz got up.

"Wait, right here guy!" Luz said as she quickly ran to her room and ran back, holding a pink band aid. "It's not a permanent fix but it should help."

Luz sat back on the couch and placed the bandage over Owlbert's crack.

"Consider yourself a member of the boo boo buddy club, Owlbert." Luz said as Owlbert looked up to his bandage.

"Hoo." he let out as Luz and Junior smiled at him.

"Why is Owlbert bandages?" Eda said, alerting Junior and Luz to turned to the door that had been silently opened by her and King. Both looking tired. "And why is he off the staff?"

Junior and Luz didn't say anything as Owlbert flew to Eda's left shoulder and hooted to her.

"Luz and Junior took you to get ice cream and the bandge is because you got bad brain freeze?" Eda questioned as Owlbert looked at her.

"Hoo." he said with a nod.

"Aw, well that...is the worst lie I've ever heard." Eda said as she turned back to Junior and Luz.

Owlbert just had a look that said 'I tried' while Junior laughed a bit and Luz looked sheepish.

"Well lucky for all of you, I don't care right now." Eda said with a shoulder shrug. "I'm going to take a nap, but first, Junior. I need to talk to you."

"If you need me, I'll be back at the playground." King said with suspicious eyes and he left for the Slayground.

Luz and Junior shared a look before Junior went after Eda while Owlbert flew on to Luz's left shoulder.

"Let's keep this little adventure to ourselves, okay?" Luz asked Owlbert as he hooted in agreement, nuzzling her cheek.

"Well, this was a day." Junior mumbled to himself as he made his way up to Eda's room, standing before the day way to look at his teacher. "You wanted to talk, Eda?"

"Yes, Junior. I-" Eda tried to saw before she started coughing violently, holding a hand to her mouth.

"Eda!" Junior said as he ran to her, keeping her on her feet as she continued to cough before she spat something out of her mouth, an empty bottle of elixir. "Is that?"

"My elixir, yes but it's not working on the curse anymore." Eda said as she separated from Junior.

"But what about the one I gave you, that was mixed with some of mine?" Junior asked as Eda pointed behind her, right at the light green mixture sitting on her nightstand.

"I was going to take it but I passed out before I could, and the next thing I know, I'm in the back of an animal control cart." Eda said before violently spitting up a half eaten swing and holding it by the chain. "And apparently, I ate a swing."

"King." Junior said with growl, putting it together that he used Eda's cursed state to get petty revenge at the Slayground, before he turned to the mix he made earlier today and picking it up. "Well, that aside, you should still take it. Since your original ones won't work anymore, it might be your best bet for now."

Eda nodded to Junior as he handed her the light green elixir, looking at it before looking back to Junior.

"Bottoms up." she said as she chugged the elixir bottle in a matter of second, wiping her mouth as she held the empty bottle in hand. "Now, we wait to see if it works."

"I hope it does." Junior said before looking away from Eda and turning back to give her a tight hug.

"Ah." Eda let out in shock, looked down to see Junior bury his face in he stomach. "Kid,-"

"I know how you feel about hugs, Eda, but...I don't know how else to show how much you mean to me." Junior said as he hugged her tighter. "You're...one of the few friends I have. You're important to me and I don't wanna lose you."

Eda was at a lose for words, never having a friend like this before. Not even in King.

"You...mean a lot to me too, kid." Eda said as she slowly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. "You and Luz, and I swear, I'm not going anywhere."

Junior felt tears fall a bit as he continued to hug Eda, still afraid that she'll turn into a monster or vanish.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Successful and somewhat mastery. Time limit, possible 5 seconds/5 minutes in frozen time.)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (1 Attempt, successful.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses. (3 Attempts, successful. Mastery.)**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to humans. (3 Attempts, successful. Partial mastery)**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone with a single touch.**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate human perception so they appear any way they wish.**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**


	11. The Deadly Treasure Hunt

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 11 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 11 begin.**

* * *

Another day, another customer as the old saying goes as the group was sitting at their human treasure stand waiting for customers. Eda was sitting in a chair with her arm behind her head and sunglasses on her eyes, Junior was sitting on a chair next to her while taking inventory, and King was standing on the table holding a tray of "snacks." A few strips of old bacon, a moldy hotdog, an 8 pool ball, and a pez dispenser with a santa head on it.

"Sample my snacks! I order you as the King of all demons!" he shouted as patrons walked by, each one holding a book or two,

No one stopped to sample his "snacks" and he threw them to the ground in a huff.

"Nice try, King." Junior said as he looked up from the inventory list.

"Don't patronize me! These people should be giving me all their attention." King said as he sat down on the table. "I am their king, their supperior."

"Sure." Junior said with his head shaking no before Eda lowered her glasses.

"Yeah." she said before seeing a Hexside student walk by the stand, grabbing him by his cloak and taking a sniff of him. "Hmm, today's patron reeks more of geek than money."

"You can tell when someone has money by smelling them?" Junior asked as Eda turned to him, keeping her hand on the student.

"Yes, when you get as crafty and street smart as I am, you can tell who has more cash than the other." Eda said as she sniffed towards him for a moment. "Hmm, currently you're holding on to about 35 snails. No, 38 snails."

"Wow. You both amaze and disgust me." Junior said as he scooted his chair away from Eda a bit.

"Hey guys!" Luz said, appearing by the table as they all flinched back in surprise, Eda dropping the Hexside student in the process. "You will never believe what's going on today!"

"What is going on today?" Junior asked before Luz walked away and turned back to them.

"Today, is not a market! It's a book fair!" Luz said as she waved her hand up to a "book fair" banner with multiple stand for books and authors around her.

"Yeah, a fair without ride always ends badly." King commented as he, Junior, and Eda stepped away from the stand.

A random elf around King's size with a backpack full of books stopped by King.

"Why would you want a ride when a book can take you anywhere?" He asked as he opens a book and pushed it in King's face.

"Eh!" King grunted as he pushed the book back and threw a stripe of bacon on the elf's head.

Not 2 seconds later, a flying monster came down and picked up the book loving elf, carrying him off to his possible doom.

"Dude." Junior said as he shook his head at King. "Seriously?"

"A, ew. B, this is boring. And C, if you need me, I'll be pickpocketing dorks as they browse." Eda said as she dropped a book to the ground and walked past Luz.

"D, I'm coming with you to stop the pickpocketing and browse the book fair too." Junior said as he followed Eda.

"Have fun." Luz said as she waved Junior bye.

"You too. . But if you meet the author of those Azura books don't try to be old hyper fangirl on him or her." Junior said to Luz.

"No promises!" Luz said as she turned to King.

As the human was left with the small demon, Junior and Eda were pursuing the book fair. Well, Junior was purusing while Eda was just throwing books to the ground after a single glass.

"Hmm boring." she said after dropping another book, moving her hand across a shelf of books and making one fall to a little girl but Junior caught it just in time and put it back.

"Ever heard of mind your surroundings?" Junior asked as the small girl left and thanked Junior.

"Not when it's boring." Eda said as she picked up a book titled , "The Magic Mirror," and had a mirror for a cover.

She gasped at the mirror before bringing the book closer to her face.

"Something wrong, Eda?" Junior asked as he saw her look in the mirror. "You got something on your face?"

"A new wrinkle, my curse is quickening." Eda said as she put the book back. "And I'm not sure the mix you gave has slowed it down or not."

"But there has to be something we could do!" Junior said to her, worried about her.

They heard a voice, "You! Lackey!

Eda and Junior flinched at the voice before Eda pulled Junior to hid behind a poster for another book. Eda lifted the cover up to see her sister, Lilith, with a wizard of the Emperor's Coven by her side standing before a stand.

"Lilith." Eda let out in a low tone.

"Do you have the item for me that we discussed earlier?" she asked a weasel like creature in a blue and white robe, blue hat, and green buckled shoes with a necklace holding a small bag around his neck.

"Oh of course, miss. It's right here." He said as he opened a drawer behind his stand, pulling out some kind of scroll and giving it to Lilith.

Lilith smiled at the scroll as she opened it, a map with a blue glow coming off it.

"This is wonderful. A map to the legendary Bloom of Eternal Youth." Lilith said as she rolled up the map. "The Emperor shall be exstatic when I present this to him."

"But Ms. Lilith, shouldn't we be searching for the owl lady and the young prince reaper? Our mission is still to capture them to join the coven and provide a proper teach for the young prince." the coven wizard said to his superior. "Shouldn't we be doing that plan?"

"Mhmhm. Worry not, my sister's curse has left her frail and the prince, though powerful, cannot handled a full witch such as myself." Lilith said with confidence in her voice. "They'll both still be here when we get the Bloom and return."

Though Junior wasn't that insulted by her confidence, Eda was extremely offended as she growled at her sister.

'Oh boy.' Junior thought as he knew Eda would do something crazy to prove her wrong.

"For Emperor Bellows, a quest such as this must come first." Lilith said as she put her right arm behind her back.

"Yeah!" the coven wizard said in excitement as he knocked down all the books on the weasel's desk stand. "All hail Emperor Bellows!"

"Excellent enthusiasm, Steve." Lilith said as she patted the wizard on the head.

"Hehe, head pats for Steve." Steve said as they walked away, patting himself on the back.

As Eda jumped out of hiding and went to the weasel man, Junior just stepped from behind it and pondered on what they just heard.

"Well... it looks like the emperor is getting desperate with us. But I'm not sure about this. . Bloom. of Eternal Youth." Junior said to himself as he rubbed his bony chin.

Junior had never heard of such a thing. His father shared knowledge with him a lot, knowledge of everything that had to do with immortality and eternal youth. And this Bloom a flower of youth was something he never mentioned.

"Something. . doesn't feel right about this." Junior said before Eda slapped him on the back.

"Come on, Junior. We've got a quest to pack for." Eda said as she guided them out of the book fair and back to the owl house.

"We? Why am I going with you?" Junior asked as he walked next to Eda.

"Because this will be a good opportunity to work on your next magic lesson." Eda said as she reached into her hair and pulled out his lesson scroll. "The one's you've learn should be crossed off and the ones that are left should be fine, so read away."

Junior took the scroll and opened it to see his next lesson, one that was a very DEADLY lesson.

"Necrokinesis: the ability to kill someone or something with a single touch." Junior read as he gulped a bit at this lesson, scared of what he could do with it.

"That's the one. Let's go." Eda said as she sped up their walk back to the owl house.

"Oh man." Junior said as he put his lesson scroll in his pocket, worried about this lesson.

After the duo arrived back at the owl house, Junior and Eda prepared themselves for the trip to the Bloom of Eternal Youth. According to Eda, it would a few days to get there by foot and they needed enough food, water, and other supplies for the trip. Including Junior's anti-curse elixir to fight his skeletal wolf curse since a full moon was going to happen over the trip. When they were fully prepared, Eda called down Luz to let her know about their trip.

"Human apprentice!" Eda shouted to Luz as she adjusted her cloak with an owl shaped clip on it. "Come to the living room!"

"Are sure we can't tell Luz about the map? I'm sure she'd love to come along." Junior said as he put on a black backpack full of their food, water, and his elixir, with a few of Eda's just in case.

"Too risky and I can't just leave King and Hooty in charge unless I need to." Eda said as she looked over the map again.

"What's up, boss lady and bony friend?" Luz asked as she walked in, making Eda roll up the map as she and Junior turned to her.

"I'm taking Junior on a training trip for the next few days to master a dangerous lesson." Eda said the cover story as she put the map behind her back. "You're in charge until we get back."

"Great, good luck, Junior." Luz simply said with her hands behind her back.

"No questions." Eda said as she walked to the door.

"See ya, Luz." Junior said as he waved her goodbye, putting his hood up.

"Have a good trip." Luz said to them.

"I said, no questions, apprentice." Eda said to Luz as they left the house, closing the door with her magic.

"None at the moment." Luz said aas she went back to whatever she was doing.

After traveling for about 2 days, Eda and Junior were very close to their destination on the map and during those two days, Eda had been teaching Junior all she knew about Necrokinesis. And along the way, they saw a forest full of old planet life. Junior sighed the sight, still not comfortable with what he was about to do even though it was his birthright to do it.

"Time to practice, I guess." he said.

Junior walked a bit behind Eda and looked at the flora passing by, thinking about what he had to do to make them dead.

'Okay, just focus. It's basically like when I learned healing, except this time I'm taking the life energy from the plants and making them die.' Junior thought as his hand shook a bit, grabbing it to make the shaking stop. 'Come on, you gotta do this! You're the son of death, this is all apart of the job! Taking life! I can do this, I can do this!'

Taking a deep breath and gazing at a tree ahead of him, Junior held out his right hand to it and touched it to feel the life energy, it's soul inside it.

'Alright, time...to kill it.' he thought as he pulled the life energy out of the tree.

And at that moment, he had killed it just by his touch alone. The leaves turned brown before falling, the bark lost turned gray, and the branches grew thin and sickly. The sight alone made Junior recoil as he held his hand, shaking even more then before but he couldn't understand why he was shaking.

'I-I don't get it. Why am I afraid?' Junior thought as he remembered back to when Tibble tried to turn in Eda and keep King as a pet. 'I roasted that pig creep with my flames and watched as Eda and King ate him, I didn't even blink then. So why, am I so afraid of THIS power?'

Junior lifted his shaking hand, starring at it as he began to breath heavily in and out. He was so shaken in fear that he didn't see Eda looking back to him, wondering why he was falling behind, before she saw the tree and Junior shaking in place.

'He's having a panic attack over his power. Even the most experience wizards would do the same with magic like that.' Eda thought as she walked to Junior and gently placed both hands on his shoulder, taking him out of his panic attack as he looked up to her.

"E-Eda..." he stuttered out as he lowered his hand.

"It's okay, kid. Just breath." Eda said as she knelled down to his eye level. "Magic like this always scares people by how powerful it is, even the caster. Just breath slowly and gather your thoughts."

"Why. . am I afraid?" Junior asked his teacher.

"You wanna know something?" Eda asked instead of giving him a direct answer. "When I turn down joining a coven I was scared too."

"Y-You were?" Junior asked slowly as Eda nodded to him.

"Yes, I was. I was afraid because I didn't know what would happen next after I did it, after I learn the truth of the coven system that keeps people in line." she said as she grabbed Junior's shaking hand and pull it to his right side. "All the power and knowledge I gained for that single purpose of joining the Emperor's Coven, all in dust in the wind when I decided against it. And that was fine, you know why?"

"Why?" Junior asked as Eda looked up to him and smiled.

"Because I made it fine, I found my own way after turning down the coven and used my power the way I see fit. Like I said to you and Luz back at the Covention, "you gotta be your own witch."" Eda said before tussling Junior's head. "Or in your case, "you own reaper." Point is, what you do wisely with your power is your choice, don't be afraid of it or you'll lose control of it. It's apart of you now, got it?"

"I-I do." Junior said as he stopped shaking.

Eda smile at her student as she got up and put a hand on his back.

"Alright, now how about we finish this quest and head home?" she asked as they began walking forward again.

"Yeah, let find this flower." Junior said as he smiled at his teacher.

After another day of traveling, Junior and Eda came across a clearing with a statue covered in vines. The only visible part were two stone horns and a thumbs up for some reason.

"Junior?" Eda asked her student as she rolled up the map.

"Yeah, I got it." Junior said as he walked up the the vines, using his Necrokinesis or death touch as he like to put it, to make the vines wither and die off the statue to reveal a small minotaur.

It was on it's right knee with a smile, wearing underwear and giving a thumbs up as some moss grew on it's side and a name plaque that said "MINITAUR."

"This is a minotaur? It's not even spelled right." Junior complained as Eda reopened the map.

"Doesn't matter, kid. From here, we just head north and we should reach the Bloom of Eternal Youth before Lilith. Aha!" Eda said as she rolled the map and put it in her hair. "Show her who's frail!"

"Yeah, but you should really work out your relationship with your sister." Junior said with a concerned look.

Before Eda could comment a snap was heard and their were both put on guard.

"We're being followed." Eda said in a hushed voice as she instantly made a cutlass out of blue magic.

"Behind the statue." Junior said as they quickly moved to hide behind the "MINITAUR" statue.

They sat in wait until whoever was following them made stepped to the statue, looking around for anyone else. Eda turned to Junior and nodded to him, allowing Junior to place a hand on her left shoulder.

"Time out." he whispered as the world froze and they were the only ones moving.

"Now let's see who tried to sneak up on us." Eda said as they looked around the statue and saw the person, who made them gap at the sight of them. "Lily?!

Eda made her weapon vanish as they walked out from the statue, taking in her roughed up appearance. Lilith's clothes were a mess, her dress and cloak had spots of dirt and mud on them, her hair frazzled and full of leaves, and her eyes looked a bit tired.

"Time in." Junior said as time resumed, making Lilith jump in surprise at them "appearing out of thin air.

"Edalyn? Lord Junior?" Lilith questioned before groaning a bit. "I should've known you'd be here to annoy me, Edalyn, but bringing the reaper prince?"

"This was also to help me on my next lesson but that's not important right now." Junior said as he took his hand off Eda and took in Lilith's appearance. "What about you, Ms. Lilith? You look like you've been through a bit of stuff."

"I thank you for your concern, Lord Junior, but rest assured, I am fine." Lilith said as she wiped her clothes off a bit. "You should be more concerned with Edalyn. she should get home, we wouldn't want her breaking a hip."

"Well, sorry to rain on your parade, sister but that is a no no. I am stronger than you think." Eda said as she reached into her hair for the map. "We're not going anywhere until we save the Bloom of Eternal Youth from the Emperor's clutches."

Lilith grew surprised at them as they all stood still for a moment before Eda suddenly took off running.

"I'm gonna get there first!" she said in a song like voice, smiling like a child along the way.

"AH! No you won't!" Lilith said in a panic as she ran after her.

"URH!" Junior groaned before running after them as fast as he could. "Why are they acting like this?! They're grown witches!"

Thanks to his light bony body, Junior was able to pull ahead of Lilith and run right beside Eda.

"Say kid, do you ever do this sort of thing with your sister?" Eda asked him.

"We out grew it!"Junior said.

They continued to run like a game of cat and mouse for about an 30 minutes as the day turned to night.

"Hey, Lily! Doesn't this remind you of when we used to race to the kitchen when we were kids?!" Eda asked as she kept running forward but got no answer. "Lily?"

"Uh Eda?" Junior said looked back and saw the head of the Emperor's Coven gone, like she vanished into thin air. "She's not running behind us anymore."

"What?" Eda said as they stopped running and looked around for her.

They soon heard a mumble and looked up to see Lilith wrapping in webbing while a green spider and crab hybrid had her by a thread.

"Lily!" Eda shouted at the spider/crab hybrid, before turning to Junior. "Junior! Together!"

Junior nodded to his teacher as Eda prepared a fire spell while he summoned his own blue flames but before he and Eda combined their fireballs, he was able to fuse his necrokinesis with it to make sure the beast never caused trouble again. They threw their combined attack and blew the beast away, burning it and causing it to withered to a hollow lifeless husk. After the spider/crab hybrid was no more, Lilith feel into a bush as Junior and Eda ran to her aid. The young prince held a finger up with a focused flame like a blowtorch and cut the web holding Lilith.

"Up you go." Eda said as she left Lilith off the ground,

"Oh, thank you both." Lilith said as she picked some webbing off her face before looking away. "Though I wasn't sure you'd save me, Edalyn."

"Hey, stow that talk! We may fight a lot but we're still sisters." Eda fore nudging Lilith with her elbow. "Besides, if anyone in this world is gonna put you down, I'm going to be the one. Ha!"

Junior watched as Eda joked and slapped Lilith on the back, seeing them smile warmly towards each other.

'Now this, this is how siblings should be.' He thought as he smiled before noticing something in front of them, his eye sockets going wide in surprise.

"Um, girls." Junior said as he got their attention, pointing in front of them.

Lilith followed the finger and gasped at what she saw.

"Is that..." she said before Eda smushed her cheek against Lilith's to see as well.

There it was, inside an old stone fountain with a carving of a woman with a wrap around her head and her hands positioned up and palms away from her face, was the bloom of eternal youth atop of mound of briar vines.

"Hmm. . I don't know about this." Junior said as he looked around, trying to find if anyone was around to ambush them.

"Really? Why?" Lilith asked him as Eda silently moved to the floor.

"Because my dad taught me all about all different kinds of ways to gain enteral youth or immortality. The fountain of youth, making a deal with a demon, curses, one time even eating healthy and exercising properly. But he's never told me about something like this." Junior said as he saw Eda near the floor. "I know it could just be the different dimensions but I still don't think this flower is the real deal."

"Well, it doesn't matter know." Eda said as she drew a magic circle to get the flower. "Cuz I can show you first hand if this if fake or not."

Right as Eda finished, the flower suddenly vanished in a flash of magic.

'I knew it was fake!' Junior thought before they all heard someone laughing and a shadow cast over them, causing them to look up and see who it was on top of the fountain as the full moon shined on them.

"I know what you must be thinking. The bloom of eternal youth. . DEAD?!" the creature said as it leaned closer, revealing to be the sales weasel creature from before that gave Lilith and Eda the maps.

"Oh. This guy." Junior said with a groan and a growl, his wolf-curse was taken care of but it still flared his a bit in the moonlight.

"What if I told you the Bloom of Eternal Youth never existed in the first place?" he questioned them as he crawled down the statue, revealing his eyes now a glowing amber color as he stood on a pedestal. "And now that I've lead you three to my nest, I'll drain every bit of life out of all of you to quench my endless hunger!"

As he tried to be intimidating to them with a crazed and fang filled smile, the trio just stood unimpressed at the deceitful merchant.

"He scammed us. I can't believe he actually scammed us." Lilith said as she looked to Eda.

"I had 50/50 feeling this was a scam." Eda said as she waved her hand.

"I knew. I knew it all along that this flower couldn't be real." Junior said as he shook his head. "Just a ploy for a sad creature to eat."

"Yeah but you have to admire his tenacity with doing this." Eda said as the weasel lost his smile at them.

"Yes, the entrance was good. But his outfit, ha!" Lilith said as she pointed to his clothes.

"He could've at least changed into something more threatening, give his whole "I'm going to kill you" thing some flare." Junior said as Eda nodded to him.

"Yeah and look at his little shoes." she said as they began to laugh. "So cute."

The weasel covered his shoes with his cloak and tried to save face.

"I don't know if any of you have walked into a deadly trap before but the proper response is to beg for your lives." he said before mimicking hat they should've sounded like. "No! Please! I want to live!"

"Really? Well, I want you to stop." Junior said as he took a step onto the fountain, his hands in his pockets. "Because this is just sad and you are ,without a doubt, the lamest excuse for a monster I have ever seen."

"I gotta agree with my student." Eda said as she and Lilith stepped on the fountain as well.

"You don't look like much but maybe you've got some hidden power, right?" Lilith asked as she put her her fists together and summon her staff as Eda cracked her knuckles.

"R-Right, yes! Fear my power!" he said while wiggling his claws, gulping in nervousness on what they'd do to him.

And for about the next half hour, they mercilessly beat the shit out of him. Punches, kicks, spell blasts, reaper flames, the trio did everything none lethal to the deceiver since Lilith wanted him alive so she could arrest him.

"Ah. I feel so much better now." Junior said as he sat on the edge of the fountain while Eda and Lilith stood.

"Yep, this chump was wrecked good but I still wished the bloom of Eternal Youth was real." Eda said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't think you were an old bitty." Lilith said as she checked her nails before putting a hand on her hip.

"Really?" Eda asked her with a smirk.

"Of course not, you'd be easy to capture if you were." Lilith said with a smirk of her own.

"Speaking of capture," Junior said as he got the sisters attention. "What now? Are you gonna haul Eda and me to the Emperor's Coven now or what?"

"No, I won't haul you two off." Lilith said to Junior before turning to Eda. "Because I want Eda to join the coven of her own free will."

Junior and Eda were surprised by Lilith as she held her hand out to Eda with a look of concern and begging.

"Come work with me in the Emperor's Coven, Edalyn. There is so much we could do together, maybe even find a cure for your curse if Emperor Bellows can't do it himself." Lilith said to her as Eda silently gasped.

'So all this time, Lilith wanted to capture Eda to help her.' Junior thought as Eda looked to Lilith's open hand, raising her own to it but not to shake.

"No, Lily. I'll kick this curse on my own terms." Eda said as she pushed Lilith's hand down before stepping away. "I don't want to owe his highness any favors."

"You sure, Eda? Though you don't like it, this is your best chance." Junior said to her as he got up from the fountain's edge.

"I'm sure kid. And besides, I've got plenty of reasons to cure myself and you're one of them." Eda said as he patted his head, smiling to him before looking back to Lilith. "We'll catch you later, Lily."

"Not if I catch you two first." Lilith said with a sad smile to her sister. before looking to Junior. "And thank you, Lord Junior, for looking out for my sister."

"It's not trouble, Ms. Lilith. Someone's gotta keep her in line." Junior said as he softly nudged his teacher, getting a playful eye roll from her.

Eda summoned her staff and sat on it, patting a spot for Junior to get on.

"See ya, sis." Eda said as they flew off leaving Lilith with the weasel creature.

The witch sighed in defeat as her sister "got away" again, feeling rather sad she couldn't convince her.

"You're welcome for the chance to bond." the weasel said as he thought his fake quest was the key to their moment.

Lilith frowned at him and decided to use him to make herself feel better, drawing a magic circle and zapping him with a lightning spell.

"OWHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO!" he shouted in pained.

The flight back to the owl house took about 20 minutes as Eda and Junior jumped off her staff and walked to the door, giving lazy waves to Hooty before pushing it open. Inside the den was Luz and King, both laying on the couch with exhaustion from whatever trouble they got in while Eda and Junior were away.

"Hey, kids." Eda said as she was hunched over, dropping her staff and fixing her back.

"Hey guys." Junior said as he dropped the bag of remaining supplies and rotated his head all the way around, loosening it. "That was a rough trip."

"Yeah, we weren't that better off." Luz said as she sat up so Junior and Eda could sit on the couch.

"Uh!" Eda grunted as she plopped on the couch and Junior sat on the left armrest next to Luz. "Well, there's nothing a good cup of apple blood and a nice book can't fix, right?"

At the mention of the word "book," Luz and King became ridged.

"Books?" Luz said while looking away.

"Nu-uh! I don't need no book!" King said as he shook his head.

"Guys, is something wrong? You're acting strange." Junior commented as he and Eda looked at them weirdly.

"Nope, nothings wrong! We just don't need a book right!" Luz said as she looked at King and pointed to her wrist. "Wow, would look at that? Time for bed!"

"Yeah, yeah and no bedtime story!" King said before he and Luz flipped off the couch and ran in opposite directions. "Good night!"

Junior and Eda were left in confusion as Junior sat where Luz once was and saw something on the coffee table in front of them, his eye sockets widened as he picked up the book.

"Uh, Eda?" Junior said as he showed Eda the book.

It was a red to orange sunset hard back book with a picture of King wearing a cloak with an axe in his hands named "RULER'S REACH: ENTER THE BAD BOY. Eda took the book in her hands and turned it over to show an author's photo of King in a blue sweater looking to the side dramatically.

"What the heck?" Eda questioned as she and Junior were confused by the sight.

"Yo, y'all do not want to know." said a voice causing Junior and Eda to turn to the left and see a talking type writer with eyes on the sides and teeth where the paper comes out.

"Hmm. I'll take your word for it." Junior said as he leaned back against the couch.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Successful and somewhat mastery. Time limit, possible 5 seconds/5 minutes in frozen time.)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (1 Attempt, successful.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses. (3 Attempts, successful. Mastery.)**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to humans. (3 Attempts, successful. Partial mastery)**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone with a single touch. (3 attempts, successful. Mastery.)**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate human perception so they appear any way they wish.**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**


	12. Knee Day

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 12 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 12 begin.**

* * *

It was a new day in the owl house as Luz, King, and Junior were sitting on the den couch. Junior was writing in his journal while Luz reading a informative pamphlet on Hexside called "Hexside Facts and Trivia" with a picture of Principal Bump on it with a quote.

'Education is the real magic.' it said as Luz read from it.

"Guys, listen to this." Luz said as she laid back with King laying on her stomach, still reading the pamphlet.

"Hey, focus more on scratching me than reading that, alright?" King said to her as Luz got up from her laying position.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited that I'm finally going to Hexside! I'm learning all I can before I get in!" Luz said as she held the pamphlet to her chest. "I've got a crush and her name is "Education!""

"Hehehe. I've seen someone so excited about going to school." Junior commented as he looked to Luz's pamphlet, which King took a bite out of for some reason.

Going back to his journal, Junior was catching up on the telling of his adventures and of his progress. In only a few weeks, Junior had been taught 4 of his needed lessons and had a good grasp on all of them, though it worried him how some of his might be learned. The main two were Necrokinesis and Resurrection, both needing for the target of the spell to be dead. It worried Junior but he hoped those lessons would be saved for later before his thought ceased as the door was kicked open.

"Hey, free loading students! Guess what day it is?" Eda asked with excitement, looking in on them while holding her Palisman-less staff.

"It's your birthday?" Luz asked with a smile.

"It is my birthday?" King asked as he popped up next to Luz.

"Is is scrounging day from a dead Trash Slug?" Junior asked as he closed his journal.

"Well, it's my birthday if anyone's asking." Hooty said with a smug happy face.

"All wrong! Except Hooty but who cares!" Eda quickly said as she pulled in herself in the house with her magic one eyed doorway in hand and shut the Hooty door. "Today is Human Treasure Day!"

Eda threw her magic doorway in the air and watched it expand to a full door before it opened, letting Owlbert fly in and drag a large bag into the room before it ripped open to reveal a large pile of human treasures/possible trash. The doorway soon closed as Eda jumped onto the pile and hugged it.

"Ah, fresh garbage." Eda said as King came running to the pile.

"Oh! Treasure, treasure, treasure!" King said with excitement as he began looking through the pile and pulled out a white teddy bear with blue eyes. "Yes, a new servant for my army of terror!"

King pulled the draw sting in the back and heard the stuffed bear say,

'I love cuddles and kisses.'

"You are truly horrifying!" King said as he held the bear before him.

"Hehe, I wouldn't call that horrifying." Junior said as he walked to the pile and gaze at it with interest, spotting a game system and control that looked to be in good condition. "Now why would someone throw this away?"

As Junior inspected the game system, Eda looked to see her other student still reading the pamphlet from Hexside.

"Hey, Luz, you coming? Your trash share's getting cold." Eda said as she reached in and pulled out a clothes hanger. "While mine is getting hot. I have ever seen such an earring before."

"Earring?" Junior asked as he looked up to see Eda holding the clothes hanger before looking for another.

"You guys can have my trash share." Luz said, not looking up from the pamphlet before she read something interesting. "Hey, did you guys know Hexside was built on the bones of the old school? After they conquered it?!"

To show truth to her words, Luz openen the pamphlet to show them a picture of Bump when he was a student standing over a pile of beaten students while holding a banner for Hexside as his fellow students cheered on his right and a burning school was to his left.

'That is the most screwed up school history I have ever seen. And I've been home schooled.' Junior thought as Eda looked in the mirror with two "earrings" hanging from her ears.

"I'm well aware of Hexside's history, Luz. I went there and that was the most harrowing phase of my life." Eda said before looking into the mirror and pulling her hair to the side a bit. "Oh. Hello, beautiful."

"You know, most of this stuff you THINK is treasure, humans don't." Junior said as he looked away from the game system for a bit.

"Yeah, well people here DON'T!" Eda argued as she kept looking in the mirror.

"Can you guys just imagine it? Being at Hexside and studying with Willow and Gus and Amity." Luz said as she held the pamphlet close before gasping and dropping it. "Oh Amity cramity! I forgot we were meeting so I could get my Azura book 5 back!"

Luz ran to the door and jerked it open before shutting it in a hurry. A few seconds later, Luz came back and opened the door.

"Love you guys! Be back soon!" she said.

"And I love you too, Luz." Hooty said but it was ignored as she closed the door again.

Junior and Eda stared at the door for a moment before Junior looked up to Eda, who then looked away.

"Aw, whatever. More treasure for us." she said before King popped out of the trash pile still holding the bear.

"Yeah, we can just use this bear as Luz." King said before Junior stood up

"I should probably go with her, just in case something happens." Junior said as he ran to door, opening it with quick look to Hooty. "Happy Birthday by the way, Hooty."

"Aw, thanks, Junior." Hooty said as Junior ran after Luz.

Though Junior didn't have any muscles, his lighter body made him faster than most humans and he was able to catch up with Luz in no time.

"Hey, Luz." Junior said as she turned to her. "I thought I'd join on your book pick up."

"Really? I thought you'd be interested in the human world stuff. You have said you've always wanted to visit there." Luz said, reminding him of there talks about the human world.

"I know but there's only so much you can learn from half broken junk, you know?" Junior replied as they reached the market. "Market's up ahead."

"Yeah, I guess. And thanks." Luz said as they entered the market, still running. "Alright, Amity, where are you?"

Luz and Junior looked around for her until Luz spotted her just up ahead, standing next to a stand with cursed paintings on her. She also wasn't in her Hexside uniform as Amity was wearing a more casual look, a sort of black dress/shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows and a belt around her waist a necklace with a purple jewel on it, a pinkish purple purse, hot pink leggings, and short heeled shoes with crescent moons on them.

"Well, there she is." Junior said, looking at her top to bottom. "Nice outfit, too."

"Amity!" Luz called out to here while running to her. "Luz has arrived!"

As she ran, Luz was completely surprised by Amity's older siblings, Emira and Edric popping up in front of her.

"Hey, Luz!" they said as Luz jumped back.

"WAH!" she screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Luz!" Junior said as he went to her as the Blight Twins laughed at her before Junior glared at them a bit, causing them so stop and sweat a bit.

"Lo-Lord Junior!" they both quickly said with a bow.

"Ed, Em! Will you two stop?" Amity said as she walked between them, giving Junior a quick bow before helping Luz to her feet. "Sorry about that, guys. They just tagged along for some reason."

"Because we love our little Mittens." Emira said in a baby voice while hugging Amity's head and mushing her face before Amity pushed her away. "Ah!"

"They've been really protective and nice towards me ever since the "Library Incident."" Amity said while fixing her hair and crossing her arms.

"Which we apologize for everyday." Edric said as he rested his head on Amity's left shoulder while holding his hands, looking to Junior a bit with slight fear in his eyes while Amity pushed his head away.

"You don't say?" Junior asked with fake curiosity, knowing full well that they've been acting this since his little "talk" with them that day.

'Good. They're keeping their promise.' Junior thought as Amity reached into her purse.

"Anyway, here's your book back." Amity said as she pulled out the Azura book Luz lent her and handed it back to her.

"Soooo," Luz began as she took her book back and held it close. "how was it? Did you like it?"

"It was...good." Amity said while crossing her arms and looking away.

"Really?" Junior asked as he saw Luz opened the book and pull something out. "I must've been really good if you drew yourself with a character from the book."

In Luz hand was a picture of exactly that, a notebook page with a drawn picture of a blushing Amity wearing a fluffy dress and in the arms of a man with black hair draped over his left eye. The drawn Amity was saying 'This love is Forbidden!' in a word bubble as she held the man.

"OH! Malangane the Mysterious Soothsayer, nice choice." Luz commented as Junior laughed a bit.

Amity's face grew stiff as she gained a blush before she drew a small spell circle with her left hand and made the page crumble to pieces.

"Aw, don't be like that Amity, it's great. We could even start an Azura book club at Hexside when I enroll." Luz said as she held her book close and smiled at Amity.

"When you what now?" Amity asked with curiosity.

"Oh, you must not have heard but Luz is gonna be enrolled at Hexside as student next semester." Junior quickly explained.

"Surprise!" Luz said as she pulled out another pamphlet, winking at Amity. "We're gonna be in the same class together."

"Oh! Well, that is...news but you might've missed something." Amity said as she took the pamphlet from Luz, who lost her smile. "In order for us to be in the same class at Hexside, you'll need to take a placement exam with these requirements."

Amity turned the pamphlet around to Luz and Junior to show them.

**Advanced Requirements**  
**-2 Spell Minimum**  
**-Basic Runes**

"I have a feeling you can do the runes and you have that basic light spell, but do you have any other spells you can use?" Amity asked with genuine concern.

"Placement exam? 2 spells?" Luz asked as she grew worried, losing her smile.

'Oh crap! Eda hasn't taught her another spell yet! Damn it, why has she been so focused on me?!' Junior thought in worry of his friend, not disliking the attention but still wishing Luz got more of Eda's unique lessons.

"Oh quit making her worry, Mittens." Emira said as she and Edric came from behind Amity.

"Yeah, two spells shouldn't be a problem. Right, Luz?" Edric said as he placed a hand on Amity's left shoulder.

"Uh, nope! Nope! Not at all!" Luz said as she quickly switched from worrying to fake confidence. "I know WAY more than two spells."

Junior looked at her in disbelief.

'Luz, this is a really bad situation to be bullshitting!' Junior thought as Amity changed the pamphlet to something else.

"Well, that's good because if you don't, you'll end up in the Hexside Baby Class." Amity said as she handed the pamphlet back to Luz, letting her and Junior see a young baby wizard chewing on a building block with the caption 'Baby Class, for babies' around it.

"I am very concerned right now." Junior said as he stared at the baby, who was WAY too young to be practicing magic.

"Oh HEY! I've got an idea!" Edric said as he crouched down in front of Amity while Emira leaned on her head, sandwiching the girl between her twin siblings.

"Why don't we all go and train together? We can show you some of our moves." Emira said as she crossed her arms on Amity's head.

"What do you say, Luz? Junior can tag along too if he wants." Edric said as he looked up to Luz.

"Um well, I-" Luz tried to make up an excuse before Junior grabbed her shoulder.

"That sounds like fun but we may have to reschedule. Eda's got another lesson for us soon and she hates it when we're late, it's the main reason I came along. So Luz doesn't forget." Junior said as he turned to Luz. "You know how Eda is when you're late, Luz."

"OH! Yeah, yeah! We've got a lesson soon, so we've gotta go! Bye guys!" Luz said as she ran off while Junior quickly ran after her, waving bye to the Blight's first.

Once they were a good distance away, Luz let out a loud breath.

"Oh thank you, Junior! You saved me from making a huge fool of myself!" Luz said.

"Well, not completely but it was enough to buy you time. Now come on, let's get you that second spell." Junior said as Luz nodded to him, continuing their run back to the owl house for Luz's second spell.

Once they arrived back at the owl house, Luz didn't stop as she kicked the door in.

"EDA!" she screamed as she shut the door, running to the kitchen with Junior behind her. "Eda, Eda, Eda!"

She was in such a hurry that she almost trip before Junior caught her, looking up to see Eda at the kitchen island counter with small electric stove, a pot of boiling water, and bottles of random potions on the left while a squash, scallion, onion and apple were on the right. Her right hand was also detected and holding up what looked like a cook book.

"If you're wonder why Luz is like this, it's because she needs to learn a new spell. ASAP." Junior said as Luz nodded rapidly.

"Yeah, yeah." she said.

"Sorry, kids but I'm busy. These ingredients won't cook themselves." Eda said as she look in her book before picking up a bottle with green fluid inside. "Yet."

Eda poured the contents of the bottle over the vegetables and fruit, causing them to glow with magic before they sprouted arms and legs and turned to Eda, the woman who brought them to life.

"Okay, everyone in the pot. Chop chop." Eda said while waving to the pot.

Instead of doing what they were told, the vegetables and fruit screamed for their lives and ran away from Eda and her attempt to cook.

"Why do I always assume that won't happen?" Eda questioned as Luz and Junior walked over to her.

"Maybe because you gave them free will?" Junior remarked, wondering a bit how she brought produce to life.

"Yeah. My fatal flaw." Eda said as she shook her head.

"Eda, I need to learn another spell so I can get decent classes at Hexside! All I can do is light glyphs!" Luz said as she held up a large, prepared light glyph and activated it, changing it into a large flash of light. "That's not enough to get into a class with my friends" she finished plopped on the counter and slide off the counter.

"And WHO'S fault is that?" Eda asked, looking down on Luz.

"Yours." Junior and Luz said at the same time, pointing to Eda.

Eda was silent for a second before letting out a laugh.

"Ha! Well, you got me." Eda said as Luz got up from the floor.

"Just teach me one spell today, anything at all." Luz said as she got on a stool by the table, gaining an intense look. "Even the dark of e-"

A quick slap to the face was given to Luz before she and Eda turned to Junior, who had his hand in post slap form.

"Get that thought out of your head. Dark magic is not for human." Junior said as he put his hands in his pockets.

The trio stood in silence for a few moments before Eda picked up her cook book.

"Well, that aside, I have been researching about wild magic but I'm far to busy." Eda said while shutting her eyes, throwing her cook book in the boiling pot.

"Cooking paper?" Junior questioned before shaking his head. "Eda, just teach Luz a spell. I mean, how would it make you look if people found out your first apprentice only knew one spell?"

"Yeah, you're the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles. Think of how embarrassing it would be if one of your students got put in the Hexside baby class." Luz said with narrowed eyes.

Eda froze for a few moments as she thought about it, the laughing and rumors people would spread if she didn't help Luz and she was put in the Hexside baby class.

"Using my pride to get what you both want, eh? Well played, my younglings." Eda asked with a sly face while holding her chin before turning around and picking up her right, severed hand and putting it back in place. "Looks like it's time for Luz to be put in magic boot camp!"

The back door suddenly opened as King came in while holding the white stuffed bear from before.

"Did someone say "boot camp?" I officially agree to be in charge." King said as he began acting "evil." "We shall rise at the crack of dawn. You shall carry me on your back while I degrade and humiliate you."

"Not gonna happen, King." Junior quickly said as Eda nodded in agreement.

"He's right, King. You will not be apart of them." she said while putting her hands on her hips while Luz looked at King with a straight face. "If Luz want's to learn a new spell, she doesn't need to go gaga over you every time you do something adorable."

"What?! I am not adorable!" King said as he stomped his foot on the ground.

Eda's point was made clear as Luz's eyes went wide and she raised her hands to her chest.

"Awe! He's stomping his little feet." she said in a babying voice while Eda crossed her arms.

"See, King?" Junior said while pointing to Luz.

"EEEEYYYHHH!" he squealed in rage before marching out the back door and tried to slam it shut but failed.

It took about 2 more times before the door finally stayed shut.

"Now, if you wanna learn a new spell, you're gonna have to follow my teaching to the letter, Luz." Eda said before looking away in thought. "We have to go somewhere special."

"Yeah." Luz said with excitement as she place her hands on the counter.

"Somewhere with magic power just flowing like a river." Eda said as she moved her left arm like a noodle while Luz climbed on the counter.

"Yes! Yes!" Luz said to the sky, getting pumped up for this lesson.

"Somewhere like...the Knee!" Eda said as she drew a large spell circle above them, making it cover them in light before they were wearing winter coats, gloves, and leggings with some fur hats for Luz and Eda.

"Uh, Eda? What's the Knee?" Junior said as he didn't have a winter hat but a puffy hood from his coat.

"Follow me, kids." Eda said as she opened the back door, summoning her staff and having Junior and Luz hope on.

She fly them high into the sky before flying them towards a high and cold place, the right knee of the giant that made up the Boiling Isles. It was covered in frost and snow as far as they eye could see as Eda landed her staff.

"Behold, the Knee!" Eda said as she held her staff to her right while Luz and Junior stood behind her.

"YES!" Luz said with the same amount of excitement as her scream echo through the giant skeletal knee/mountain.

"The very first group of witches came up here to practice and perfect their magic, drawn to the natural magic of the Knee." Eda said as she let them on a trail through the Knee, taking in all of the wonder and ancient ruins of the frozen place.

They came to a stop overseeing a ridge and saw the remaining structures of a society long gone from the tundra.

"Whoa." Junior said as Luz gasped.

"It's so beautiful." Luz said.

"Maybe so, but all beauty comes with ugliness." Eda said as she pointed to the left of the group, showing them something that frightened Luz and Junior.

It was a large monster covered in white fur with large 4 clawed appendages and wide mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, which were currently chewing on a tree.

"What is that?" Junior asked in shock.

"That is a Slitherbeast but don,t worry. As long as you leave it be, it'll leave you be." Eda said as she walked past Junior and Luz.

"I hope so." Junior said as he went to catch up with Eda.

Luz stayed behind to watch the beast a bit before blowing her tongue at it while holding her checks to be silly until it bit the tree in half and turned to Luz, causing her to scream and run in fear.

"This is where we'll practice today." Eda said as they came to a good spot with various rocks around.

"Sweet, I can definitely learn my second spell here!" Luz said as she came running to them before twirling and going off to look around. "Beautiful sights, magic in the air, and best of all, no one else is here."

Luz shut her eyes and smiled at the thought but she was unable to see something bright coming towards here, a purple and white fireball.

"Luz!" Junior said as he quickly summoned his blue flames, focusing them into his hand and throwing it like a baseball.

The two fireballs collided and canceled each other out as Luz opened her eyes in shock while Eda dove at her to duck them behind a large rock.

"Hit the deck!" she said before looking over, holding her staff in defense as Junior came behind her.

Luz pulled herself over the cover and gasped at the sight before them.

"Sorry, whoever you are!" Amity said, in proper winter were with her twin siblings to the side, with a wand in her hand.

"Oh, it was just Amity." Junior said as he dulled his flames while Luz got back behind cover.

"Forget teaching me a spell, make me vanish instead." Luz said in dread as she used her hat to hide her face.

"Well, I could do that but my record is only about 60-40 to make you reappear." Eda said before looking to Junior. "Maybe Junior could make you invisible instead."

Junior gave Eda the deadest deadpan look before waiting for her to understand to situation.

"Oh. OH! she meant-" Eda said while pointing to Luz as Junior nodded to her.

"Yeah, she wasn't serious." Junior said.

"Right, nevermind then." Eda said with while waving away.

"Hey, is that Junior?" Edric asked as he looked to closer to see and confirm it is him. "Oh, it is! That must mean there lesson is being taught here!"

"Wow. Hey, if he's here, then Luz is too." Emira said before she and Edric called out to Luz, who was hiding behind a rock in shame.

"Okay, okay. It's fine. We can this." Luz said to herself.

"You'll be fine, Luz. Just stay calm and be yourself." Junior said as Luz got up from her hiding spot.

"Hey, guys!" she said with a forced smile as Eda looked from behind her spot.

"Who are those 3?" she asked before Luz came and pulled her up by her jacket.

"Eda, be cool." Luz said before Junior pulled her off Eda.

"I think you need to be cool. You're overreacting." Junior said to Luz.

"Who's overreacting?" Amity said as she suddenly walked over to them.

"Oh nothing, it's just Luz really getting into today's lesson. Such a go-getter." Eda said as she gestured to Luz while patting her head, not seeing Luz's scowl at the moment before mumbling. "You're welcome."

Eda then walked away while whistling and grabbing Junior's by his shoulder.

"Come with me, Junior. I need your help with the a part of the lesson." she said as Junior walked with her.

"Sure. What do you need?" Junior said as he walked next to Eda.

"I need you to help me gather snow." Eda said as she stopped and began picking up snow before packing it into snowballs.

"Gather snow?" Junior asked as he watched.

"Yes, if Luz is going to learn spell here, she is going to have to feel it. Understand just wait type of spell she will learn here." Eda said as she pulled out a basket from her coat. "And since it's mostly snow here, she'll most likely going to learn an ice spell."

"Hmm, alright. I guess that makes sense." Junior said as he helped Eda gather snowball until the basket was full.

"Now, back to Luz." Eda said as they made their way back to their friend, who was talking with Amity, Emira, and Edric. "Okay, Luz, now that I have what I need, the lesson can begin. I am going to teach you how to to really feel the magic here."

"How?" Luz aske as Eda grabbed a snowball.

"By tasting the snow." Eda said as she held it out to Luz, who scrunched her face in defiance, before Eda pressed it against her face. "Well, go on. Eat it."

Everyone could only stare in curiosity as Luz still refused to eat the snow.

"Is this some kind of...special teaching method?" Emira said as she held her in a 'thinker' position.

"Yes it is. And it maybe look weird but Eda's teaching do get results." Junior said with half confidence as they watched Eda begin to eating the snowballs by example.

"I think we should leave them be." Amity said with her arms crossed before walking away. "If Lord Junior has faith in the owl lady's powerful magic, I suppose we should too."

Though Amity had faith in Junior's word about Eda, the owl lady herself wasn't making it easy as she had stuffed her mouth full of snowballs and still trying to talk to an annoyed/embarrassed Luz, who was rubbed her forehead with two left hand fingers. Eda then swallowed all of the snowballs in her mouth before holding her head in pain.

"UH! Brain freeze!" she said as Edric and Emira still watched.

"Well, see you later, Luz. Good luck with your...lesson." Emira said with a bit uneasy as Edric picked up some snow to taste before she smacked it out of his hand.

"Aw, my snow." Edric said as his sister dragged him away.

Luz put on a smile and waved goodbye as Eda was still holding her head in pain from the brain freeze but Junior was helping to ease it with some blue flames that weren't burning her.

"Eda, can you take this seriously?" Luz asked, dropping the smile and turning to Eda in a bit of anger.

"I am taking his seriously!" Eda said as she stopped holding her head and pointing to Luz, Junior moving his hand away now that she wasn't in pain anymore. "My lessons may not be proper but there is knowledge in them. You just need to listen and find it but if you wanna taste snow without my guidance, be my guest."

Eda looked away with her eyes shut, letting Luz mull over her words as she looked down to the snowy ground in sad thought. Junior didn't like this look and nudged Eda with his elbow, nodding for her to quiet the act and get serious again. The owl lady looked back to Luz and patted her head.

"Look, don't worry, kid. You'll be fine if you listen, alright? And if you do, you'll be able to do stuff like that in no time." Eda said with  
a smile as she pointed behind Luz, where Amity was practicing with her siblings.

Amity looked into a spell book before pointing her wand forward, drawing a spell circle before forming a new fireball and shooting at a tree. The spell hit perfectly as the pine and snow were destroyed and left just the tree with empty, flame covered branches.

"Nice shot." Junior said with a whistle.

"And it won't be with a training wand either. It'll be the real deal." Eda said as she put a hand on Luz's shoulder before turning her back to face her. "But only if you trust me and my methods, alright?"

"Okay, Eda." Luz said with a smile.

"Now, onto the next part." Eda said as she pulled out some moss from her pocket. "Now we're going to identify different types of moss and the trick is to really get a sniff."

She made her point as she began stuffing the most deep into her nostrils, getting cringes from Junior and Luz.

'There's logic to this, there's logic to this.' Luz and Junior thought as the day progressed.

Eda had Luz do numerous tasks that she promised would help her while Junior could only help every now and then, though they seemed like tedious chores Junior kept Luz assured that this was important. While they were doing this, Eda set up a small camp with a roaring fire, 2 logs for seats, and a makeshift tent made out of a strange monster maw. Currently, Junior and Luz were coming back from the latest part of Eda's lesson as Luz was looking very tired.

"Okay, Eda. I identified the smells of 3 types of rocks, organized a bunch of twigs from largest to smallest, and me and Junior have found your missing glove and left. hand." Luz said while she counted off before pulling Eda's apparently missing hand and glove from her pocket.

"That last one was not easy." Junior said as Eda stopped drinking some warm beverage.

"Oh, thanks! I wondered where this little guy ran off too." Eda said as she put her mug down and reattached her hand.

"So, what's next?" Luz said as Eda put her glove back on, looking past her to see Amity practicing with her siblings before she waved to Luz but this left her open as Edric buried her in the snow.

"Hehehehe." Luz and Junior had a little chuckle as Eda looked over to the blights before looking back to Luz.

"Look, I know my lessons are weird but this is what wild magic is all about. Connecting with nature firsthand." Eda said as she got up and turned to them. "The earliest witches understood this and you need to understand too, okay?"

Luz looked down for a bit before nodding to Eda, determined to learn.

"You ready to learn your second spell?" Eda asked as she and Junior smiled to Luz.

"With everything I've got." Luz said with a determined smile.

"Then you have to listen to the island." Eda said before leading them to a ridge and sitting Luz on a stone. "Now see for yourself."

What the group saw was similar to what Eda showed on their first adventure together but this time, they got a closer look to see the ribs of the Isle towering over the mountains and the skull in the center of it all.

"This is the biggest skeleton I have ever seen." Junior said, taken in by the beauty of it all.

Luz didn't say anything as she was in awe while the wind blew past her face.

"Now, just sit here and think about what the island is trying to tell you, Luz. Listen to it and learn." Eda said as she began to walk away but turned to Junior. "You coming, Junior?"

"Hmm, naw. I think I'll stay and enjoy the view, it's really breath taking." Junior said as he sat down on the ground next to Luz.

"Alright, you both know where to find me." Eda said as she walked away.

Luz took a deep breath and focus on the horizon.

"Okay, Luz. Now look with all you've got and learn that spell. Focus." Luz said as she became determine before she made a hand mouth.

"Yeah, focus on how you'll be dropped into the baby class if you can't learn this spell." her right hand 'said.'

"What, no!" Luz said to her hand before her left hand was raised up.

"Okay, stop!" Junior said as he quickly caught her right arm and got her attention. "Luz, you need to calm down. Worrying is only going to make learning this spell even harder."

"But it's the truth!" her right hand 'said.' "Eda's lessons sound crazy. How is she suppose to learn a spell following this stuff?"

"My father said all the lessons his father taught him sounded like absolute bullshit. But he still did as he was instructed. And you know what? He now rules a kingdom and reaps all souls when the time comes." Junior explained to Luz as he pulled her hands down, while putting his hands on her shoulders. "Look Luz, I get that this isn't what you expected for magic training but every lesson has it's value. Even when you can't see it and I know you can do this and so does Eda. So please, be patient. It'll come to you."

Junior let go of her shoulders and left to find Eda, leaving Luz to think about his words. As he went down to find Eda, Junior saw the Amity was still working on the fire spell from before while he siblings looked like they were preparing dinner.

'Amity really has changed since we meet her.' Junior thought as he reached their camp, seeing Eda sitting on the same log and enjoying another cup of some hot beverage.

"Hey, Junior!" Eda said as she lifted her mug to him. "How's Luz doing with her lesson?"

"She's doing...good but she's too stressed over this second spell." Junior said as he sat down on the other log. "I think she's trying too hard to understand what you mean."

"Hmm, well I suppose I could've explained it clearer if possible but she's a smart kid. She'll figure it out." Eda said as she stared over the horizon, seeing the sky turn from a sunset orange to a midnight blue with stars filling the sky.

"I hope so." Junior mumbled as he looked into the fire while Eda drew a spell circle, making something appear in her hand before she levitated it to Junior.

"Here." Eda said as Junior looked up to see a black mug in front of him. "It'll keep you warm."

"What is it?" Junior asked as he took the mug and looked at the hot liquid.

"Hot apple blood, this stuff really keeps you warm." Eda said as she held up her mug. "Try it."

Junior looked at Eda for a second before turning back to the hot apple blood, shrugging his shoulders before taking a small sip. It was surprisingly good, he found a hint of apple as the name says while also an irony tang possibly from the blood component.

"Hmm, it's good." he said with a smile, drinking more hot apple blood.

They enjoyed the silence of the camp site for a while before they went to check on Luz's hoping she had learned the spell by now but when they arrived, they were both disappointed/shocked to see Luz using Amity's training wand and spell book to perform a fire spell. Shooting it into the sky to make fireworks display.

"I did a spell, I did a spell!" Luz said as she jump in the air and pointing the wand out. "Without drawing a thing, this thing rocks!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Eda said with a frown and her hands on her hips, making Luz turn around to see her and Junior, who had a sadden face for his friend.

'Luz, no.' Junior thought, sad that his support and words didn't reach her.

"Why is that in your hand?" Eda asked as she pointed to Amity's wand.

"Because I wanted to do a spell." Luz said as she frowned at Eda, getting mad. "What you prefer I do?! Eat snow or like some rocks?!"

"Luz. . You don't understand." Junior said calmly as Eda lost her anger.

"Okay, okay, I know my methods are...unorthodox but your magic is just like it." Eda said while pointing to Luz. "The only way you can learn magic is by connecting with the island, its helping you. That wand is only hindering you."

"Hindering? It's helping me! Just watch." Luz said as she turned away form them, using the wand to draw a yellow spell circle and prepared to fire another fire spell.

Unknown to Luz, the wand she "borrowed" from Amity had a battery of magic that had just ran out and it was causing her spell to go out of control. Making the fireball become bigger and fluctuating.

"Woah! Whoaoaoaoa!" Luz let out as she tried to get control over the wand, redirecting it before the fireball flew over Junior and Eda into the distance, hitting something in a flash of light and causing birds to fly off in fright while Luz fell to the ground

"Um Eda, what are the chance that the spell didn't hit anything dangerous?" Junior asked before a roar was heard from the woods.

Eda gasped in shock, recognizing the roar before something jumped over the trees to them and landed before her and Junior. The thing that the fireball hit as the Slitherbeast as a hole of fur was on it's left side with burned flesh. It roared at them, revealing it few rows of teeth and 2 blue eyes on it's gum line.

"You hit the Slitherbeast." Eda said as Junior backed up to stand in front of Luz.

It roared once more and charged at them to attack, not stopping as Junior quickly grabbed Eda's right and pulled her back before grabbing Luz's left hand.

"Time out!" Junior shouted, freezing time around the three as the Slitherbeast halted mid charge.

"Ju-Junior." Luz let out before he turned to her.

"Grab Amity's book and wand, now!" he ordered, causing Luz to jump a bit before she got up. "Now, run! We've got 4 seconds!"

The group ran past the beast, keeping their hands together as time remained frozen until they got back to their camp. Junior let go of their hands and unfroze time as everything resumed around them.

"That was close." Junior said as he wiped his brow.

"It's not that easy, kid." Eda said as she went and picked up her staff. "The Slitherbeast won't stop until it gets even with who hurt it, it was only for a few seconds but it probably has our scent already."

A roar in the air confirmed Eda' theory as the Slitherbeast jumped over to them again, landing before them roaring at them once again.

"Got another time stop, Junior?" Eda asked as the Slitherbeast began stalking around them, keeping her gaze on the beast.

"Sorry, I can only do that once a day at best. And my invisibility won't work if I can smell us." Junior said as he looked at the beast too.

"Do you guys think it's accept an honest apology?" Luz said, holding the still smoking training wand in her hand.

The Slitherbeast stopped stalking and turned to them, catching the sight of the smoking wand in Luz's hand and figuring out that SHE was the one who blasted it. It roared once more, revealing it's eyes as it charged towards Luz.

"AH!" Luz shouted in fear.

"Look out!" Eda said as she showed her and Junior away, getting herself caught by the beast. "Yah!

It roared at Eda as Junior and Luz watched from the ground.

"Eda!" Luz said as Junior summoned his scythe, ready to fight it.

"Luz! Junior!" Amity shouted as she, Edric, and Emira ran over to them.

"What's going on?" Edric asked as Emira gazed at the Slitherbeast with an open mouth.

"And why are holding my wand and spell book?" Amity asked as she pointed to her possessions in Luz's hands.

"Look, Amity, we'll explain later but now is not the time!" Junior said as he hastily took the wand and spell book from Luz and returned them to Amity.

Amity looked at Luz with a mix of hurt and suspiscion as Emira held her left shoulder.

"Lord Junior's is right, Mittens." Emira said as they all gazed at the Slitherbeast, which was stalking over to them before growling at them with Eda in it's left claws.

Well what are we waiting for? This thing won't kill itself!" Junior said emitting flames while standing next to Luz.

"Aw, but he's so cute. How about we keep him as a pet instead?" Emira asked while holding her chin under her hands and battering her eyes.

"Well, I prefer a bat but I can make do with this." Edric joked as he and Emira drew spell circles, his light blue and her's purplish blue, and caught the Slitherbeast's arms in magic lassos.

It roared in anger as it struggled against the restraints.

"I'll ground it!" Junior said as he jumped into the air, using his flames as boosters before firing down like a rocket, reeling his scythe back to knocking the Slitherbeast to the ground with the flat side.

The beast tried to get up but failed as Junior pushed down on it's head, using his flames to boost and keep it down while Edric and Emira struggled with it's arms.

"You guy's got it, now finish it!" Eda said as Amity ran between her siblings.

"I got it!" she said as she drew her wand forward, making a spell circle to attack with her flame spell but the spell just melted to the ground. "What the?"

Amity checked her practice wand to see why it wasn't working and soon found that the battery was empty. She looked back to Luz in anger and had only one thing to say.

"Did you use this up?" she asked as Luz looked sadden at her gaze.

"I-I didn't know about the battery!" she said stepping forward.

"Come on, Luz! Use a spell!" Emira said as she and Edric were struggling to hold the beast in place, gazing at her for a second.

"Yeah! You said you know some!" Edric said, also gazing at her.

"But I-I-" Luz tried to say.

"Luz! Use the light-" Junior tried to say before the Slitherbeast pushed up to it's hind legs and threw Junior off it. "AHHHHH!"

As Junior was send flying into the air, the Slitherbeast yanked it's arms forward to break the twins lassos and bringing them to the snowy ground.

"Edric! Emira!" Amity shouted as she looked at her fallen siblings before the Slitherbeast grabbed them up. "NO!"

"Let's them go!" Junior shouted as he hopped on his scythe and flew to the beast, holding his hands back to give a flaming boost as he dived bombed the beast!

The beast looked up to Junior as it put the Blight twins in it's left hand with Eda before backhanding Junior towards Luz, watching him crash into the snow as it melted around him. Junior groaned as he looked up to the beast and saw it run off on 3 limbs with their friends in it's clutches.

"No." he groaned out as Amity and Luz helped him up and tried to run after it.

They weren't fast enough as they helplessly watched the Slitherbeast run off to it's lair with the Blight twins and Owl Lady.

"My lord! Are you alright?!" Amity asked in worry as they set Junior down near a rock.

"Yeah, just give me a bit. I can heal myself." Junior said as he made his right hand glow, channeling healing energy into it before applying it to himself. "I should be good in a few."

"What are gonna do?" Luz asked, worried about their friends.

"I am going to rescue them. You are going to stay here and look after Lord Junior." Amity said as she held her arm out to Luz, taking a few steps forward.

"But that thing has Eda! I have to go!" Luz said as she threw her arms out.

"Well because of you, that beast has my brother and sister too! And Junior is in no condition to fight!" Amity said while gesturing to Junior  
while stomping to Luz, making her back up to Junior before pointing to the ground in front of Luz. "Now, you are staying put."

Luz looked a little hurt at her comment before Amity's stern face broke with worry.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Amity said as she held up her left hand and drew a spell circle, making a large ring of magic appear around Luz and Junior before she moved her hand up, making a diamond pattern cage of magic. "Forgive me for this, Lord Junior."

Amity turned around to run after the Slitherbeast, leaving Luz and Junior in the cage as the latter was still healing himself.

"Amity, wait!" Luz said as she reach out to the cage, touching two lines before reeling her hand back in pain. "Grr! I hate this stupid island!"

Luz turned around and ran to the rock, kicking it before holding her foot in pain.

"Luz, stop it. This isn't the time to be anger!" Junior said as he was almost done healing himself.

"Well what else am I suppose to do?" Luz said in frustration before sighing with a sad face and sitting on the rock, staring out into the horizon. "I was suppose to learn a spell from the island but it's pointless."

Luz then turned her sights to the sky before pulling out a notepad and pencil.

"I guess this is all I'll ever be able to do." she said as she drew quickly drew the light glyph and activated it, making the piece of paper crumble into a ball of light that floated into the sky.

Junior and Luz followed the ball of light as it disappeared into the star but as it did, something amazing happened. Stars began to twinkle and shine bright then some as they began to form something they noticed.

"Hey, is that?" Luz questioned as stars began to glow in a familiar shape, the shape of the glyph for the light spell.

"Luz, that's the symbol for the light spell you just drew!" Junior said as Luz traced it with her finger.

"Yeah, it is but what does it mean?" Luz asked herself as she held out her hand, feeling a snowflake fall into it before looking at it and seeing another glyph before it melted into water. "Whoa!"

Luz looked around for something to draw with and saw a large stick with a small branch on it, she quickly got it before sitting next to Junior and pulling the small branch off.

"Luz?" Junior questioned as he finished healing himself, putting his hand down.

"I get now, Junior. Magic is a gift from the island." Luz said as she held her hand out, catching another snowflake and quickly drawing the glyph she saw before in the snow. "And that means..."

The new glyph was large diamond with a line down the center, sat on another line across the bottom of the circle while across the diamond is a curved line and a smaller diamond at the bottom of it. Luz tapped the glyph quickly as it gave of a icy blue glow, creating a small pillar of ice in front of them.

"Magic is everywhere." Luz said as she grew a smile while Junior turned to her.

"Luz, you just learn an ice spell!" he said while smiling at her, happy that she finally learned a spell from Eda's strange lessons.

"I know!" she replied before grabbing the branch and drawing a large glyph all around the inside of their cage, she pulled Junior on the rock with her as she looked down to the glyph. "I get it now, magic is everywhere!"

The duo jumped of the rock and landed on the spell glyph, activating it as a large pillar of ice rose under them and launched them over the cage walls.

"WHOOOOO!" Luz and Junior cheered as they flew in the air before they began plummeting to the ground, making holes of their bodies in the snow.

"That was awesome!" Junior cheered for Luz as he popped out of his hole as Luz did the same.

"I know! Thank you, island! And thank you, Eda." Luz said as she held her hands together before realizing the situation again. "Eda, we've gotta save her!"

"Then let's go!" Junior said as they got out of the holes, running after Amity to help save Eda, Emira, and Edric.

They ran through the winter forest, following the large Slitherbeast tracks until they got to it's lair. A large cave in the side of a mountain with an icy fog coming out with the growls of the beast being heard.

"Come on." Junior said as he summoned his scythe, stepping on while Luz sat on it, and flew into the cave to find their friends.

As they flew close to the ceiling to avoid detection, the Slitherbeast had just stuck Eda, Emira, and Edric to the cave wall with some purple slime it spit before running off for something. The trio just stared at the retreating Beast before they tried to keep their hopes up.

"Don't worry. We gonna get out out this." Emira said to her brother and Eda before the the skeletal remains of 2 of the Slitherbeast's last victims fell before them covered in the same purple slime.

"Nope. Nope. This is where we die." Edric said, giving up up quickly as his sister and Eda watched the skeletons slide away.

"You're wrong." A sudden voice said, causing them to look up and see a dark figure flowing down to them. "Your deaths are not near."

"Because we're here to save you." a sudden cheerful voice said as the figure was brought to light, revealing Junior and Luz to their rescue.

"Kids, this is not safe. You need to leave!" Eda said in worry for them before quickly saying. "Besides, I was gonna hightailed it out while the beast was eating the twins."

"Wait, what?!" Emira said in shock as Edric gasped with his mouth hanging.

"Don't look at me like that, you''re young. Your flesh is more tender." Eda said as she looked back to the twins for a moment.

"No one is going to be eaten today, Eda. Luz finally got your lesson." Junior said as he pointed to Luz with a smile, hoping off his scythe and unsummoning it.

"Yeah, I was so obsessed with learning it that I didn't listen to what you were trying to tell me." Luz said as she gestured to Eda. "But now, we're gonna save you guys!"

As Luz hoped off, getting pumped for saving their friends, the trio of stuck magic uses watched with little hope.

"I'm actually gonna miss her misplaced confidence." Eda said before Junior corrected her.

"Correction, full confidence." he said while quickly running after her.

They looked around for Amity and found her track leading to a small stone pillar not far from them and quickly joined her.

"Hey." Junior whispered as he tapped her shoulder, getting her to spin around to see Luz and Junior out of the cage she made them.

"Lord Junior! Luz!" she said in surprise. "How did you get out of my barrier?"

"Magic!" Luz said as she raised her hands up. "Literally."

"Luz's new spell." Junior quickly corrected as he hooked his arms around his friends. "And we can use that spell to save our friends."

"Junior's right, Amity. So, here's the plan..." Luz said before whispering the plan to Amity as the Slitherbeast returned to his newest meal.

It rose to Eda, Emira and Edric, before hold it's left hand out in a pinch, revealing various mushrooms and leaves it picked from outside. The Slitherbeast sprinkled them over the trio like seasoning as the watched in horror as it went from Edric, to Emira, and finally Eda.

"Achoo!" Eda sneezed before groaning. "Urgh! It's using garlic."

"Hey! Big, furry and ugly!" a voice said, making the Slitherbeast turn around and reveal a standing Junior with his scythe on his shoulder and a fireball in his hand being thrown up and caught like a normal ball. "Remember me?"

Junior tossed the fireball into the air and let it fall before using his scythe like a baseball bat, knocking the fireball right into the same spot Luz hit not long ago. The Slitherbest roared in pain before roaring to Junior, getting on all for limbs and charging at him, forcing him to quickly turn around and run while the beast left his meal hanging. While Junior distracted the beast, Amity had climbed up a broken stone pillar to reach her siblings and Eda.

"Guys." Amity said as she reached the top and stood before them.

"Amity!" Edric said as everyone smiled to see her.

"Quick, use that fire spell we taught you to get us out." Emira said as Amity got a bit worried.

"But..I can't do it. Not without the wand." she said, doubting herself.

"Yes, you can, sis. Just focus and you can do it." Emira said in a soft tone, showing her support.

"Alright, here goes." Amity said, becoming determined as she drew a spell circle with her right hand before focusing the circle with both.

She concentrated and mold the circle until it rose up and became a magenta fire before her.

"Nice, you really did it." Emira said, sounding less sure than she did before.

Amity raised the fireball to the slime holding them, causing it to melt before they fell the the ground below them, free at last. A sudden shout alerted them to Junior as he was still runnung from the beast.

"Junior!" Amity said as she looked back to where Junior ran.

Said prince was still running away from the Slitherbeast, leading it outside for Luz's plan to come to full circle.

'Almost there!' Junior thought as he exited the cave, running over to a tree before putting his back to it, making it seem like he was trapped.

The Slitherbeast stopped before him, roaring into the air and showing it's eyes again as it prepared to get vengeance against Junior. It expected Junior to continue to look in fear but instead Junior just smirked at it.

"Bye bye. Now Luz!" he shouted as Luz came from behind the tree and stomped the ground, causing a large ice spell glyph that Luz drew while Junior lead it out to glow right under the Slitherbeast.

It flashed brightly as a large pillar of ice rose before Junior and Luz, sending the beast flying into the air before it came crashing down to the snowy earth. Amity had lead Eda and her siblings out as the beast was getting back up, noticing his meal getting away and charged at them with a roar as Junior and Luz came from behind the pillar.

"Hey, kids. Want me to teach you something cool?" Eda asked the Blight siblings.

"Yes!/Right now, please!" they screamed to her before Eda ran forward.

Her arms with crossed and her fingers glowed with magic before she spun her arms in a circle, connecting them together and forming a large yellowish white spell circle.

"Sleep spell!" Eda proclaimed as she blasted the circle at the beast, washing it over the Slitherbeast as it was about to attack and making it fall to the ground in slumber.

It snored in peace as Luz and Junior watched from the side of the ice pillar.

"Now, that's our mentor!" Luz cheered as she and Junior ran to their friends.

"Yeah!" Junior agreed as they stopped in front of Eda.

"Did you see that, Eda? I connected with the island and learned my new spell!" Luz said with excitement.

"I saw and I'm proud of you, kiddo." Eda said as she rubbed Luz's head, messing with her had a bit.

"Hey, you showed some real guys in there, sis." Emira said as she put her left hand on her hip.

"Yeah, we're proud of you, kiddo." Edric said as he rubbed Amity's head like Eda did with Luz, messing up her hair.

"Knock it off!" Amity said as she pushed his hand away, fixing her hair as she turned to Luz, who was fixing her hat.

"I guess this mean you guys can be in the same class now." Junior said as they turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Amity said with a smile.

"Does that mean what I think it means? Azura book club?" Luz asked with excitement as sh held up her fists, happy to find someone who shares her love of the Azura series. "Azura book club?!"

"Sure. As long as it's secret." Amity said with a small blush on her face, not wanting her siblings to find out and ruin it.

"It won't be a secret!" Edric said as he waved to them, revealing that there was no chance it'll be secret.

"We'll tell everyone!" Emira added with a hand by her mouth to be louder.

"Ugh!" Amity groaned, her blush still evident but still smiled at Luz.

Eda then suddenly sneezed, ruining their moment before sniffling.

"Gesundheit." Junior quickly said to her.

"Okay, this gooey little moment is literally making me sick." she said to Luz and Amity. "Let's head home already."

"Leave it to me, teach!" Luz said as she pointed to the sky, causing Amity to step back as she quickly drew the the ice spell glyph under her, Junior, and Eda.

She slapped it to activate, causing a slanted pillar of ice to sprout from under there feet and launched them in the air!

"WOO!/YAAAAYY!/HAHAHA, YEAH!" the owl lady, witch in training, and young reaper cheered as the Blight siblings watched them vanish over the horizon.

"I...think we'll go the normal way." Emira said to Amity and Edric.

"But it looked so much fun." Edric said before his sisters started dragging him down the normal path.

Meanwhile back at the owl house, King and Hooty, who was extended from the door, were standing in a destroyed living room with broken furniture, windows, and toy animal stuffing all around them. Whatever King's "army of soldiers" was, it lead to this massacre.

"Private Hooty, you have showed grit and determination that have lead us to our victory this day." King said as he turned to Hooty. "I must say, it is an honor to be your commander!"

"Sir, the honor is all mine." Hooty said to his "commanding officer" as they began to hug.

"Private, our souls have been connected by fire and-"

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" a voice shouted out, causing Hooty and King to turn around and see Luz, Eda, and Junior staring at the wreckage.

From left to right, Luz was surprised while looking at the destruction, Eda looked angry at King and Hooty, and Junior had his jaw hanging from his mouth in shock of the destruction.

"What the heck did you two do in here?" Eda asked as she gestured to her destroyed home before Junior pushed his jaw back in place.

"I am NOT cleaning this up." Junior comment as he gazed at the strange chalk body now drawn on Hooty's door. "Or that."

"Excuse me, we were having a moment!" King said as he gestured to him and Hooty.

"YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TODAY!" Hooty said before shaking his head up. "NEVER!"

"Uh, you ruined it!" King said in disgust as he walked away from Hooty.

"I will forever be haunted by what I did this day. Hoot hoot!" Hooty said with a cheeky smile.

"Seriously though, I am not cleaning this up." Junior said as he went to the couch and searched for his bag, seeing everything still in good condition before heading upstairs to find a new place to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Successful and somewhat mastery. Time limit, possible 5 seconds/5 minutes in frozen time.)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (1 Attempt, successful.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses. (3 Attempts, successful. Mastery.)**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to humans. (3 Attempts, successful. Partial mastery)**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone with a single touch. (3 attempts, successful. Mastery.)**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate human perception so they appear any way they wish.**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**


	13. The Crazy First Day

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 13 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 13 begin.**

* * *

Today was a special day, a day that Luz was extremely nervous about. It was the day of her entrance exam into Hexside and Luz was having last minute jitters. They were in the auditorium of the school backstage with Luz holding up a light orb to see in the dark backstage as Junior stood next to Eda.

"I-I don't know about this guys. Maybe we should just call this off." Luz said to them, wearing a long black cloak around her body.

"Luz, don't worry. You're gonna do great." Junior said with a smile.

"Yeah. It'll be fine. Just remember what we practiced, even if someone had to make it "better."" Eda said with pointing to Junior.

"Presentation is crucial in this situation. Luz's entrance might not appeal to Bump, so she'll have to knock his socks off with the magic display." Junior said as he held up his finger.

"But what if I screw up? What something goes wrong? What if-" Luz said in worry before Junior put a hand over her mouth.

"Luz, you have got to calm down. Doubting yourself know will just make what your worried about happen and we all know you don't want that." Junior said to her

"Exactly. I had to do the same thing when I was your age and I was just as nervous." Eda said as she smiled at Luz. "This is no different than a "rite of passage." Though, I was a bit skilled than you in my day."

"Eda, this is not about you." Junior said as he took his hand off Luz's mouth

"Right right, this is about Luz." Eda said before grabbing Luz's shoulders. It's time to get pumped, get ready, and show this school what your made up! You ready?"

"Yeah!" Luz said, her worries fading.

"You're what?" Junior asked while holding a hand to where his left ear would be.

"I'm ready!" Luz shouted as she put her cloak hood up.

"Then go get em!" Eda said as she turned Luz around and pushed her towards the stage, her audition about to begin.

The blue curtain opened with a banner saying "HEXSIDE SCHOOL: ENTRANCE EXAMS" overhead as Luz took the stage, looking to Principal Bump as he was the only one in the auditorium for the exams.

"From humble beginnings. . A hero shall rise." Luz said, narrating herself like the hero of a story.

Junior heard this and advanced her not to do it for the exam but she did it anyway.

"Luz. . This is NOT an anime!"Junior said to himself, Knowing Luz wouldn't hear him as she went on, pulling off her cloak and revealing that she was wearing a silly looking fanny pack.

"Anime?" Eda asked as she turned to Junior, "What's an anime?"

"LOONG story. I'll tell you at some point." Junior said as they went back to Luz's exam, seeing her open her fanny pack and pull out prepared glyphs on sheets of paper.

Luz set 5 light glyphs on the ground before her, before grazing her hands over all of them, making them into 5 orbs of light. She moved her arms around in a fluid motion, carrying the orbs with them as she spun like a ballerina. Luz then stopped and slammed her hands to the ground, right on an ice glyph. A large pillar of ice roe under her and flung Luz into the air, making her flip while she waved the light orbs to spin around her and become one before she landed on top of the pillar, bringing the orb to float behind her like a light shinning behind her as she looked down to Bump with a smile.

"Hmm, impressive display, Ms. Noceda." Bump said as he looked down to his clipboard, "I wasn't aware humans could even DO magic. But by drawing it on paper. . I've never seen it like that before."

"Well, there's actually a funny story behind that. Eda once told me that the first witches and wizards of the Boiling Isles used magic differently then how it's used now." Luz said as she slide down the ice pillar, landing back on stage as she pulled out out a piece of paper and showed it to Bump, showing him the light glyph. "Turns out, they were able to harness the magic of the Isles itself and use it through ancient glyphs such as this one. You just have to know where to look."

"And how did you discover those glyphs? If this really is the ancient way we used magic, it must be confirmed." Bump said, interested by the concept of magic through glyphs.

"The light glyph can be found if you gaze into the night sky and find it's glyph constellation." Luz said before putting the light glyph away and pulling out the ice glyph. "And this one, it can be found an any snowflake that falls in the Knee. With these two as examples, who knows how many more glyphs the ancient witches and wizards used are hidden all around us."

Bump actually looked impressed by the reveal and theory, getting Junior and Eda to smile at Luz with thumbs up.

"She's doing great." Eda said before nudging Junior. "Nice going with that speech idea, it's really selling."

"If anyone should be thanked, its you. You're the one who told us that magic was used differently in the past. We were just able to pull this together from that after Luz told us how she discovered the light glyph." Junior said as he smiled to Luz, putting his hands in his pockets.

But sadly, karma just had to make Luz screwed up. Some of the ice had melted from the pillar she made and caused her to slip off stage, forcing Luz to put her hands out to stop from landing face first on the floor but she forgot the ice glyph paper was in one of her hands. This lead to Luz accidentally creating an ice pillar in the middle of the floor, right in front of Bump as her shoe was caught on the edge.

"Oh god, why?" Junior asked as he slapped his hand to his forehead, shaking it as Luz gave a nervous smile to the principal.

"S-Sorry, Principal Bump." Luz said as the principal kept a stern face. "This...won't effect the display I already did, will it?"

"Believe it or not. . I've seen worse." Bump said as Luz's shoe slipped off and she face planted the ground. "Before this accident, your audition was one of, if not, the best I've seen all day."

Junior and Eda looked to each other with gasps, happy that this didn't kill Luz's chance of getting into Hexside as Bump reached into his robe and pulled out a school pamphlet.

"Luz Noceda, you have earned the honor of being the first human to attend Hexside School of Magic and Demonics." he said as he dropped the pamphlet on her head. "Welcome."

"Yes." Luz cheered from the floor as she raised her fist into the air.

"Well. . That's step one complete." Junior said as he Eda went to pick Luz off the ground.

The very next day, after Luz was outfitted with a Hexside uniform that was white, pale gray, and slight pink,, they were currently flying her to Hexside for her first day. Luz rode with Eda on her staff while Junior flew next to them on his scythe and throughout the whole flight, Luz was nervous.

"Come on, kid. Haven't you been to school before?" Eda asked her.

"Yes and that's the problem. At my human school, I didn't make a good first impression." Luz said, thinking back to how she was compared to here in the Boiling Isles.

"Well, this place is different than your human school. Here, it's a fresh start and you already have 3 friends." Junior said to Luz's. "You'll be fine."

"I know but I just want to be seen as something other than a screw up." Luz said about herself.

"Pff. Kid, calm down. You'll do fine. And if you want my advice, assert your dominance." Eda said as she turned around to Luz. "Just walk up to the first kid in class you see and sock him in the face."

"Yeah that's a great idea, if this was prison or a nature documentary of the animal kingdom!" Junior said with sarcasm to the obviously bad idea!

"Hehehe, thanks you the advice but...I won't be doing that." Luz said as they arrived at Hexside, landing close to entrance so Luz could jump off and grab her bag.

"Last chance to back out, kid and earn a new patch for the Rebellious Coven." Eda said as she pulled out a merit badge like patch with an elf wearing an orange sideways cap and black shirt. "The quitter badge, you can try once and then give up."

"Luz is not quitting! Not after all the work we did to help her get in!" Junior said as he jumped off his scythe, unsummoning it. "And to make sure of it, I'm going to stick around for your first day. I think Bump can bend the rules for me and give me a day pass to observe how Hexside does things."

"Yeah, but I think he'd do just to see if he can get you enrolled." Luz joked as she put on her backpack before turning to Eda. "And I'll take that patch when I give up showering! Bye!"

"Luz, do not give up showering!" Junior said as he after the running human.

"Hold on, you two!" Eda said as she untwisted her right hand and threw it to Luz, grabbing her head and making her turn back to Eda.

"Gross and I feel I should be offended by it." Junior said as he saw the hand crawl down Luz's body like a spider and return to Eda.

"One more thing, don't be too much of a "goody Luz shoes."" Eda said as she screwed her hand back on. "You got this kid."

"Thanks, Eda." Luz said before reached into her pockets and pulling out two sock puppet that look like Junior and Eda. "And just in case this occasion happened, I have made a heart warming sonnet about your's and Junior's support."

"Oh, a gust of wind got me, bye!" Eda said as she flew away with the wind, waving goodbye and avoiding the puppet show.

"A sock puppet?" Junior asked as he looked at his own sock puppet. "Why a sock puppet?"

"Why not?" Luz said through the sock puppet of Junior. "Thank you, Puppet Junior."

"Please put the puppets away." Junior said as he put his hood up, walking towards Hexside. "Please."

"Okay, okay." Luz said with a smile before putting her sock puppets away, walking with Junior to the entrance.

As they walked to the school entrance, the duo ran into Amity as she was walking with an Abomination behind her. It was mimicking her movements as she carried two books under her left arm and it did the same.

"Hey, Luz, glad to see you got it. And no getting put in the baby class." Amity whispered the last part before looking to Junior, bowing to him as her abomination did the same. "Nice to see you two, Lord Junior. But what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stick with Luz and get a day pass from Principal Bump, make sure nothing goes wrong." Junior said as Luz nudged him.

"I'll be fine. And thank Amity, up top." Luz said as she held her hand up, having taught Amity to high-five a while ago.

Amity gave Luz a high-five and her abomination did the same, slapping Luz's face and leaving some muck on it.

"Ch-Kehehehehe." Junior chuckled at at as Amity left, leaving Luz to wipe the muck from her face.

"Bleh!" she let out as she wiped her face before getting excited again. "My first day at Hexside. This is my chance to really reach my magic potential! And maybe meet an emotionally vulnerable yet hot upperclassmen."

"Don't you already have Amity for that?" Junior asked her as Luz turned to him in surprise.

"What?" she asked with a blush before a new voice talked.

"In your dreams!" King said as he popped out of Luz's backpack.

"King?!" they said in shock.

"Yep yep! Boop." he said as he poked Luz's nose.

"What are you doing here? And why were you in my bag?" Luz asked as King climbed out.

"You and Eda were a ride to the best leftovers buffet in town!" King said as he gestured to Hexside and climbed into a nearby trash can. "These trash can are full of slightly eaten gold! Like this!"

King pulled out a donut with purple frosting on it that had one bite out of it.

"Gross man! There's food at home." Junior said as he grimaced at the donut.

"Not as good as this!" he said to Junior.

"Look, you can do what you want, King but if anyone sees you, we don't know you, alright?" Luz asked him as she walked away.

"Please stay out of trouble." Junior said to him as he followed Luz.

"Yeah yeah, have a great day, person I don't know." King said as he waved them off but failed to see a Hexside student in the abomination track next to him.

"Thank you so much for that." he said with green skin, round buck teeth, and a head with slightly pointy bumps around it.

Back with Luz and Junior, Gus and Willow were waiting at the front of the school and greeted their friend on her first day.

"Luz!" they said together.

"Hello, classmate." Willow said with a pose and a wink

"You got in, Luz." Gus said as drew a magic circle and threw it up, making what was suppose to be a "Congratulations."

Instead, it was a "BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!" in blue illusion magic with diamonds around it. Willow lost her smile at that and looked to her friend with disappointment.

"Sorry, I was...preparing for the worst." Gus said with a sheepish smile and scratched his cheek.

"Well you should've prepared for the best." Junior said as he walked up to them. "Cuz Luz rocked her audition!"

"Junior!" Gus and Willow said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Willow asked.

"I decided to come and get a day pass from Bump so I can keep this one in line." Junior said as he pointed to Luz. "Also wanna see what a magic school is like."

"That's great!" Gus said with a smile. "We can all have lunch together!"

"Yeah but before Luz goes in," Willow said as she stepped forwards, gesturing to the multiple banner outside of the school with each one showing the depiction of the main nine covens. "She needs to know who those witches and wizards are, they're the heads of the main nine covens! And each one excelled in the magics schools like Glandus High, St. Epiderm, and Hexside."

"Wow. And I thought they were just designs." Junior commented as he looked at each figure on the coven banners.

"Nope, they're as real as can be." Willow said as she turned to Luz. "so, Luz, are you ready to walk through the same halls as they did?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure I can live up to them but I'm sure as heck gonna try!" Luz said as she ran past them and into the school. "See you guys inside."

"See yeah later, Luz!" Gus said as he drew another spell circle and threw up a saying, this time "GOODBYE FOREVER!"

"Okay seriously Gus, when did you become such a downer?" Junior asked his friend as he walked into the school, heading to Bumps office for his day pass.

"I'm just gonna get rid of these." Gus said in embarrassment as he turned to Willow, who looked at him with frustration and disappointment.

"As quick as you can, please!" Junior shouted back at him, still within ear shot.

After finding her locker and putting her bag inside, Luz and Junior made their way towards Principal Bump office so Luz could get her schedule for the day and Junior can get his day pass. They arrived and Junior was about to knock on the door before Luz just opened it.

"Luz, you can't just barge in." Junior said as he lowered his hand.

"I know but I just wanna get to class before the bell rings. I can't be late on my first day." Luz said as they entered the office, seeing Principal Bump reading a large book while watching a news report from a crystal ball his desk.

"Please. Pardon the intrusion, Principal Bump." Junior said as they came in and he shut the door behind them.

"Lord Junior!" Bump said in surprise as the crystal ball faded to a blank purple color. "What are you doing here? I know why Ms. Noceda is here but what reason do you have to grace the school with your presence?"

"Since this is a special day for Luz, I decided to tag along and keep her out of trouble." Junior said as he and Luz walked to his desk. "But to do that, I was wondering if you could allow me a day pass the school if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh! Absolutely not, your deathship. Having you here to observe the school for any reason is a great honor, you may have your pass." Bump said as he reached into his desk and pulled out a a bat shape piece of paper, suddenly coming to life and flying to Junior before perching on his shoulder. "If fact, I think your presence will be good for the students, we have an inspector from the Emperor's Coven coming to the school for an annual inspection."

"Really?" Junior asked him.

"Of course, Junior! You'll get everyone in the school to show their best to impress you, you are famous and a compliment from you would be gold." Luz said before turning to Bump. "And speaking of school, I've put together my own schedule for my magic studies if it's not too much trouble, Principal Bump."

Luz pulled out a long lest from her pocket and showed it to Bump, letting him look over the potential studies. He raised at brow at it before suddenly laughing at it.

"Eager, aren't we? But no one studies multiple tracks here." Bump said to Luz and Junior, confusing them.

"Why not? To me, it seems like those students would perfect future candidates for the Emperor's Coven." Junior said as Luz nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, they would." Luz said as Bump rubbed his chin.

"Hmm, now that you say, you are right but I'm afraid it's against the rules." Bump said as he closed the book on his desk, showing it to be a rule book with the symbol of the Emperor's Coven on the front. "A key rule for a good witch, is to "Hocus Foucs." Friend or not, Lord Junior, Ms. Noceda has to pick one of the nine main coven tracks."

The principal the new pointed above him to show flags for all nine covens above his head, from left to right, it was Potions, Abominations, Plants, Healing, Construction, Beast Keeping, Illusions, Bard, and Oracle.

"We cannot afford any embarrassments on a day as important as this." He said as he pointed at Luz's, showing a serious face.

"But...they're all so cool!" Luz said as she tried to think of a way around the rule. "Isn't there some kind of magic article of clothing that can choose for me?!"

"Well..." Bump said as he looked to the side before Junior interrupted.

"Luz, this isn't Harry Potter." Junior said to her with a bland face.

Principal Bump got curious to this and turned to the prince.

"Whom?" he asked as Junior shook his head at him.

"EXTREMELY long story." Junior replied to him.

"Very well, I'll take your word for it, my Lord. And if the human can't decide, I guess I shall choose for her." he said as he got up from his desk and walked to Luz before looking at the coven. "Since you are Edalyn's student, perhaps the track she was in during school will suit you, Potions. Humans ARE full of liquids, right?"

"Uh, yes they are." Junior said, question just how much the Boiling Isles really knew about humans or common bodies.

Bump nodded to Junior before drawing a spell circle at Luz, causing her blank Hexside uniform to transform into one matching the Potions track. The color yellow.

"Oh!" Luz said as she looked over her changed uniform. "I guess I have always like pouring stuff into other stuff."

"Now, I expect you to be on your best behavior." Bump said as he turned to a wall board on his right, showing multiple damaged areas of the school and bills to pay for them.

'Wait. Didn't all those incidents involve Luz?' Junior thought as he looked at the pictures from top to bottom, the abomination classroom covered in abomination muck from when Willow brought Luz in as her abomination project, the destroyed detention door from when Gus brought Luz to Hexside for his old human appreciation club, and the school hallways with multiple vines in the halls from when Willow helped Luz escape after Bump wanted to dissect her for being such a high grade "abomination." 'Oh god, they did!'

"We could really use a generous donation from the Emperor's Coven, if the inspection goes well." Bump said before drawing a new spell circle, making Luz floor I need the air. "Now off to class."

As Luz was levitated out of the room, Junior was about to follow before he heard a young child scream.

"What was that?" Junior asked as Bump looked frightened.

"Oh no, the choosy hat escaped!" Bump said as he looked out the window.

"The what?" Junior asked as he looked out the window too, seeing a young Hexside student running around with a brown witch hat with a creepy face on it covering the student's head.

'Oh sweet god, it's a cannibal Harry Potter ripoff.' Junior thought with a surprised look.

"My Lord, why don't you go follow your friend? I will have to deal with this. Please pardon me." Bump said to Junior.

"Yeah, sure." Junior said before turning to Bump. "but first, do you think I could have a map of Hexside? I didn't see all the classrooms when I came here with Eda."

"Of course." Bump said as he pulled out a pamphlet with a provided map inside.

"Thank you." Junior said as he exited Bump's office, using the map to find the potions track classroom.

After a few minutes of walking, and a few students looking at him with a gasp and bowing, Junior found the potions track classroom and opened the door to enter.

"Excuse me but this is-" the teacher, a woman with beige skin, a beak like nose and gray hair with glasses wearing a sort of girl scout den mother uniforms, said before looking at Junior. "L-L-Lord Junior!"

This cause everyone to stop their potion brewing and gasp at him, amazed to why the son of death was in their classroom!

"Forgive my intrusion, I was simply wondering if I could view your class during their lesson. Even as force of nature, I may require the use of brewing potions in the future." Junior said as he looked to the students, mainly the middle row on the left of the classroom where Luz was sitting.

"No intrusion at all! Please, do come in!" the teacher said with a smile as she gestured to the class. "Sit anywhere you wish, young lord."

Junior may not have liked it, but using his status was handy in these kinds of situation as he nodded to the teacher and walked towards Luz.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked her, trying to make it seem like he didn't know her.

"Not at all." Luz said as she gestured to it, letting Junior sit down. "We were just start on fog brews."

"Fog brews? Sounds interesting." Junior said as he paid attention to the brewing, though he saw that Luz wasn't as excited as the other students.

Her attention was soon taken away from the brew a loud noise and flash came from outside. Luz was about to get up and see before Junior put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Focus on the class, it's your first day. I'll check it out and tell you about it." Junior whispered to her as he got up and went over to the window, gazing outside to what was happening.

It looked like two students stood in a field, gazing at each other. One of the students was Willow while the other student was appeared to be one of the Oracle Track from her purple uniform. She had white skin, crescent moon shaped pointing up, a single light blue eye on her right, and a yellow ribbon tied into a bow. The moon headed girl reached behind her and pulled out a purple crystal ball, making it glow before summoning some sort of spirit that was wrapped in bandages with one eye showing. Willow held a look of determination as she drew a spell circle and slammed it into the ground, creating a plant monster with four petals that held a giant eye each, a maw in the middle, and four large vines behind it. Both monsters roared before they charged at each other to fight!

'Woah! A magic duel! If my parents let me go to normal school, I would've pick this place.' Junior thought before seeing Luz standing next to him in awe.

He looked back to her in class work and saw it beginning to smoke with the teacher paying attention to another student at the moment.

"Luz!" he whisper yelled to her before pushing her back to her seat, making her refocus on her work and steer the fog brew.

This caused the smoking to cease as the teacher looked towards them and saw Junior observing Luz along with the potion. The potions teacher nodded at how the newest student was doing the work before heading back to her desk. Junior looked up and saw the teacher leave, sighing in reveal as Luz did the same.

"Luz, that was too close. I get that this isn't the most exciting class but it's only first period. Things will get better." Junior said to her as Luz nodded.

"Okay." she said as she went back to work for the rest of class, until the bell rang.

Though the ringing was more gentle then what you can expect from a school bell. The students rushed to Junior with questions or desires for autographs, ones that Junior answered and gave, before he and Luz exited the classroom.

"Man, my steering arm is killing me." Luz said as she rubbed her left arm. "Think I can get a quick heal?"

"I think you'll be fine with a bit of rest. What's next on your schedule?" Junior asked her as his magic day pass began to fall asleep.

"Let me cheek." Luz said as she pulled out her potions schedule.

The list was ALL potions classes with the word "potions" in every one.

*Potions For Beginners

*Potions In Motion

*Potions (Again)

*Still Potions

*Potions Til You Die

*Potions After Death

"Oh my god. That is too much "potions."" Junior said as Luz whimpered for her left arm.

"Sorry lefty, we've still got work to do." Luz said before looking towards an open door in front of them, on the other side of the hall. "Hey, look."

Junior look where Luz pointed and saw a closet full of crystal balls used by the Oracle Track with the moon headed girl from the duel placing the one she used back in an empty spot.

"Luz, don't" Junior said as he had a feeling this would be bad for his friend.

"Don't what?" Luz asked him.

"Don't touch those crystal balls. Just from the looks of it, Bump is hanging by a thread because of the inspector coming today, and I don't want him to take it out on you." Junior said as he nodded to the side. "You've got to get to class before he finds you and assumes you're skipping."

"Right, right. Can't be tempted." Luz said with a nod as she put on a determined face. "Make a good impression and do not get kicked out. Let's go."

Junior and Luz left for her next class as Luz shut her eyes to avoid looking at the crystal balls.

"Good for you, Luz. It's important to have strong will power in this situations." Junior said as Luz began to lag behind, silently heading towards the crystal balls. "Before you know, something exciting will happen and you'll be eager to continue in the potions track. I'm sure Eda would be proud...Luz?"

Junior looked to where Luz should've been and saw wasn't next to him.

"Please no." Junior said as he slowly turned around, seeing Luz with a Oracle crystal ball in hand summoning a spirit and Bump looking down at her with disappointment. "Dang it, Luz."

He ran back as he saw Principal Bump put the crystal ball back and drag her away down the hall.

"Principal Bump, wait!" Junior called out to him as he turned to Junior. "This is just a misunderstanding."

"I'm sorry, My Lord but it appears Eda has too much influence on your friend." Principal Bump said as he continued to drag Luz away.

A trash can shook a bit before King suddenly popped out, most likely having eaten some dumpster snacks.

"King, please. Tell Principal Bump what you know about Luz, that she's a good person." Junior said to him.

"Oh yeah um. I don't know them!" he said with a wink, remembering what they wanted earlier this morning.

This got narrowed eyes from Luz and Junior as Bump continued to drag Luz away. Either the demon was oblivious or being an ass, this was not the time for that.

"King, when we get home, we're going to have a long talk about "analyzing a situation."" Junior said before running after Bump, seeing the principal push Luz inside of a classroom. "Luz!"

When he got there, Junior could see the inside of the classroom looked more like a prison with dull gray walls and bars over the windows and inside, not counting Luz or Bump, were 3 student and one teacher. All of which gasped when Junior came in.

"What is this place?" Luz asked as she grew scared of the room.

"This room is a place for troublemakers like you." Bump said as she drew a spell circle towards Luz, making her uniform sleeves and leggings change from yellow to gray. "Welcome to the Detention Track."

"Detention Track?" Junior said in shock before Luz screamed "Noooooooo!" in horror. "But wasn't detention one of the places-"

"In need of repairs, yes, Lord Junior." Bump said to him as he began to turn to the door. "But until it is fully repaired, the troublemakers need a place to kept while the inspector is checking Hexside."

"Isn't this a little unreasonable?" Junior asked him.

"Not in the slightest. Hexside needs that donation from The Emperor's Coven or else this school will be in shambles before this year ends." Bump said as he stood outside of the door. "And your human friend may try for a new track next year."

"Next year? But I won't be here for next year!" Luz said, remembering her time in the Boiling Isles is limited by her summer vacation.

"Then I'm afraid, this Wasn't meant to be." Bump said before he turned to Junior. "With the day pass, you are free to do as wish, young lord, but I suggest you distance yourself from these troublemakers."

"Hmm." Junior hummed as he looked to the Detention Track students, seeing them look at him with hope, and looked to Luz, seeing her look down in sadness. "I think I'll stay here for a bit, see exactly why these guys are in here. They may not be as bad as you think if you talk to them."

"I won't question you, but I doubt they have valid reasons for what they did." Bump said as he shut the door, leaving everyone in silence.

Junior and Luz turned to everyone, seeing the students looking at them with wide eyes while the teacher was leaning back in a chair looking at a scroll.

"Sooo, what we do from here?" Luz quickly asked her friend as Junior began walking to the teacher in the room.

"I'm going to do what I told Bump, talk to them." Junior said before stopping before the teacher, who had white hair with matching mustache, pinkish purple skin, and three pairs of red eyes with glasses over each, wearing a black robe with white sleeves.

"Sorry, M'Lord. But they aren't allowed to talk." the teacher said, looking to Junior only for a second before returning to his scroll.

"I assumed as much from the chalkboard." Junior said as he looked to the chalkboard, seeing a giant "SHHHHHHHHH" on it. "But I still need to talk to them."

Junior brought his hand up, concentrating and mixing the largest amount of healing energy he could must and mix the tiniest bit of his necrokinesis into his middle finger. Focusing with an extreme amount of effort as he put his hand and fingers into a flicking motion.

'If my theory is right and my practice made a different, this shouldn't kill you but it should be enough to knock him out.' Junior thought as he flicked the the teacher in the side of his head.

He flinched from the flick before he went stiff and suddenly leaned his head back against the board, unconscious yet snoring.

"Qué demonios, Junior?!"Luz shouted in shock as everyone's jaws dropped what he did.

Junior sighed at what he did, not liking it but glad he didn't accidentally kill him.

"He should be out long enough for us to talk." Junior said as he turned to the Detention Track students, a girl, a boy, and strangely a dog. "Anyway, my name is Junior and my friend sitting next to you is Luz."

The detention students turned to Luz, who gave a nervous smile and a wave.

"Hi." she said to them before they all turned back to Junior.

"So, you guys don't look like delinquents or even trouble makers. So how about you guys introduce yourselves and then you can tell us why exactly you're here?" Junior kindly asked them as they trio turned to each other and then back to Junior.

"Okay sure." the girl said as she stood up from her seat. "I'm Viney."

Viney had brown hair with four wefted bangs and a messy bun held together by a dark orange, spiky hair tie, green eyes with one lash on the top and one lash on the bottom, and a fishhook earring in her right ear. Her uniform cowl patterned ripped and held together by a large thumbtack in the middle and her skirt is ripped on the side and tied together. She had the same gray sleeves and leggings to show she was in the Detention Track.

"I'm Jerbo." the boy said as he stood up, showing his slightly taller height..

Jerbo had brown short hair wefted over the right side of his forehead, thick black eyebrows, a pointed nose, and brown eyes. His uniform was normal except that his cowl hood was ripped.

"Bark." the dog let out as he jumped on the table.

The dog had a human-like face, covered with chestnut fur with light tan fur on his stomach and neck area. He had dark orange tufts of hair on his head and two ears pointing upward, with a small gold hoop earring on his right ear. He had blue eyes hidden behind green tinted square glasses with white tape in the middle and black eyebrows. His Hexside School uniform with just gray sleeves on his forelegs and a cowl.

"And this is Barcus." Jerbo said as he gestured to the dog, Barcus. "And the reason we're all here is because we were mixing magic from different Coven Tracks."

"Wait, what? That's the same reason I'm here, even though it was a misunderstanding." Luz quickly said. "But that shouldn't be a bad thing."

"What's so terrible about that?" Junior asked them.

"I tried mixing plant magic with abominations." Jerbo said as he remembered that day, the day his plant based abomination wrecked a Plant Track classroom. "Bump wasn't happy."

"I tried mixing beast keeping and healing." Viney said as her mix ended with a griffin busting through the wall. "It was...worse then expected."

"And Barcus tried mixing potions and oracle magic." Jerbo talked for his friend. "Scared the teacher a bit too much."

"We all just wanna be in more then one coven track but Bump just says we need to "Hocus Focus."" Viney said as she looked away.

"So the reason you're all here is because of trial and error? Isn't that apart of school?" Junior asked them, getting them all to look at him. "Trying something out and trying again if it doesn't work like you thought it would?"

"Well, yeah but he still won't change his mind." Jerbo said while crossing his arms. "One track as always."

"Seems Bump's priorities are out of whack." Luz said to them.

"Well, I'm going to get them "in whack," inspector or not." Junior said as he made his way to the door, stopping before turning to them. "Cuz from all I've heard, you guys aren't troublemakers for wanting to study multiple tracks. If anything, like I said to Bump earlier, it shows that you could be future candidates for the Emperor's Coven."

"The Emperor's Coven?!" Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus said in shock to him, not expecting anyone to compliment them that highly.

"Yeah, so I'm going to find Bump and talk with him. To hell with the inspector and the coven money, he can't treat his students like this!" Junior said as he opened the book, running out and slamming it shut.

They cheered for him, happy that someone would finally stand up for them and that it was someone like Junior.

"I can't believed he'd do that for us." Viney said as she turned to her friends.

"Well, believe. That's just the kind of guy Junior is." Luz said with a smile as Junior searched for Bump. "He may have been raised like a royal but his sense of right and wrong make him humble, wanting to help those he cares about or when he sees an injustice."

As the four talked and Junior was looking for Principal Bump, the man himself was waiting outside as the inspector from the Emperor's Coven appeared out of thin air from a cyclone of magic. She was a middle aged woman with pale skin, black hair held in a bun, thin black eyebrows, and green eyes with small glasses on her nose. Her clothes were a gray dress with long sleeves and a black shoulder cape on her right shoulder and a gold badge on her left breast, black gloves, brown leggings covered by the dress, and black boots. In her hands was a quill pen and a clipboard.

"Welcome, inspector." Bump greeted as she walked up to him.

"Hello, Principal Bump. If everything goes well with this inspection, your school will have a very generous donation to aid with your repairs." the inspector said, having read the request paper on her clipboard.

"Excellent. And if you would please follow, we've prepared a show with some of our finest students from her track." Bump said as he lead the inspector inside to the auditorium.

As he did, Junior had came around a corner and saw Principal Bump walking down the call while leading someone behind him.

'Must be the inspector.' Junior thought as he rushed to him, needing to talk with him about the supposed "delinquents" of the Detention Track.

The two turned to the sound of rushing footsteps and turned to the source, being met with the sight of a determined and running Junior. This caused the inspector to gasp in shock as she almost dropped her clipboard and quill.

"So the rumors are true." she whispered as Junior stopped before them.

"Rumors?" Bump asked as he heard her.

"There have been rumors that their the son of the Grim Reaper was staying here in Bonesborough, training for his future." she said as she eyed Junior, a bit of droll coming from her lip as she hid it with a hand over her mouth. "I thought it was just hubris but it's actually true! It is such an honor!"

She bowed to Junior before gazing at him with a predatory like glare. This made Junior uneasy as he couldn't help but see some sort of monster, looking at him like he was a meal.

'What is this? And why is is coming off of her?' Junior thought in curiosity before focusing back on Bump.

"Young lord, with all due respect, I'm afraid I don't have time for an ideal chatter. I was just about to show the inspector a display of Hexside's finest in the auditorium." Bump said as he gestured to the inspector.

"He could come with us." she said, making Junior and Bump turn to her in surprise.

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Principal Bump." Junior said as he turned to Bump.

"Young lord, with all due respect, I'm afraid I don't have time for an ideal chatter. I was just about to show the inspector a display of Hexside's finest in the auditorium." Bump said as he gestured to the inspector.

"He could come with us." she said, making Junior and Bump turn to her in surprise.

"Huh?" Bump let out in surprise, not expecting Junior to show up and suddenly tag along.

"That's..."Junior began before calming down, thinking this could work better to talk to Bump. "fine actually."

"I-It's fine with me too! Let's go!" Bump said as they all walked to the auditorium together.

Junior walked closer to Bump and tugged his sleeves to get his attention, showing his his determined frown.

"We WILL talk." Junior whispered to him.

"Of course but after the inspection." Bump said as they walked and arrived at the auditorium.

They walked into the auditorium, seeing a few more students were in the auditorium as well. They were most likely the best of the other tracks here to present like Bump said.

'But where's Gus and Willow?' Junior thought to himself, though they weren't the best of the Plant and Illusion Tracks, they were the best he knew of those tracks.

They then took their seats at the front row with the inspector sitting in the first seat near the isle, Bump sitting next to her, and Junior sitting next to Bump.

And soon enough, Amity was the first one to begin and started her presentation.

It was an interesting performance as she danced with her abomination to show off it's sluggish yet graceful movements and fluid following of her commands. She truly was the best in the Abomination Track and Junior could see something different in her eyes, something brighter then she had before.

'Luz has really changed her, she seems happier than she was before.' Junior thought as Amity's abomination put her on the stage.

"And that concludes the presentation from the Abomination Track." she said as she and her abomination bowed to the crowd, getting claps from everyone.

"That was some show, huh?" Bump asked the inspector as she rubbed her chin, gaining the same predatory look she gave Junior.

"Yes very good. But lets see how she handles a "real danger" scenario." the inspector said as she got up from her chair, tossing her clipboard aside as she walked to the stage.

"Yes. Wait, excuse me?" Bump said in confusion as the inspector placed her hands on the stage.

"What the f-" Junior said before he head suddenly turned large, monstrous, and snake like, a basilisk.

This shocked everyone as Amity commanded her abomination to attack her but the basilisk woman just grew bigger, transforming fully before she just ate the abomination like it was breakfast!

"The magic at Glandus was tasty but I hope you all give me a better meal. Especially," she said as she turned to Junior, who jumped out of his seat and glared at her. "You."

"Young Lord, stay back!" Bump said as he put himself between the basilisk and Junior. "This is an impostor and a very dangerous one!"

Bump tried to draw a spell circle to fight it but the creature just inhaled deeply at him, making hid magic whither before she sucked it from hid body and made him turn a deathly dark pale gray.

"Uh." he said weakly as he fell back, making Junior catch him!

"Principal Bump!" he said in shock.

"Lord Junior. . Run." he said as he turned to Junior, weakly reaching to him.

'This thing, it sucked the magic right out of him!' Junior thought as he looked up to the basilisk, which was getting ready to suck his magic out of his body.

She almost did until a fireball suddenly hit it's back, making it recoil from the blast and turn to who fired it.

"Amity, no!" Junior shouted as the basilisk sucked out her magic, making her turn a similar deathly gray before she fell on the stage.

"Run...save us." she said before she passed out from the lack of magic.

'Damn it, this is bad!' Junior thought as he looked to see the other students begin to run for their lives and their magic. 'If I don't do something, this thing is going to drain all of Hexside! But I don't think I can stop it alone!'

"Now that the distractions are out of the way." the basilisk said as she turned back to to Junior, only to see him start to run for the door.

King then came in, wearing a red tie that was too big for him body.

"Excuse me I am-" he tried to say before he saw the basilisk and Junior grabbed him.

"Go hide!" Junior said as he threw King into a trash can, running as the basilisk followed behind him.

'If I can get to Luz and the Detention Track kids, maybe they can help!' Junior thought as he ran through the halls of Hexside, making the basilisk focus on him as he suddenly found Luz, Gus, and Willow walking down a hall.

"What the heck is that?!" Gus shouted in shock as he pointed behind him.

"Luz, I need your help!" Junior said as he turned around, summoning some blue fire and throwing it at the monster.

He knew this was just a distraction as the beast ate his flame and paused to savoir the taste.

"Hmm, so divine! Unlike any magic I have ever tasted!" she said as she licked her lips.

"Guys, put your hands together!" Junior said quickly as he piled their hands together.

"Junior, what's going-?!" Luz tried to ask before.

"Time out!" Junior shouted as time froze, leaving him, Luz, Willow, and Gus free to move as long as they stay together.

"What's going on?!" Luz asked as she looked at the monster then Junior.

"That thing is some sort of basilisk and it eats magic and It impersonated an inspector to get in here. Junior told them with a serious look. "It's already drained Bump and Amity and it's not gonna stop unless something is done. I need your help to defeat it and honestly, I think it might help the detention track if we can get them to help us."

"But...I'm not so sure they like me anymore." Luz said as she looked down, thinking back to some misinterpreted words heard from Gus and Willow when they came to get Luz.

"Well you'll have to convince them to like you again. You just have that effect on people." Junior said as he began to sweat, his limit on his time freeze approaching. "Now let's hurry I can only keep time frozen for much longer!"

"Then get going man! We'll buy you some time!" Gus said with a determined face.

"No! You guys won't stand a chance against it! It'll turn you into lunch!" Junior said with worry for his friends.

"Maybe but we won't go down easy! Just get help and beat this thing!" Willow said as she and Gus pulled their hands away, getting frozen as Junior and Luz remained moving.

"Guys." Junior said to them, even though they couldn't hear him. "Thank you. Let's go, Luz!"

Luz turned and began leading Junior back to the Detention Track room, unfreezing time about 2 seconds/minutes later as they shut the door behind them.

"Time in." Junior said as time resumed, wiping some sweat away before looking around for the Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus but didn't see them. "Where are they?"

"In here!" Luz said as she pulled Junior to the chalkboard, which had a drawing of a square with a keyhole on it.

Luz tapped the keyhole with a piece of chalk, making the entire box glow before it opened like a door.

"A secret entrance?" Junior asked in awe of it.

"Long story short, they use this and a lot of other secret shortcuts to study magic even though they aren't allowed too! And it was discovered by a legendary delinquent!" Luz said as she jumped in and grabbed Junior by his sleeve. "Now come on!"

Junior let himself be pulled into a small hallway lit by string lights, running down it with Luz before she opened the door at the end to reveal a tower with trap doors, front doors, and windows covering the walls all around. The doors and windows are of varying shapes, sizes, and colors. The walls are built of gray cement bricks, and has a spiral ramp riding alongside it. There was also a portrait of someone with paint over it so Junior couldn't know who it was and with names of other people, including Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus all around it.

"Oh, its you." Viney said with a frown as they all looked at Luz, sitting in the center of the secret tower.

"Look I know things are pretty tense between us but right now, something bigger is going on!" Luz said to them.

"Like what?" Jerbo asked.

"How about a giant basilisk creature sucking the magic out of people?!" Junior shouted at them, causing them to jump in surprise and their anger to vanish.

"WHAT?!" they said before they all got up, walking up a ramp to a random door to open it, peaking out to see the basilisk sucking the magic out of more students.

"But...they're supposed to be extinct!" Viney said as she quickly shut the door. "The Greater Basilisks were said to have wiped out centuries ago!"

"So are dinosaurs, but my dad keeps quite a few of them in the basement!" Junior argued, making Luz turn to him in surprise.

"Your castle has a basement with dinosaurs in it?" she couldn't help but ask.

"DISCUSSION FOR ANOTHER TIME!" he shouted to her.

"What can we do?" Viney asked as she, Jerbo, and Barcus turned to them.

"I need your help to beat that thing and make it return all the magic it stole! With your mixes, we just might get out of this with our magic intact." Junior said before they all looked away in worry.

"But...if Principal Bump catches us, we'll get in more trouble." Jerbo said in worry, looking to Barcus.

"Or worst, expelled." Viney said in worry as she looked down.

"Okay, you know what? FUCK BUMP!" Junior shouted, causing all of them to jolt in surprise as his cursing as Junior pointed to Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus. "If that old fossil can't see 3 great magic users that will do great things in the future, then forget him and Hexside! There are other schools that might LIKE the idea of mixing magic! Heck, I'm sure me and Luz's witch teacher, Eda the Owl Lady, would love to have you as students!"

"Eda the Owl Lady?!" they said in shock.

"Yeah, yeah! Eda would love having you guys as students! So even if things go bad, you guys can still learn magic!" Luz said to them with a new smile. "So what do you say, guys?"

The three mixed magic users looked towards each other, slowly smiling as Junior and Luz raised their spirits and their confidence in their mixing abilities.

"I'm in." Jerbo said.

"Me too." Viney said.

"Ruff ruff.(Your aura is bright and wholesome for a death walker. Count me in.)" Barcus said as he panted happily.

"What do you need us to do?" Viney asked, making Junior and Luz smile.

Back with the basilisk, she was slithering through the school and continuing to consume magic of anyone who crossed her but the person she was really searching for was Junior.

"Where are you, Lord Junior? Your divine magic can't hide forever!" She said as she dropped a plant track student, leaving them on the floor as she moved on.

She was so focused on searching, she didn't see a pad of paper fly in front of her with the ice glyph on it. When she made contact with it, a large pillar of ice sprouted under her and caused her to fall to the ground in pain.

"Who dares?!" she asked as she looked around.

"Looking for me?" Junior asked, standing on top of the pillar and gazing down at her.

"There you are!" she shouted with glee, licking her lips as she wanted to taste his deity like magic once more!

She tired to lunge at Junior, only for a light orb to hit her face and blind her for a moment. She screamed in pain, shutting her eyes and turning away from the flash. The basilisk rubbed her eyes before blinking and turning to the source, seeing Luz making faces at her.

"Why you little!" she said before Junior jumped and kicked her in the face, using it as a springboard to jump to Luz.

"Come and get us if you are hungry!" Junior said as he threw a fireball at her, hitting her stomach.

This caused the Basilisk to groan and hold her stomach, holding something back in her mouth before she swallowed and charge after them. Angrier and hungrier than ever! She almost reached then, beginning to suck the magic out of Junior again before she was attacked by a Griffin. The basilisk was knocked into the next hallway over as Viney ran up to her.

"Nice job, Puddles!" she said before shouting to the floor. "Now Jerbo!"

Below her, Jerbo was in the secret shortcuts room and prepared a spell circle while an abomination opened a new door on the floor next to him.

"Got it!" He said as he summoned vines from his spell, reached to a door at the ceiling.

As the Basilisk knocked the griffin, Puddles, off her, a magic doorway opened under her and caused her to fall in. Junior, Luz and Viney quickly followed as they jumped in after her, watching as she got stuck in the door Jerbo's abomination opened.

"Dog pile!" Junior shouted as they all stomped on the Basilisk's body, forcing her through before Jerbo jumped after them.

The group and the monster landed in the auditorium, right on stage as they rolled after from the downed monster as she groan in pain.

"Barcus, it's your time to shine!" Luz called out to the dog student.

"Ruff.(Got it.)" He said as she walked to the Basilisk's right hand, pouring a purple potion on it before giving her a palm reading with his eyes gloving a mystic purple.

"What's going on?" she asked before turning her head to Barcus.

"Ruff ruff. Ruff ruff ruff ruff. Ruff ruff!(Oh my. Your future is full of pain. And justice!) Barcus said but the Basilisk couldn't understand him.

"What are you doing? And what are you saying?" she asked in fear.

"He's giving you a palm reading." Luz said as they all smirk with victory. "And he's saying your finished."

"That I can guarantee." Junior said before he jumped into the air, setting his left on fire as he fell towards he and boosted his dive. "Now give back what you stole!"

Bringing his foot down with a force, Junior stomped on the Basilisk's stomach to try and force to throw up all the magic she ate.

"GUH!" she grunt with clenched teeth, her meals making their way but up but she kept them down.

"I said, "GIVE IT BACK!"" Junior said as he reeled his fist back, gathering more flames before slamming it into her, burning her with such violent heat.  
"GAH!" she screamed before a large beam of magic fired out of her mouth, separating into hundred of magical orbs that flew away to return to the bodies they were taken from.

In the aisle of the auditorium, two orbs flew back into Bump and Amity as their color returned and they took a deep breath of life. Students and faculty all over the school did the same, breath deeply and regain their color with their magic, as many more flew out of Hexside to return to other people outside of Bonesborough. Back in the auditorium, Puddes the Griffin returned to to Viney with a wound on her left claw, causing Viney to use some healing magic to fix her up. Puddles nuzzled Viney before flying off, leaving her open to get a hug from Luz as Junior Jerbo, and Barcus walked up to them.

"You guys did it! You were amazing." Luz said as she put a hand on Jerbo and Viney's shoulder.

Yeah, you guys rocked." Junior said as he petting Barcus but quickly stopped and asked. "You don't find this offensive, do you? Me petting you?"

"Ruff.(Not at all.)" Barcus said as he shook his head "no."

Junior went back to petting Barcus.

"My Lord! Get away from them!" Bump said as he stood up walking to the stage. "They are in serious trouble!"

"Trouble? What do you mean "trouble?!" Junior asked as he stopped petting Barcus. "They just helped save the school!"

"Correction, you saved the school! You gave the finishing blow that returned the magic." Bump said as he pointed to Junior before pointing to the Detention Track kids. "Those 3 broke out of their homeroom, mixed magic, and I do believe that is a secret hideout!"

Bump pointed to the secret shortcut on the ceiling, referring to it as a hideout for them.

"Okay, yes, it's a secret hideout but didn't you ever stop to think why they needed a secret hideout?" Luz asked as she stepped forward. "Why they would hide from a person they should trust?"

"I don't care to know the ins and outs of the criminal mind." Bump said as he pulled the rule book from before. "But if an actual inspector can be sent to the school.."

"Enough already!" Junior shouted as he suddenly summoned his scythe, slicing through the rule book and causing Bump to drop it. "I want you to look me in the eye sockets and tell me why getting money to fix the school is so important, that you have to hurt the very students your fixing the school for!"

"The point is.." Bump tried to say before gazing at Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus to see the first two refusing to meet his gaze and Barcus just staring at him with a look that says, "but I didn't do anything wrong."

"Exactly! Money for repairs shouldn't come before the students, especially since they help saw Hexside!" Luz said, gesturing to Barcus, Jerbo, and Viney. "They shouldn't scolded for mixing magic, they should be rewarded by letting them be in their desired tracks."

"Bu-But..." Bump tried to say again but was at a lose for words.

"Bump, you know what you have to do." Junior said as he unsummoned his scythe. "I know you think they're delinquents but I also know you care about them and see potential in them. Do the right then and nourish that potential."

Bump took one last look at the sliced up rule book below him, thinking that maybe some rules should be broken for special cases like this, and smiled.

"Very well, Lord Junior. It takes a prideful man to admit he's wrong." he said while looking the the delinquents, who had new hope in their eyes. "What tracks would you 3 like to be in?"

Viney let out a gasp as they all smiled to Bump, their dream finally coming true of being in more than one track.

"I want to be in Healing and Beast Keeping." Viney said.

"I choose Plant and Abominations." Jerbo said with pride and his hands on his hips.

"Bark.(I'd like Potions and Oracle, please.)" Barcus said with a grin.

"It is done." Bump said as he drew a spell circle, changing their uniforms from gray for "Detention" to their desired tracks.

They were each washed over with rings of magic as their sleeves and leggings changed. Barcus now had a right purple sleeve for the Oracle Track and a left yellow sleeve for the Potion Track, Jerbo now had green sleeves for the Plant Track and magenta leggings for the Abomination track, and Viney now had dark blue sleeves for the Healing Track and orange leggings for the Beast Keeping Track.

"But if you three cause anymore damage to the school, the choosy hats going to get three delicious meals." Bump said before Junior gave him a glare, telling his that the threat BETTER be a joke. "Hehe, just joking."

"Okay. Now what about you, Luz? You gonna pick a new track since Potions was a bit boring?" Junior asked his friend.

"Well, yeah but...I don't know." Luz said as she looked to the ground. "Ever track is just so cool and amazing, if I could I'd want to study every track!"

"A want is nothing more than a goal left unreached." Bump said as he drew a spell circle at Luz, changing her uniform into something she wanted from the very beginnings.

Each sleeve or legging had two colors to represent each track at that Hexside had to offer while her made clothing was a singe solid color. **(Look it up)**

"Oh yeah! Yeah! I gonna study everything!" Luz said as she fist bumped the air, happy to get her wish of studying all magic at Hexside.

"Congratulations, Luz. You got your wish." Junior said with a smile as he gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"You know, there was one other student who wanted to study all the tracks as well." Bump said, drawing a spell circle and summoning...the portrait from the secret room of shortcuts? "Sad to say though, I never gave her the chance I gave you, Luz."

With the wave of his hand, Bump cleaned the portrait to reveal the student who discovered the secret room of shortcuts, started the delinquent name wall, and wanted to study all the tracks at Hexside like Luz...was Eda when she attended Hexside. Her hair bright bright orange, her arms cross, and a confident look on her face.

"Eda!" Junior said in surprise, smiling as he turned to Luz. "Well would you look at that? It's almost like destiny brought you here to be Eda's apprentice."

"Yeah, I guess." Luz said with a smile as she ceiling, thinking about her teacher and friend.

"Now that this is settled, how about we all vacate the auditorium? I will send a letter to the Emperor's Coven and they shall deal with the Greater Basilisk." Bump said as he gestured to the door.

Everyone was more than happy to follow his instructions and quickly left, wanting to get away from the monster before it regained consciousnesses. Though one person REFUSED to just let something as dangerous as that rot in a cell, but he went along with the crowd just until they got outside of the auditorium.

"Time out." Junior whispered, freezing time as he turned back around and re-entered the auditorium to gaze at the beast. "After everything you did, after all the lives you treated as meals, I'm gonna make sure you will NOT live to feed on another!"

Junior walked towards the stage and jumped on it, gazing at the beast in her deflated and weak from.

"May you find peace in the after life but considering all you did, that isn't gonna happen." Junior said, holding up his right hand and summoning his blue flames while combining them with his Necrokinesis to make it turn a raging purple. "May the gods of this world have mercy on your soul!"

He raised his hand and slammed it onto the Basilisk, pulling her out of frozen time and allowing her to scream in pain for only a moment before he whole body was consumed in flame before she was reduced to nothing but ashes on the stage. That...went just how Junior envisioned it, the combination of his blue flames used through rage mixed with magic that kills anything with a single touch create a fire that will turn anything to ash in seconds. He closed his hand and extinguished his flames, gazing at the pile of ashes for a moment before he turned around and left the auditorium to return to his original spot behind everyone as they left.

"Time in." he said as he continued walking behind them, not knowing that in his rage and bringing of justice, his time freezing limit had increased.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Full Mastery, new limit: 8 seconds/8 minutes in frozen time.)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (1 Attempt, successful.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses. (Mastery.)**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to humans. (Mastery)**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone with a single touch. (Mastery.)**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate human perception so they appear any way they wish.**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**

**New Combination Power: Blue Reaper Flames + Necrokinesis = Purple Cremation Flames**


	14. All Work, No Play

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 14 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 14 begin.**

* * *

The group was currently in the kitchen as Eda was stirring a strange pot on the stove while Junior, Luz, and King were sitting at the table. Junior had his journal to record the events of Luz's first day at Hexside, along with his secret second killing of the Greater Basilisk, while Luz was speaking on a crystal ball next to her school books as King watched.

So then they say I can't remove my own thumb, like they know the human body more than I do!" Luz said, talking into the crystal ball as Gus and Willow appeared on it. "But then I show them this."

Luz made it seem like she pulled her left thumb off her hand, showing them the oldest magic trick humans have to date. The fake finger removal trick.

"You're thumb! You cut off your thumb!" Gus said as he grabbed his head in worry and panic, though Willow giggled at Luz's trick.

"You make homework fun." she said, knowing it was just a slight of hand.

And they say a human can't do magic." Luz said with a smug and proud look.

"Not if it's "that" kind of magic." Junior said with a knowing smile at her "magic" trick. "I can actually remove my fingers and you don't see me bragging about it."

"Hey Luz!" King said as he flopped on the table, starring at her. "You've been talking with them all morning! Did you forget our daily comedy hour?!"

Both Junior and Eda groaned at the mention of the "comedy hour" as Junior put his head on his journal.

"Please no." he said.

"Not the comedy hour." Eda begged then as she turned to them, away from her pot.

The human and the demon then began a back to back joke off around bread related puns, from dough to crumbs, they didn't stop as King put a slice of bread over the front of his head.

"Why do they do this everyday?" Junior asked them, originally finding it funny but now it's just annoying.

"I don't know but I am actually considering PAYING them to stop!" Eda said as she stirred her pot faster.

An alarm then went off as the crystal ball turned red, showing a flashing 8:00 on it.

"Saved by the bell." Junior mumbled as he lifted his head up.

"Oh, time for school! See you guys in class!" Luz said as she waved at them through the crystal ball.

'Bye, Luz!" Willow said as she waved back.

"But what about her thumb!?" Gus asked, still panicking.

"I can have Junior heal me!" Luz said as she waved over the crystal ball, ending the chat.

King sighed sadly as Luz turned to him, hating that she had to leave for school.

"Hey, don't worry, buddy. We can finish our comedy hour when I get home." Luz said before giving him a peck on the forehead, causing him to giggle as Luz ran to the door.

"Oh you." he said in embarrassment as Luz opened the back door.

"Try not to miss me TOO much!" she said in a high pitch before closing the door and leaving for school.

"We won't!" Junior shouted as King jumped off the table and waited at the door, wagging his tail in excitement like a dog. "But someone will!"

"You guys think she'll be back?!" King asked him in excitement.

"Yes, King, she always comes back." Eda said as she stopped stirring her pot and turned to him, smirking. "It's cute that you miss her so much when she goes to school."

"I DO NOT MISS ANYONE!" King shouted, pointing at Eda.

"Then why are you waiting by the door like a puppy?" Junior asked with a smirk.

"This proves nothing!" King said as he threw the bread off his head. "I wouldn't even care if she came through the door in less than a second!"

The demon seemed to have gotten his wish as Luz suddenly came back with a straight face, opening the door and hitting King away.

"Luz? You're back?" Junior asked as he and Eda turned to her.

"You're back!" King shouted in glee before he climbed up Luz's body, laying himself on her head like he was a hate. "I didn't miss you much."

"Apparently, there's Pixie infestation at Hexside. So school's closed until further notice." Luz said as she smiled a bit.

"Wow, Luz. That sounds real "crumby."" King joked, back to bread related puns as he and Luz laughed together.

"Oh god not again." Junior groaned as he wished for something to stop them.

His prayers were soon answered as Hooty came stretching into the kitchen.

"Mail's here!" he said before he began retching to the floor, causing everyone to look at him with disgust before he suddenly regurgitated several envelopes and a package onto the floor aka the mail. "Brought to you by postman Hooty."

"Hooty, you both amaze and disgust me sometimes." Junior said as the door guardian proved to be quite the interesting being.

"I will cherish that knowledge forever!" Hooty said with a smile.

Eda picked up all the envelopes and began to shuffle through them.

"Junk mail, junk mail, the usual death hex." Eda said as she threw a letter behind her into a small trash can, making it glow purple before it suddenly crumbled in on itself."Oh, hey! A carnival is in town!"

To show she was telling the truth, Eda pull out a flyer and showed it to the group.

"A carnival?" Luz repeated as she took King off her head. "You know, with school keeping me so busy, how about we take this comedy hour outside the house? Make it a Luz and King day!"

"Sounds like my kind of day! I'm in!" King said as he reached out to Luz, who ran over and hugged Eda.

"All four of us can go! You, me, Eda, and Junior!" Luz said as they looked to Junior, who looked surprisingly uninterested.

"No thanks, I'm not a fan of carnivals." Junior said as he got up from the table and closed his journal.

"What?! How?! Everyone loves carnivals!" Luz asked in shock!

"When you have to sit and watch your sister perform at one, once every year, with little else to entertain yourself, you'll know how I feel." Junior said as he stood up from the table.

"Geez! Is there anything she can't do?"" Luz asked, still surprised by this new add-on for Minnie's list of talents.

Junior shrugged the question as he walked over to them.

"Besides that. . They just never interested me." He said to them.

"How? There's games, food, and rides that make you want to hurl! Plus prizes!" King said to him.

"Plus is a big day with friends!" Hooty said as he nuzzled against Eda before retreating back. "Ill go pack my things."

"Most importantly, carnivals bring crowds of new suckers for my newest get witch quick scheme!" Eda said as she broke the hug and pulled her staff out of the pot, which was surprisingly deep, and flung some yellow goop off the top.

"1. Carnival games ain't got nothing on violent video games, 2. Carnival food gets sickening when its all you eat while watching her perform, and 3. The lines aren't worth the rides. Plus nearly all carnival games are rigged, so the prizes are just a dream." Junior said as he listed off his disinterest in carnivals. "If you guys wanna go, I'm cool with it. I've been meaning to do this one lesson that really interests me."

"What's the lesson?" Luz asked.

"Perception Alteration." Junior answered.

"What's that?" Luz asked Eda.

"It's basically using you magic to mess with how people view the world, the ultimate illusion magic technique. For example, you're in a crowd area and you know someone is following you. Just focus on the one following you and then you used Perception Alteration, boom. You can do anything to mess up what is going on around them. Make everyone and yourself invisible, make everyone around him look exactly like you, or make it seem they're both blind and deaf." Eda said as Luz looked at her in shock. "It's the strongest and most fearsome Illusion based technique of all time."

"Oh wow." King said in shock and awe, if he had that kind of power, he truly could command terror and respect.

"And it usually takes years to master, even for the head of the Illusion Coven but thanks to Junior's reaper magic, he should be able to learn it within a few hours. If he has a target subject to focus on through." Eda said as she put her staff on her shoulder.

"I'm almost ready! Hoot!" Hooty shouted as everyone turned to his direction.

"Does Hooty count?" Junior asked as he pointed in that direction.

"He's good enough." Eda said as she, Luz, and King left for the carnival, leaving Junior alone as Hooty was coming back into the kitchen.

'Better hide somewhere quiet to learn this spell before I test it out.' Junior thought as he quickly turned himself invisible and walked out of the kitchen, right past Hooty as he came in with a straw hat with a blue bow around it, sunglasses, sunscreen on his beak, and an old, disposable, tourist camera around his neck.

"Okay! I'm ready to go! I've also got a knapsack full of games!" he said with excitement before looking around to see everybody gone.

Junior shook his head to the owl.

Hooty, all in all, was okay but he couldn't help himself from being so annoying. That's something to expect when your consciousness is bound to a house that doesn't move, you get over excited at nearly everything and won't stop stop until you're involved in something interesting.

'One day, Eda's gotta find a way to transfer Hooty into a second body so he can explore. Maybe then, he'll become less annoying.' Junior thought as he made his way upstairs to find a quiet room. 'Now, to go learn to alter perception.'

He made his way into Eda's room, seeing it littered with empty curse fighting elixir bottles, and walked to her nest. He sat in front of it as he made himself visible again and pulled out the list Eda had him write for this lesson, beginning to read the list of instructions.

"Okay." Junior said as he read in silence.

Step 1: Focus on a target within you line of sight.

Step 2: Concentrate your magic energy into your eyes.

Step 3: Force your energy into the mind of your target and concentrate on what you want them to experience with all 5 senses.

He rubbed his hands together as he got ready for his self-lesson.

"Let's do this." Junior said he looking around for something to test, before Hooty.

He then noticed a bird land on Eda's nest, minding it's own business while pecking at her nest.

"You'll do." Junior said as he narrowed his eye sockets, concentrating on the bird and nothing else.

After a minute of concentration, Junior felt something. The moment he connected with the bird's mind, he could feel it within his own, and began to test his connection. To start with something simple, Junior made the bird think another bird had flown in and perched next to it, pecking at Eda's nest like it was before. It seemed like the original bird couldn't tell the difference as it chirped at the "new bird," but a Junior just made it silent and not reply.

"Okay, now let's try for something a bit more complicated." Junior mumbled to himself as he pointing his finger at his bird.

The "bird" that came to Eda's nest soon shifted and became a large owl, spooking the first bird before the owl turned its head to it. The original bird grew scared and chirped in a fright, flying back outside at high speed.

Junior chuckled a bit at the bird's retreat before cutting the connection.

"Good test, now onto a more challenging target." Junior said before hearing something break downstairs.

"You can't run from me, fly!" Hooty shouted as more things broke.

"And Hooty may be the most challenging of all." Junior mumbled as he got up from the floor.

Turning invisible again, Junior made his way downstairs to Hooty and planned to give him a perception that will keep him busy for a good while. Coming back to the den, Junior saw Hooty chasing a fly around and knocking over everything in sight to try and get to it.

"Talk to me! You will talk to me!" he shouted as he knocked over a vase in his path.

'Okay he REALLY needs to get out of this house.' Junior thought as he watched the guardian chase a FLY of all things to have a conversation with it. 'Better stop him before he trashes anymore of the house.'

Repeating what he did with the bird, Junior connected with Hooty's mind and began to alter his perception of the fly to become something else. Something Luz told him about when she was showing King her artistic side, he changed what Hooty saw into an exact copy of himself. The sight of a second Hooty made the original freeze for a moment, mesmerized before his neck suddenly stood up like a cat's fur and he hissed at the second Hooty.

"YOU AGAIN?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?! THIS IS MY TERRITORY!" Hooty shouted at the copy as it remained still like a statue, just gazing at Hooty. "ANSWER ME KNOW BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!"

At the sight of Hooty losing his cool, Junior chuckled as he walked towards the couch.

"This is good. Let's see what I can make him do." Junior said to himself as he crossed his legs, watching Hooty to keep up his perception altering as he decided to make Hooty head outside to the front with the door open so Junior could keep an eyes on Hooty's extended neck.

"THAT'S RIGHT! RUN AWAY!" Hooty shouted at it before the second "Hooty" stopped and gazed at him again. "I'M GIVING YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!"

The second "Hooty" just stared as he suddenly began to multiple, slowing beginning to circle around Hooty before he was in a circle of copies.

"What?!" Hooty asked in shock.

The confused and frighted owl looked around at the other "Hootys" and began to panic a bit.

"Who are you guys?! Where did you come from!?" he demanded as as they began to slowly moved from side to side like snakes.

It was too much for Junior as he burst out laughing at the confused door guardian.

"Okay. . I think I've got what I needed." Junior said as he wiped away some tears in his sockets, finding it so funny it brought him to tears, before cutting the connection and making Hooty's senses return to normal.

"Huh?! Where did they go?! And how did I get outside? Hoot!" Hooty asked before looking back to the house ,seeing Junior close his door body.

"Thank you, Hooty." Junior said with a smile as he went to the couch, laying down as bringing out his journal to write his process and succession with Perception Alteration.

After he completed his latest entry, Junior decided to take a nap and relax for the rest of the day. No helping Eda with the stand, no high jinks with Luz even though he didn't mind, and no King shouted random deceleration of ruling things. Today, Junior can just relax after a 30 minutes of hard work with magic.

'I wonder if they'll at least bring me back a prize or some food. I may have gotten sick of carnival food but I don't hate it that much. Plus, this dimension's may be better.' Junior thought as he shut his eye sockets and went to sleep.

Hours later, when everyone came back from the carnival, Luz, Eda, and King were meet with the sight of the house slightly trashed and Hooty nowhere to be seen. They had to assume he was most likely outside at the front of the house. The only think they could see and hear if you listened was Junior napping on the couch with his arms behind his head.

"Is it wrong to say he looks dead when he's asleep?" Luz whispered to Eda as they watched him sleep.

"He looks dead, all the time. Because he IS dead." Eda said as she gestured to Junior in general. "He has no brain, no heart, and no lungs. If it wasn't for him being magic, he would be dead."

"You know who I mean." Luz quickly said as King approached Junior and hopped on the couch.

"You think he would notice if a limp was taken off him? Like a hand or foot?" King asked as he gazed at Junior from top to bottom. "I kinda want to use his hand as a back scratcher."

"King, you know he could empty your hourglass, right?" Eda asked him with a bland face.

"e can't do that though, can he?" King asked, nervous about his choice now. "He said his dad could do it but he can't, right?"

"Try to take my arm and find out." Junior said with his eye sockets still closed, having been awoken after they came in.

"EEEEEEEH!" King screamed as he jumped back in fear, falling from the couch.

"Hehehehe." Junior let out in a chuckle as he sat up, stretching from his nap. "So, how was the carnival?"

"Great. I made a killing!" Eda said as she pulled out a large sack of snails, coins by the sound of the giggling in the back.

"King learned an important lesson about speaking his feelings." Luz said as she picked up the still scared King, rocking him back and forth. "Gus and Willow showed up and made it fun for me but not for King, he felt so left out until I decided to spend more time with him."

"So, Eda scammed some new people and you had fun with King, a normal day." Junior said as he pointed towards Hooty. "I had a little fun with Hooty and made him see something that freaked him out."

"Oh so you've mastered your perception alteration?" Eda asked.

"Yep, I'll even show you guys." Junior said with a smirk.

"Wait what?" the all said before Junior changed their perceptions, making them see exactly what Hooty saw.

For the next few hours, Junior had played with them a bit, making them run into the walks a bit or into each other. He knew he would be in trouble later but he was just having too much fun with this new power.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Full Mastery, new limit: 8 seconds/8 minutes in frozen time.)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (1 Attempt, successful.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses. (Mastery.)**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to anyone. (Mastery)**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone or something with a single touch. (Mastery.)**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate a living being's perception of the 5 senses. (Mastery)**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**

**New Combination Power: Blue Reaper Flames + Necrokinesis = Purple Cremation Flames**


	15. Inner Rage

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 15 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 15 begin.**

* * *

Most days, you think nothing exciting will happen and you just spend it either doing nothing or just doing busy work because you've got nothing better to do. The latter was the only choice for Junior since he didn't feel like doing another lesson or following Luz to Hexside to keep her out of trouble again, so Junior had spent his day sorting through Eda's merchandise for anything of interest or at least something that wasn't thrown away junk. The search had been mostly unsuccessful but he did find a few things of interest like an old foot soaker, don't judge him cuz it feels great on bony feet, and a rusty necklace with a little skull on it. Nice finds for him and that was how his day went until around 2:00 pm when Luz and Amity came in the house in a hurry, still in their school uniforms.

"Luz? What are you doing home early?" he asked before looking to Amity, holding a mug of appleblood. "And why is Amity with you?"

"We'll explain later! We need Eda now!" Luz said as Gus came behind them with Willow in hand, but Willow look...not all the way there.

"Hello, Mr. Skeleton. You look...so skinny." Willow said as she pointed to Junior, smiling like an idiot as Gus lead her to the couch.

"..." Junior looked at Willow, who was the smartest of their group of friends now reduced to a bumbling idiot, before turning to Amity as Luz left to find Eda. "What the hell happened to her exactly? Was she hit with a stupid spell?"

Amity became a bit nervous at the question, playing with her thumbs and shifting a bit in place as she looked away from Junior.

"Well...I kinda...accidentally set her memories...on fire." she said in short parts as she slowly looked back to Junior.

"...Yeah, I'm gonna need more of an explanation cuz that doesn't make sense." Junior said to Amity.

"Then let me explain, my young second apprentice." Eda said as she and Luz came back to the den. "There's a class at Hexside that lets you make actual photos from your actual memories, and if anything happens to them, they affect your mind too."

Junior blinked in surprise, never in his life hearing that you can make photographic memories from you actual memories. It sounded both interesting and extremely idiot since it had a bigger down side than an up side!

"Oh." He let out before he looked back at Amity. "I'll try to say this as friendly as I can but...what is WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Amtiy recoiled from the shouting as Eda stood next to him, having been told the situation by Luz already.

"You can be mad later, Junior but right now they need our help. Even minor damage can have hug effects and seeing this can explain just how much damage there is." Eda said as she gestured to Willow, who was without Gus and stumbled into the couch.

"Oh, a seat to sit in. Willow said, making it seem like she had some rational thought left before she feel on the couch and adjusted herself to be upside down on it with her arms spread out.

"Yeah...she's like a baby." Junior said as he found find it funny if I tried wasn't so serious.

"Yeah and damage like this could completely change someone. She might never recover." Eda said as Willow turned herself rigthside up.

"Got it right!" She said as she gestured to to couch before seeing King sleeping on the couch. "Oh a furry fruit!"

'Oh boy.' Junior thought as Willow picked up King.

"I love fruit, just gotta peel it." Willow said as she pinched some of King's fur.

"What? No. What is going on?" He said as he tried to get out of Willow's hands, not wanting to be skinned or "peeled" as Willow states.

"Time for a nap." Eda said as she quickly drew a spell circle, shooting Willow and making her fall asleep on the couch while letting King go to land beside her.

"Ah, sleeping spell." King said as he went back to his nap.

"It wasn't cast on you." Junior said dully.

"Whatever." King mumbled as he went back to sleep.

Junior rubbed his skull, feeling a nonexistence migraine forming but he was too young to even HAVE migraines!

"Okay, I don't much about this memory thing but I know the soul. And any kind of damage, even minor damage can have serious effects!" he said as he turned to Amity and Luz, pointing at them with his mug.

"The mind is the same. Whoever did this showed INCREDIBLE disregard for Willow's safety." She said making Amity feel sad and guilty.

"Is there anything we can do?" Luz asked with worry for her friend.

"Well, there is one way. An incredibly dangerous, partially illegal way, so we're doing it!" Eda said, going from serious to joyful as she gestured to Willow. "I'll send you into her mind so you fix the damage yourselves."

Luz gasped in excitement before smiling brightly.

"Thank you fantasy gods, I have always dreamed of doing this!" Luz said as she looked to the ceiling.

"Well, you're not going in alone." Junior said as everyone turned to him. "I don't if it'll work but I think my Dreamwalking can help with this."

"Hmm, right you are but that's still a lot to fix. You'll both need one more person to go with you." Eda said as Luz lost her smile.

She turned her gazed to Gus, who was currently looking at a bulletin board of choices for some sort of school project and freaking out for not choosing.

"Well, that's not a hard choice to make." Junior said as he looked towards Amity. "Whatever reason you had for doing this, you broke Willow and now you're gonna help fix her."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot she was the one who did this." Eda said, pointing to Amity and making her flinch in guilt. "So, you three ready?"

"More than ready." Junior said as he chugged the rest of his apple blood and walked to the couch, sitting in front of the right arm with his left knee up and his arm draped over it before set the mug near his feet.

"I...I don't know. Willow might not want me in her head." Amity said with doubt, looking away.

"Amity, you set everything on fire in her head!" Luz said as she held her hand out to her. "You have to come."

Still full of doubt and riddled with guilt, Amity took a breath before reaching for Luz's hand.

"Alright, I'll do all I can." She said as she grasped Luz's hand.

"Send them in first, Eda. And I'll follow." Junior said to the owl lady.

"Alright, so you're evening it out with a trusty ally and the girl who caused this mess. "Eda said to them as she drew a spell circle, causing a large spell circle to surround Amity and Luz while another summoned a small, white handle bell.

"Whoa." Luz let out as she grabbed the bell.

"What's the bell for?" Junior asked from the floor.

"It's a special bell, Luz just needs to ring it and I can pull them out. You just have to wake up." Eda said before turning back to Amity and Luz. "Oh and be on the look out for Willow, Inner Willow. She's the guardian of Willow's emotions and memories. She might be able to help you."

Eda then commanded her spell circle to rise and cover Luz and Amity in a yellow layer of light as wind made their her fly a bit.

"Now, here goes nothing!" Eda said as she waved her arms up, causing Luz and Amity into disappear yellow magic particles before moving them towards Willow and entering her mind.

"Guess it's my turn. Hope my Dreamwalking works with this." Junior said as he shut his eyes, focusing his magic to his Dreamwalking ability so he follow Luz and Amity into Willow's memories

He focused on Willow memories, on Luz and Amity inside her mind, and the goal of fixing her memories. It worked as Junior found a source and focused on it, pulling his consciousnesses from his body and into a dark void next to Luz and Amity.

"Yes, It worked!" Junior said with glee, looking at his hands before a bright light flashed before them.

They all covered their eyes before opening them and seeing their were now in a forest of some kind with a cloudy sky and large mushroom shaped trees with purple leaves. Each tree was sphere like in the center with a brown picture frame with nothing but black pictures.

"It's so beautiful." Junior said as he looked around the forest, _Willow's_ forest of memories.

"Yeah." Luz agreed as the trio began to walk around.

"But where's her "Inner Willow?" Eda said it could help us." Amity asked as they looked around but saw no one or nothing else but trees.

"No idea. Guess we'll have to start fixing things ourselves." Luz said before stopping near a tree that had no purple leaves and possessed black bark. "Let's start with this one."

Luz took a deep breath and blew on the picture frame, coughing as the black that covered it was some kind of dust, and revealed a dim picture with burned edges of a sort of tent or fort made from logs on a beach of sorts.

"Is that a fort?" Junior asked as he walked up to Luz, who was reaching out to the picture.

The moment Luz's hand touched the picture, it glowed and her hand passed through like the picture wasn't even there.

"Hey, I think I found something magical!" Luz said as she pulled her hand in and out.

"Amity, get over here!" Junior called out to her as Luz held the frame with both hands.

"I'm sticking my face in it!" Luz said before she pulled herself into the picture, making it flash before Junior's eye sockets.

"Woah!" Junior said from the flash.

"Lord Junior, where's Luz?" Amity asked as she walked up to him.

"She sort of went in the picture." Junior said as he pointed his thumb to the picture before Luz's face came out. "Ah!"

"It's not a picture. It's a memory!" Luz said as she reached out for Junior and Amity's hands, grabbing them. "Come on!"

Amity and Junior shouted in surprise as Luz pulled them in the picture and caused them to fall on their faces in a new place with normal pine trees.

"Didn't expect that." Junior said as they got up from the ground.

"Welcome to Willow's...memory." Luz said before he smile dropped as they looked at the landscape of the memory.

It was a lake with beach sand, a dock, and large stone with a life preserver leaning against it. The colors were dim and their were burned holes in the sky and ground around them.

"It know this, it's Lake Lacuna." Amity said as she got up, reading the sign over the dock. "This is where me and Willow took swimming lessons when we were kids."

"And I guess all the ash and dullness is from the fire you caused." Junior said as Amity flinched a bit from guilt before he pointed towards the same fort from the memory picture but it looks more run down. "Over there."

"That's our fort in the dunce!" Amity said as they rush over to it, the blight beginning to tinker and "fix up" the fort. "Willow wanted to play hooky from our swim lessons once, so we built this."

Amity handed Luz a random board as she kept tinkering.

"Willow? Playing hooky by building a fort?" Junior asked in surprise since Willow was so concerned with school and good grades when they first met.

"I know! It's so cute!" Luz said as she just imagined a younger Willow breaking the rules.

"Yeah, it was. And even though our teacher was on the prowl, Willow said she'd protect us with an illusion spell." Amity said as she finished fixing the fort, smiling at her work.

"What?! It's like an angel's dog house!" Luz said as she held her cheeks.

"Yeah but wait, something's missing." Amity said as she looked around the fort.

Junior was about to go help her until his foot stepped on something, looking down to see a small white flag tied to a stick with "A + W" written on it in the sand.

"I think I found it." Junior said as he picked up the flag, blowing the sand off it before handing it to Amity.

"Yes, that's it!" Amity said as she took the flag and placed it in a small cup tied to the top of the tent. "There."

A flash soon consumed them before Junior, Amity, and Luz were suddenly back out in Willow's memory forest and the picutre was no longer dim colored and burn at the ends while the tree was no longer death like. It had been restored to a bright and beautiful picture memory with a strong and proud tree.

"We're back." Amity said as they looked around.

"I think when we fixed the fort, we fixed the memory!" Luz said as she pointed to the picture, which then played like a home movie.

It showed a younger Willow and Amity, who had brown hair instead of green, running and laughing as they got in the fort to hide. Young Amity complained about seagulls, creatures with skulls inside of snail shells with webbed feet and bird wings, on the fort. Young Willow tried to help by making the fort invisible but it just made it intangible, so the "seaskulls" got in and they got feather on them. Their swim teacher so came by and then dragged them back to swim class with young Willow apologizing for messing up the spell.

"Willow..." Amity tried to say.

"Was a late bloomer with her magic, we get it." Junior finished for her.

"But now she's a great bloomer." Luz joked as she smiled at them.

"That she is but back to the situation at hand." Junior said as he pointed to the trees, one at a time. "This forest must represent her most treasured, memorable, and core moments in her life. The more we fix, the closer we get to fixing the real Willow."

"Then let's get fixing!" Luz said as she rushed off to another memory.

The one she picked was a tree larger than the rest and just like the fort memory was before they fixed it, picture inside the frame looked like Willow and Amity at a birthday party but Amity was nearly burned out of the picture.

"The memory that started it all." Luz said as she turned back to Junior and Amity. "Let's fix this one next."

At the mention and sight of the memory, Amity seemed to panic as Luz reached out to it. Like she didn't want her or Junior to see it!

"WAIT!" she said in a rush as she saw Luz about to climb into the memory, getting Junior's attention as he curiously looked to her. "Um...you want a treasured and memorable moment, let's do this one."

Amity jogged over to a photo of young Willow sitting on a stool with messy, out of control hair and a smile on her face.

'A picture day?' Junior thought as he walked over to it.

"Maybe this one has something to do with a secret crush?" Amity tempted Luz with a big, face smile as Luz stared at it for a moment.

"Oooh, don't mind if I do." Luz said as she jogged over to Amity, who got in the photo and held her hand out to Luz. "Come on, Junior! Let's boogie down memory lane!"

Junior watched as they went into the picture before looking back at the birthday one, seeing it had more sever burns then the last one.

'Luz said that memory started all this? Was she talking about Willow's memories burning or Willow and Amity not being friends anymore?' he thought to himself as he slowly stepped into the picture day memory, disappearing in a flash as those thoughts plagued his mind.

Working for what felt like hours, the trio worked together to fix memory after memory. Making the room of Willow's young school photo organized so young Willow could take her picture, fixing a park swing made with a giant bones (Junior felt sort of uncomfortable with that) to reveal Willow playing at the park with her two fathers, placing a library book named Weapons of Love back in the Young Adult Romance section of the library back for young Willow and Amity to read, and fixing up an unorthodox mix of a kitty ride and an extreme roller coaster named "Roller Ghoster" for young Willow, Amity, and several other memory children to ride but it didn't end well.

"AHHH! I don't feel well!" young Willow screamed as the ride approached it's first large loop.

Before they could see the rest, Luz quickly turned the picture frame over so they couldn't see it.

"We don't need to see how this ends." Luz said with a sheepish smile.

"Agreed." Junior said with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, Willow ended up throwing a LOT afterwards but it just showed how much fun she was having." Amity said with a smile at the fond yet gross memory.

"Gross yet sweet." Junior said with a smile as Amity's lost her's and grew guilty.

"Amity? You alright?" Luz asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." Amity said as she looked over the memory forest. "I can't believe I was so stupid and selfish to try and erase all this, accident or not. I really screwed things up."

"Don't worry, what's important is that you're making up for it." Junior said as he moved next to Amity and put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, and we've done so great at fixing all the memories. We're not gonna stop til we fix everything, okay?" Luz said before she begun to chant. "We got this! We got this! We got this!"

"We got this." Junior said as he nudge Amity a bit. "Come on, you know you wanna say it."

Amity gained a blush of embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head.

"We got this." she said as she got her smile back.

"Heck yeah we do! And I know some of these might be painful for you but can you at least tell me and Junior what happened between you and Willow?" Luz asked as she lost her smile, gazing at Amity with begging eyes. "Exactly what reason would you have for doing this?"

"I just.." Amity said but stopped when she looked behind Luz and noticed a large round being made of magenta flames coming from behind a tree, making her gasp. "Behind you!"

Junior looked to where Amity pointed, catching a glimpse of it before it disappeared right as Luz turned around to see nothing but the forest.

'What the hell was that thing?!' Junior thought in shock as Luz turned back to Amity with a deadpan look.

"If you really don't want to talk about it, just say so." Luz said with her hands on her hips. "That trick is so old."

"Luz,, I'm serious. I saw something there!" Amity said as Luz turned around to fix another memory, turning to Junior for help. "You believe me don't you, Junior? You must've seen it since you were right next to me."

"I did but then it-" Junior tried to agree with her before Luz interrupted him.

"If you guys need me, I will be inside of this memory of young Willow and Amity inside a ball pit." Luz said as she gestured to a picture of Willow and Amity surrounded by green ovalish balls with yellow polka dots, climbing inside.

"Wait, Luz! That's-" Amity tried to warn her before Luz entered the photo completely.

2 seconds later, Luz popped her head back out with half of a "ball" on her head.

"These aren't balls, these are eggs! Why is this memory of large eggs!?" Luz asked as she gained a panicked and scared look.

"Okay, this one is gonna be weird, isn't it?" Junior asked Amity but kept the being of flames on his mind.

"Yeah, but there's a...hard to explain story behind it." Amity said as she and Junior went to Luz, entering the memory.

After fixing that memory, which now had young Amity holding up an egg with a blue shell and white polka dots, they got back to the forest with Luz having an broken egg over her head and Junior wiping his clothes clean of broken egg shell. Even if this was just a projection of him in Willow's mind, he still wanted to be clean of the egg shell fragments.

"We're getting pretty good at fixing these." Amity said as she stood next to Junior, as he stood in the middle of her and Luz.

"Okay, I hate to admit it but nothing Cerberus ever does again will ever be as disgusting as that memory." Junior said as he shook his sweat shirt clean.

"Cerberus, the 3 headed dog guardian of the underworld?" Amity asked in shock as Luz took the egg shell off her head.

"Yeah, he's Junior's family pet." Luz said as she threw the egg shell away. "And good news, there's one memory left for us to fix."

The trio looked towards the memory, the one of young Willow and Amity hugging at a birthday party, the one Luz said started all this.

"The only memory you've been avoid since we got here, Amity." Luz said as she and Junior turned to her.

"Me? Avoid? Don't be silly." Amity said with an "convincing smile and a wave of the hand. "Anyway, let's just skip it and go. We've fixed enough."

Amity then tried to reach for Luz to get the bell Eda gave for them but she was cut off by Junior putting his hand on her shoulder and keeping her in place.

"Amity, this has to stop. Whatever reason you've been avoiding that memory, you can't keep running from it." Junior said as Luz nodded with agreement.

"And whatever that reason is, we won't judge you. We're your friends." Luz said as Amity got upset.

"If you were my friends, you wouldn't be butting in!" Amity said as she shoved Junior's hand off her shoulder. "Did you ever think that maybe you wouldn't be helping, just meddling?"

"Amity!" Junior shouted at her before something caught his eye, passing right by him. "Smoke?"

"Smoke?" Amity repeated before sniffing the air. "But that means something is burning."

The trio looked to the right and saw that the forest of Willow's memories was on fire, with magenta flames as far as they could see.

"Look!" Luz said as she pointed to something coming from next to a memory, the same round being of magenta fire Amity and Junior had seen before.

"ROOOAAAHHH!" it roared as it ran at them, burning the ground under it.

"AH!" Luz and Amity shouted in surprised before Junior pushed them behind him.

"Stay behind me!" he ordered as he summoned his blue flames, focusing on burning them against the magenta monster and not the forest. "URH!"

With a wave of his arms, Junior fired a stream of blue flames at the magenta flame monster and caused it to stop to try and push through but it was a stalemate.

"RAH!" it roared as it began firing it's own stream and fought for dominance against Junior.

"Whatever this thing it, it must've started the fire! It's trying to burn Willow's memories!" Junior shouted to them.

"Then we need to get out!" Amity said as she turned to Luz, grabbing her shoulders. "Please call Eda and get us out of here! Junior can't hold that thing off forever!"

Luz nodded to Amity, who took her hands off her, and took out the white bell Eda gave them to leave. She rang it at a gentle and quick pace, waiting for Eda to get them out but there was no answer from the outside.

"What's wrong?" Amity asked as she took the bell and began ringing it violently. "Why won't Eda answer!?"

"Yeah...Eda's not super reliable at time." Luz said calmly as she put her hands together.

"Well what do we do then?" Amity asked as Luz looked around the forest and noticed something.

The only memories of Willow that weren't burning were the memories of her with her dads, WITHOUT Amity.

"Guys, I get it now! That thing is only after the memories with Amity in them!" Luz shouted as Amity turned to her in shock.

"Then that means this thing is after Amity!" Junior added as the magenta flames were slowly overwhelming his blue flames.

"What?!" Amity asked in shock as she turned to the flame being, which had it's eyes focused solly on her.

"ROOOH!" it roared as it marched forward and increased it's flames, pushing the deadlock closer to Junior as he was slowly pushed back.

"URH! Amity or not, we'll all be toast if we don't do something!" Junior shouted at them as he looked back to Luz and Amity, sweating.

Luz looked around before catching sight of the memory of Amity and Willow's fort om Lake Lacuna and got an idea.

"Junior! I've got a plan! Grab us and take us into that memory!" Luz shouted to him as she pointed to the Fort memory.

Nodding his her, Junior moved his left hand away and formed a fire ball in it.

"Let's see how it likes my curve ball!" Junior said as the threw it under the stream, spinning under before it hit the fire being right in the face.

"AH!" it let out in pain before it stopped shooting fire covering it's face.

Junior dropped his attack and rushed to Luz and Amity, grabbing them by the stomach and jumping inside the fort memory. They landed in the grass before the sand again as Junior quickly got up and looked to Luz.

"So what now?!" Junior asked Luz as she got up and began drawing in the sand.

"We're gonna give this thing a little swimming lesson!" Luz said as she finished her drawing, a large ice glyph before she slammed her hands to make a platform of ice grow on the sand.

The picture behind them began to rage with magenta fire before the flame being came jumping out.

"RAH!" it roared as it dove at Amity.

"Think again!" Junior said as he quickly jumped and kicked the fire being towards the ice platform as Luz moved away, letting it slide over it before it feel into the lake and becoming extinguished.

The trio moved past the platform and saw the plume of steam rising from the water.

"Yeah, we did it!" Luz said as she hugged Amity, making her blush as she looked away but then stopped blushing.

"Guys..." Amity said as they looked towards the plume of steam, seeing a figure inside it.

The trio watched in silence as the steam slowly faded and showed...Willow, but a Willow that glowed the blue with the same color magenta flames going off her body.

"Willow?" Junior asked in shock.

"No, I think...she's the Inner Willow." Amity said as they stared at it.

The, fire being, now shown to be the Inner Willow gave a single nod as she closed her eyes before reopening them to show nothing but darkness. She began walking back to shore with fire being left after every step.

"I was. I used to be a being made of ALL of Willow's emotions! Love, sadness, fear but when Amity burned Willow memories, all I've been able to feel it anger!" she said as she made more flames, that aimed to destroy the memory more.

But Junior was able to counter and make two fireballs to stop the magenta flames from reaching the trees and the fort of the memory.

"Please stop this!" Luz said as she held her hands out to Inner Willow.

"But is this what Amity wanted?!" Inner Willow asked as she summing something wither flames, the picture of young Willow and Amity at a birthday party and picked it up with her flames. "Every moment she's apart of, I will burn to ash!"

"But why?! It's only hurting Willow!" Amity said as she reached out to Inner Willow.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?!" Inner Willow asked as she flew into Amity's face, making her recall her hand.

"But I have!" Junior shouted, making everyone turn to him. "All of this between Willow and Amity, even before burning Willow's memories, started with that memory you're holding! At that birthday, right?"

"Heh, smart boy. Yes, all of this started here." Inner Willow said with a dark smile as she flew back and moved the photo in front of all three of them, gesturing to it. "If you want to know the full story, step inside and watch for yourselves."

Junior looked to the photo before looking back to Amity and Luz, the former looking a bit scared and guilt before he held his hand out to her.

"It's time to stop running, Amity." Junior said to her as Luz pat a hand in Amity's shoulder.

"No matter what, we'll still be friends." she said as she gave Amity a smile.

Seeing that she had support and no way out of it, Amity nodded to them before they entered the memory and saw they were now inside of child's room with posters, pictures, and toys around with some balloons near the door.

"You say I'm hurting Willow?" Inner Willow asked as her eyes returned to normal and she floated in, landing in front of the trio. "Amity hurt her long before I did!"

Inner Willow washed the flames all over the room and made the memory whole again, along with a magenta tint to the room. The door suddenly opened and young Amity came walking in, frowning.

"You have to get out, Willow!" she said as young Willow came walking in after her.

"Why? Because I can't do magic properly?" young Willow said as she took Amity's hand in both her's. "I-I'm sorry Amity, about the beach. I-I just can't get the spells right yet."

"Well, yeah that's why!" Young Amity said as she took her hand away from Willow, getting mad. "Because you're weak, Willow!"

'Weak? That's it?' Junior thought as he watched, seeing regret and strain in young Amity's eyes. 'There has to be more to this.'

"You can't do magic right and I don't want to be friends with someone like you!" Young Amity said as she pointed to young Willow. "So get out!"

Having shown enough, Inner Willow made the angry young Amity and the devastated young Willow vanish like dust in the wind.

"And then you let your new friends, Boscha and Skara, pick on Willow for years because you thought she was a weak witch." Inner Willow said as she began to float in the air. "But now I can erase all that pain. It's like Willow always says, "Out of sight, out of mind.""

Her eyes turned to darkness once more before a circle of flames appeared around Amity, getting closer to burn her.

"Amity!" Luz said in fear for Amity's life.

"STOP!" Junior suddenly shouted, making Inner Willow cease her flames and turn to him.

"Why should I?" Inner Willow asked in frustration.

"Because there's always a good explanation for things! From the memories we saw, Amity was happy with Willow as her friend, no matter how her magic was!" Junior said as he turned to Amity. "And I know there's a true reason to why you ended your friendship with Willow in this memory because I saw how sad your eyes were when you did it. So tell us, please."

Amity clenched her fists tight at the reason, almost crying as the true reason she did this made her feel like nothing but scum for so many years.

"He's right before I ended our friendship, something did happen that made me do it." Amity said as the door suddenly banged once and a new voice came out.

"Amity." a male said before the door opened and revealed two shadow figures of a man and woman standing over young Amity.

"What is Willow doing at the party? She was not on the guest list." the woman said.

"But mommy, daddy, I had to invite her. She's my best friend." Young Amity said, making Inner Willow lose her anger and look surprised.

"Nonsense. The Blight Family only associates with the best and strongest of witchlings and wizardlings." the man, Mr. Blight said as a black and white image of two girls, a girl with dark skin and mostly white hair and a young looking Boscha. "You may chose a new friend from of the young companions we invited."

"But they're mean!" Young Amity argued as she looked away and crossed her arms. "Just because you're friends with their parents, doesn't we have to be friends."

"Now sweetie, a good child doesn't squabble." the woman, Mrs. Blight said as she smiled down to her daughter. "Now, either you sever your bond with Willow..."

"Or we will do it for you." Mr. Blight said as young Amity gasped.

"If you don't stop being friends with Willow, we will make sure she is never accepted into Hexside." Mr.s Blight said as the memory began to fade. "Now run along and try not to make a scene in front of everyone."

The door closed before the room lost it's magenta tint with Inner Willow standing in front of it.

"So it was NEVER Amity's choice to cut your friendship, it was her parent's fault for forcing her to do it by threatening Willow's future in magic." Junior said as he grew angry, disgusted by how the Blights treated their daughter and her bonds.

"It's true, Willow was NEVER too weak to be my friend." Amity said as she looked down in shame. "I was always too weak to be hers. But, from now on, I promise..."

Amity took something out from her pocket, a red butterfly with diamond shaped writing that said "Skara's 15th. It was an invitation to Skara's 15th birthday party.

"I won't let Boscha and the others torment you anymore!" She said before she tried to rip it but couldn't do it. "I'm not going to rip it because. . It's a real butterfly."

"We get the sentiment, Amity and it's lovely." Junior said with a smile.

"It is." Inner Willow said as she smiled to Amity, tears falling from her eyes as she walked up to Amity and took her hands in her's. "I think I'll let Willow keep her memories, both good and bad."

"Thank you." Amity said as she smiled at Inner Willow.

"Then if it's alright with you," Luz said as she walked up to Inner Willow and Amity. "Amity, Junior and I still have some work to do with re-fixing the memories."

"Of course but before you go, I have to say thanks to Junior." Inner Willow said as they all turned to Junior. "If you didn't stop me and help me think of the TRUE reason Amity did what she did, I might've done something horrible."

"No problem." Junior said as he gave a sad smile to them. "If anyone knows what it's like to do something because of a misunderstanding it's me."

The door suddenly opened again but this time, it showed a young looking Junior in white shirt and black shorts.

"AW! You were adorable when you were younger!" Luz said as she held her cheeks.

"Hush." Junior said to her.

The voice of Junior's father could be heard as young Junior was sitting on his bed.

"What's wrong, Junior?" his father, Grim Senior, said in a deep Jamaican voice.

"Dad, why does Minnie get more praise then me? I'm good at stuff too." Young Junior complained as he looked away.

"Well, it's not that you're not good a things. It's just that most people prefer the things your sister is good at. Singing, dancing, acting. It's just public opinion." He said to Junior with a wave of the hand.

"Well why does she have to be so good at what most people like? Why can't they like what I'm good at?" young Junior asked his father as a big bony hand came and rubbed his head.

"Junior, you don't have to be hung up on what your sister is good. Just focus on what you're good at." Grim said to Junior.

"Yeah, right. What's the point if Minnie just praise with everything she's does? It's not fair." young Junior said as he crossed his arms in a huff as the memory faded.

"For years, I was jealous of Minnie and that just grew into hate and resentment no matter what I tried to do to get attention." Junior said to them. "But it was only until about 2 years ago, during a visit to my uncle and a near death experience, I finally talked to my sister afterwards."

"And what happened?" Amity asked.

"Hehehe, I felt like the biggest jackass in the underworld." Junior said with a small chuckle. "The reason Minnie did all she did was to impress ME of all people. She just wanted me to acknowledge her for her skills since she always acknowledged me for mine, no matter how inferior they were."

"Oh! Such a good sister." Amity said, ignoring his self insult and focusing on the family love.

"Aww." Luz said as she held her hands to close to her face.

Junior blushed to this, not expecting this reaction as Inner Willow chuckled at him.

"Yeah. Of all the things Reapers can do, we can't turn back time. and I've felt regret every day since." Junior said as he tried to force the blush away from his skull.

"And your point is that you shouldn't waste it being angry at someone you still care about. You should try to make peace with them and do your best to rekindle that, no matter what gets in the way." Inner Willow said as she smiled towards Amity.

"Exactly." Junior said, glad to see Inner Willow go the point of his story. "Now, how about we focus back on Willow's memories?"

"Sure." Inner Willow said as she created a large flash, making them close their eyes to it.

And so, for another what felt like hours, the trio had fixed Willow's memories once more and had put the birthday memory, Willow's core memory, back in the newly revived large tree with golden leaves. They then heard shuffling behind them and turned to see Inner Willow holding hands with the younger Willow, both smiling at Amity.

"Well would you look at that?" Junior asked with a smile as Amity waved to them with her own.

Luz was the most emotional as she cried tears of joy at the duo, so happy that Willow was going to be fine and the Inner Willow now had a friend to help her. Younger Willow turn and bumped into a tree but that didn't stop her from running off with joyful laughter as Inner Willow waved goodbye before following her younger self.

"So, does this mean you and Willow are okay now? Friends again?" Luz asked Amity as she held her hips.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Amity admitted as she looked to the ground.

"Only one way to find out." Junior said as Luz brought out the white bell so she could call Eda to get them out. "I'll see you guys outside."

With a short wave, Junior concentrated and disappeared from Willow's memory forest to return to his body. A few moments later, Junior was now waking up and blinking a bit, adjusting his sight before he looked up to see Eda and King looking to Gus with excitement.

'What happened here?' he thought as he looked around, seeing the mess the living room was.

"After compiling the data, the interview for my project goes to..."Gus said before pointing to the door. "Hooty!"

"Hooty?!" Eda and King said in shock.

"HOOT?!" Hooty said in greater shock as he opened the door.

While Gus gave his reasons for choosing Hooty, Junior got up while popping some bones and went over to Eda. He tapped her shoulder, causing her to jolt towards him, and jerked his thumb to Willow.

"Uh. . Something a little more important is going on." he said as they heard ringing coming from Willow's head.

"Oh yeah, I put people in her head." Eda said as she drew a spell circle, pulling the yellow particles out of Willow's head and reforming it into Luz and Amity.

The duo was holding hands as the white bell dispersed in a puff of smoke.

"Freaky." Luz said at the bell before looking around the house. "And what the heck happened here? And where's Gus?"

"Don't worry, Gus is fine." Junior reassured Luz, seen him walk out of the house to talk to Hooty before they came back.

"Yeah, he's just dead to us is all." Eda said as she and King walked away, her crossing her arms in a huff while King went on all fours.

"That is not reassuring, Eda." Luz said to her before she, Amity, and Junior turned to Willow as she was walking up.

"Hmm?" Willow let out as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up on the couch.

"Willow, you alright? You remember us?" Junior asked her calmly.

"You remember your friends?" Luz asked as she took a step forward.

"Umm, friendly scarecrows?" Willow asked them before she laughed it off. "Just kidding, I'm back to normal!"

"My gurl is back!" Luz said as she rushed to Willow and hugged her tightly. "I'll hug you so hard, you'll never forget me ever again!"

As Luz and Willow hugged, Junior looked to see Amity leave and give a silent wave.

"Wait." Junior said to her, making Amity stop at the door. "Willow?"

As they broke the hug, Willow saw Junior's face and it looked like it was asking a question.

'Do you remember?' his face asked her.

"Yeah, I remember. Your story and what you guys did." Willow said as she pointed to her heard. "Even why Amity stopped being my friend."

"And?" Amity asked with some hope in her voice.

"I...wouldn't say were friends again right away but...it's a good start." Willow said as she smiled to Amity.

"Thank you." Amity said with a small smile, waving goodbye as she opened the door and left the owl house.

"By the way, Luz. How did you even see the photo I hide back in class?" Willow asked as Junior went to the window.

"You said no tricks but you never anything about shenanigans." Luz said with a sneaky smile.

As the two friends talked more, Junior looked out of the window to see Amity pulling out Skara's birthday butterfly invitation and let it fly away before she walked home.

'She really is becoming a better person.' he thought with a smile as he turned away to head to the kitchen, grabbing his mug from the floor. 'Now to get some nice apple blood after a hard day's work.'

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Full Mastery, new limit: 8 seconds/8 minutes in frozen time.)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (2 Attempt, Mastery.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses. (Mastery.)**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to anyone. (Mastery)**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone or something with a single touch. (Mastery.)**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate a living being's perception of the 5 senses. (Mastery)**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**

**New Combination Power: Blue Reaper Flames + Necrokinesis = Purple Cremation Flames**


	16. Grom Night Fright

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 16 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 16 begin.**

* * *

The soft beginning to another day had come to the owl house as Luz, King, and Junior were sitting in the living room. The young human was busy trying to find a new spell glyph on a flower while King was on Luz's phone and eating a bat of chips. As fore Junior, he kept watch over his human friend in case something went wrong and he needed to step in.

"Come on, come on." Luz said as she held a magnifying glass over a flower, discovering a glyph. "Please work this time."

Luz then turned from the flower and drew the glyph on a sheet of paper, a circle with an upside down triangle with a line across the bottom, connected to a line heading down to a smaller circle at the bottom with a dot in the center and two other lines stick out at the top of the smaller circle. She gave the paper a tap and watched as the glyph glowed green and a pink flower grew from the smaller circle.

"YES!" Luz said with victory in her voice.

"And that makes 3 glyphs you can use." Junior said with a smile from his spot on the couch. "You're really getting good at finding them."

"Yep, you could saw my skills as blossoming." Luz joked as the flower was a type of a blossom.

"You think that's good? Check this out." King said as he showed Luz her phone, the human herself getting up from the floor to see. "Two deadly warriors in a fight to the death!"

The two "warriors" turned out to be two kitten being adorable in a cat video King was watching.

"Oh yeah, it's a real blood bath." Junior sarcastically said as he and Luz looked towards the eyeball doorway, the portal between the demon realm and Earth.

"I see you get enough Wi-Fi to look at cat videos with the portal open.

"Yes, senseless violence you can see anytime! Destroy yourselves for your god, Death!" King cheered at the video, completely oblivious to the cuteness of it.

"My father is not their god." Junior quickly said.

"And I regret teaching you about Earth's internet." Luz said with narrowed eyes.

"Please, what's so wrong with your planet's internet?" King asked as he looked to Luz before looking back to the phone. "By the way, did you know Earth is flat, not round?"

"False information." Luz said as she took her phone from King.

"You can't believe everything you read online, King." Junior said as Luz got a text message on her phone.

Luz suddenly became nervous, gulping loudly as she began to text a reply to her mother but she couldn't think of any words to say to her. So she just opted to replying with a thumbs up emoji.

"Good enough." Luz said as King and Junior looked over to the screen.

"Severed hand, excellent response." King said.

Junior pinched the part of his skull where his nose would be, shaking his head at King's cluelessness.

"I take it your mother doesn't technically know about all this? You becoming a witch in another dimension?" Junior asked her as Luz flopped on the back of the couch.

"No, she doesn't." Luz said as she put a pillow over her face.

"But you'll have to tell her eventually." Junior said to Luz.

"But what do I say to her? I can't just say "Hey mom! I need to tell you something, I lied! I'm not at boring Reality Check Camp, I'm in another dimension training to be a witch. Turns out demons and magic are real!"" Luz said with a fake smile and cheery attitude, pacing close to the couch before she became sad again and slumping to the floor. "She would kill me then ground me!"

"Eh, she would be freaked out by the Boiling Isles anyway. Most humans can handle this big a change to their world view, so if you look at it like this, you're protecting her and her fragile mind." King said with a smile.

"Hmm, the demon near my shoulder makes a good point." Luz said with firm eyes.

"I hate to say it but that does make sense. Most mortals, if they're not religious, conspiracy theorists, or cultists, would freak out at the concept of the supernatural." Junior said, begrudgingly agreeing with King.

"Thank you for your back up, Junior." King said as he took Luz phone back to watch more videos.

Suddenly, the door opened and Hooty greeted Luz with a cheery attitude.

"Hoot Hoot Luz! IT's time to fill that wonderful head of your with some good old-" Hooty said while extending his neck before he began retching, just like he does with the mail, before vomiting several books in on the floor. "Delicious knowledge!"

Stepping in from the door frame was Gus with an uncomfortable look on his face, having watched Hooty's disgusting show.

"Please hurry, Luz." he said with a tense look on his face before Willow popped her head in with the same look.

"The more we watch, the more uncomfortable this is." Willow quickly said, wanting Luz to come so they can get away from Hooty.

"Hoot! Hoot!" Hooty hooted as Gus and Willow leaned back.

Luz gave them a small chuckle, finger gunning them as she got up from the floor, and gave King a quick kiss on the forehead.

"See you guys after school." Luz said as she walked to the door.

"Have fun, Luz!" Junior said as he waved goodbye to Luz.

"Oh, and make sure, King doesn't watch cat videos all day!" Luz said as she reached Gus and Willow, picking up her school books.

"Got it!" Junior said with a thumbs up.

"I will do what I wish!" King shouted as he pointed towards Luz, before turning back to the phone and playing a new video.

It was simply a black cat grasping at it's tail, trying to catch it, before running after it in circles like a dog.

"Why do people even watch this stuff?" Junior asked out loud but got no answer.

"Ha! What a dummy." King said before he looked towards his own tail, trying to catch it like the video but gave up after two tries. "Uh, too much energy."

"Maybe you're just too lazy." Junior commented before he snatched the phone out of King's hands. "Time to fix that with some exercise."

For the next hour or so, Junior ran around the house as King chanced after him to get the phone. He ran into the kitchen, upstairs, outside of the house, and even onto the roof. The little demon was really determined to get that phone back.

"It shall be mine!" King proclaimed as he climbed up towards the roof.

"I'm not going to let you rot what little brain cells you have left." Junior said as he was sitting on the roof with the phone in his pocket.

"They're my brain cells! I will do what I please with them!" King said as he almost made it to the roof.

As Junior watched King continue to climb, he was completely oblivious to Eda flying up next to him on her staff. She had a smirk on her face at Junior's devious side towards King, like she was a proud mother. Though it was now time to tell Junior about something important she got in the mail a little while ago. She took a deep breath and let Junior know she was here.

"HEY KID!" she shouted at him, making Junior jump in surprise as his head actually popped off.

"Oh God and biscuits!" Junior shouted as he scrambled to grab his head, catching it just in time before turning it to Eda. "Eda?!

"Yep, yep." Eda said as she held up a letter, already open. "Not sorry to interrupt you little thing with King but we've got plans tonight."

"What kind of plans?" Junior asked as he put his head back down.

"Chaperoning Grom!" Eda said with excitement.

"Grom?" Junior asked as King finally got up to the roof and ran to Junior to get the phone. "What's Grom?"

Without even looking away, Junior held King back with his foot and listened to Eda as she explained "Grom."

"Well, in short, part of Grom is a dance Bump holds for the students so they can have fun and relax but that not the full, interesting story." Eda said as she drew a spell circle, showing Junior a visual story. "Grom, which is short for Grometheus the fear-bringer, is a monster that lives under Hexside that was trapped under the school long ago. Every year, it tries to escape and lay waste to the town. To prevent this, a strong student has to defeat it on Grom but it is not easy task."

"And why is that?" Junior asked, interested and a bit worried about this Grometheus.

"Because Grom has the ability to read your mind and shape shift into your greatest fear, aiming to use that to gain it's freedom." Eda said as King finally got past Junior's foot.

"The magic brick is mine!" King said as he ran at Junior again.

He was severely denied as Junior picked him up and held him by the collar, keeping him away from him.

"Holy shit." Junior said in shock, wondering how this started and who the unlucky person would fight the Grom.

"Yeah. And you and I are invited to chaperone!" Eda said as she Junior scooped up and flew into her room.

"But why me?" Junior asked Eda as she put him, and King, down.

"Cuz you're the prince of death, you'll excite the students, and you can provide protection for whoever the poor Grom Queen or victim is Knowing your!" Eda said as she smile to him. "Now come on, with the human clothes I have and your sense of fashion, we're gonna dress to impress!"

"Alright, I guess that makes sense." Junior said as he put King down but kept Luz's phone in pocket.

After that, Junior and Eda had scrounged through all the clothes she had scrounge from her portal, washed them so they didn't stink, and were now trying on them on to see what looks nice on them. After hours of searching, Eda chose a rather mannish brown suit that King was tailoring(?) as Junior had found about 4 options and was looking them over to decided.

Option 1: A black suit with a white collared shirt and no tie that would fit him well.

A standard look for a chaperon and he looked good in it too. Though he hoped he wouldn't give off a lady killer vibe with the girls at the dance.

Option 2: Some old green royal robes.

Something that would pay tribute to his royal standing but it was giving off an "I'm better than you" vibe.

Option 3: A white collared, short sleeve shirt with a dark gray vest and matching slacks.

Another "lady killer" look but not as much as the first black suit.

Option 4: A white shirt with black slacks, the simplest of all of them.

It was the bare minimum but he didn't want to seem like he wasn't trying to look proper for such a formal and dangerous event.

"What to chose? What to chose?" Junior asked himself as he looked over the suits. "Hmm, maybe the first suit but the third half suit looks just as good."

"Personally, I kind of like the third one." King, who walked up behind Junior said.

"Maybe but I may change the shirt to a long sleeve. I don't have much muscle to show off for a short sleeve." Junior said as he rolled up his sleeves to show his bony arms.

"Eh, you'll be fine. Just gussy up the small amount of hair you have and they won't even notice your arms." King said with a wave of his hand.

"Still, I'm going with a long sleeve but sticking with choice number 3." Junior said as picked up the dark gray vest and matching slacks, he could just wear his own shoes to Grom.

"I'm home." Luz called out, getting home from school.

"We're in Eda's room." Junior called out as Luz poked her head in.

The human noticed Eda's sharp looking brown suit and Junior holding a nice little ensemble in his hands.

"What's with clothes, guys? Go on to a fancy, dark resturant?" Luz asked as she walked in and sat against Eda's nest.

"Actually, no. Junior and I have been asked to chaperone Grom tonight." Eda said as she smile as waved a hand through her silver hair. "We gotta look sharp."

"Junior as a chaperone?" Luz asked in surprise as she looked to him. "Eda, I can get but you? You're the same age as me!"

"I was just as surprised as you." Junior said to her as King jumped back to his spot behind Eda, pulling out a flyer.

"And Gus asked me to be his co-emcee for the fight! Gonna make that seem like a fun bath instead of a blood bath." King said as the posted showed him and Gus back to back with their arms crossed and wearing sunglasses.

It said "Grom with your Grommentators!"

"Oh by the way, have they announced the victim yet?" Eda asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. It's Amity." Luz said, a little sad for her friend.

"Amity?!" Junior asked in shock.

"Yeah and she's freaking out over it." Luz said as she looked away. "I kinda wish I could help her. Like take her place."

Junior just stared at her in shock as Eda and King hysterically laughed at her.

"Awesome joke, Luz!" King said while pointing her as Eda held her stomach in pain.

"Yeah, it is." Eda said as she stood up straight and wiped her eyes. "Good joke kid but this is something a bit higher level than what you can do. You're a human and humans are fragile."

"Hey, I am not fragile!" Luz said as she stood up and Junior got over his shock.

"And not all humans are fragile, trust me. If you met my mother, you'd surround or be put at her feet in 5 minutes." Junior said, supporting Luz and denying that humans are as fragile as Eda thinks.

"Yeah, I may not know who she is but she sounds terrifying and strong!" Luz said as she walked up to Eda. "You don't know everything about me! I've been learning more and more spell since I got here, I can totally take on the Grom!"

Luz did a heroic pose with her fists on her hips and turned away from Eda, full on confidence that she could beat the Grommethus.

"There's a terrifying spider in your hair." Eda quickly said as she smirked and crossed her arms.

"Nope, I will not fall for it." Luz said as she didn't believe Eda.

"Time out." Junior quickly said, freezing time as he reached and pulled the spider off Luz's head and tossed it outside. "Time in."

Time resumed as Luz marched out of the room, not knowing that the spider that was in her hair was gone and Eda and King from at their fun being gone.

"You are no fun, Junior." Eda said as she looked at him.

"And you were being jerks. You may not know this but some people are sensitive about their limits and teasing them will only make things worse." Junior said as he left began to leave the room to change but not before a new thought came to mind. "Hey, Eda, do you think Bump would mind if I invited a guest with me?"

"I don't care, he probably won't either." Eda said with a wave of the hand.

"Okay, thanks." Junior said as he went to the bathroom, to not only change in private but to also get in contact with the guest he would be bringing.

The change only took a couple of minutes, Junior was now ready to chaperone Grom. A crisp white long sleeve dress shirt under a dark gray vest that was buttoned up with matching dark gray slacks and a black belt. He couldn't find any dress shoes, so he had to stick with his gray sneakers.

"Alright, let's see if I can get her." Junior said as he lifted his hand, focusing his magic to try and create a connection with the girl he wanted to invite to Grom.

After a minute of concentration, his connection was made and he had formed a small mirror like object floating above his hand. Inside of the mirror was a girl with gray eyes and short blonde hair with bangs held with a black headband. This was his sister, Minimandy or Minnie for short as, as she was currently practicing her ballet in her room with an old record player providing music for her.

"Hey, Minnie." Junior said into the small mirror as Minnie stopped dancing and turned to the him, finding him on a small circular like mirror floating above her bed.

"Brother!" Minnie said with a bright smile as she ran to the record player, cutting it off before running to the mirror Junior was on. "It has been so long, how are thee? Are thine lessons well?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking and my lessons are going well too. I just want to call and make sure you're okay." Junior said with a shy smile before moving on. Plus, I wanna ask for a favor."

"A favor, brother?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah, a favor." Junior said before he spent the next few minutes explaining Hexside School and it's Grom Night.

"Hmm, I see." Minnie said as she nodded, taking in the information as she smiled at Junior. "I would be honored to be your guest."

"Great, just let dad know and he'll make a portal for you." Junior said with a smile.

"But brother, when it ends, I..." Minnie said as she began to blush. "I wish for a dance with thee."

"A dance? With me?" Junior asked in surprise, gesturing to himself.

"Yes, I wish to dance with thee." Minnie said with a smile to him.

"I. . guess that's okay." Junior said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wonderful! Then I shall see you soon, brother." Minnie said with a wave of the hand.

"See you soon, Minnie." Junior said as he waved back to her, cutting of the connection and making the small mirror shatter to nonexistence.

A few hours later, with only one hour before Grom begins, everyone was about ready as a portal opened in the den. And it was a portal that only Junior could recognize.

"Whoa! With the?!" Eda said as she got up and got her staff ready before Junior held his arm out for her to stop.

'She's here.' Junior thought as he got up from the couch.

From the portal came someone Junior knew well, Minnie. Her dress attire was her hair in an elegant bun, purple eye shadow, black lipstick, and a purple dress that went down to ankles while wearing black flats . She gave Junior a bright smile as Eda rose a brow at her.

"Who?" Eda let out before Junior stepped towards her.

"Eda, I'd like you to met my guest that I wanted to bring to Grom." he said as he gestured to her. "Say hello to my half sister, Minnie."

Minnie smiled at them as she performed a curtsy to Eda and King, show how much of a pleasure it was to meet them.

"Tis a pleasure." she said before standing straight.

"So, this is the multi talented sister you told us about." Eda said as she put her staff on her shoulder.

"She doesn't look like much." King said as he walked up to Minnie, looking her over. "She doesn't even look like a demon, she's no different then Luz and all her human parts."

"Though thou art adorable I would not test me, false demon." Minnie said as she looked down to him.

"False demon?!" King shouted in offence! "I will have you know that I am the king of demons and you will respect-"

A sharp point suddenly appeared close to King's neck as he stopped shouting for a moment, seeing Minnie's gray eyes turn green and reptilian.

"Allow me to repeat, do not test me." Minnie said as she kept her smile but the malice as clear in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." King said, shaking in his collar as he stepped away from Minnie.

Junior chuckled at how quickly King submitted to defeat before he walked up to Minnie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him alone, Min. King just gets a big head sometimes." Junior said as Minnie turned to him, returning her eyes to normal and retracting a gray tentacle with a sharp tip.

"Alright, brother." Minnie said with a smile.

"Hey, guys. What's with all the commotion?" Luz asked as she came down stairs, showing them her weird tux tutu combo.

"Hey, Luz. Looking good." Junior said with a smile before gesturing to his sister. "I'd like you to meet Minnie. My sister, she's gonna be my guest to Grom."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Minnie said to Luz, being told of her already by Junior.

"Nice to met you too." Luz said as they shook hands.

"Alright. Now that everyone's ready, let's get going." Junior said as the group assembled outside and prepared to travel to Hexside.

As Luz and King rode with Eda in her staff and Junior summoned his scythe to fly, Minnie decided to show her powers to them and formed a pair of gray bat like wing to fly beside them.

"Dude! Your sister is awesome!" Luz said in awe of Minnie's wings.

"Yeah. Yeah she is." Junior said as he smiled towards her, getting a smile back.

The flight to Hexside was calm and the sight of Grom when they arrived, things were in full swing. Students were dancing, laughing, and eating like it was just a normal dance. Even a strange turtle creature being the shiny disco ball.

Junior and Minnie were watching from the side, just talking as the students danced the night away...at least until the fight against Grom started.

"This. . Is nice." Junior said with a small smile.

"Aye. Tis a sight to behold." Minnie said as she saw a few boys eyeing her, blushing at how cute she was but disappointed that she was here with Junior. "But brother, "Art though nervous for Amity?"

"A little, yes. She's one of the toughest witches in this school but I still worry she might not be powerful enough to beat this Grom thing." Junior said as he worried for his friend.

"Do not worry. She will be fine." Minnie said, holding his hands and gazing at him. "Fear is horrible. But I hath conquered mine long ago. If she's as strong as we hath been lead to believe. . She will too"

"I hope so." Junior said before the announcement came and the Grom Queen would be announced by Gus.

"Excuse me, ladies, gentlemen, and assorted demon! The main event of Grom is about to begin!" Gus said, in a grayish green suit and magenta bow tie, standing on a stage in the school gym with a microphone in hand. "And fair warning, the first 3 rows are reserves as "The Splash Zone."

Students and chaperones, except Eda, Junior, and Minnie, cheered as they made their way towards the bleachers on either side of the gym.

"You friend is rather talented." Minnie said as she and Junior saw on the fourth row of the left side.

"Yeah, being a part of the Illusion Track gave him a sense of presentation." Junior commented as Gus commented on Principal Bump throwing people in detention for having too much fun.

Junior sort of tuned it out as he kept his eyes on the gym floor, waiting for Amity to face Grom and possibly help her if she can't do it.

"Now, it's time to introduce our Grom Queen." Gus said as Minnie shook Junior to tune him back in, pointing to the stage. "You know her, you possibly love, and it's impossible to have not seen her by now, Luz the human!"

"Luz?!" Junior said in shock and worry as he saw a spot light shine over Luz at the entrance to the gym. "She was actually able to switch with Amity?!"

"It appears so." Minnie said in worry, not quite knowing the extent of Luz's abilities to have enough faith in her.

Gus then saw a podium on spider legs walk up to him, with a big button on top before he pushed it down with his fist. The gym floor began to split down the middle, causing students to gasp and get excited as a battlefield with columns appeared from the gym floor and two walls of weapons rose to both sides of Luz.

"At least she can pick a weapon." Junior said with a bit of hope, glad to see Luz grab a flair and put the ice glyph on it. "Let's see what she could do."

She gripped her weapon with a vice as she walked forward, noticing black sludge moving around her feet.

"There you are Gromma ramma, you don't look so tough." Luz said as the black sludge, now revealed to be the Grometheus, began transforming into 3 strange man faced creatures with cat bodies.

"Luz, please help!" "I want to be human again!" "Help me change back!" they shouted as they began walking towards Luz.

"Urh, so creepy." Luz said before she swung her flail and slammed it into the ground, causing the paper glyph attached to summon a wall of ice to launch the cats into the air.

"Oh! Object enchantment? Quite the skill." Minnie said with impressiveness in her voice as they continued to watch Luz fight off the Grom in the form of her fears, hearing the crowd cheer for her.

"That's new to me but I'm glad she can do it. Make my worry disappear." Junior said as he held Minnie's hand for comfort.

Minnie blushed at the gestured and leaned into Junior, resting her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch Luz fight off Grom.

She was doing great and the students were cheering for her as she defeated everything the Grometheus could throw at her. Even Principal Bump was impressed.

"Luz has lasted longer than expected but what form will Grom take next to try and best her?" Bump asked into the microphone.

"Come on Grom, lets end this!" Luz shouted as the Grom rose behind her, taking a form VERY similar to Eda made of black sludge.

This was noticed by everyone as some turned to Eda to compare.

"UH!" she groaned as she try to cover her face with her hair.

"Not even going to question that." Junior quickly said as he kept his eyes on Grom, watching for what it might do.

The fear feaster launched a tentacle to Luz's forehead, causing her eyes to glow as it read her mind for her greatest fear.

"Oh no." Junior let out as the Grom began to change form and become...the eyeball doorway between dimensions? "Huh?"

Everyone was confused by this and watched as the door slowly opened to reveal an adult that look a lot like Luz, with darker skin, wearing glasses, and in a blue nurse's outfit.

"Mija?" it asked as Luz gained a look of shock and horror.

"Brother, doth thou think-" Minnie said to Junior.

"Yeah, I do. Luz's mom has no idea she's here and the Grom is using that fear, the fear of what Luz's mom will think if or when she finds out Luz is here on the Boiling Isles." Junior said as he saw Luz back away from her "mother," dropping her flail as she tried to explain everything. "She think's it's her actual mother, she can't focus!"

"Mija, have you been lying to me?!" her "mother" said as he eyes glowed bright white, spinning like a top before her lower half reformed into a four legged monster made of black sludge with 4 eyes and the horns of a devil!

It roared to Luz as she stared at it in great fear, frozen like a deer in headlights! Luz couldn't take this, couldn't take the fear of telling her "mother" the truth out of fear and with no other option, she choose to run away.

"Ah, I can't do it! My fear is too scary!" Luz said as she ran into the hall and out of the school.

"Where are you going?! Don't you dare run away from your mother, mija!" Grom said through the form of Luz's mother, right behind her as her fear was so delicious, it couldn't let her escape now!

"Luz!" Junior shouted as he shout as he got up from his seat, turning to Minnie. "Minnie, I-"

"If you wish to help her, go. And I would be honor accompany you." Minnie said as she stood up, smiling at him.

As Junior was thankful for his sister, the students and principal were assembling outside of the gym to look towards where Luz and Grom ran off.

"Oh no, Grom has escaped!" Bump said as the students around him began to panic, worried that Grom would destroy the town if Luz didn't defeat it.

"Coming through!" Eda shouted as her, Junior and Minnie rushed past them, running towards the door to help Luz with the Grometheus with Amity running behind them as fast as she could.

When they caught up with Luz and Grom, they saw that she was cornered near a cliff over the ocean. She had nowhere to go!

"Luz!" Junior said in worry as he summoned a blue fireball.

Eda was right behind her second students and conjured a fireball of her own while Minnie used her powers to create a bow and arrow with a glowing green tip, aming their attacks at Grom.

"Attack!" Minnie said as they fired all at once, combining their attack and causing an explosive attack to strike the fear creature.

The beast recoiled in pain as Amity ran out to Luz, wanting to get her out of there before the Grometheus recovered.

"Luz!" Amity said as she took her hands.

"Amity?" Luz asked as she was taken out of her fear.

"Luz, I'm so sorry for this. It was wrong of me to trade with you." Amity said as she let go of Luz and turned to Grom, walking to it. "This was my trial to face."

Once the beast was able to recover, Grometheus quickly captured Amity and used a tentacle to read her mind for her fear. It only took a second before it let got of her and shifted it's form to a vague image of a person. It wasn't monstrous but it didn't do anything life threatening, it just reached into Amity's Pocket to pull out a folded note of some sort for someone. And then tore up into two pieces right in front of Amity..

"Her fear." Minnie said as she lowered her bow, turning to Junior. " It was rejection."

"Whoa." Junior let out in surprise, not knowing someone as confident as Amity could fear something like this. "I guess when you look it, she's still a person and rejection is something no one can really brave through."

Luz quickly went to Amity as the Grom receded, picking up the note to read as the writing was still in tact.

""Luz, will you go to Grom with me? -Amity" You...You wanted to ask me to Grom?" Luz asked Amity as she slowly began to blush, Amity doing the same as she turned away.

"Y-Yes, I did." the green haired girl answered. "And like I told you earlier at school, it's embarrassing to fear something as stupid as this. Of being rejected."

"Embarrassing? Rejected? Amity, who says I would've said "no?" Luz asked as she smiled a bit towards her.

"What? You...would've said "yes?"" Amity asked as she turned to Luz, her blush getting brighter.

"Of course, I would've loved to take you to Grom. Or..." Luz said as she held out her hand to Amity. "I WOULD, if you let me."

Amity smiled at the offer, reaching out to accept her hand before the Gromethus took on a new few, it's true form of a beast with a large black maw and hideous body. With their fear gone, it was about to rampage to get that fear back!

"Well, in that case, may I have This dance?" Amity asked Luz as she took her hand.

"It would be my pleasure." Luz said as she pulled Amity close, smiling bravely as they faced the Grometheus.

"Wait, are they seriously-" Eda said as they watched the two girls.

"Yeah, they are. And we shouldn't interfere." Junior said as he held his arm out to Minnie and Eda. "This is their fight AND their dance."

"Agreed." Minnie said as she unsummoned her bow.

The trio stood on the side and watched as Luz and Amity danced while facing the fear beast, performing a dance of grace, passion, and...blossoming love. During the dance, Amity was able to summon an abomination with her feet and have it form as she and Luz held hands. Luz then flourished some of her newest plant glyphs and stuck it on the abomination. The Grometheus then charged at them as they hopped off the abomination, launching it towards the fear creature. Not knowing it was a threat, the Grometheus swallowed the abomination whole and continued it's charge but stopped as it felt strange. As if something was growing inside it.

"It is going to explode!" Minnie said as Luz and Amity finished their dance while the Grometheus burst into pieces, leaving a large beautiful tree in it's place.

"Holy shit." Junior said softly before he gazed at Luz and Amity, seeing two identical crowns appear on their heads.

"Marvelous." Minnie said as she stared at the beautiful tree, seeing glowing leaves in the moonlight.

"And there you have it, folks! Your Grom Queens, Luz and Amity, have made a happy ending for this year!" King said as he jumped next to them, still emceeing for a hidden crowd. "Let's give them a hand!"

On cue, several students had come out from the forest, hiding and watching the fight with Grom, before they cheered for the two girls.

"How long were they there?" Junior mumbled as he, Eda, and Minnie watched them crowd Luz and Amity before lifting them over themselves.

"Not sure but they appear overjoyed." Minnie said as they carried them back to Hexside, celebrating and cheering for then.

"They always throw a huge celebration for the one who beats Grom, it's a tradition." Eda said as the crowd past them and she began to follow. "Come on, the party is really gonna begin after this."

"Actually, why don't you go without us?" Junior asked his teacher as he took Minnie's hand. "I think Luz will be fine for the rest of the night and I have a promise to keep to Minnie."

"Oh yeah. You promised her something, right?" Eda asked as Junior nodded to her. "Well then, don't let me stop you."

As Eda and the crowd walked away, Junior walked a bit away from Minnie and held his hand out to her. This may not have been the greatest of places for her dance but with the beautiful tree and the wonderful moonlight, a dance with Minnie would be perfect for this moment.

"This may not be the best place for it but may I have this dance?" he asked with a smile to her.

"Thou may, Junior." Minnie said as she took his hand, coming close to him. "For as long as you wish."

With just the two of them near the cliff and the moon shining down on them, Junior and Minnie danced the night away as the tree blew with the wind.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Full Mastery, new limit: 8 seconds/8 minutes in frozen time.)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (2 Attempt, Mastery.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses. (Mastery.)**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to anyone. (Mastery)**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone or something with a single touch. (Mastery.)**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate a living being's perception of the 5 senses. (Mastery)**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**

**New Combination Power: Blue Reaper Flames + Necrokinesis = Purple Cremation Flames**


	17. The Chaotic Sport, Grudgby

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 17 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 17 begin.**

* * *

A new day had come as Luz was being flown to school by Eda and Junior, the prince decided to tag along with drop off from now on to make sure Eda didn't try to make Luz ditch school. Speaking of school, Hexside was looking a bit different then usual blue and gold flags wrapped around the trees and a large banner floating in front of the school saying, "Go Get'em Banshees!" And fireworks were exploding behind the school.

"What is going on?" Junior asked out loud.

"This, is the start of Grudgby season, Junior. Hexside's main sporting game for the students." Eda said as she landed to let Luz hop off her staff.

"Damn. They really take it seriously." Junior commented about Hexside's seriousness on sports.

"Oh, I can't wait for my first Grudgy season! I'm gonna have more pep and spirit than anyone or any thing." Luz said with excitement.

"I would expect nothing else." Junior said to her as a literal spirit appeared next to them but quickly cowered off when he saw Junior.

"Yeah, there's nothing like Grudgby season. You know, I was one of the best players on the field back in my gory days." Eda said as she pointed to herself, a reminiscent smile on her face.

"Don't you mean "glory" days?" Luz asked, corrected Eda.

"Luz, I think Eda meant to say "gory." In fact, I'm not surprised she said it." Junior said with a bland face, living with Eda long enough to know what she meant.

"Well, you're both right. I was unstoppable on the field with both the best moves on the team...and the best cheats to make sure we won." Eda said as she put a hand under her chin.

"Cheating isn't a good thing, Eda. How do you know if you were really good if you had to cheat to win?" Luz asked her teacher as she didn't like to cheat to win.

"Uh, you human and your concept of sportsmanship." Eda said as she lost her smile at Luz. "If a cheater never prospered, why was I the team's star players?"

"Luz does make a point, Eda. It's not really a win if you don't earn it. Especially in sports." Junior said to Eda, taking a great interest in Grudgby since he was always better at sports then his academics.

"Thank you, Junior, for reasoning against Eda's crazy." Luz said with a smile to him, putting her hands on her hips before reaching into her cloak hood and pulling out a sleeping King. "By King, you little snoozy cutie."

Luz gave him a kiss on the cheek before she placed him on Eda's staff and running off to Hexside.

"Let's hope she's gonna be okay." Junior said to Eda as they watched Luz run off.

"Eh, Luz will be fine." Eda said to him as King groggily climbed into Eda's hair, planning to continue his nap in their after a bit of cleaning. "And while she does school, we'll head back to the house and teach you all about Grudgby. I know it's peaked your interest."

"Well, I won't deny that. I do like sports." Junior admitted to her, glad that he was more of sports guy then an academic guy.

"Then let us go and recall upon the tales of my Hexside days." Eda said dramatically as she pulled Junior into a side hug. "The tales of the best Grudgby player back in the day!"

"Uh..." Junior let out as he looked away, on the fence of learning such an interesting sport from Eda of all people.

"Great! Trust me kid, when we're done, you'll love Grudgby!" Eda said as she made them both fly back to the owl house.

"Okay, I guess that's fine." Junior said as he separated from Eda and flew on his own.

The flight back was awkward as can be and silent like death itself. But when they did get back, that was when things got interesting for Junior. Grudgby was kind like a certain magic game from a movie franchise, except a lot more violent and hands on. Like a duel to the death on a field of random chaos, it was nothing like the sports Junior studied from Earth but it seemed to have elements mixed together with magic fused in.

'This sport is so awesome.' Junior mentally commented as her looked over some of Eda's old school pictures from the Grudgby games. 'Huh? Who's this?'

Holding a picture of Eda, one that was folded to only show Eda holding a trophy, was another girl with puffy strawberry red hair wearing round glasses and smile while leaning against an even larger trophy. He suspected she must've had some sort of connection with Eda but that could be anything. Friend, foe, anything could come to mind as Junior leaned closer to try and figure out who.

"Wait, is that...Lilith?" Junior questioned as he recognized the certain look of her eyes and the smirk she gave, seeing the present day Lilith flash over the green haired girl in the photo. "Yep that's her. Must've dyed her hair after she graduated."

Putting the photo back, folding it like before, Junior checked the time on a clock nearby and was shocked to see it was time for Luz to get out of school already.

"Where does the time go? It was never this fast when I was with my tutor back home." Junior said as he put the book on the table and got up. "Better go pick Luz for Eda, she probably has something better to do."

With that in mind and all the information on Grudgby given to him by Eda, Junior made his way to Hexside to pick up Luz.

'Hope Luz had a good day, maybe something interesting happened.' Junior thought as he exited the owl house and summoned his scythe, hopping on to fly to Hexside.

After a shortish flight, he arrived and looked around for Luz but saw she walking towards the Grudgby arena instead of their usual pick up spot.

"What is she doing?" Junior asked himself.

Making his scythe disappear, Junior followed Luz to the field and saw Willow and Gus waiting for her. It looked like something big was happening from the looks of worry on their faces and he decided to make himself know, rushing over to them.

"What's going on?" Junior asked, making them jump a bit before calming down to see him.

"Oh hey, Junior." Willow said as she calmed down and gestured to Luz. "It's just Luz used my name to challenge Boscha to a grugby match."

"Boscha? The triclops in the school's potion track?" Junior asked them, getting a nod from Gus.

"She's also the current captain of the Grudgby team." Gus added as Junior looked surprised.

"The captain? And Luz challenged her?" Junior asked as he looked to Luz. "Why? You don't know anything about or have ever played Grudgby!"

"I had to! Boscha has been picking on Willow all day and someone has to stand up to her, Amity told me she only speaks "Grudgby" around this time of year, so I had to speak "Grudgy" back!" Luz said as before gasping and smiling brightly at Junior. "And you can help us! You told me you studied all about Earth's sports! Plus, I saw the interested look you had when Eda brought up Grudgby!"

"Well yes and Eda told me about while showing her old photos." Junior admitted as Willow and Gus looked to him with slight hope.

"Then .. Can you teach me?" Luz asked with a bit of begging in her voice, causing Junior to sigh as this wasn't how he pictured picking up Luz from school would happen.

"If this comes back to bite me in the ass later, I'm chopping off yours." Junior said to Luz.

"EEP!" Gus and Willow squeaked out as they put their hands on their asses.

"Not you guys." Junior quickly said to them before looking back to Luz. "And yes, I'll teach you what Eda told me and help you train Willow and Gus. When's the match?"

"Uh...1 hour?" Luz said as a question, smiling nervously.

Junior looked at Luz like she was crazy, opening his mouth to comment before closing it and taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Then we better hurry and get started." Junior said as he turned to Gus and Willow. "Do you guys mind providing comments of my information is wrong?"

"Not at all." they said at the same time.

Nodding to them and giving a quick snap of his fingers, Junior used a little spell he hadn't used much to change his clothes to a referee look with a black cap, striped shirt and black slacks.

"Nice clothes." Luz quickly said as Gus and Willow awed at it.

"One of my girlfriends gave it to me for Christmas last year." Junior said before cutting Luz off. "I'll fill you in on that later, right now you three need to focus."

Reaching into his shirt, Junior took out a play book of every sport he knew and organized it by the sport's name. Practically the most brain work to ever put into paper work.

"Alright, before moving onto my playbook, I'm going to explain Grudgby to Luz real quick." Junior said before turning to the field. "The rules are very similar to nearly every sport on Earth, two team on opposing sides of the field face off to try and score more points into the opposing goal. Aka, those triangle shaped things over there."

Using both hands, Junior pointed to two football like goal posts with upside down triangle holes on them.

"Okay, seems simple enough." Luz said with a smile before Junior pointed right in her face.

"Wrong! Because unlike normal fields on Earth, this field is full of magic traps and obstacles to make it harder for you to score." Junior said as he put his hand down.

"He's right, Luz. Look." Willow said as she drew a spell circle, creating a leaf in her hand and blowing it onto the field.

Just as he and Willow said, the field produced numerous magic traps like pit of fire, blast of vines, blast of ice crystal and a large pit of spikes that impaled the leaf.

"Yes, and let's not forget that both teams have magic at their disposal, so you have to be quick and smart with your spells if you want to win and avoid DANGEROUS injury." Junior said as he turned to Luz. "Got it?"

"Yep yep yep!" Luz said with the same smile as before, not that nervous about the obvious danger.

"And one more thing, apparently there's a something called a Rusty Smidge. It's basically the most unfair advantage in any sport known." Junior said with a bland face.

"What is it?" Luz asked as she turned to Willow and Gus.

"A small bug that means instant victory for whoever grabs it." Gus quickly said as Willow nodded in agreement.

"What?! But that's not fair!" Luz complained, thinking it was a complete cheap shot at victory.

"I know it isn't but that the rules. No matter how sucky. Now let's make a game plan." Junior said as he gestured for them to come around him, opening his book.

The first page was a glossary of the sports Junior had cataloged up until now, organize by title, player titles and positions, and ball type.

"Wow, Junior. You quite organized." Gus said, impressed at the detail of the glossary page alone.

"When it comes to sports, no one in my home knows more than." Junior said as he began to turn the page. "And since Earth has fields similar to this one, minus the traps, I'll introduce you guys to Soccer, American Football, Rugby/Full Contact Football, and Basketball."

"Wow." Luz said as she, Gus, and Willow saw the play book going by one sport at a time.

"We don't have a lot of time so I'll have to skim on certain details and get straight to the basics on some of them." Junior said as Luz gasped in excitement.

"You mean like a training montage?!" she asked.

"This is not a movie! We will bot be doing a training montage!" Junior said firmly as Gus and Willow looked confused.

"What's a training montage?" Willow asked as they looked to Luz and Junior.

"Something films do a lot because they are short on time and need to train in an entertaining way for the audience. But since this is not a movie it will not be happening here!" Junior said firmly while looking to Luz.

"But Junior!" Luz whined to him, really wanting to do a montage for their underdog moment.

"No buts! If you want Willow to win against Boscha and the grudgby team, you'll have to study, put in a bit of practice, and pray for luck." Junior said as he turned his attention back to his play book. "Worse case scenario, I'd have to step in but that'll only be a slight advantage since I haven't played grudgby either."

"I think we should listen to him." Gus said as he looked over the book, knowing it was their one hope of winning.

"But. . The montage would've been cool." Luz said with a sad look, wanting to do a montage with her best friends.

"Are you concerned with being cool or are you concerned with winning this game?!" Junior asked her, frowning a bit at her but he softened his gaze when her saw Luz quiver her lip.

Sometimes he was too serious about sports, like one of those angry coaches that's too hard on his team.

'Curse my non-existent bleeding heart.' Junior thought as he gave a sigh and handed the book Willow, turning to Luz with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Luz. How about this? Afterwards, win or lose, we can have a montage, alright?" Junior offered Luz as she started to smile again.

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" Luz screamed as she hugged him tightly while he chuckled softly to her.

'At least she's happy.' Junior thought as he saw Gus trying out a standard 3 point football stance. 'Not bad form but his small frame would make it difficult in terms of ramming strength. Still there's potential.'

After Luz stopped hugging Junior, they spent the next 40 minutes going over the fundamentals of Soccer, American Football, Rugby/Full Contact Football, and Basketball. The standard stands, the quick footwork, and how they could hold or kick into the goal. Unlike Earth's sports, Grudgby didn't have a set form or scoring method, so all types kicks, throws, and even dunks were optional. Just as Junior hoped when he choose to teach Gus and Willow about American Football, Basketball, Rugby/Full Contact Football, and Soccer. Now, all they had to do was practice a bit with a little magic. Even though it wasn't easy, Junior kept teaching them. Though it wasn't without some sudden difficulties, like Luz trying a move from a movie called "The Thorn Vault." Not a bad move but it was too sudden, he was lucky he stopped time when Willow and Gus almost hit the ground. After a quick apology from Luz, it was almost time for their match with Boscha's Grudgby team.

"Alright, guys, listen up. Though it wasn't easy, you guys are as ready as you can be! The moves you learn are fresh and will catch them off guard, so do your best and trust your team. Win or lose, I'm proud of you guys." Junior said as he shut his play book.

"Actually, Junior. I have confession to make." Gus said as he raised his hand.

"What is it, Gus?" Junior asked as he, Willow, and Luz turned to him.

"I think it'd be better if I just cheer from the stands." Gus admitted as they looked surprised at him.

"But why? After all the work we put in, you can do this." Luz said to him.

"I know, I know. It's just that I don't think I can keep up as much as you and Willow can, I don't really have any attack spells either. Just support, I'm afraid." Gus said honestly to his friends.

Though this was a little bit of a bad time, he couldn't argue with Gus. He magic was mainly for diversion and support, he could make copies to help confuse them but they could vanish after a few solid hits. This was the best course of action.

"If that's what you want, go ahead Gus. You've held us either way." Junior said as he patted Gus' shoulder.

"Thanks, Junior." Gus said as he walked over to the stands, brining out his flags to cheer for them.

"Well that's good and all but what do we do for a third? Junior already did so much to help us. We can't ask him to fill in." Willow said to Luz as they gazed at Junior.

"Hey, don't say that. I'm not just your couch, I'm your friend. I'm here if you need me." Junior said as he sat down against a wall. "Why not ask Amity? She must have some experience with Grudgby."

"I asked her earlier but she got all weird and started blushing." Luz said as Junior smirked, imagining it.

"After that dance you two did at Grom, she would be blushing if you asked. I also know three girls that do the same thing." Junior said as he turned to the side and noticed Boscha and her Grudgby team approaching them.

They all wore different colored t-shirts under black shoulder and chest guards with gold assent lines like football armor except with spikes on the shoulders and sides of the chest armor, black fingerless gloves, black shorts with white lines down the sides, black knee pads, and black shoes with spikes on the tip. Each girl also had runny eye shadow.

"Boscha's here." Junior said as he nodded them, standing up from the ground. "You guys want me to go find Amity or do you want me to jump in and help you play?"

"Uh. . Maybe?" Luz asnwered with unsureness.

"To what? Stay or find Amity?" Junior asked her, needing a clearer answer.

"Go find Amity, she used to be Grudgby captain! She can help." Willow said as Boscha's group got closer. "We'll buy you some time."

Junior gave a nod to Willow before running off to find Amity, with any luck she's been told of match and came to watch her friends play. And Luck happened to be on his side as he quickly found her walking away from the school.

"Amity!" Junior shouted as he ran to her.

"Lord Junior!" Amity said as she heard the distress in his voice, knowing he needed help. "How may I be of service?"

"We're friends now, just call me Junior." Junior said as he came to a halt in front of her. "Anyway, I need your help. Actually, Luz and Willow need your help."

"Luz? Help? What can I do?" Amity asked as she leaned closer, blushing a bit.

"Luz and Willow need a third player since Gus decided to cheer from the stands. And Willow said you used to be Grudgby captain before Boscha, so you can help." Junior said as Amity stopped blushing, looking sad for some reason unknown to him.

"I was but...not anymore." She said sadly as she looked away.

"But why?" Junior asked, curious and concerned.

"Because I made a play that got my teammates badly hurt." Amity said as she remembered her last match as Grudgby captain.

"A bad play that made you quite being captain?" Junior asked but her knew the answer.

"Yes, it was the championship game against Glandus High and we had a good move that would've won us the game no problem but I was arrogant and changed it to something more flashy yet dangerous, a move called "The Thorn Vault."" Amity said as Junior looked surprised at her.

"That crazy move Luz learned from an Azura movie that she tried during our practice?" Junior asked as Amity looked to him in surprise.

"She saw it too?!" Amity quickly asked with a blush on her face before she shook her head and focused on her explanation. "Anyway, it worked and we won but it caused my teammates to get hurt. All because I thought I knew what was best for us to win, I haven't played Grudgby ever since."

"Wow, I can see why but you can't let one bad decision stop you from playing." Junior said as he placed a comforting hand on Amity's shoulder. "Nobody is perfect and everybody makes mistakes. What's important is that we learn from them so we can move on to a better future. I know from experience that it's never easy but nothing ever is, the choice is your's if you want to move forward or back."

Amity smiled at Junior's words, feeling very inspired by him and his encouragement.

'Maybe, he's right.' she thought.

"Luz is right. You really are cool." Amity said with a smile.

"It's nothing really." Junior said as he nudged to the Grudgby field. "Now how about we get you on that field and I can see what you're made us? I also just spent the last hour training Luz and Willow for this, you may like what you see."

Heading back to the field, Amity and Junior came to the field and were met with the sight Luz and Willow starring down with Boscha, who was holding a flaming Grudgby ball.

"Look, you can't keep stalling, tree girl. Either you cough up your third player or you two get started being our targets for practice." the triclops said with an irritated look on her face.

"I'm right here." Amity said as she and Junior walked past, Boscha and her crew, standing side by side with Luz and Willow.

"You?! You're playing with them?!" Boscha said as she and her team were shocked. "You do know you just destroyed your social life, right?"

"No." Amity replied as she looked to Luz, Willow, and Junior. "I think I made it a lot better."

"URGH!" Boscha grunted in annoyance before Junior stepped between both groups.

"Save it for the field! It's time to see which one of you is all talk!" Junior said, acting just like an earth referee. "Now get to your sides, gear up, and get ready to come out playing, got it?!"

"I am VERY glad you're my friend." Luz said as she was smiling brightly at Junior for bringing Amity to join their team.

"M-M-M'Lord! Why are you with them?!" Boscha asked as she and her crew were in shock, wondering why someone as important as him was siding with a human and a half-witch! "They're losers!"

Junior just shook his head at her, thinking that she was so shallow and heartless.

"No, not in my eye sockets they're not. I don't call people that because they're less popular or weaker then me and if I did, I would be a loser myself." he said as he looked Boscha in all three of her eyes. "And since you do call them that, what do you think that says about you?"

Luz and Willow almost burst out laughing while Amity just smirked at Boscha, who blushed in embarrassment and was wide mouthed.

"I-I Bu-" the triclops stuttered as she grew angry and shook off her embarrassment. "Fine! I hope your friends are ready, Lord Junior, cuz it's game on!"

Boscha and her team turned to walk to the right side of the field as Junior turned to his friends.

"You heard her! Game on! Suit up and get ready to play!" Junior told them as he pointed to Luz. "Luz, fill Amity in on some of the plays we made and a few of the positions too."

"On it, Coach Junior!" Luz said as she pulled Amity into a side hug, causing a blush for both of them.

"Then move out and suit up!" Junior said as he pulled a whistle out of his pocket and blew into it.

Soon, after Luz, Willow, and Amity changed into white and blue versions of the Grudgby outfits and neater eye shadow, the game had began. At the start Willow tied Boscha down, allowing her to grab the ball and charge like a football player. He superior weight worked well against them and allowed them to score a point.

Score: 0-1

'Good tackle.' Junior thought as he sat next to Gus, who made illusion clones to help cheer.

The game went on as Amity saved Luz from getting sliced by a giant swinging axe, creating a giant abomination hand to stop it so Luz can score with a dunk.

Score: 0-2

A girl in the plant track, tall with green hair to her neck and red eyes pushed through and scored a point for Boscha's team. Luz gave her a compliment and a handshake for her play while Boscha just looked angry at her teammate.

Score: 6-5

Boscha readied the ball with a fire spell and threw a it at Luz, who caught it with an ice glyph made pillar. After catching it, Luz saw something smoking on the ball as it cooled down, a brand new glyph for a fire spell.

"Wow." Luz let out as she took out a sheet of paper and pressing it against the ball to copy the glyph, a large circle at the bottom of the spell circle with a dot in the center and a curved triangle on top of it with a smaller circle and curved triangle on top and touching the top of the spell circle.

"Good work, Luz." Junior whispered as he saw Luz light the ball on fire and threw it to Amity, who used a large abomination fist to jump and do a jumping soccer kick.

Score: 9-9

With the game now at a tie and 30 seconds left on the clock, it was time for one play from both teams. As they were discussing in huddles, Junior spotted a golden scarab with a jewel in it's pincers crawling on the field.

'The Rusty Smidge.' Junior thought as he looked to the girls, seeing them still plannings. 'Not on my watch, this game is gonna be fair.'

"Time out." he whispered, freezing time to fix this little problem.

Junior jumped off the stands and walked to the Smidge, picking it up and placing it in his pocket before heading back to the stands. Right in the position he was in before.

"Time in." He said as they game continued and the final move played out.

The last play was the exact same as the one Luz and Amity saw in their Azura movie, The Thorn Vault. It was crazy but it was ready this and it worked without a hitch, giving Luz, Amity, and Willow the winning score of 9-10!

"WOO!" Luz cheered with a jump as she went and hugged Willow. "You pulled it off, Willow! We won!"

"They win." Junior said as he looked to Boscha's team, seeing only her shocked while her teammates went over to Willow and Luz.

"That was great, Willow!" the girl who sat on the side, Skara from Willow's memory, said with a smile.

"I never had so much fun in a game before." the plant track girl said to Willow.

"Hey, Willow, you ever considered joining the Grudgby team?" a dark skinned girl with brown eyes, wavy black hair, and glasses asked as Willow looked to Boscha, seeing fear in her eyes.

"Hmm, I don't think so. I think I've had enough Grudgby for a while." Willow said with a kind smile, shaking hands with the girl.

Junior went down with Gus to congratulate their friends but soon noticed Amity was clutching her leg on the ground, with Luz and Willow doing the same.

"Amity!" Luz and Willow said as they went to her.

"I-I think I broke my leg when Boscha tackled me earlier." Amity said as she moved into a sitting position.

"If you need help, I can carry you to Junior so he can heal you." Luz suggested as Amity blushed from the "carry" part.

"PHF, no I'm good, haha who's Junior?" Amity asked dumbly, too focused on the part where Luz would carry her to notice Junior standing behind him.

"AND up you go!" Luz said as she picked up Amity like a princess, blushing a bit.

"Ohho wow. Sports." Amity let out with a blush, still a bit stunned by the sudden lift.

"No time like this to heal." Junior said as he brought his hand to Amity's right leg, using his healing magic.

As he healed her, Junior decided to let the Rusty Smidge got and dropped it behind his back. No one would notice or care since the game was already over.

"Hey, Junior, Can we do that montage now? You did promise." Gus said as he ran up to his friends.

"I did and I am a man of my word, sure. Let's do that montage." Junior said as Luz smiled brightly at him.

"YEAH! Montage, go!" Luz shouted as the music began.

(Montage Start)

Luz, Amity, Gus dunking into a Grudgby goal with the help of Willow's plants while Junior hanged upside down with his legs hooked over the left side of the goal. All of them staring at the score board with pride on their victory until Gus used his magic to turn their score from 9-10 to 9-1000 but no one had a problem with that and smiled at the young wizard. The group then rushed back to the owl house to share the good news with Eda and King, who was wearing a yellow and white cheer outfit for some reason, as Hooty tried to great them but they all just stepped over or around the owl guardian. King decided to do a little cheer dance as Luz record it on her phone.

"Uh, you're not gonna show this to anyone, right?" King asked as he looked to Luz, Eda, and Junior watching him.

"No no, we won't. Go on." Eda said between laughs as Luz giggled and Junior covered his mouth to not burst out laughing as King went back to his dance.

Then it moved to Junior doing sports poses in his referee outfit as Luz took some pictures with her phone.

"Again, can I ask why you wanted to do this?" Luz asked him as Junior had two fingers on his cap.

"Just something for someone important to me." Junior said as Luz took the picture. "Just two more and I'll send them through her number."

"Okay, whatever you say." Luz said with a smile as she took the photo, making the amount now 3.

The final was the ground now assembled in the den of the owl house to enjoy a nice cup of tea for their victory. Luz, Amity, and Willow were sitting on the main couch, Amity and Luz blushing at being right next to each other, as Gus and Junior were sitting on the floor at opposite sides of the coffee table, King was sitting on the couch arm next to Luz and Eda was sitting on the side lounge chair smiling at the group.

(Montage End.)

As Eda sat on the side couch, she looked through Luz's phone to see the pictures Luz took of him. All 5 in different sporty poses.

"Lotta pictures of you kid." Eda said as she looked up to Junior.

"Yeah, I asked her a favor and she took some pictures of me. Sent them to a special friend of mine." Junior said as he took a sip of some team, still in his referee outfit.

"It think it was one of his girlfriends." Luz said with a cheeky smile.

"Girlfriends?!" Everyone but Luz and Eda said in surprise.

"Yup, hope they got to her well." he said with a smile.

Meanwhile, in the underworld of Earth, a get togehter was being held by 3 girls important to Junior in a large castle shaped like a devil skull. Inside a bed room were 3 different girls hanging out together. The first was Minnie, Junior's guest to Grom from not long ago and two others. One had red skin with horns, red eyes, long black hair with a gold gem on her forehead, metal lobster claws for hands and a long tail with spikes at the end and wearing a red coat with fur sleeves and collar, black belt, and thigh high boots. The other one had pitch black skin but a white face with for horns, Golden eyes, and red long hair and was wearing a pink Japanese type kimono with long white socks, and wooden sandals.

Their names were Mimi Her and Chi, friends of Minnie and together, Junior's trio of girlfriends.

"So how was he when Last you saw him, Min?" Chi asked as as they all sat on Minnie's queen sized bed.

"Junior was well and his studies, fruitful. He has even made lovely friends." Minnie said with a smile.

"Well that's good. I still wish he would contact us more, I miss him." Chi said with a small frown. "Even a text would be nice just to read his words again."

"Do not worry, I'm sure he shall message soon." Minnie said as Mimi, a mute girl, held up a thumbs up sign.

The universe seemed to be on their side as Chi's phone suddenly vibrated and made her jump, quickly reaching inside to get it and look at the screen.

"Who is it?" Minnie asked him.

"Unknown number but it says it's from the phone of Junior's friend, Luz, and that there's a surprise for me inside." Chi said as she opened her phone and went to her messages.

Minnie and Mimi gathered around her to gaze at the phone over her shoulder to see the message but instead they were met with photos of Junior in the referee outfit Chi got him, doing sports or model poses at the camera.

'Hope you girls like them, always thinking of you. -Junior' the last of the text said after the photos.

"...I love that boy so much." Chi said calmly.

'Us too.' Minnie and Mimi thought as Chi saved the photos to her phone.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Full Mastery, new limit: 8 seconds/8 minutes in frozen time.)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (2 Attempt, Mastery.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses. (Mastery.)**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to anyone. (Mastery)**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone or something with a single touch. (Mastery.)**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate a living being's perception of the 5 senses. (Mastery)**

**Possession: Possessing human minds.**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**

**New Combination Power: Blue Reaper Flames + Necrokinesis = Purple Cremation Flames**


	18. Cursed Part 2

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 18 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 18 begin.**

* * *

It was a bright new day in the owl house as Hooty was snoozing away in the door.

"Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!" he snored loudly but from the sound of it, it was almost fake.

Though the snore was so loud that Junior was quickly awoken from it and groaned from waking up before he was ready. He released a long sigh as he got up from the couch and stretched.

"Alright time to get up and learn my next lesson." Junior said to himself as he got some new clothes from his bag and heading upstairs to the bathroom.

Today's lesson was going to be Possession, controlling someone's mind thus making them a puppet to control or influence. It would be a useful skill if a reaper's target tried to run. Junior thought of all the trouble it would save if they tried to deny their dying as he got in the shower a rather quick shower in most people's opinion. Best thing about being a skeleton is that he didn't have sweat glands so he can get completely clean in 3 minutes, and after he was he headed downstairs to talk with Eda about it until a loud thud was heard outside.

"Huh?" He let out as he moved faster and looked out a window, coming to a surprising sight of Hooty fighting off wizards of the Emperor's Coven.

This was something he never thought Hooty would do, even if Eda said he was the house guardian, he could never see Hooty actually hurting someone. Yet here he saw, the owl demon stretching around and knocking them away like nothing while having so much fun. It brought Junior a chuckle as he continued to walk down the stairs and find Eda watching the battle from a the side window with a scarf around her neck, probably chilly.

"Oh Hooty. You may be an annoying parasite but somehow, you always burrow your way into my heart." she said as she picked up a cup of tea that was nearby, drinking some as she used her magic to stir something in a cauldron on the coffee table.

"What'cha making, owl lady?" Junior asked as he walked up to her.

"Oh just something special." Eda said as she gazed at him.

Oh! Is is magic spaghetti?" Luz asked as she came over in her school uniform, looking into the small cauldron as reaching for it. "Give me a taste!"

"Hey, hands off!" Eda said as she used her magic to smack Luz right on the hand, "That is making a witch's cloak. I need it."

"Because of those imperial goons outside, I'm sure." Junior theorized.

"Correct, with Emperor's goons getting bolder, I'm going to need extra protection. These cloaks are able to repel the most powerful of magic and any magic user worth their might has one." Eda said as she picked some up, showing it's blue wool glowing with power.

"I'm worth my magic." Luz whispered in awe at the fabric, leaning closer. "I want a cloak please!"

"After I'm done with mine." Eda said as she moved the cauldron away from Luz. "And maybe one for Junior too."

"Really? Thanks." Junior said to her in surprise.

"No problem." Eda said to him as she put it down on the chest near the door.

"Now back to the emperor, I think I know why the emperor wants you." Luz said before making a teasing smile and pointing to Eda. "He's got the hots for you."

"Are you being serious right now?" Junior asked Luz as Eda actually poked fun at this, finger gunning Luz.

"But seriously, "No. He ordered my capture a long time ago so he can control my and all wild magic." Eda said with a serious face as she looked away.

"Well that doesn't seem right and...neither does he." Junior said as he always felt a chill crawl up his spine after hearing about Emperor Belos, the king of the Boiling Isles.

"You're right about that, Junior. I only meet him a few times but I knew from those he was up to no good, that man has dark secrets." Eda said as she looked serious towards her students. "And his coven system is a cover to hide his secrets and way to keep everyone in line so they don't ask questions."

"So is that the reason he won't stop until he catches you? You don't fall into his system like everyone else and ask the right questions?" Luz pieces together.

"Right you are but he's never gonna catch me. I've avoid his goons for years and I'm still going strong." Eda said with a confident smile. "The only think that could possibly get in the way is my curse and that hasn't been acting up for weeks!"

Right as Eda said that, karma decided to be funny and flare up her curse to cause several feathers to sprout from her body.

'Fucking karma.' Junior thought as Eda transformed into her cursed owl form right before him and Junior.

"Junior?" Luz said in worry.

"Leave it to me!" Junior said as Eda roared at them. "Time out!"

The world stopped around Junior as Eda raised a claw to strike them, not being able to control her feral mind.

'It's been weeks since she changed, so it's gonna take a lot of elixir to fix this!' He thought as he rushed upstairs to Eda's room, using his blue flames to fly a bit and grab about 10 bottles of her anti curse elixir before heading back down the kitchen.

Junior placed the bottles on the counter before opening the fridge and grabbing the cauldron of his werewolf elixir, which was about 2/3rds full since he only had to take a full bottle once a month. With his frozen time about halfway, he rushed to mix in the ten bottles of Eda's elixir into the cauldron and stir in a rush as the green and white combined into a glowing light green.

"Now we gotta her her to drink it all." Junior said to himself as he looked back to Eda's cursed form.

Thinking fast, Junior decided to try a very risky move.

"Time in." He said as he held the cauldron in his left hand, unfreezing time.

Eda's roar was heard throughout the house as Luz's scream followed.

"Junior!" She screamed as Eda's claw came down on her.

Moving fast, Junior shot like a rocket and knees Eda in the chin and forcing her back.

"Open wide!" Junior shouted as he pushed the cauldron to Eda's open mouth, forcing the rim to hit her lip and the mixed elixir down her throat as her back hit the ground. "Drink up, Eda!"

Confused in her beast state and liking the mixture, Eda instinctively grabbed the cauldron and drank deeply.

"Guh! Guh! Guh!" She drank as her body slowly returned to normal.

"Whew." Junior breathed out as he stepped off Eda, who was now back to normal with a cauldron on her chest. "That was close."

Eda sighed as she was of sound mind again and of decent body.

"Thanks, kid." she said.

"No problem, just took about 10 of your elixirs and one cauldron of mine mixed together." Junior said as Eda got up and moved the cauldron aside, her scarf now open before them.

Junior and Luz gasped in shock as they caught the sight of Eda's chest gem, the color usually full amber was now half black and each side moving like a battle for dominance.

"Eda, your gem!" Luz said as she pointed to it, causing Eda to panic and quickly cover it.

"What about my gem? It's fine!" Eda said as Luz presses on.

"No it's not! Your curse is getting worse and you didn't tell us!" She said in worry about Eda.

"Well, I...didn't tell you." Eda said nervously as she looked to Junior.

"I...was told." Junior said nervously as Luz looked to him in shock.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Luz asked, sad to why her friends didn't trust he with this.

"Because we didn't want you to worry." Junior said as he gestured to Eda's gem, the amber and black fighting inside. "As you can see, adding my elixir has helped in fighting the curse off more but it's still growing stronger. If Eda uses up too much magic, she'll turn into that feathery freak again."

"And what happens if she can't change back? What if she's stuck like that forever?!" Luz asked in worry, she didn't want to lose one of her best friends and magic teacher!

"Don't worry, kid, I'll be fine! I've changed back before without the elixir and I can change back again." Eda said, putting on a smile to try and ease their worry but it failed.

"Eda, as much as I want to believe that, I can't let that happen." Luz said as she put on a determined face. "I'll make sure of it and I won't stop til I find you a cure!"

"I believe you, Luz and believe me, I've been trying." Junior said with a sigh. "To the best of my abilities but I'm not exactly Victor Frankenstein."

"Victor who?" Eda asked as she turned to him.

"A mad scientist who brought life to a creature by sewing together a bunch of dead body parts and striking them with lightning to bring them to life." Junior quickly explained as King poked his head through a door away, awaking from his nap.

"Ooh!" he let out with interest as he thought he could build an army by doing that.

'Frankenstein's monster is real?!' Luz thought in surprise and shock before refocusing on the matter at hand.

"But I can help!" Luz said as Eda put a hand on her shoulder.

"No. It's my battle. I'll face it alone and I'll coming out the winner." Eda said as she looked to Luz. "Now how about that usual smile of confidence, kid?"

Eda moved Luz's mouth up to form a faux smile to try and make her feel better but it soon melted in to a worried and sad lip quiver.

"Say what you want, Eda, we're gonna be here for you, whether you like it or not." Junior said as he came up to Eda, giving her a hug as Luz quickly joined in.

"Alright alright. Get your huggies in." Eda said as she gently placed her arms around them.

"King wants huggies too!" King shouted as he ran up and hugged Eda's left leg, joining their little "family" moment.

'Hmm, family.' Eda thought as she looked at the time, seeing it was almost time for Luz to head to school at Hexside.

"Alright guys, break it up. It's time for Luz to head to school." Eda said to them as Junior was the first to let go.

"And for my next lesson in Possession." Junior reminded Eda as Luz and King still held on with their hugs.

"That too." Eda said as she waddled to the back door, finding it difficult to move as they wouldn't let go until Eda opens the back door and dropped Luz on her feet. "Alright, Luz. Have fun at school."

"I' will." she said before looking to Junior as Eda slipped on her book bag. "Junior, make sure Eda's resting, drinking plenty of fluids, staying out of the sun, and-"

Eda then shut the door on Luz before turning to Junior with a smile.

"Now that is on considerate kid. Always thinking of her friends." Eda said before looking to her cauldron of Witch Cloak wool and smirking. "And I'm going to show her I appreciate her by making her that cloak she wanted, or maybe a cape instead."

"That's really nice of you, Eda. I'm glad to see how much you care about Luz." Junior said with a smile as Eda nodded to him.

"Yeah, you and her have really made my life more exciting since you both arrived, it's the least I can do." Eda said as she walked back into the den. "Now, how about we start your lesson? I think you'll find Possession really handy."

"I have a feeling it will." Junior said before King suddenly popped up in front of him with a box of cake mix.

"I got the mix, let's make some cake!" King asked as he looked to Eda.

"Cake?" Junior asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Eda said she was going to make Luz a cake, so I got the mix for her!" King said as he showed Junior the cake box.

"Did you really think I said "cake" instead of "cape?"" Eda asked with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter either way!" King shouted to them.

"Anyway, how about you start on that while I give Junior his lesson while knitting the capes for Luz and Junior?" Eda said to King as she sat on the couch, pulling some knitting needles out of her hair.

"Actually could you make mine a sort of sleeveless cloak with a hood?" Junior quickly asked Eda as he sat on the couch next to her.

"Sure." Eda said with a nod as King got mad at them for ignoring him a bit.

"Well fine I will make the cake! And it will be the best cake anyone as ever tasted!" King shouted as he ran off into the kitchen, ready to make his culinary master piece.

"How is it he gets more adorable when he's angry?" Junior asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know but I don't care, it's still fun to watch." Eda said as she took some witch's wool and began knitting. "Now, onto Possession, it's a very ancient magic that existed long before certain types of magic were use today. Like that Body Swap spell I know."

"Yeah, I could never forget that." Junior said as he remembered that day Eda, King, and Luz switched bodies, a lot of strange chaos.

"Any way, this type of spell allows you to possess a person's mind from a distance and control them like a puppet." Eda said as she focused on the knitting. "Now, it's all about focus, like with your dream walking. Just focus on your target and on the reason for your magic, to control them. It won't be an easy fight but if your will in stronger than there's, you'll do just fine. Heck, you can practice on me when I'm done with you cloak."

"Okay, I got this." Junior said as he took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Here we go."

Junior closed his eyes and focus on the steps as he waited for Eda to finish knitting, going over a mental check list so he doesn't mess anything up while applying the dream walking steps to Possession. He could remember the steps clearly, he just had to reword them a bit and drop a step.

'Step 1 is a clear purpose behind why I need to possess someone's mind and focus my magic on that. Step 2 is to think about my target. Step 3 is to visualize my purpose mind's eye or something. Step 4 is to focus in and take over their mind while remaining conscious.' Junior thought as he repeated those steps in his mind.

He was actually taking longer than he thought as Eda had finished his sleeveless cloak about 2 hours later.

"All done with your cloak, Junior." Eda said as she shook him a bit, breaking his focus to turn to her.

"Huh, really?" Junior asked in question.

"Yep, you were out for about 2 hours and I maybe rushed it a bit but it's done." Eda said as she held up the cloak, a blue robe like garment with two sleeve holes inside and a hood on top.

"Wow, it looks good for a rush job." Junior said as Eda handed it to him.

"Well, thanks kid. I did my best, now why don't you try that bad boy on then hit me with your best possession attempt?" Eda asked him with her arms crossed

"Okay." Junior said as he stood up from the couch and slipped the cloak one feeling it's rather soft feel as he pulled the hood up over his head with the cloak part reaching down to the back of his feet. "How do I look?"

"Hmm, not a bad look. It goes surprising well with your black gray sweat suit, even thought two hoods seems a bit of a problem but I'm sure you'll work it out." Eda said as she waved her hand at him before holding her arms out. "Now, try to possess my mind."

"Alright, here goes." Junior said with a nod.

Looking to Eda and focusing, Junior narrowed his eye sockets at her and focused on controlling her mind, on possessing her to do his bidding. After a bit of effects and some light sweating, he got through but the most strange thing happened as he did.

'What the hell?' He thought as his vision split in half, letting him see Eda AND himself at the same time like he was looking in a mirror. 'Am I...seeing through Eda's eyes? Did I possess her?'

He decided to give a test and mentally commanded her to hold up a finger from her left hand, which she did slowly.

"Holy shit, it worked." Junior and surprisingly Eda said at the same time, causing him to jump back a bit.

'I guess I can speak through her too. But It's time to give her her mind back.' Junior thought as he cut off the connection, seeing Eda blink a few times before shaking head.

"What happened? Did you possess me?" Eda asked him as she had no memory of the last minute or so.

"Uh yeah I did. And it was crazier than I expected." Junior said as he sat back down on the couch, silently enjoying the soft nature of his new cloak.

"Oh, really? I didn't even feel it. Nice job. "Eda said as she went back to her knitting, thinking differently then she was saying.

'Gods how is my will so weak against his?!' Eda thought as Junior went back to trying his possession on someone else, mostly Hooty but he regretted it when he saw through the guardian's eyes that he was forcing the Emperor's Coven goons he defeated into a deranged play date and tea party.

'And I'm creeped out even more towards him.' Junior thought as he cut the connection.

For the rest of the day, things have been rather calm as they did their own things. Eda went at a slower pace with Luz's cape and Junior spent his time either improving his possession on King without him knowing or taste testing his surprisingly good cake attempts. None were right with the demon, but Junior said they were fine yet he kept trying to make it perfect. Before any of them knew it, a rapid knock came from the door as Eda has just completed Luz's cape and gazed at it.

"All done, Luz is gonna love this." Eda said as Junior got up to answer the door while King rolled out a two layer strawberry cake.

"And she'll love this!" King said as Junior opened the door, expecting to see Luz.

"Luz, why ar-" he tried to asked before he was met wit the faces of Gus and Willow instead, worried. "Guys? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Junior? Could you get Eda, please?" Willow asked as she poked her fingers together. "Something...happened today on a school field trip."

"Something happened?" What do you mean "something happened?"" Junior asked in worry before Gus and Willow nervously darted behind them nervously, wanting him to look behind them.

His curiosity peaked as he slowly looked behind them and froze, his eye sockets going wide in shock and his worries along with rage skyrocketed.

"Eda! Get over here now!" He said with a bit of rage panic as Gus and Willow cringed at his sudden yet justified rage panic.

"What?! What is it?" Eda asked him as she walked up and saw Gus and Willow instead of Luz at the door. "And why are they here instead of Luz?"

"Because of that!" Junior shouted as he pointed past Gus and Willow, making Eda follow before she gasped in shock.

Floating behind Gus and Willow, waiting patiently like a haunting specter, was Lilith's white raven staff. It was sent with them as a clear message, one that infuriated Junior and Eda.

Lilith, who had failed once more to capture Eda and force her to join the Emperor's Coven, had captured Luz and was using her to make Eda come to her this time! Meanwhile, with the coven witch herself, Lilith was waiting outside of a large intimidating castle on a large metal bridge with countless Emperor's Coven wizards around watching from inside. News of Lilith's new plan had spread and they all wanted to watch and see if she could do it this time.

"Where are you, Edalyn? I can't have you failing me when I need you this time." Lilith said as she looked up towards the top of the castle, seeing the ruler of the Isles himself, Emperor Belos.

He wore a mask with two long, upward-facing horns that made his eyes appear hollow with no pupils wearing a large cape with white and brown, as well as gold trim. This was Lilith's last chance to catch Eda and he needed to be there to either congratulate or punish her for this. As Lilith turned back around, a flash of energy appeared before her as Eda and Junior appeared on the bridge before her, glaring at her with fury. Eda was floating in the air with amber lightning around her while Junior stood on the bridge with flames around him, his new cloak flapping in the wind as he held Lilith's staff.

'She came and she even brought the young prince as well.' Lilith thought with a smirk to them until Junior lifted her staff up, covering it in blue flame before throwing it like a javelin at her.

The attack was not aimed at her as it went passed her and crashed into the castle wall behind her.

"Let. Her. Go." Junior said slowly as Lilith turned to her smoking staff.

"Sister, I'm glad you reciprocated my invite for a witch's duel but I didn't think you'd bring the young prince here with you." Lilith said to Eda before several magic blasts were fired at her forcing her to cover her face.

"Let her go now!" Junior demanded as he summoned his scythe, charging at Lilith as he swung at her.

He didn't care about killing her, he just wanted his friend back! The coven witch acted quickly and made a magic shield to protect herself from the scythe blade.

"Young lord, this has nothing yo do with you! This duel is between my sister and I!" Lilith said as Junior glared at her, getting even angrier as his flames raged out of his body.

"You hunt my teacher, kidnap my friend, and say it has nothing to do with me?!" Junior shouted as his reeled his fist back, conjuring his flames into a wolf head ready to bite while adding his Necrokinesis to it, making it turn raging purple. "IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME!"

Junior punched the shield, making it shatter into pieces as Lilith recoiled, leaving her open as Eda charged at her, moving around Lilith like lightning as she was unable to track her. She quickly summoned her staff back and tried to fire at Eda.

"RAH!" Junior shouted as he swung his scythe overhead at Lilith, forcing her to block and cancel her shot. "Don't forget about me!"

Junior began throwing wild swings as Eda continued her lightning fast blitz, forcing Lilith to dodge and block both of them as she was pushed back. Eda threw another magic blast as swung at her again, but this time, Lilith dodging the blast and knocked Junior's scythe out of his hands into the air.

"Forgive me, you highness!" Lilith shouted as she was ready to blast him at pointblank range!

"Time out!" Junior quickly shouted, freezing time for a moment before he jumped into the air, using his flames to boost as he glared down at Lilith. "Time in!"

Time resumed as Lilith fired at nothing, wondering where Junior went.

"Where is she?!" Eda shouted as she appeared behind Junior and threw him at Lilith, coating him in her magic energy as he added his flames to make a lightning fireball.

"I'll show you!" Lilith shouted as she made a shield, protecting her from the attack as Junior crashed into the shield and was repelled back. "Your human is unharmed!"

As Junior skid on his feet to a halt and Eda appeared behind him as he halted, Lilith spun her staff and tapped the ground to summon Luz.

"AH!" Luz screamed as she was sped out before them, trapped inside a light blue magic bubble Lilith put her in.

"Luz!" Junior shouted, a bit relieved to see she was okay.

"Junior! Eda!" Luz screamed as she put her hands on the bubble before Lilith walked in front of her.

"You may both have her back, IF you meet my demands." Lilith said with a stern face. "Surrender to the Emperor's Coven and this can all end. Your crimes will be forgiven and your curse will be removed, Edalyn. And Lord Junior, Emperor Belos holds no ill will towards you and wishes for an audience to speak with you."

"Do you expect me to actually believe you and that power hungry tyrant? He doesn't want help me or anyone else, he just wants to control everyone!" Eda said as she glared at her sister.

"And if you think I'm going to sit down and have a friendly chat with him after this, then you must be out of you goddamn mind!" Junior said as he held his hand out, summoning his scythe back to his hand.

"Very well, then I shall take you both in by force!" Lilith said as she twirled and readied her staff.

"You know Lily, you always looked down on me because I never fell in line." Eda said as she stepped in front of Junior, her staff firmly in hand. "But that just made me grow without being limited!"

Eda spun her staff and slammed it into the ground, Lilith just how powerful she was as her magic expanded and took the shape of a large Great Horned Owl!

"Hooo." it let out as as Eda was a covered in her power, the only thing left visible of her silhouette was her eyes.

"Holy shit." Junior said in awe of her power before Eda charged at Lilith, knocking her into the air as she turned to him.

"Junior, free Luz so we can get out of here!" Eda ordered as she flew after her sister, clashing in the air as their magic colors flashed.

"Right!" Junior said as he ran to the bubbled with his scythe at the ready. "Stand back, Luz!"

Luz leaned back as far as she could as Junior spun his scythe and slash, cutting the side clean through as it shattered and released her.

"Thanks, Junior." Luz said as Junior held his hand out to her.

"Thank me later! Let's get going!" he said to her.

Junior quickly helped Luz up and pulled her away from the castle.

"No!" Lilith shouted as she fired a magic blast at them, needing the human to remain in her clutches!

"Junior look out!" Eda shouted to him, causing him to turn around to the blast.

"Luz, get down!" Junior shouted as Luz ducked under him as he used his new wool cloak to protect him and Luz from the spell.

The blast hit them both before it dissipated, showing an unharmed Junior and Luz, who looked up after feeling the blast dissipate.

"Holy crap. This cloak really works." Junior said as he looked over the cloak he wore.

"Yeah." Luz agreed as she looked at it too.

Junior looked up and saw Lilith firing another blast at them after knocking Eda away.

"Look out!" Junior said as he scooped Luz in his arms and ran, becoming invisible as Eda and Lilith continued to battle.

"No!" Lilith let out before she flew to the bridge, needing to find them before they escaped.

"Get back here!" Eda shouted as she flew after Lilith.

The older sister landed on the bridge before launching a wave attack over the bridge, knocking Junior down To send him and Luz rolling in the ground. His Witch's Wool cloak took most of the damage but the ground still hurt.

"Junior, you alright?" Luz asked as she got up, rubbing her head.

"Ye-Yeah." Junior said as sat up a bit.

"There you are." Lilith said as she looked to them, ready to capture Luz and Junior to turn the tide in her favor until Eda landed in front of her.

"Keep away from them!" Eda shouted as she fired some magic at Lilith's feet, summoning 3 Hooty like constructs to restrict Lilith in place.

Eda then spun her staff in the air, charging up her magic power, before drawing a large circle and unleashing a large blast at Lilith. The coven witch acted fast and made a large barrier to protect her while burning away the 3 Hooty restraints.

"Huh. Huh. It's over, Lily, you've lost." Eda said while taking deep breaths, sweating from how much magic she was using.

"This fight...is far from over. Unlike you, I have plenty of energy to spare." Lilith said as she was taking breaths and sweating as well but still managed to give a smirk. "Tell me sister, are you beginning to tire due you the curse?"

Eda growled at her sister as he gem began to change, the amber slowly being overwhelmed by the black.

"Maybe I am but that just makes you look weak, since you can't even beat me at my worst!" Eda shouted as she waved her staff around, summing multiple spell circles and firing countless blasts at Lilith's barrier.

"No, Eda stop! Luz is safe, we can get out of here now!" Junior shouted as he wobbled to stand up, still weak from the impact of those magic blasts.

If he didn't stop her, Eda was going to change into that monster! He thought if he could get Lilith to drop her shield, Eda could end this and they can escape before it was too late! So Junior used his invisibility and scythe to fly behind her.

'Got you!' Junior thought as he jabbed the butt of his scythe into her stomach!

Lilith grunted from the blow but still stood strong and sent out a magic pulse, making Junior visible and backhanding him behind her.

'Apologies.' Lilith thought as she focused back in her sister.

"I may not be as strong as you but I am craftier sister!" She said to him as her barrier began to crack.

"Crafty enough to become a tyrant's little lapdog!" Eda shouted to her.

"You always thought you were better than me, Edalyn! That no matter what I did, I could never catch up to you." Lilith said said to her.

"Eda is better! Covenless or not, she's proven to be a better witch then you ever could!" Junior shouted to her as he got up from behind Lilith.

"If she's a better witch, then why was she so easy to curse?!" Lilith screamed at him before she covered her mouth.

"You? You cursed, Eda?!" Junior asked in shock as Eda and Luz dropped their jaws as well. "You cursed your own sister OUT OF SPITE?!"

"Y-Yes but I have the power to remove it! If you'll let me explain!" Lilith said to both of them.

"The time for listening to you is over.!" Junior said as he lifted up his scythe with both hands.

"Agreed!" Eda said as she got over her shock, charging at Lilith and shattering her shield.

"I can't believe someone like you is suppose to be the good guy!" Junior shouted as he charged at her, swinging his scythe at her as Lilith dodged his attacks but that just left her opened for Eda to smack her with her staff. "I thought all this time, this was just to help her but it was just to erase your guilt!"

Junior gave a large slash to her waist but Lilith blocked it, so Junior pulled closer and punched her in the face!

"You're not a good person at all, you're just trash!" He said as Eda kicked her sister into the castle wall, right where Junior threw her staff before.

Both student and teacher were breathing heavily as their anger was slowly dying but still raging at Lilith and her terrible choices.

"Junior, Eda, please stop! Eda's magic!" Luz shouted to them as Junior jolted, quickly turning his head to see it blackening quickly.

"Eda, your gem." Junior said as his anger quickly drained and replaced with worry.

He was so angry from the reveal, that he forgot that they needed to leave! But that would have to wait as Luz was suddenly coated in magic and hovered over the side of the bridge!

"Waaah!" Luz screamed as Eda and Junior turned to her.

"Luz, n-! AHHH" Junior shouted before he was suddenly blasted in the back and away from Eda, sliding to the other side of the bridge!

"You should've run when you had the chance." Lilith said as she pulled herself out of the wall, turning to Luz. "And that bubble was for your protection, human."

Lilith moved Luz over the edge of he bridge into a pit of large fangs, causing her to scream before Eda used her magic to catch her in a coat of amber magic. It was taking Eda all the magic she had left as Junior could only watch from the ground.

"Eda..." He said as he used his healing magic on himself but it wasn't going fast enough.

"No, Eda. Your magic!" Luz said to her as she floated over a pit of large fangs.

"I know kid, it's my magic but until you and Junior came along, all I did was waste it on myself." Eda said as she struggled to hold Luz while Lilith floated into the air.

'Perfect.' She thought as she smirked, using her magic to push Luz more into the pit and make Eda use up more of her magic.

"No! No stop!" Luz begged Lilith as she kept her eyes on Eda, seeing her gem getting more and more darker.

"No, Eda!" Junior said as he made himself well enough to get on his feet and looked to Lilith, thinking of how to stop her!

"Now listen to me, kids, I'm going to go away for a while and I'm not sure if I get back after this." Eda said as her her eyes slowly began to blacken. "I need you guys to watch over King and Hooty for me."

"No, please!" Luz said as she teared up, reaching out to Eda.

'No no no!' Junior thought as he held out his hand to try and fire his flames at Lilith but his emotions were too troubled to focus on anger right now. 'Please, I'm begging you! Work!'

"Luz, Junior, I'm so grateful.." Eda said as she fell to her right knee. "That you both came into my life."

Eda clenched her hand and unleashed a flash of magic, screaming as everyone covered her eyes from the light!

"EDA" Junior called out as he covered his eye sockets, blinded as well.

He didn't see anything until he heard the sound of hooting, causing him to opened his eye sockets to see Owlbert carrying Luz by her hood. He ran to her as fast as he could while Luz checked on Eda.

"Eda!" She called to her as she turned Eda to face her before Eda suddenly jerked in pain.

'No!' Junior thought as he saw her gem was black and she roared into the sky.

They quickly moved back as Eda turned into her monster form, stalking towards them to attack.

"Rah!" She roared as she was about to attack before blue magic restraints trapped her and pulled her to the castle.

"There there sister. Now the healing can begin." Lilith said with a smile as she looked to her captured sister before looking to Junior. "Now, I believe your appointment with the Emperor is next, Lord Junior."

Junior, in a state of emotions, let out a low, wolf like growl as he glared at Lilith.

"Junior. ." Luz said in worry as she saw his teeth slowly grow into fangs.

"You...MISERABLE BITCH!" he shouted as he turned to her.

Junior summoned his flames and was about to charge at Lilith until Luz stopped him, holding him by his back.

"Let me go!" Junior demanded as he fingers were slowly becoming sharp like claws.

"No! Please, you're changing!" Luz said to him before Owlbert was suddenly captured in a magic net by Lilith. "If we don't get you your elixir, you'll...you'll.."

Junior turned to Luz, wanting to demand he let her go, before he stopped and looked at her condition. Tears were falling from her eyes and her body was getting burned, he was so angry that he didn't notice he was burning her.

'Luz...' he thought as he looked to his hands, seeing them in their claw like state. 'It's not a full moon but...I must be so angry, I'm changing by force.'

Junior didn't want to admit it but...they lost this battle. Eda was capture and Junior was going to be next if they didn't leave now, no matter how much he hated to leave Eda with her traitorous sister but they had to retreat.

"Okay. Okay, Luz." Junior mumbled as he subdued his flames, stopping Luz's burns as he turned to glare at Lilith. "This. Isn't. Over."

Holding Luz close, Junior turned them both invisible and retreated to the owl house on his scythe...without their teacher and friend with them. When they were a good enough, Junior landed and made them visible again while they walked back to house on foot. They were both silent as Junior healed Luz's burns, both devastated from the lose of their teacher and her palisman. When they arrived, Hooty slowly awoke from a nap and greeted them.

"Oh, hey Luz and Junior!" he said, oblivious to their defeat.

"Hey, Hooty." Luz greeted softly as they entered the house, seeing it dark and lifeless before she noticed something near the coffee table.

Streamers, flags, and balloons were hung and a strawberry cake was sitting on the table with Luz's new cloak, the one Eda made for her, was wrapped in a bow next to it.

'Guess there's no point in celebrating anymore.' Junior thought as King popped out of the cake, taking deep breaths.

"Surprise!" he shouted as he looked to them but noticed something missing with them. "Wait, where's Eda?"

Reminded of their captured friend, Luz began to cry again as she went to her knees while Junior clenched his hands against his cloak.

"She-She's not with us, King." Junior stuttered out as King and Hooty went to them but he walked past King to Luz's cloak. "But...I promi-no, I SWEAR...we're gonna get her back."

Junior gently picked up Luz's cloak and walked back to her, getting on his knees and pushing it in her lap.

"On my soul, we will get her back!" he said as tears ran down skull, pulling Luz into a hug and letting her cry into his shoulder.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Full Mastery, new limit: 8 seconds/8 minutes in frozen time.)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (2 Attempt, Mastery.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses. (Mastery.)**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to anyone. (Mastery)**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone or something with a single touch. (Mastery.)**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate a living being's perception of the 5 senses. (Mastery)**

**Possession: Possessing human minds. (1 Attempt, Mastery)**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**

**New Combination Power: Blue Reaper Flames + Necrokinesis = Purple Cremation Flames**


	19. Our Family

**The Owl House belongs to Disney.**

**Grim Tales from Down Below Belongs to Bleedman.**

**OOC-ness may be involved.**

**Takes place in episode 19 of the Owl House.**

**Let the chapter 19 begin.**

* * *

After Eda was captured, Junior and Luz explained the situation to King and Hooty since they didn't know what happened after Eda and Junior left. After it was over, they all went to sleep in a depressed, devastated or sad state knowing that their dear owl lady was captured saving them but they were not without hope. Junior's vow in his soul was still in place and he was going to keep it but before he could, he needed to know more about the enemy they would be facing. He needed to know more about Emperor Belos.

"I found it!" King shouted as he came running into Luz's room/closet, handing the book to Junior as sat in the middle of the room.

"Thanks." He said as he looked over the cover of the book and read it. "The Unauthorized Boiling Isles History."

"Eda always keeps this handy so she could remember the real story, not the fake one that was released to the public." King said as Junior nodded and opened the book.

"During the time of wild magic brought due to the titan's death, a single man appeared and declared the current way of magic use was wrong and that his way, the way of order was right. He became known as Emperor Belos." Junior said and read as he looked at an image of the emperor in the book.

'So this is the strongest wizard in this realm, huh?' he thought as he continued to read aloud.

"He developed the covens system to bring order to the Isles and limit the magic potential of the citizens, all who followed him were given his grace and protection while those who didn't were labeled as wild witches or wizards and punish for their resistance." Junior read as he saw a photo of men and women on their knees, frozen in stone.

"Maybe capturing Eda was part of his plan, part of something big." King said as he saw Junior close the book and toss it aside.

"Well, I don't care what he's planning with Eda. We're getting her back." Junior said as he turned to Luz.

The human girl, still thinking everything was her fault, sat in the windowsill of her room and gazed over the 2nd cloak of Witch Wool Eda for her. In her hands was a note that came with it, written by Eda for Luz.

To a young witch from her proud teacher. - Eda' it said as Luz put on a determined look and stood up, putting it over her shoulders and clipping it in place with a golden button.

"Agreed. We're getting Eda back, TONIGHT!" Luz proclaimed as Junior stood up and nodded to her, both their cloaks flapping from their sudden movement.

"If we're gonna do this, you're gonna need a weapon like how you used your ice glyph with that mace at Grom."Junior said as he was still impressed with how skilled Luz was with a weapon, even though she had no formal training.

Luz gave a single nod to Junior as she walked out of her room, with her friends following behind her as she went to a special room in the owl house. A very special room that Eda filled to the brim with dozens of weapons on the wall, from axes to swords and spears to daggers this place was like a weapons shop in an RPG.

"Guys, wait, we need to think about this!" King said as Junior and Luz walked into the room, looking around at the weapons.

"We don't have time to think, King." Luz said as she lifted an axe but could't hold it up. "Eda used up her magic to save me and is now with the emperor. Who knows what they're doing to her, we can't just wait!"

"But didn't you he-" King tried to argue.

"She did, King, and she doesn't care. Neither do I." Junior said as he looked over a sword, a black scimitar with a gray handle and guard. "Eda needs our help and we are going to help her!"

"But she's in her owl beast form! Will she even be able to understand you guys?" King asked them as Luz went to him and knelled in front of him, gently grabbing his shoulders.

"King, look at this from my view point. Eda was captured because of me and my choice to try help her, I gotta make this right and at least try." she said to him as Junior went up to her with the scimitar, now in a sheath belt.

"Then you'd gonna need this, you were pretty good with that mace so a sword should be easier for you." Junior said as he handed her the blade, taking it from him and wrapping it around her waist with the sword on her left hip. "Now, King, are you gonna come with us to save Eda or will you stay here?"

King looked away for a moment as he thought about is choice, staying her where it was safe and out of danger or go against the most powerful man in the realm and save his friend.

"I-I'm coming with you guys. Eda's just as important to me as she is to you, she...she's the only family I have." King said as he gained a determined expression.

"Well good but you're wrong about one thing, King." Junior said as they looked to him, seeing him give a small smile to them. "You have more family than just Eda. Me, Luz, even Hooty, we're all family."

King and Luz were surprised by this but they smiled warmly at him, so happy that he saw them as important to them as family.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Junior." King said as he felt the pain of Eda captured fade a bit.

"Yeah, we needed that." Luz said as she got up and looked over them. "Now let's go, we've got not time to waste."

The trio quickly exited the house, giving Hooty a goodbye and promise to bring back Eda, and headed into town. They didn't know exactly where Eda was taken so they had to gather information from either rumors or any passing guards and they had their hoods up so no one would recognize them. About have an hour of sneaking past the other citizens, they came across a shop with crystal balls in the display window showing what looked like a news report. The man reporting looked a lot like Gus, possibly his father,and he was talking about Eda's persecution.

"This is Perry porter. Reporting live from the Emperor's castle. The criminal known as the Owl Lady, Edalyn Clawthorne has finally been captured after all these years and brought before Emperor Belos. We'll now switch to the emperor's assistant, Kikimora, for coverage of her crimes and punishment." He said as the crystal ball switched to a small woman with a strange clawed hand hairdo, large ears, and a coven attire with a high collar.

For the crimes of refusing to join a coven, years of unauthorized magic use, and attacking the leader of a coven, the owl lady has been sentenced to stone petrifaction tonight at sundown in front of the Conformitorium!" She said with two small eyeball bat creatures flying beside her.

"Petrification?!" Junior said in shock as the crystal ball switched back to a grim looking Perry Porter.

"Criminal or not, today is a grave day for us all, Bonesborough." He said as the crowd around the ball dispersed and left Eda's friends alone.

"Junior, King. Please tell me this isn't happening." Luz said with a hollow tone.

"I'm afraid it is, petrification is only for the worst of the worst and once it's done, nothing can undo it." King said as he rode on Luz's shoulder, looking at the crystal balls showing previous criminals as stone statures decorating the Conformatorium.

"No, this is horrible. I can tell they're still alive, trapped in a prison WORSE than anything ever before." Junior said in sorrow and anger, clenching his robe as he didn't want to gain attention with his identity hidden.

The Crystal balls then showed Lilith, angering both Junior and Luz before they each smashed one on the ground.

"This is all happening because of her." Junior growled out through grit teeth, feeling extreme hatred for her.

"She's gonna pay for this, I swear she will pay!" Luz said with a look of angry on her face.

"But first we have to get to the Conformatorium before that, we need to save Eda first!" Junior said, just as angry but keeping it under control as he nodded her back to the ally. "Let's get out of sight, I can fly us there on my scythe and keep us from being seen with my invisibility."

"Okay. Let's go." Luz said as she nodded to him, walking with him back into the alley. He summoned his scythe and made it float before them.

Junior step on the middle as Luz sat in front with King still on her shoulder, lifting up into the air and making them invisible before flying towards the prison where Eda was held. With Luz and King providing directions, Junior was able to find the menacing looking place easy and looked around for a suitable place to enter.

"Junior, down there." Luz said to him as she pointed to a convoy of sorts with prison carriages. "We can get in through there."

"Go it." Junior said with a nod before he flew them behind the prison carriages into the bottom level of the Conformatorium.

They got off the scythe and landed softly on top of a truck, staying together by Junior holding Luz's shoulder and King riding on the other. They looked over the edge and saw a coven wizard talking with a large man in a plague mask, a white sleeveless tunic with brass buttons, a leather belt with a brass buckle, and black trousers tucked into dark purple shoes.

"Who's that guy?" Junior asked softly as he was cautions of him, looking pretty strong compared to the other coven wizards.

"That's Warden Wrath, he's in charge of the Conformatorium." King quickly and quietly answered him. "He also had sort of a crush on Eda but that's a story for another time."

"If anyone knows where Eda is in her, it's him. We just need to get him to talk." Luz whispered darkly as she pulled out some glyph notes and grab the the scimitar handle, pulling it from the sheath.

"We move on three." Junior whisper as he held his scythe ready. "1."

Luz spun her weapon in hand before placing an ice glyph on it, making the sword a bit cold but bearable in her hand.

"2." Junior whispered as he and Luz got ready to jump.

'We're coming, Eda.' King thought as he clenched his small paws into fists, he wasn't a fighter but he will give them scratches for days.

"3!" Junior shouted as they jumped into the air, making Wrath and the coven wizard jolt in surprised from then noise before Junior lowered his invisibility.

"YAH!" Luz screamed as the plunged her blade into the ground, causing ice to erupt between Wrath and the wizard as they move to dodge.

"What is this?!" Wrath demanded before Junior swung him, forcing him to block the blade and gasp at who he is. "Y-You?!"

"Yeah, me!" Junior shouted as he pulled the scythe back and jammed the bottom into Wrath's stomach, making him groan over in pain.

"Warden Wrath!" the wizard said as he tried to help him but was stopped as Luz almost cut off his finger from drawing a spell circle.

"I don't think so!" Luz said to him as King dove at him and punched his face repeatedly, distracting him. "You're not gonna help anyone!"

Dragging her blade on the ground, Luz's glyph made a wave of ice sprout from the floor and push the wizard up to the ceiling while encasing up to his chest in ice. King jumped off after one last hit and landed near Luz before she went to help Junior with Wrath.

"Lord Junior, please! I meant no-" Wrath tried to beg before Junior threw a fireball in his mask covered face, making him stumble before Luz plunged her sword in the ground again to trap Wrath between spikes of ice.

"I don't care what you meant, you're gonna tell us what we want and you're gonna tell us now!" Junior said as he held his blade close to Wrath's mast, slightly stabbing into it.

"Where is Eda?" Luz demanded as she walked up to him, her scimitar pointed at him.

"E-E-Eda is being keep special holding cell! In the dungeon!" Wrath said as they slowly pulled their weapons back.

"Draw us a map!" Luz said as she sheathed her scimitar, pulling out a pencil and paper to hold out to Wrath. "Now!"

Using what little grip he could, Warden Wrath drew them the map to the dungeon and was left trapped as they left. Heading towards Eda's cell, Junior and Luz were able to take out the guards with extreme ease.

"If this is their best, I'm wondering how no one has broken out of her already." Junior commented as he looked back to see the guards trapped in ice, trapped in vines, surrounded by fire, or beaten to a pulp with shallow cuts on their bodies.

They kept going through the corridors before they came across a pair of doors with a look on it.

"This the place?" Junior asked as Luz pulled out the map Wrath drew for them.

"Yeah, this is it. King, watch the door." Luz said as she put the map away, walking to the door.

"We'll try to be quick." Junior said as he walked up to the door with Luz, seeing her place an ice glyph in the lock and freeze it.

The lock then crumble to pieces and allowed them to enter the door dungeon, making Junior and Luz use a light glyph or blue flames to shine inside.

"There she is!" Junior said as he pointed to Eda, still in her cursed form and sleeping on a platform.

"EDA!" Luz shouted as she ran to her with Junior following.

The sudden noise made Eda rise, knocking Luz back for Junior it catch as she turned to them and show she was collared and chained.

"REAH!" She roared as she charged at them but stopped when Junior made a circle of flames around them.

"Eda, stop! It's us!" Junior said as he held his hand out to her.

"Luz and Junior, you have to remember us!" Luz called out as Eda slowly stopped growling, shutting her eyes and opening them to reveal her normal golden ones.

"Kids? Kids! Wh-what are you doing here?!" She asked, somehow maintaining her mind while in her cursed beast form.

"Rescuing you." Junior said as he looked at his hands, remembering what happened to them when Eda was captured by Lilith on the bridge.

It would seem that his anger was the key to controlling his were-skeleton form, at least a bit but he had to be careful how angry he could get if he didn't want to lose control.

'I had never been that angry before but if I could do it again,...' Junior thought as he furrowed his brow, remembering that anger to try and force his curse out like last time.

"You can't cut through it, you're not strong enough! Neither of you. Just go! Get out of here." Eda pleaded to him as he and Luz shook their heads at her.

"I'm not leaving you!" Junior shouted at her as Luz agreed wit him.

"Neither am I!" Luz said as she pulled out her scimitar and placed a fire glyph in it, making a flaming sword. "Stand back, we're getting you out of here!"

Luz swing at the chain holding Eda but it wouldn't break and whenever the flames spread, the chain flashed and they died out.

"It's too late for me, but not for you two! You gotta go!" Eda shouted to them, making Junior angry enough at how she was just GIVING UP!

Eda has never given up before, so why the hell was she starting now!?

"I don't care!" Junior shouted at her, getting angry enough to force his claws out and scratch at the chain.

They still didn't break but Junior and Luz didn't quiet as they kept striking at it.

"It's my fault you were captured and it was my fault for stopping Junior from before! It's-" Luz said before Eda grabbed them both with each hand.

"Kid's, I need you both to listen to me. I got here with my choices and I can't let you two pay for them. I lived freely and by my own rules with no regrets, until you two came along and made my life even better." Eda said to them as she smiled sadly at them. "But that's why I need to you guys to leave, I have to protect you."

Eda tried to let out of them after she said her piece but they didn't let as they hugged her giant claw hands.

"But Eda...you're our family." Luz said as she began to cry.

"No, I'm not kids." Eda said as she forced them to let go, reaching into her hair for her portal key. "You both already have families."

Clicking the key, Eda summon the eyeball doorway into the dungeon and opened it for Luz and Junior to see a forest in the day time.

"You both need to leave and when you get back, destroy the key and the door." Eda said as she put the key around Luz's neck.

"Destroy it? Why?" Junior asked as Luz gazed at the door.

"Emperor Belos lied to Lilith about curing me, all he ever wanted was the doorway between dimensions and whatever he needs it for can't be good." Eda said as she pointed right at Junior. "And since you've got the potential to create dimensional portals like any reaper, I can't let him get to you either!"

Overwhelmed with emotions, Luz hugged Eda tight, surprising her before she hugged back.

"We love you, Eda." Luz said to her as cried a bit before looking to Junior, who just stood there gazing at the ground. "Junior?"

"...No." He said softly as his hand began to shake.

"What?" Luz asked as she didn't quite hear him.

"I SAID NO!" Junior shouted as he looked up and showed his heated tears going down his cheeks. "I refuse to just tuck my tail between my legs and run while someone I care about it needs help!"

"But Junior-" Eda tried to say before she interrupted her.

"Do you remember what I told you when you admitted your curse was getting stronger?" Junior asked her and answered for her. "You're one of the few friends I have, you mean so much to me. I said I don't want to lose you and I refuse to lose you!"

This statement made Eda smile sadly at him, not knowing just how much he cared for her until now. It was gave hope that she can get out of this alive.

"Heh, I almost forgot that kid." she said with a small chuckle.

"Now, what can we do?" Junior asked them, needing a new plan to try and get her out.

Before anyone could say anything, a siren was sound as the room began to flash read and the chain holding Eda transformed into a cage with magic energy bars.

"NO! Eda!" Luz called out as the platform she was on began to rise.

"EDA!" Junior shouted before he felt something inside him, something SCREAMING for him to let out and stop this!

Feeling his curse rising to the surface Junior screamed, soon becoming a howl as his anger grew! This was it, he was angry enough to force the change and become a hybrid wereskeleton form, he grew twice as tall with his arms and legs growing as well, and his skull became wolf like! But this time his flames burst from his body and gave him faux fur with his scythe bending to wrapped around his waist so it can become a bladed tail!

"No!" He shouted in a deep voice as he grabbed the platform, keeping it from taking Eda away and stabbing his tail into the ground to remain strong!

"J-Junior?!" Luz said in shock at his transformation. "How did you do that?!"

"Don't know, just angry but I don't care!" Junior shouted as he was slowly being lifted up before planting his feet into the ground. "I have to save Eda!"

Too bad for them, since King had failed to stop her from coming in, Lilith walked into the dungeon while holding the demon in hand and was shocked by what she saw.

"What is going on in here?!" Lilith shouted as Luz turned to her and glared at Lilith.

"You!" Luz said as she placed a hand on her scimitar handle as Junior was slowly being lifted off the ground but his scythe blade tail was keeping him from going.

"Oh no, no!" Eda said as she noticed Junior being lifted up with her. "Junior! No! You have to stop!"

"Junior?! That is Lord Junior/Junior?!" Lilith and King said in shock as they looked at the flaming bone beast, right before Luz jumped at Lilith!

"Yah!" She screamed as she drew her scimitar and slapped a fire glyph in it, making a flaming sword to swing at Lilith!

Lilith dropped King and raised her staff, making a wall of white flames to block the flames of Luz's sword. Back with Junior, he was halfway up with Eda as he kept trying to pull the cage back down.

'Come on, come one!' Junior thought as his claws dug into the platform, trying to stay on.

"Junior...I can't thank you and Luz enough for this but..." Eda said as she went to the bar, looking down at him with a sad look. "I'm sorry, you have to let me go."

"No!" Junior argued but Eda didn't give him a choice.

Using her beast like strength, Eda pried Junior's claws out of the platform and made it rise as he feel back to the ground.

'No, Eda.' he thought as time slowed down for him, watching as Eda disappeared through a hole in the ceiling.

He landed on the ground and stared at it, his emotions so tangled between sadness and anger before he took notice of Lilith and Luz's fight with King watching from the side.

'Lilith! This is all her fault!' Junior thought as his emotions chose anger and charged at Lilith, making her pay attention to him over Luz.

"RAH!" he roared as Lilith put up a barrier to block his claws, creaking it as the witch looked at him in shock. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He slammed through the barrier and slashing wildly at Lilith, forcing her to constantly block before he swiped his tail, taking Lilith off her feet before he rammed her through the portal to earth.

"JUNIOR!" Luz and King shouted as they followed behind.

When they exited the portal, right outside of an old tore up house, they saw Junior and Lilith standing a good distance away from each other.

"My Lord! Please, stop! I don't understand!" Lilith shouted about all this anger he had towards her, she didn't think kidnapping Eda would effect him this much~

"Of course you couldn't understand! Someone who curses their family never would!" Junior said in rage as he growled at Lilith! "You should be in stone! Not Eda!"

At those words, Lilith became sorrowful as she lowered her staff and stared at the ground.

"I-I know." Lilith said in sadness.

Those made Junior stop his attack but still eye Lilith with rage and caution.

"What was that?" He demanded from her.

"I am well aware that I belong in Edalyn's place." Lilith said as she gazed at Junior, who started to calm down as the fire fur went out a bit.

"Explain." he simply said.

Lilith straightens herself as she explained her's and Eda's story, about how they were the best of friends before one fateful day and one stupid mistake tore them apart. Lilith and Eda grew up as the best of friends and dreamed of being the strongest witches alive, gaining spots in the Emperor's Coven would prove that but they ran into a problem, there was only one spot available. Both sisters knew that Lilith was the weaker of the duo and that would be a problem for their dream but Lilith thought she could find a little "help" to give her a better chance. Though, that just lead to more pain and sorry then they could've imagine as it was the very cause of Eda's curse and the start of her life as "The Owl Lady."

"Yes, I did but then after I found out it the truth when Edalyn gave up the match, I thought by working for the Emperor's Coven and capturing her, he would heal her but he lied to me." Lilith admitted as she fell to her knees. "I spent years hoping her would help Edalyn but he just used me so he could get something else."

"Like what?" Junior asked her with narrowed eyes.

"Her portal to this world." Lilith said as she pointed to the glowing doorway.

The more Junior listen to her, the more he calmed down to return to his normal form. he was still angry with her but his anger dismissed since now he knows it was a childish mistake fueled by false hope from a lying ruler.

"I don't know why Belos wants it but he is not getting this portal. As for hurting Eda, I promise you this, he dies today." Junior said calmly as his scythe unwrapped itself from his waist and returned to his hand.

"What?! You going to kill the emperor?!" Lilith asked in shock before Junior places his scythe near her neck.

"Yes, I don't care how powerful he is, no one can escape death. And you can either help me by saving Eda or just stay out of my way!" Junior said to her, not wanting her pathetic loyalty to a lying ruler to get in the way!

Though she wasn't surprised by his remaining hostility, Lilith gave a firm nod to him as her mind was made up.

"I will come with you to save Edalyn and I won't stand in your way if you wish to fast the emperor." Lilith said as Junior nodded to her and pulled his blade away. "And, to show my faith, I will return something I never should've taken."

Lilith drew a large spell circle and summoned two object's to her hands, Eda's palisman and her staff.

"Owlbert!" Luz said in happiness as she ran up to take the palisman and the staff, nuzzling the waking owl. "I'm so happy you alright!"

"Hoo." he let out as he looked happy to see her and Junior.

"I'm glad to see you, buddy." Junior said as he rubbed a finger on his head, petting him before he and Luz turned to Lilith.

"Listen, Lilith, I don't like your whole...thing but since you say you're gonna help up, welcome to the team." Luz said as Lilith gave a silent nod, accepting their trust.

Lilith rose from the ground as they all walked back to the portal but Junior and King stopped when they saw Luz looking over her world, taking it in after being gone for weeks.

"Hey, you'll see it again." Junior said to her as he and King waited for her. "Right now, Eda needs us. Let's go."

"Yeah, okay." Luz said with a nod as they entered the portal inside the tattered house, leaving Earth behind and returning to the Boiling Isles.

As they returned to the dungeon, Luz closed the doorway and hide it before they left to get to Eda with Lilith leading the way. Eventually, they were in a dark corridor with countless angel statues around them wrapped in strange looking vines or intestines of the titan before they stood before a round stone platform.

"This platform will take you up to the stage where Edalyn is being kept, you'll be able to get to her in time and stop the petrification." Lilith said as she gestured to it.

"Thank you, Lilith." Luz said as she held Eda staff in her right hand, Owlbert on it and resting as she, King, and Junior gazed at the platform.

"What about you?" Junior asked her as he and Luz turned their heads to her.

"I will stay in the coven and keep an eye on Emperor Belos, I'll do my best to make sure nothing like this ever happens again.." Liliht said to them with honest and guilty eyes, not wanting this to happen to her sister or anyone else.

"That's good to-" Luz tried to say before Junior stopped her.

"Wait, something's not right." Junior said as he looked around for anyone. "Why was it so easy to get her? If this platform is as important as you say, Lilith, why are there no guards around it?"

"Because I am here." A voice said from the darkness as Lilith and King have been wrapped in the intestines of the Dead Titan.

"Lilith!/King!" Junior and Luz called out as they were pulled away from the platform as a new light filled the cave.

The light was from an old throne with Belos sitting upon it, holding a strange yet technological staff in his left hand.

"Oh, Lilith. It's a shame that you had to chose the wrong side." he said as he commanded the vines/intestines to lift them up..

"NO!" Luz said as she tried to go to them but was trap at her feet as Junior jumped towards Belos.

"Let them go!" he demanded as he swung his scythe at Belos, who sat on the throne as a barrier pushed Junior back but he wasn't restrained like Luz.

"Little human and young reaper, the son of my Former master, I would like to have a word with the both of you." Belos said as he rested his head on his right hand.

'FORMER MASTER?!' Junior thought in shock as King and Lilith were pulled upward, right to the cage were Eda was being hold for her petrification.

"Junior, this guy served your dad?" Luz asked in shock and curiosity.

"Yes, I did. In my past, I served your father when he was a fine master. A reaper unlike any other. But overtime, I grew tired of being a servant." Belos said as he staid up straight up in the chair. "Especially after he began to serve that child he grew to marry. Who was that a- AH, yes! Lady Mandy."

"So, you're really a former servant who got mad at my dad because he married my mom?" Junior asked as Belos shook his head and chuckled at him.

"No, it's much more than that. I admired your father for his strength and his determination, no one could rival him except the other lords but all that changed when he meet your mother in her youth and was forced to become her "best friend forever."" Belos said as he voice grew grim and angry. "After that day, your father was no more than a plaything and a lapdog to her. He was no longer the pillar of strength and power I grew to see him as."

"And that's what made you quit." Junior finished for him.

"Yes, I refused to served a master who submitted to a child and from that day on, I swore I would serve no one and that all would serve me." Belos said as he turned to Luz. "But enough about me, let's talk about you. I see you have taken on a servant of your own with this human, hehehehe. How backwardly ironic."

"No, she's not a servant. She's a friend." Junior said as he pointed his scythe to Belos.

"Hm, I see. A human lover just like your father." Belos said to Junior as Luz blushed and grew angry at the comment.

Luz slammed the staff on the ground and made Owlbert unfurl his wings, flying into the air and escaping the vines/intestines.

"Let our friends go now!" she said as she flipped and slammed the staff into the ground, making ice spears sprout from the ground and head right at Belos.

They stopped right at his mask as it didn't look like he flinched with the mask on but they knew he didn't.

"Very well, children. I'll play." Belos said before he melted like water and vanished into the floor as Junior and Luz put their guards up, not to underestimate him since he served his father and he was the ruler of the Boiling Isles.

'Where is he?' They thought before Belos rose behind them.

"Let's see what you children can do." He said as he quickly drew a small, blood red spell circle, coating Junior and Luz in red magic before tossing them aside with the flick of his finger.

"AH" "WHOA!" they shouted as they back hit an angel statue, cracking it before the large axe it was holding fell towards them.

"MOVE!" Junior shouted as he and Luz dove to opposite sides.

Belos made numerous attacks at them but they were both able to defend themselves, Luz using her glyphs to destroy them before they hit and Junior using his "Necro-Flames" to burn them to ash and scythe to cut them. They both took tho the air, Luz on Owlbert and Junior on his scythe, and joined back together to launch a combined attack at Belos, who did nothing but stand in the same spot waiting for them.

"Luz, together!" Junior shouted as he held out his right hand filled with Necro-Flames.

"Yeah!" Luz shouted back as she drew her scimitar and slapped 2 glyphs on it, light and fire.

Belos just summoned a giant worm like creature from the ground around him and pointed it to them to eat.

"AHH!" Luz screamed before Junior grabbed her shoulder.

"TIME OUT!" Junior shouted as time froze before the worm could eat them. "FRY IT!"

Luz nodded to Junior before they both blasted the worm with their purple and golden flames, making explode as Junior unfroze time. They both looked to where Belos was but found nothing there.

"He's gone!" Luz said as they both landed on the ground, back to back as they searched for him.

"Hmm, impressive. You two have more fight in you then I thought." Belos said from the darkness as they looked around for him.

"Show yourself!" Junior demanded as he held out his scythe and Luz held her scimitar at the ready.

Soon, they were both strained to the floor with their weapons, including Eda's staff, dropping at their feet while Belos appeared from the shadows before them with his technology like staff in his right hand.

"But I'm afraid playtime is over." he said to them as they looked towards him, with Luz slowly smiling.

"Yeah, it is." Luz said as she moved her left hand, revealing she slipped an Ice Glyph on the floor and activated it to summon an ice spike.

"AAHH!" Belos screamed as it stabbed at his right eye hole, chipping a few piece of and cracking it.

Junior wasn't far behind as his necro-fire burned though his restraints and he grabbed his scythe, he swung at Belos and managed to get the entire right horn off before he was restrained again. This time with 3 times as much vines/intestines. An inhuman growl/groan come from Belos before he chuckled a bit and pushed his hand up his mask.

"Such spirit in you two, I like it." Belos said before he turned to them, revealing an eerie, blue glowing eye under his mask. "Try that again and things won't end pleasantly for either of you."

"You don't scare me." Junior said to Belos as the emperor began to pace in front of them, flicking his had to release them from their restraints except a vine wrapped around Junior's wrist.

'Huh?' Junior thought as he gazed down at it and tried to burn it off but it just glowed slightly and he felt a bit weaker. 'He's-He's siphoning my magic so I can't escape.'

"I know, but think of it like this. I am nothing but a simple messenger for the titan's spirit and will, his grand design is worth far more than the owl lady's life. Everything was going accordingly as he predicted, that is until the both of you showed up." Belos said as he stood before them, tilting his head down to them. "A simple human with magical potential and the son of my former master, throwing wrenches into the works. I will make this quick and simple, give me what I wish and the owl lady shall go free."

"And that would be?" Junior played dumb as he subtly reached for his scythe but the restraint on his wrist glowed again to stop him.

"I think we both know what I wish for, Eda's portal to the human realm." he said to them as Luz looked horrified at what he might do.

"But my home." Luz said to him before they heard a pained screech from above them.

"EDA!" Junior said in panic as they assumed the petrification had began.

"You probably think I want to invade the human realm but I do not." Belos said as he turned around and walked away a bit. "The titan's plan is not so boorish to come to simple conquest. You will both understand soon enough."

"Oh, I'm sure we will." Junior said with an eye roll, though he didn't have eyes.

"As for you, young reaper. There is also something I'd like that only you can give me." Belos said as he turned his head to look at Junior.

"And what could that possibly be?" Junior asked him.

"More time." Belos simply said.

"More time?" Junior repeated.

"Yes. You may not know this yet but a reaper has access to a being's hourglass, a magic item for all that represents the remaining time they have to live before the reaper comes for them." Belos said to as he turned around to face Junior. "It took quite a lot of my magic to break into this dimension and wield the great power of the titan, so much so that my hourglass is running out faster than it should."

"So that's why Lilith went to get the Bloom of Eternal Youth." Junior mumbled, remembering that con artist that he Lilith, and Eda beat the snot out out, but Belos could hear him.

"Yes but unfortunately it was a fraud. You are the only one in this entire dimension that could help me when the time is right." he said to Junior.

"But I don't know how. My dad never taught me how to access them." Junior said but Belos persisted.

"You'll find out how in due time but I would agree to my terms quickly or else it'll be too late for Eda." Belos said as they heard Eda's screeching continue. "Tick tock, children. Time is running out."

Junior and Luz looked to each other as Eda's screeches became more wild and painful, the process was bringing her suffering and they couldn't stand it!

"Alright!" "You win!" Junior and Luz said at the same time as Luz reached to her neck of her cloak, pulling out the door key and summoning it before her.

Belos watched in silent victory as it rose from the ground before Luz, who hugged it briefly to her body.

"Lo ciento, Mama." Luz whispered as Junior placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

They both stood up before luz walked to Belos and handed the door way over to him in it's suitcase form.

"Take it." Luz said as Belos grabbed the handle.

"The titan thanks you for your cooperation." he said as he released Junior, letting his power flow in him once more. "Now, young reaper, as a show of good faith, I will not change my people's opinion of you. in exchange, I will still be waiting here when you do master that skill and add more time to my hourglass."

"Whatever." Junior said as he turned away from Belos, he and Luz picked up their weapons before stepping on the platform.

"Now run along children." Belos said as he tapped his staff on the ground, sending a command for the platform to rise and carry them to Eda, Lilith, and king. "Go play hero."

As the platform rose, Luz looked to Junior with a nod. Like they were agreeing on something they spoke of before.

'Do what you have to do, Luz.' Junior thought before he and Luz turned to Belos.

"I know we didn't win against you but doesn't mean we lost either." Junior said as he and Luz glared down to Belos, the human tapping Owlbert on the ground to activate something.

Back with the portal case, Belos looked down to at it to see that Luz has placed several fire glyphs on it and just activated them. The glyphs ignited and burst the case into flames, destroying Luz's only way home.

"Ahh!" Belos howled in surprise as he dropped the portal, now in tatters with only the golden eye left.

Belos glared up to them as they left, angered at their trickery!

'This. Isn't. Over!' Belos thought as he saw them disappear from his sight.

Leaving the fuming ruler behind, Junior and Luz focused as they rose before the cage Eda, Lilith, and King were imprisoned. They set their eyes on a strange, 3 faced Buddha like statue with sad faces and glowing eyes.

"Junior." Luz simply stated.

"Yeah." Junior replied as he reeled his scythe back, blazing it with necro-fire, and swing it at the statue.

The wave of demonic fire destroyed the statue as the crowd watching watching in shock. Eda screeched on last time in pain before the process stopped and she fell to the ground.

"Eda! No!" King said in worry as he turned to Lilith.

"I-It's alright, I can help her. The petrification wasn't complete, so there still a chance." Lilith said as she placed her hands on Eda, focusing her magic to help Eda return to normal.

"Young Lord reaper?! What is going-" Kikimora, who was heading the petrification, asked before Junior held his scythe up to her throat.

"No questions. Just release them." Junior said as he pointed to Lilith, King, and a mostly stone Eda.

Kikimora looked into his eye sockets, seeing nothing but a void of darkness and danger as she began to shack like a leaf in the wind.

"Yeah heard the man, release em!" Luz said as she held up a fire glyph, making a fireball in front of Kikimora.

"Ye-Yes!" She stuttered out as she quickly drew a spell circle at the magic cage, making it vanish as a nearly petrified Eda fell out.

"Eda!" Junior and Luz called out as they went to her.

"Eda, speak to us! Are you alright?" Luz asked as they saw the petrification slowly reverse and return her cursed body to normal flesh and feathers.

Eda opened her eyes, still golden, and looked down at her students.

"Good as I'll ever be." she said to them before the other wizards of the Emperor's Coven began to surround them.

Luz prepared to fight before Junior held a hand in front of her.

"I got this." he said before he burst out in flames, covering his body. "GET BACK!"

Junior stomped his foot and channeled his flames around the group, cutting them off from the coven wizards.

"Nice call, kid. Now let's get out of here!" Eda said as she lowered herself for everyone to get on before she flew them all away.

The crowd watching cheered as they left, soon vanishing from sight thanks to Junior coating them in his invisibility, but the coven wizards didn't not cheer as the owl lady had escaped the law again and Kikimora was glaring the hardest at the leaving group before she head someone stepping towards her. She turned around to see Emperor Belos was standing before her.

"My lie-" she cut herself off with a gasp as she saw the condition of his mask, the right side chipped and cracked with the horn cut clean off.

He ignored her gasp in shock as he walked before the crowd to address them.

"Children of the Isles! The Titan has told me to spare the owl lady's life but leave her in her monstrous form, her magic slowly draining away! As the young reaper, Lord Junior, protects her, there is nothing I can do but allow her time to come naturally." He proclaimed as he gazed down at his citizens, narrowing his showing blue eyes. "Let her curse be a symbol, a warning, of the dangers of wild magic."

As Belos promised he did not change the people's minds about Junior, but they were now a little bit concerned about Eda. If she lost all her magic, how would she avoid capture from now on? Back with Eda herself, she has arrived back home and crashed on the front dirt road as everyone got off of her.

"Eda!" Luz said with worry as she and Junior checked on her.

"Luz, go get her formula and mine! There could still be a chance to help her!" Junior said as he used his healing on her, it wouldn't help change her body back but it'll help with her exhaustion.

"I'm afraid that will do no good. No amount of elixir could revert her back after being in this state for so long." Lilith said as Luz and Junior looked to her.

"There has to be something we can do to help her! We can't just leave her like this!" Junior shouted at Lilith as she knelled next to him, gazing at Eda.

"I do know of one way but you will need to step back." Lilith said as she gentle held Eda's face in her hands, looking her in the eyes as Junior moved away from her. "I'm sorry, sister, for everything. For foolishly cursing you, for working for a deceitful ruler, and for not doing this a long time ago."

Lilith shut her eyes and placed their foreheads together as Junior, Luz, and King watched with hope.

"With this spell declared, let the pain be shared." Lilith said before a wave of magic over came them, lifting them into the air before their gems flashed brightly.

In mere moments, Eda's body returned to normal before her and Lilith descended back to the ground. The Clawthorne sister had their eyes shut before they opened them and gazed at each other.

"Eda!" Luz called out as they were happy to see her back to normal.

"You're back to normal!" Junior said before Eda and Lilith turned to them, showing noticeable changes after Lilith's "share" spell. "Ah- Almost normal."

True to Junior's words, Eda and Lilith had gone through some small changes in their appearances. They both now Heterochromia iridum, different colored eyes, with Eda's right eye being gold and her left being aquamarine as Lilith's eyes were the opposite with her right eye being aquamarine and her left eye being golden. Eda's gem color had changed and was now longer it's bright amber color, now the same dark black as if she was in her cursed form, while Lilith now had a gray streak of hair on her right side.

"Kids." Eda said as Luz, with King on her shoulder, went up to Eda and hugged her.

"You did, you fixed her." Junior said as he walked up to Lilith, giving her a small smile. "Not bad, still got a long way to go before you're fully forgiven but it's a good start."

Lilith smiled at Junior, giving him a silent nod as Luz broke her hug with Eda.

"What about your magic, can you still use it?" Luz asked as Eda pulled back to test her magic, drawing a small spell circle.

It didn't have the desired effect as it broke into small pieces and fell to the ground.

"That would be a "no." It's gonna take some time to get used to it if it's permanent." Eda said as she looked over her now magicless hands.

"I believe it is because of my spell, it took quiet a lot of magic to revert Edalyn back to normal." Lilith said as she stared at her own hands, feeling her own magic much weaker than before. "I also think my magic is greatly diminished as well."

"Hey, it's alright." Luz said as she pulled out a light glyph and put it in Eda's hand. "I think I can teach you both what I know. And whatever we don't know, we can learn together."

Eda looked at the glyph in curiosity before tapping it, crumbling it into a ball of light and letting it float off into the sky.

"I think I'd like that." Eda said as she Junior and Luz, who was holding King, into side hugs as they watched the starry night sky.

Lilith, though feeling a bit out of place, moved closer to them and enjoyed the moment of peace after a long and stressful adventure. As they watched the sky, Junior thought back to what Belos had told him about him and his father.

'Was mom really the reason Belos left or was it something else?' Junior thought as his smile slowly faded away. 'I'm gonna have to get in touch with him and ask because I got a feeling that guys isn't gonna quit that easily.'

Oh how right Junior was about that feeling as Emperor Belos wasn't giving up, not when he had at least one solid piece of the doorway to Earth left in his possession.

"The Day of Unity is almost upon us, Kikimora." Belos said to his assistant as she stood behind him, watching as his coven went to work constructing a dimensional gate way around the remaining eyeball of the old door. " And we still have much to do."

"And what of the young reaper? What shall we do with him?" Kikimora asked calmly to her master

"We will be keeping a close eye on him and the rest of the owl house inhabitants." Belos said as he turned to Kikimora. "And while the young Prince is powerful, he won't be that much of a problem."

"Understood, your highness." Kikimora said with a bot as he turned back to the portal.

"No one will be able to stop what is coming." Belos said as his eyes glowed through his mask.

'Not even you, Grim.' Belos thought as he watched his coven work.

* * *

**Scroll list:**

**Chronokinesis: slowing down time. (Full Mastery, new limit: 8 seconds/8 minutes in frozen time.)**

**Dreamwalking: entering people's dreams or subconscious. (2 Attempt, Mastery.)**

**Healing: transferring life force to heal injuries or sicknesses. (Mastery.)**

**Invisibility: turn invisible to anyone. (Mastery)**

**Necrokinesis: kill someone or something with a single touch. (Mastery.)**

**Perception Alteration: manipulate a living being's perception of the 5 senses. (Mastery)**

**Possession: Possessing human minds. (1 Attempt, Mastery)**

**Resurrection: Bringing people back to life.**

**Soul Awareness: tracking souls.**

**Telekinesis: moving objects with his mind**

**Teleportation: teleport anywhere in existence or in mind.**

**New Combination Power: Blue Reaper Flames + Necrokinesis = Purple Cremation Flames, Necro-Fire.**


End file.
